


I Now Pronounce You Buck and Eddie

by seven_nina



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 121,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seven_nina/pseuds/seven_nina
Summary: 出于某种必要的、紧迫的、不可言说的原因，艾迪现在不得不和巴克结婚了。
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 10





	1. [香农·迪亚兹]

**Author's Note:**

> 电影《我盛大的同志婚礼》Paro，平铺直叙好无聊，是红遇上R-A-N-T，Voilà！

两小时十七分三十五秒。这是距离截止还剩下的的时间。  
五十四天十六小时五分二十八秒。这是距离我死亡已过去的时间。  
噢，拜托，别大惊小怪，这才不是什么汤姆·里德尔的日记，而无神论者早该对此有所准备。  
我的名字是香农·迪亚兹，我已经死了。  
别倒吸一口冷气、别用手猛地捂住嘴或胸口，别用这种方式表现对我前述用词的心有余悸。其实是死后我才发现，但凡提及这个话题，恐怕只有本尊或毫不相干的陌生人有权肆无忌惮地使用“死了”这个词，直到今天，他们在提到我时，依然会慎重选择“离开”、“过世”或“亡故”之类的说法。  
但其实“死了”是个相当中性的用语，它只是一个词、四个字母、永远的过去时，以便证明这事的不可逆转。仅代表我个人，我并不介意生存状态被如此定论。  
我已经死了——要是你们还记得的话，死于玫瑰大道的一场车祸。严重的脊髓损伤，去医院的路上已然面临重大器官尽数衰竭，感觉丧失。所以，不幸中的万幸是，生理而言，我死的并不那么痛苦。  
就心理而言、说实在的，也尚算体面。把这当作是拥有一个消防员丈夫的微不足道的好处吧，天有不测，倘若真有像我这般的倒霉鬼，至少不用发愁见他最后一面。你知道他会第一时间出现，而那将会变成你人生最后唯一的指望。  
艾迪握着我的手，至少看上去是那样的，对不起，那时我的手指根本什么都感觉不到。  
那时，我正在经历大家称之为“灵魂出窍”的体验。  
其实一点儿都不恐怖。你的灵魂时而在身体里昏昏欲睡、时而在半空中冷眼旁观，两种视角来回切换，有点像是克里斯托弗和艾迪喜欢玩的射击游戏。虽然我从来没理解过这些男孩的事情，不过拜它所赐，“我”看见艾迪握着我的手，告诉我他和克里斯托弗是如此地爱我。  
所以说，尚算体面。  
但我还在这儿，说明体面是远不足够的，艾迪也是不足够的。  
香农·迪亚兹还在这儿，原因当然是克里斯托弗。要不然还能是什么呢？  
我还没能在死前再拥抱他一次，亲亲他柔软的脸颊，闻闻他雏菊香味的卷卷的额发；没能说爱他，再听他说爱我。或许我最大的遗憾莫过如此。  
我在人间滞留不走，是想再多看看克里斯托弗。当然，也想看看艾迪把我的宝贝儿子照顾的怎么样。  
这就是我的借口。  
两小时三分十六秒。这是距离截止还剩下的时间。  
我正在倒数。  
目前为止，在照顾克里斯托弗这件事上，艾迪干得相当不错，但等我倒数完就不好说了。  
看，现在只剩下两小时两分零三秒了。  
艾迪却依然没有发现。  
我在人间滞留不走，指望艾迪赶紧发现的东西，是一封信。这封信来自洛杉矶市政从业人员和职业规划部门，其中包含一份通知和附随的一式三份申请表，及若干足以佐证美利坚政府（也许是一切政府）经年秉承繁文缛节陋习的表格。  
二十九天二十二时九分五十秒。这是距离该部门寄来此信已过去的时间。  
他们谨遵规章，在我被确认死亡后五个工作日内向艾迪·迪亚兹发出书面告知，但其实在此之前，他们早就尝试过用电话和邮件通知。  
可那是艾迪，消防员艾迪。这意味着，工作人员两度致电艾迪期间，他分别在贝弗利山庄的豪宅里和好莱坞大道的观光巴士上忙着拯救平民，把某深柜明星从游泳池泄水口拽出来或把某旅行人士从栅栏里解放确是司空见惯，但也并不适合掏出手机当场接听；  
至于邮箱嘛，他从来没想着要去把预留邮箱更新成我俩分开后他重新申请的个人邮箱。  
我没有那么丰富的婚姻经验，告诉我，丈夫是不是都这德性？  
所以，我现在就指望着这封由该部门某位工作人员漏墨的打字机打出来的、措辞严正的书面通知拯救艾迪了。  
距离截止还剩下一小时四十三分五十二秒。  
艾迪刚刚把克里斯托弗掖进被子，亲了亲我的小宝贝的额头，愿他晚安。现在他慢吞吞走到厨房，从冰箱里拿出听啤酒来，他想了好一会儿，最终决定换成橱柜里劲儿更大的威士忌。  
放心吧，艾迪·迪亚兹并没有罹患酒精成瘾症。  
我、香农·迪亚兹，一个鬼魂，从死了的那天起就对此持续监控。要艾迪真在这事上异常，我早想办法把那些酒推出橱柜、推到地上砸烂了。所以，请毋担心。  
他只是累了。  
家里前段时间闹了白蚁，就在餐厅的墙里边儿，克里斯托弗为此过敏好几回。他叫了专门的清扫队来，奇米认识负责人，替我们拿到了相当不错的折扣，唯一的问题就是墙面无可避免被掏了个大洞。  
艾迪自己动手，给墙体加上了不易腐的橡树护壁板，重新做好踢脚线，却在墙漆上犯了难。他拍下照片去店里挑回来的颜色显然太深，照说明书所写，他又买了调色漆。真是消费主义阴谋。现在的问题是，他来回折腾，却总是没法调整到正确的颜色。  
如果我还活着的话，我就能告诉可怜的艾迪了。“马克大师”这个牌子有种颜色叫做浅石青。它是最合适、最完美的，我们原来在埃尔帕索的家也用这个颜色。  
可惜我已经死了，可怜的艾迪如今计划着要把房间重新粉刷一遍，真是个大工程。  
你看，即便在过去很长一段时间里都是艾迪独自一人照顾克里斯托弗，但知道有这么个人在某处、她有朝一日可能会帮到你，和再也没有这个人了，感觉完全不一样。  
现在想来，在我生命的最后时间，艾迪拉着躺在轮床上的我的手说，我是如此爱你，那应该是真的。至少在他决定把他所有保险的受益人都填上我的名字时假不了。  
要是这个傻子从一开始就知道自己会爱克里斯托弗这么多的话，他恐怕不会选择这么做。  
真是个错误的决定。鉴于、我已经死了，而市政有关部门谨遵规定，在本人的死亡证明正式生效后五个工作日内通知艾迪前往办公室办理保险受益人变更，通过两个未被接听的电话、数封未被回复的邮件，以及，我在人间滞留不走、指望艾迪赶快发现的这封信。  
艾迪本应在截止日前办理变更，或至少电话回复、邮件进行预约办理。  
我非专业法律人士，但对这事儿办不妥当的后果，我算略知一二。你瞧……在考虑要和艾迪离婚的时候，我给自己找了个离婚律师，把这些事初步研究了一下。  
如果我还活着的话，我会把我离婚律师本尼·华纳的电话给可怜的艾迪。  
本尼·华纳会告诉艾迪，如果你没有按时办理变更，这些保险的受益人将自动转成被保人、也就是你本人。有朝一日你发生了什么意外的话，保险赔付会作为你的遗产进行分配。  
本尼·华纳会说，相信我，你不想这样，除非你有针对克里斯托弗收益的明确遗嘱。你有吗？如果你没有的话，我可以推荐这位律师……  
据我所知，艾迪没有遗嘱。  
据我所致，艾迪在埃尔帕索有个庞大的家族。我对他们没有意见，但遗产意义、法律意义上，他们和克里斯托弗一样重要，这对我来说就是个问题了。  
所以，是的、艾迪必须搞掂这个。  
看起来真是困难重重，我已经不抱有希望。  
距离截止只剩下不到一个小时，确切来说是四十三分二十七秒。  
我不是没想过要帮帮艾迪，真的，我努力过了。  
在他们把信寄来的第一周，我意识到这事儿，于是我开始努力学习如何移动东西——那是在我学会如何穿墙而过之后。  
别想当然认为这些能力是一个死人、一个鬼魂理所当然就会的，实际上，我们就像婴儿那样，需要一个慢慢学习的过程。  
首先要学习的是如何穿墙而过。一般性认为，只有学会这个，你才能对自己的鬼魂身份产生比较直观的认知——另一重原因是，既然已经成为鬼魂，你断然不会想和臭烘烘的人类一起挤电梯了对不？  
然后要学习的是如何附着在物体上。这样，当你想要出门兜兜风、或尾随在什么人身边寸步不离时，就不至于面临车已经驶出、你徒留原地的尴尬处境。  
在这些之后，我被迫开始学习如何移动东西。确切来说，是如何把市政从业人员和职业规划部门寄来的信从茶几上的一叠信用卡账单、广告目录、明信片里准确地推出来。为此浪费了些时间，我很抱歉。  
但最终我成功了。就在艾迪打扫卫生时，趁着他转身，我成功把那信弄到了地上。  
而艾迪，他只是匆匆瞥了一眼就又把它塞回去了。  
噢，艾迪……一直以来他都不擅长这种事。  
我正在倒数。  
五。  
艾迪把喝空的酒杯放进水槽里。  
四。  
艾迪从烘干机里拿出洗好的衣服。  
三。  
我看到，我死的时候穿的那件有碎花图案的黄色雪纺上衣又在里头。艾迪已经洗过它许多回，显然，上面沾的血渍是洗不掉了。  
其实我很喜欢那件上衣，那是比照着克里斯托弗出生前我拥有的一条连衣裙买的。  
我曾穿着这样的连衣裙和艾迪·迪亚兹在格兰德河畔散步。  
二。  
他把我的衣服——一件遗物——抱在怀里，看起来像是要哭了。  
我多想抱住他，很可惜，作为一个新晋鬼魂，我还没有学到那一步。  
一。  
艾迪把我的衣服叠好，藏进衣柜高处的储藏格里。  
好了，现在，时间到了。  
看来我不得不继续留着，看这事儿要怎么收场。


	2. [那封信]

您在想，“那封信”是哪封信？凭什么它可以跳脱不定冠词的桎梏而成为某种崭新的、具有重大意义的存在？  
您在想，一封没有生命的信，怎么会懂得“描述”？  
您确实是在这么想，对吗？  
那么，做好准备颠覆对世界的认知吧，因为它们确实可以。如果您是神秘力量存在论的忠实簇拥、或者您对观察者效应与波函数坍塌了若指掌，这件事解释起来可能会容易许多，不过不好意思，这已经超出我的专长了。  
作为在这个故事里拥有举足轻重地位的“那封信”，我的专长是：  
第一，传递讯息——就像所有别的信也会做的那样。不足为奇；  
第二，自我隐藏——相比我的同僚们，诸如信用卡账单、广告页、邮寄成人杂志月刊和电话购物目录，我鲜少获得关注，人们通常任凭我在某个角落里呆到天荒地老；  
第三，惹人发怒——总是发生在人们终于发现我时。屡试不爽。  
我的构成是，一份通知、三份同一式样的“保险受益人变更申请表”、一份关系证明模板、一份承诺函模板、一份保险副本。在我的扉页上用机打字体这样写着：  
洛杉矶市政从业人员和职业规划部门，敬上；  
艾德蒙多·迪亚兹先生，亲启。  
在我忠实展现自己的专长之一、即在无人注意的角落呆到天荒地老期间，我一直在观察这位先生。  
距离我被投递至此已过去了三十七天三十六时十八分五秒——据艾德蒙多·迪亚兹先生过世的妻子的鬼魂说——现在，我可以负责任地告诉各位。  
我非常喜欢艾德蒙多·迪亚兹。  
您现在应该在想，不过只是一封信……  
好了、请别再说下去了。  
抱歉唐突打断，我只是想节省时间。我完全理解您的意思，但您是错的，错得离谱。  
您认为，总是把信件三角形封口拆坏的原因是什么呢？  
您认为，总是被信纸锋利的边缘割伤，即使小心得不能更小心、用拇指肚和食指肚轻轻拈起也无可避免的原因是什么呢？  
您认为，总是选错裁纸刀下手的方向、致使里头的信件被拦腰斩断的原因又是什么呢？  
墨菲定律其实是个笼统的说法，若是具体至个案……那么，敬请注意，这很可能是您的信在表达不满。  
这是“信届”通用的控诉手段。  
不过我很确定，当迪亚兹先生打开我时，我一定会平平整整、完好无损地展开在他眼前。  
这就是我喜欢迪亚兹先生的程度。  
相反，在我观察过的非常有限的人类或近人类里，有如下几位我极为不喜欢。  
首先是香农·迪亚兹，迪亚兹先生已过世的妻子的鬼魂。  
她总是想尽一切办法把我从藏身的纸堆里抽出来扔到地上，试图以这种方式叫迪亚兹先生能注意到我。简直是对我专长莫大的侮辱！在我看来，任何试图利用外力推动一封信工作进程的个体，都不应当得偿所愿。  
其次是肖恩·平克，迪亚兹先生的邻居。  
这位先生住在与本栋房子一墙之隔的地方，是个极度缺乏对自己正确认知的求爱狂。很显然，他对迪亚兹先生抱有的激情让他感觉自己需要每隔三五天就前来借用一次生活必需品。钉锤、除草机、发胶、盐罐、吸尘器的过滤网，最近一次是扳手。想来扳手是件颇有意向性的用品，迪亚兹先生对此不以为意的态度委实令我担忧。  
然后是埃文·巴克利，又被称作巴克。  
很难继续称其为先生，鉴于，第一次会面就进行得不甚顺利。堪称灾难。  
头回在迪亚兹先生家里见到巴克，他其中一条腿上扎着厚厚的绷带，看起来人畜无害。  
他看起来半点儿不把自己当客人，甫一进门便大大咧咧把自个儿往迪亚兹家的沙发上一扔，全不顾上头有什么。那时，沙发另一头坐着迪亚兹先生的儿子，被那巨大的、笨重的男人像跷跷板一样掀起来的克里斯托弗，发出了快乐的咯咯笑声。  
情理而言，我当为这孩子感到开心，但情绪而言，我并没有。  
因为沙发这一头是我。  
我既不是人、也不是畜，他大可残害我而不受到任何道德谴责。  
从人类的角度来看，巴克确有个讨人喜欢的臀部，但考虑到它与我亲密接触时展现的杀伤力，我会说没那么讨我喜欢。  
顺着巴克屁股曼妙的弧度（生物学意义上），我渐渐凹陷，被捺上沙发坐垫的褶皱印子。  
这个男人，发出一个满足的喟叹，在迪亚兹先生的沙发上扭来扭去，寻找着最为舒适的姿态，此举连累我被两个非规则的曲面来回蹂躏，苦不堪言。在强观察者的凝视下，巴克无法获取物理学意义上我呻吟的波长。  
我已经开始讨厌他了。

“感谢你收留我，老兄，真的。”巴克说。  
“你就非得找个床在二楼的公寓，潮男？”  
“嘿！建筑技术上来讲，那并不是真正的二楼……”  
“随便它是什么吧，你还是得像个泰山那样跑到所有人脑袋顶上睡觉。”迪亚兹先生说：“你想回去爬楼梯吗？”  
“好吧、好吧。择屋决策瑕疵，我承认。”巴克嘟囔着：“本来以为可以睡楼下的。”  
“所以发生了什么？”  
“发生了商业骗局。楼下的沙发床可能只睡得下克里斯托弗，所以……”  
迪亚兹先生笑了起来，但那只持续片刻，他停住、似乎在深呼吸。  
“香农过去总是说，这是消费主义陷阱。”  
“嘿……”  
“她总是有这种，嬉皮士式的古怪想法。”  
“你还好吗？”巴克问他，声音压的很低，约摸是忌讳克里斯托弗还在房间里。  
迪亚兹先生没有回答。  
“艾迪……”巴克嘴里的话轻柔而温和，他对迪亚兹先生说：“到这儿来。”  
“天，巴克，这是要干嘛？要拥抱我吗？”  
“别了吧，也太娘了。”迪亚兹先生如此评价。无意冒犯，但我万分赞同。  
“过来，老兄，别逼我拖着条坏腿爬起来干这事儿啊！”巴克佯装恶狠狠地说着，随后他转向克里斯托弗，迅速拉帮结派，以二对一。  
“快！克里斯，把你老爸推过来，他居然不让巴克抱抱他。”  
克里斯托弗大笑的声音逼近了，伴随着这孩子行进时特有的脚步声和迪亚兹先生不情不愿的苦闷呻吟。  
我完蛋了。  
另两股压力加诸于巴克屁股的弧度，直直向我袭来。苍天啊。  
“好了，好了……没事啦。”  
听上去是巴克抱着他们俩，用手来回摩挲着一双未亡人的背。  
过了一会——比我预想中的时间长些——迪亚兹先生说到：“来，克里斯托弗，咱们起来吧，别压着巴克这条腿。”  
“现在感觉如何？”巴克的声音得意洋洋：“姑娘们一直叫我‘抱抱熊’的，有没名副其实？”  
“试着再胖几斤吧哥们儿。”  
听上去是迪亚兹先生把一只沙发垫狠狠砸到了巴克自命不凡的脸上。  
“巴克？”  
“嗯？”  
“谢谢你。”迪亚兹先生轻声说。  
“克里斯托弗呢？他还好吗……在处理香农这事儿上。”  
“他……一直在努力不让我担心。”他说：“还好你现在在这儿了，他会很开心有你陪着的。”  
“别这么说，是他陪着我才对。”  
“倒是你……”  
“我咋啦？”  
“你还好吗？”他问巴克：“就非得和地震小妞分手？”  
“不是我要分手的好吗？”巴克说：“不，你给我等等！这还没有分手呢，严格来讲，现在这叫冷静期。我们决定分开一段时间，想想今后应该如何生活。”  
“哦，是了。”迪亚兹先生用一种调笑的口吻说：“差点忘了哈，埃文·巴克利，斩获洛杉矶连续两年度荣誉称号的冷静期专家。”  
“哇靠，你好刻薄啊！”  
“鉴于本人现在的处境，刻薄是绝对被允许的。”迪亚兹先生说：“况且，鲍比交待我好好整治你下，回报你在医院里让他吃的苦头。”  
“我靠，怎么感觉跳坑里了……”  
“你确实是，老兄。”听上去是迪亚兹先生拍了拍巴克的肩膀：“为时已晚啦，你已经和克里斯拉过勾。你知道吗？那是这个家里的究极承诺，违者吞千针。”  
“你没处跑喽巴克利。”

各位注意到了么？以上“描述”均系耳闻。  
因为我他妈在巴克屁股底下，一直到当晚外卖敲门时才得以重见天日。原谅我的粗口，不过巴克的恼人程度确拥有让来自市政部门文质彬彬的信函口吐芬芳的力量。  
巴克拎着外卖回来，只瞄了一眼，就把我抓起来塞回了旁边矮几的信件堆里。  
我敢说，从那一刻起，香农·迪亚兹（的鬼魂）也开始不喜欢他了。

除了阴魂不散（字面意义）的妻子、图谋不轨的隔壁邻居、下盘稳健的挚友以外，最后一个我不喜欢的人类，是卡拉女士。  
其主要原因在于，卡拉女士竟然抢在迪亚兹先生之前拆开了我。  
无法原谅！她全然剥夺了我展示自己第三项专长的权利，让我无法直截了当地拥有蛰伏多时换取的一刹那成就感。  
整个过程简直不堪回首。  
在将我从矮几上一把抓起前，卡拉女士已然和迪亚兹先生通上了电话。  
“艾迪，我看到你这儿有封市政寄过来的信，你知道里面是什么吗？”  
想来迪亚兹先生给出了否定的答案。  
“呃……我想这很可能是什么重要的东西，比如补助申请的回复之类的。你需要我打开帮你看一下吗？我是说，要是你不介意的话。”  
想来迪亚兹先生针对问题的前半部分给出了肯定且急迫的答案。  
卡拉女士听毕，换成用耳侧同肩膀夹住电话，以便腾出双手……  
我当即警铃大作。  
糟糕！  
还未及我反应过来——倒也不是说我就能对此有所作为——卡拉女士就把我给拆开了。  
原谅我的粗话，但……真他妈是见鬼了。居然就这样毫无知觉地破坏了一直以来我在迪亚兹先生手下完美展开的梦想。措不及防！  
于是，像你们可以想象的那样，作为抗议、以及打击报复，我狠狠划伤了她的手指头。  
“干。”卡拉女士低声咒骂，出于忧心近旁正抓着蜡笔艺术创作的男仔学坏。  
她一边浏览书写于我的信函内容，一边把破口的手指放到嘴里吸吮。  
我以“尊敬的艾德蒙多·迪亚兹先生”开头，以“盼复”结尾，虽说制作我的打印机在书体上留有数滴漏墨，不过这点瑕疵并不过分损害我的优雅与礼数，以及兼具的某种高贵的疏离。正如我做此叙述的口吻一般恰到好处。  
到头来，竟是卡拉女士揭开了我的面纱！成何体统！  
卡拉女士花了点时间将我读个通透，随后发出比先前更大声些的咒骂，同时她抓起手机回拨给迪亚兹先生。  
想来迪亚兹先生在电话那头恐怕咒骂得更加凶狠，只不过多半是色厉内荏，心底必定是一片火警高歌。  
与此同时，香农女士的鬼魂在旁长舒了一口气。  
又一个改不掉的生前陋习。我终于忍无可忍，冲她没好气地吼道：  
“嘿！你！就你。告诉我，你真的还有气儿吗？”


	3. [伊丽莎白·卡特，市政雇员]

伊丽莎白·卡特，也就是我，是个平平无奇的公务员，社区大学毕业，在目前岗位大约可挣得年薪三万美元、税后。今晨的《洛杉矶时报》宣称，我们整个群体正渐渐被挤出中产阶级的行列，对此我不置可否，但房贷申请时中介替我框选的“低收入”标签却对此直认不讳。  
我无疑有个大人物名字【注1】，但却只是个无名小卒。  
或许宇宙从这个名字里获得了灵感，最终，它安排我成为非世俗意义的女王。  
伊丽莎白·卡特，我，是洛杉矶市政从业人员和职业规划部门咨询办的七号柜台女王。由于二〇一四年时，我们才将将把办公室搬迁到这儿，就此起算、辅以就业履历作为参考的话，我应当是“七号柜台三世”伊丽莎白女王。  
大家多叫我莉兹。  
在这一方狭小、逼仄、叫人透不过气的公务员格子间里，我的的确确是。  
女王莉兹依照传统接见一切因痛失亲眷而不得不更改他们保险受益人的洛杉矶市本区人民或合法居留者。  
只要你同时满足如下条件：  
亟需书面办理或咨询保险受益人变更的有关事宜；  
拥有线上预约码（通过邮件及电话获得）或办事大厅里领取的一张两指宽的排号单；  
听见广播里大声吆喝你那连爸妈都不会称呼的完整姓名、要你“立即前往七号柜台”。  
那么，女王莉兹，也就是我，就会依照律法接见你。  
我将听取你的提问和诉求、检查你花三个晚上才勉强填妥的各类申请表格，然后最终决定将授予你的是“准予办理勋章”、“不予办理勋章”还是“补正材料则日办理勋章”。  
我将用发亮的订书机挨个碰碰你左右肩头，然后对你说，好了，现在你可以出去了。  
除此之外，我只是个无名小卒。  
伊丽莎白·卡特，这女孩，虽然她拥有英国女王的名字、美国总统的姓氏【注2】。但只要她步出堡垒般密不透风的格子间，她便只是泯泯众生中又一个重要程度与卷心菜无异的可悲家伙。  
她，我是说……我，甚至还没结婚。去他妈的，我连恋爱都没得谈。  
倘若你也是这样的柜台女王，倘若你也从事和我一样的工作——同人命和保险金打交道——你就会明白了。  
泯泯众生里除了卷心菜，还有臭狗屎。

“尊敬的七号柜台女王殿下。”两个孩子的酒鬼父亲坐在这儿，只消张口就能熏我一个跟头：“请求您，能否将我前妻的保险受益人从那俩小鬼头变更成我本人？”  
“尊敬的七号柜台女王殿下。”入赘贝弗利名媛家的超级男模坐在这儿，边说话边用指甲锉修整他惯用手食指和中指的甲缘：“请求您，在离婚官司结束前完成变更办理吧！”  
“尊敬的七号柜台女王殿下。”在其他四个州杀死六位前妻的通缉犯鳏夫坐在这儿，后腰别一把史密斯威森：”他妈的请求您，赶紧提交我目标受害人受蒙骗签了字的这份申请。“

类似的事经历过一百次之后，你就会懂得，爱情也许是浪漫的，但婚姻？婚姻绝不是。婚姻也并不是什么爱情的坟墓，婚姻就是……坟墓本墓。不开玩笑。  
要是我今后终生未嫁、真成了什么童贞女王，那我一定会起诉市政厅和本部门，不开玩笑。  
要是真有那一天，我责怪这份工作。

我的工作从当地时间的早晨九点起。在此之前就有十数人会在办事大厅领妥排号，九点钟声一经敲响，随着广播吆喝，人们立刻开始自发列队，等待我的接见。  
七号柜台女王莉兹，也就是本人，对照工作台上贴着的一张关于如何接待咨询或业务办理的流程清单，开始了工作。  
“您好，有什么可以帮您的？”  
“很抱歉听到这个消息。”  
“请您填写这张表格。”  
“根据本州保险条例及相关规定，您的变更办理请求无法予以通过，我很抱歉。具体原因可参见本手册第五十四页第七条第五款。本手册系免费，请您拿好。”  
隔三差五地，我也会自由发挥一番。  
“没谁会通过你这琐碎、缺漏、愚蠢的申请，操你自己去。”  
“一边儿呆着，你这意图不轨的垃圾。”  
“滚出我的柜台，废物。”  
但不管接见过程如何，我总是会以下面这句嚷嚷作为结语。  
“下一位！”  
然后是下一位。  
按照女王莉兹的接见流程清单，我接过这位手中的排号与表格，粗略扫了一眼。  
艾德蒙多·迪亚兹，丧妻，一个孩子的父亲，前军人，消防员。  
前军人及消防员听着不赖，依我经验，不太会是泯泯众生里的臭狗屎。  
所以女王莉兹今日首次把脸正儿八经抬了起来，就为了看看他。  
“您好，这位……迪亚兹先生，有什么可以……”我猛地停住：“哇喔，你是……”  
停一停，请告诉我方才我没真的出声。请告诉我，女王莉兹未曾失态。  
“嗯？”艾德蒙多·迪亚兹脸上呈现出困惑的神情。  
“我们认识吗？”他问。为显礼貌，他甚至欠了欠身，越过一叠遭打印机漏墨而报废的文件，按照办公桌上的名牌尊称我。  
“……卡特女士。”  
“拜托，叫我莉兹就好。”我能感到自己因摆冷脸而僵住的面部肌肉如沐暖阳、渐渐融化，在嘴角勉力受控不至过分牵扯的过程里，厚而干结的粉底开始朝桌上掉屑。  
真让人无地自容。  
“莉兹……女士？”艾德蒙多·迪亚兹并不确定地重复。  
我已然羞于将“女士”矫正为“小姐”，便随他去了。  
我们不认识，我只是在第八频道的新闻专题里见过他。  
艾德蒙多·迪亚兹有一张蒙哥马利·克里夫特般标致的俊脸、温柔的下颔线条与嘴唇，同时，这位美男子还坐拥性感火辣的八块腹肌和翘臀。  
我怎么会不记得他？哈啰，任何看过八频道专访、脑筋正常的洛杉矶单身女性都不会不记得。  
“泰勒·凯丽的采访。”我照实说：“不过在今天以前，我并不知道你的名字是……”  
“呃……艾德蒙多·迪亚兹。”  
我低头迅速翻看了一下表格。这真叫人尴尬，我应该好好记住他名字的。  
“请叫我艾迪就好。”他笑笑。  
哦……老天，那双丰润、温柔的嘴唇。  
说真，为了这，我愿做他的伊丽莎白·泰勒。为这一双嘴唇及附送的其余迪亚兹，莉兹甘愿做她的童贞女王，至死方休。  
“所以，莉兹。”艾迪说：“你能帮帮我吗？”  
艾迪向莉兹女王寻求帮助的，是个麻烦事儿，但并不罕见。  
在我每天的接见对象里，近六成都是像艾迪这样的人。出于某种原因，粗心大意、拖拖拉拉、或不求甚解，没能赶上规定里描述的申请更换保险受益人的时限。  
按照某位非我部门公务员工作台上贴着的业务办理流程清单，在此时限最终到达以前，他们会拨打两次预留电话、发出不少于十五封邮件（每隔两个工作日）、并寄送一封通知信件。这些人做这些事的最终目的，是为了在七号柜台女王决定颁发“不予办理变更勋章”时能完全规避自己的责任。  
转圜余地？那种事根本并不存在。  
“听着……艾迪。”按照，业务办理流程清单所写，我说：“受益人只有在这三种情况下才能变更，新生、死亡或者结婚。”  
“你的妻子香农·迪亚兹去世时，你有这个机会把受益人变更成你儿子克里斯托弗。”  
“但我超过了时限……”  
“但你超过了时限。”越过桌面、我的“伊丽莎白·卡特”不锈钢席卡和报废文件，我鼓足勇气握了他的手臂。老天爷他的皮肤滚烫像黄金之州八月的太阳，直直烫到我的两腿之间：“没关系，我很理解，那段时间你仍在为你的妻子哀悼。”  
“那我该怎么办？”  
艾迪看起来不知所措。他棕色的、大大的双眼，用某种浸满忧郁的湿润目光盯住我。我想，圣莫尼卡湾已经浪潮汹涌、蓄势待发，等待着船舶驶入。  
是谁说，这种头脑发热的事儿只有男人才会干？“精虫上脑”这个词组，毫无疑问极具性别歧视意味。姐妹们，我们需要一个新词儿。  
说到底，我不该这么做，但最终还是做了。  
我压低声音：“私下来说，我其实有个不是很妥当的建议，可以加快流程。”  
“拜托，请告诉我。”艾迪恳求道。  
“立刻结婚。”我说.  
也许伊丽莎白·卡特在冲动的驱使下想说的是，和我结婚吧，棕色的拉丁美男子。把这女孩从莉兹小姐变成莉兹女士，我愿洗手作羹汤，照顾你全身心爱着的克里斯托弗小朋友。  
我告诉他，如果再次结婚，你的新婚妻子就可以变更成为你新的第一受益人。  
我告诉他，如果你和某人的关系正处于要更进一步的边缘，抓住今天，或许是个不错机会。  
拜托，七号柜台女王，这根本和男人的高潮情话没得两样。全是放屁。你倒是说说看，要他去立份遗嘱又是什么难于登天的大事儿吗？  
当然，这是等艾迪离开、那不争气的圣莫尼卡湾退潮、我脑筋重新清楚后才想明白的。  
根本就是个彻头彻尾的马后炮。  
在那之前，我只是激情诱劝，把艾迪·迪亚兹往根本错误的道路上笔直引了过去。  
我循循善诱：“所以……艾迪，问问你自己，这世上有没有什么人是你能完全放心将克里斯托弗托付给他的呢？【注3】”  
艾迪想了想，随后他说：“是有这么个人。”

伊丽莎白·卡特，也就是我，一个平平无奇的公务员，如此犯下了大错，却不晓得要如何去矫正。于是，像泯泯众生中每个重要程度与卷心菜无异的可悲家伙都会做的那样，我劝自己把这事抛诸脑后、忘得一干二净。  
我也确实做到了。还以为艾迪·迪亚兹的生活自此与我无尤。  
但是，后来发生了这事——请做好准备！这里马上要进行些超前剧透，免得各位按时间顺序了解本故事时遭受过度惊吓——  
后来某天的黄金时间，我在电视机前观看第八频道的专题报道。  
“彩虹平权在行动——洛杉矶首对消防员夫夫的故事”，这个标题以绝对醒目的方式出现在屏幕正下方，最初十秒，我眼里除此以外再无其他。  
十秒过去，我才注意到了那张俊脸。  
艾迪·迪亚兹的俊脸。  
他旁边叫“埃文·巴克利”的家伙也挺面熟——要是我没记错的话——没多久前，洛杉矶的市民们还众志成城把那哥们儿从消防车底下解救出来了不是？

你们说说看，这他妈算啥？

<未完待续>

【注1】指女王伊丽莎白，后文提及的“终生未嫁”、“童贞女王”等影射的是伊丽莎白一世。  
【注2】指Jimmy·Carter，美国第三十九任总统。  
【注3】对应S03e03台词”Buck...there is nobody in this world I trust with my son more than you.”


	4. [马汀老爹，快餐车车主]

今天真是好天气。  
日头照得将将好，既不是那种被阴云半遮半掩、蔫了吧唧的阳光，也不会太晒；拂在脸上的风就像是从圣塔莫尼卡一路吹到这里的，给充斥着洛杉矶标志性天堂鸟花香的湿润空气混上一点海岸的咸意，这味道似乎让在外的人们饥肠辘辘，生意都比往常更热闹些。  
停在这里的这辆通体墨绿色的餐车，就是我这个老头子、马汀·拉戈萨赖以谋生的活计了。她的名字是“小姐（señorita）”，一辆千禧年出厂的福莱纳。为了把她改造成现在这副模样，我前前后后花了三万刀有余。小姐已经十几岁大，意味着从开始干这行起过了十几个年头。  
从我女儿的第一个孩子、我的第一个孙子出生在洛杉矶时我就开始干这行了。马汀·拉戈萨开着他的“小姐”，从欧威拉到唐人街、从格里菲斯公园好莱坞的标志下到星光大道、从加州大学到海滩码头、从马里布到亨廷顿，最终决定尽可能留在离家人更近的内陆住宅区附近。  
一年里的大部分时间，我都会在这儿附近支起餐车。“这儿”，是周边社区共有的一块土地，本区城规部门公开征询意见决定在地块上建起小公园，我的两个女儿、三个儿子，还有他们的家人都住在周边。  
小姐是墨绿色的，她的车门上涂着红色和白色的条纹，仿佛是担心这个配色还不足以展示我在卖什么，小姐的车体上还画着硕大的仙人掌、草帽、沙锤和对半切开的鳄梨。当“小姐”的顶篷摇下来时，一块写着“马汀老爹美食”的招牌也随之降落。  
招牌上还写着：“营业时间：周二至周日，每天上午十点到晚上七点半。”  
今天天气顶好，人们都拖家带口出来散心。才正午十二点“小姐”前面就已经是人头攒动了，等到约莫下午一点，艾迪和克里斯托弗如期而至。  
他们是我这儿的常客，或许不该这么说，但他们可能是我最喜欢的客人。  
能让我这么说的并不是艾迪，毕竟，距他搬来洛杉矶也没过去多久，是他那个生来残疾却也生来乐观的儿子叫我喜欢的不知如何是好。  
克里斯托弗·迪亚兹是我孙子的年纪，但他和我任何一个孙子都不同，我的孙子们都是健康、吵闹、过度活泼的小混蛋，而他？他就像个小号智者、一个忧郁的迷你哲学家，在他身上的那种坚毅的温暖总是能感染到别人。有时候我会觉得自己过于喜欢这个孩子了，客人太多时，我甚至像摩西分开红海那样把围成一团的客人往两旁赶开，好让他和他爸能径直走过来。  
当然啦，我总会以艾迪作为借口。  
我总是会说：嘿，快让！你们这些没眼力见儿的家伙，是我们的救火英雄来了。  
因为我很清楚，虽然克里斯托弗时不时因为老爸没法抽出更多时间陪伴在他左右而埋怨这份工作，但他总是、并一直都会为他父亲是个消防员的事感到无比自豪。  
倒是他老爸消受不能。  
有这么一回，艾迪给我拎来整件啤酒，非得要跟我谈谈。  
“老爹。”艾迪的脸红得像被海边的艳阳晒伤：“以后能别那么干了吗？怪难为情的。要知道，我可不是什么孤胆英雄，那些事都是我们整个队一起做的。”  
“那些事？”我不同意地哼哼：“孩子，我管那些事叫丰功伟绩。”  
“只是在工作罢了。”  
“我才不管呢，克里斯托弗肯定会同意我的，他老爸绝对值得排在队伍最前头。我说的对吗克里斯？”  
孩子被他父亲抱着，把半个身子探进“小姐”的出餐口，费力地接过他们刚点的塔可和三明治（迪亚兹一家可以打八折），然后颇为赞同地、用力地点了点头。  
“你把这小子都宠坏啦。”艾迪压低声音：“总得让他明白这种场合就得认认真真排队吧？”  
“哼，那你带他去别的地方排队。”我如此宣称：“反正在这儿，我永远不会让你俩排队的。”  
马汀老爹说到做到、童叟无欺。  
就算艾迪带着克里斯躲躲闪闪地企图在队伍尾巴认真排队，也逃不过老头子我这双老鹰般的眼睛。这不，下午刚过一点，我就瞧见了克里斯托弗正朝着“小姐”走过来。  
那孩子铁定骑在谁肩膀上，但不是他老爸，艾迪虽然高大，但也没像座山，在克里斯那两条柴火棍儿般的小细腿之间，有颗阳光下看起来黄澄澄的脑袋。  
还大老远呢，克里斯托弗就开始冲我挥起手来。  
“马汀！马汀！”他喊着。  
多奇怪，孩子他爸爸喊我老爹，他却喊我名字，像个熟稔亲密的忘年好友。  
等克里斯托弗再近些，我才算是看清。他骑在一个怎么也得有五尺八的男人脖子上，那家伙比艾迪还要高、还要壮，脸上带着不大精明的笑容。  
几乎是立刻，我敢肯定他是艾迪的某个消防员同僚。  
倒不仅仅只是从他的高大威猛里获得些许暗示，也是因为这个男人其中一条腿还被绷带严严实实的捆扎妥当，不得不拄着单拐，然后腾出另只手扶稳他肩上的克里斯。  
不过，这些仿佛都没影响克里斯托弗骑在他肩头，像骑着一匹高头大马招摇过市，孩子脸上显露出了一种可爱的、令人怜惜的洋洋自得，此时，艾迪在旁拿着孩子自己的拐杖。  
哈，这仨人，拢共有九条“腿”，真是奇景。  
我，马汀老爹的表演，从他们三个人晃晃悠悠在队尾停定才开始。总要有个盛大开场，对吧？  
我摁了摁“小姐”车头的红色橡胶喇叭，冲人群吼了起来：  
“劳驾——”  
显然，艾迪对此经验丰富，他迅速扭头看向身旁满脸傻笑的那位消防员同僚。从那样子来看，我猜艾迪是在警告他接下来要发生的事。  
而这，就是接下来发生的事：  
在马汀老爹的吆喝与指挥下，人群整齐地分开成两列，让两个男人和一个孩子由中间通过。随后，他们开始鼓起掌来，因为马汀老爹说，这就是把洛杉矶市民从连环炸弹客手里救下来的消防员们。  
我那前来帮厨的儿子在餐车上叉着手大翻白眼、冲我嘀咕：“爸，这可不是经商之举。”  
“我他妈才不在乎！”马汀老爹冲他亲生儿子吼。我只是想说：  
瞧瞧被顶得高高的那孩子，他有多高兴。  
这个男人，艾迪的同僚，不、现在看来该叫“男孩”才对。  
他被这阵仗弄得乐疯了，笑容大到耳根。他甚至不顾艾迪“小心点”的警告，举起拐杖挥舞，差点打到后边儿人的脑袋。说真的，他对这事儿的接受程度可比艾迪强多了，他受着人群的簇拥，一瘸一拐地晃悠到“小姐”跟前。  
他低下头，好让艾迪可以把克里斯托弗从他肩上抱下来。  
在这么近的距离下看着艾迪的同僚，我儿子突然认出了他。  
“啊，是你！”我那前来帮厨的儿子大声嚷嚷：“你是那个被压在消防车底下的哥们儿。”  
在“被压在消防车底下的哥们儿”的身后，人群哄堂大笑。一种友善、但也确实倍感滑稽的笑。  
这大男孩靠向艾迪，悄悄说道：“呃……这可真是够羞耻的。”  
艾迪耸耸肩：“早警告过你了，谁让你得意忘形。”  
“嗨，马汀！”克里斯托弗冲我打着招呼。  
“嗨，迪亚兹们，还有这位……”我看着那个大男孩。  
“巴克。”他迅速回答。  
“巴克？还真是个有钱名字，很高兴认识你。”我说：“所以今天要吃什么呢？”  
“哇哦，艾迪，你可没说过你在这儿还有这样的特权。”  
“艾迪没告诉过你？”我说：“那恐怕是因为有特权的是咱们的克里斯托弗呀，克里斯是我们这儿的贵宾，对吧？”  
“哇哦！”巴克用一种恰如其分的大惊小怪跟艾迪怀里的克里斯托弗击了个掌，他就像是他的同龄人，只是……大了许多许多个码。  
“小伙计，你简直神了！”巴克对克里斯说，小孩发出阵咯咯的笑声。  
“别太习惯这个，你们。”艾迪拿出当爹的架势来，警告那一大一小俩孩子：“只是因为巴克腿不中用，特殊情况，仅此一次哦。”  
巴克冲他假模假式眨了一只眼，答应到：“了解了，爸。”  
“所以……什么好吃？”巴克开始认真地浏览起菜单。  
“嘿！”我冲他横眉立目：“什么都好吃。”  
“那就更棒了。”巴克脸上露出真诚的笑容：“吃了那么久的医院餐，我都快丧失味觉了。”  
艾迪按老样子点了他和克里斯托弗的份儿，然后给巴克点了双倍量的特色鸡肉卷饼、玉米片配菜以及鳄梨酱。  
巴克接过我的得意之作，超大——地咬了一口。他两腮鼓出来，有点像个仓鼠，唔……巨大得过分的仓鼠。卷饼的馅儿填满他的嘴，他开始大嚼特嚼、津津有味。巴克的吃相，是每个厨师都想从食客的脸上看到、但每个妈妈都想横加指责的那种。  
马汀老爹立刻就喜欢上他了，尤其是在他大快朵颐后边吮着手指边要求：  
“哇靠，这也太好吃了吧，我能再来一份吗？”

在他们仨走到餐车另一侧去吃午饭时，我把大批客人丢给了我那前来帮厨的可怜儿子，我能说什么、总是要历练的，而我则做个甩手掌柜，在外头和我可爱的克里斯托弗消磨时间。  
因为伤腿的原因，巴克坐在我给他弄来的折叠椅上。克里斯托弗时不时就要从我这儿跑过去找他的巴克——在他的巴克那条完好的腿上坐着歇会，尝一块他的巴克在吃的辣味鸡肉——而他的巴克心分三路，一边吃东西、一边对付小孩、一边向他老爸做汇报。  
“我俩早上在家画了手指画。安啦，颜料我有收拾干净。”  
“克里斯在你去上班之后才醒的，我没喊他，让他多睡会，又不是什么大事儿。”  
“我们收拾了他的玩具——好吧，其实是他收拾的，这活儿又要弯腰又要蹲的，我可做不来。我已经是个废人了。”  
“我俩用多余的中餐外卖筷子做了个可延长痒痒挠。你知道吧，就是用在我这个打了石膏的腿上，我跟你说，我已经痒的要死了。”  
艾迪静静地听巴克叨咕，脸上带着某种捉摸不定的神情。  
突然间，不晓得打哪来的主意，他用一个手势打断了巴克巨细靡遗的讲解，就像是他突然间有话要对巴克说。  
“巴克，如果……”艾迪尝试斟酌自己的用词，然后他停顿数秒，放弃了。  
“去他的，没有什么如果不如果的，我要直接问了。”艾迪说。  
“巴克，你会跟我结婚吗？”艾迪问。  
巴克张开嘴，你能看到里头还有没吞下去的食物，有点恶心。巴克就那么呆愣当场，不确定自己是该先完成进食呢？还是先质疑下这个“求婚”的真实含义？  
巴克选了后者，他含着没咽的食物咕哝了一堆有的没。  
艾迪、当然还有见证全程的我、几乎什么都没听懂，除了一个词。  
“啥？”这就是这个词。  
在那之后，艾迪好像说了句类似“没关系，你不用现在答应我。具体的情况之后回家里细谈”之类的话，但我听得不甚清楚。那不是因为我、马汀老爹是个耳朵不中用的糟老头子，而是因为话语早已淹没在克里斯托弗快乐的叫喊中了。  
“你们要结婚吗？老爸和巴克要结婚啦！”  
我们的小哲学家，真的明白这意味着什么嘛？我看不见得。  
“恭喜！”挤在“小姐”面前的人群里传来第一声赞美，然后是第二声、第三声、许多许多声。最终，根本不清楚发生了啥的人群，居然就这么鼓起了掌。  
还真像是洛杉矶人民会干的事儿。


	5. [爆炸头，瘾君子]

这两位仁兄，我决定叫他们“莎玛【注4】”和“狗崽”。  
我的第一选择本来是“美女”与“野兽”，那是第一眼见到他俩时闯进我浆糊般脑仁里的绰号，当然，止于发现本应该是“野兽”的那位哥们儿其实拄着拐杖。听上去不够野了对吧？  
所以——“莎玛”和“狗崽”——就这么愉快决定了。  
我仰面朝天，视野里出现莎玛和狗崽的脸。  
天空是他妈的茄红色，空气其实由漂浮着的五颜六色的小颗粒构成，吹口气吧，像巨型的、超过十层楼那么高的万花筒被一双看不见的上帝之手（也许是撒旦魔爪）给转动了。  
我他妈屁事没有，至少我自己是这么认为的。我好得很，我只是想找个更好的角度看看这个酷毙了的幻觉万花筒，那才我躺下来的原因，不是因为我开始缺水、眩晕、眼冒金星或舌头能尝出古怪的黄铜的味道。附带一提，在我躺下来之后，万花筒渐渐变成蓝茉莉色的老二，配套的蛋蛋有三层楼那么大，左右不对称、悬在空中，三颗头、六扇翅膀的米迦勒和路西法围绕着它们。  
“哇哦，老兄。”我对这两位仁兄说：“你们看见这个没，好他妈大的那话儿啊。”  
“你还好吗先生？”莎玛问。  
“好得很。”我回答。  
“好的，先生，你能告诉我我现在伸出来几根手指吗？”  
“这才不是手指咧。”我笑着对他们说：“这是魔鬼的丁丁。”  
“为什么我们要一直遇上这种事啊？”狗崽哀嚎着，一点不懂他在哀嚎些什么：“只是来医院做个复查而已。开始怀疑是不是真的跟‘能量场’之类的事有关系了。”  
“你和你的腿，呆着别动，我搞定这个。”莎玛对狗崽说：“拨911。”  
“别费事了。”我听见狗崽反驳道：“这儿离医院才一百来码，我现在就给兰吉特医生打电话让他直接派轮床过来，那会快得多。”  
莎玛点点头。我能看见在他点头的时候，卷卷的头发后面拖着水青色、明黄色、芭比粉色的彩带似的尾巴，随他动作摆动，像是在水里浮动的长长的水母尾巴。  
莎玛的脸更近了，他在我面前蹲下来。  
莎玛对我说：“先生，我的名字是艾迪·迪亚兹，这位是巴克。我们是来帮你的，现在，你能告诉我你的名字吗？”  
狗崽对我说：“这位前战地医生能帮上忙，我就不一定了。”然后他转向莎玛：“兰吉特医生说五分钟内到，让你确保这哥们儿到时还活着。”  
对此，我大惊失色：“我要死了吗？”  
仰面躺着、浑身松弛让口水顺着喉咙往回流。肯定是流到错误的方向了，我确定，从因飘飘欲仙而无力闭合的气管倒灌回去——这在我的狂野生命里曾经发生过——我被呛住了，开始剧烈咳嗽。  
但我没感觉像要死了。  
我感觉非常好，天空又变化了，从他妈的茄红色变成了某种展示在美术馆里的被过度吹捧的抽象画的模样，再吹口气吧——要是我还没被自己的口水给呛住的话——空气如同发泡奶油一样开始黏稠却顺滑地绞动，大王花的颜色、甜菜泥的颜色、詹妮弗·洛佩兹胸部的颜色。  
莎玛捏住我的脸颊，往我嘴里瞅。  
我知道他在检查我是否气道通畅，相信我，我是专业户。  
我知道他现在应该已经闻见我嘴巴里散发的维柯丁、达尔丰、泰诺、K、草药和快乐蘑菇的混合气味了。我好得很。  
“他死不了的。”莎玛如此宣布：“他只是嗑嗨了。”  
“嚯，专门选在医院周围嗨还真是够聪明。灌点儿水？”  
“好主意。”  
“嘿，莎玛——”我看着莎玛，莎玛看上去和《飙风战警》里不一样了。我问莎玛：“剪了头发？真是的，我还是喜欢你原来的发型。不过……呃……莎玛？你为什么有胡子？”  
“因为我早上没刮？”莎玛说：“以及我不是什么莎玛？老兄，你在嗨。”  
“等等——你是说，莎玛·海耶克那个‘莎玛’？”狗崽问到，这会儿他也蹲下来了，姿势古怪。  
“嗯哼。”  
“我一直都觉得他比较像伊娃·朗格利亚什么的……”  
“呃，你们俩……我还在这儿呢，没聋，而且显然是个男的。”莎玛说。  
“不，才不像。”我又仔细看了看那个正在忙活着检查我体征的男人：“眉毛不对。你说他像伊娃完全是因为嘉比埃尔会去睡你这种橄榄球队四分卫【注5】，呸！”  
“嘿！”狗崽发出一个不满的声音：“我才不想……那什么他呢，成吗？”  
“好的好的。”莎玛、或伊娃、或按他自己的说法——艾迪不耐烦地说：“你说得很清楚了，老兄。我懂，你对跟我睡没兴趣，我也一样。所以我们讨论的事是结婚嘛。”  
“靠，艾迪，又来？我们聊过这个了，我干不了。”狗崽给莎玛递上一瓶水，后者不顾我大力抗议，开始把水往我肚子里灌。  
天空的颜色又变了，现在是一种令人紧张的、浓艳的、饱和的紫红色。  
我感觉自己要吐了。  
“只是程序上的婚姻，就像我之前解释过的，又不是要你跟我‘在一起’那种在一起。我们俩去市政厅，排个号、填个表，宣誓，嘣！就那样。后头的事儿全部由处理。”  
“你这是要我跟克里斯托弗说谎，老兄。而且可能之后还得去骗鲍比、亨、奇米，还有我姐。”狗崽压低了声音：“更重要的是……你别忘了，那是违法诶。”  
“我听见了！”我说，用一种不满的声音。  
我当然不满，对他们渐渐遗忘旁边的我的存在、开始忙着讨论他俩之间的事不满。嘿，本来我只是在享受生活，是你俩非要拯救一个在医院停车场里嗑药的瘾君子，那么，至少多给他一些注意力好吧？  
瞧，莎玛已经开始往我嘴里灌第三瓶水了，我胀得要死，几乎要吐了，他却不为所动。  
“没错——如果联邦政府发现的话。话说回来，我们干嘛要让他们发现？这事没那么复杂，我只是想为克里斯搞定那个保险，那之后我们可以立刻离婚。”莎玛说：“我也没让你撒谎，技术上来讲我们确实得登记结婚，可那又不是让你举着‘我爱艾迪·迪亚兹’的横幅绕城跑。”  
“我确实爱你，老兄，这你是知道的吧？”狗崽说。  
“嗯嗯嗯。”莎玛敷衍点头。  
“但那和要去结婚的爱不一样啊！”  
“巴克，结婚没那么复杂……”  
“哇哦！”狗崽用一种不敢相信莎玛刚刚说了啥的口气打断道，他在自己胸膛交叉手臂，摆出防御性的姿势来：“原谅我是个传统的人。以防你不知道，我还没结过婚呢！”  
“他～不～想～和～你～结～婚～”忍着几乎要立刻呕吐出来的冲动，我用《玛丽有只小羊羔》的调调冲莎玛唱。天空现在是他妈的帕丽斯·希尔顿粉色，和我眼前的金色星星配成一套。  
“说真的，你到底为什么非要做这事？”狗崽问。  
莎玛比了个暂停的手势，他指挥狗崽把我半扶起来，让我坐好、身体前倾。然后莎玛把手指捅进我喉咙深处，就像那样，让我快乐的那些维柯丁、达尔丰、泰诺、K、白丸和快乐蘑菇反涌上来，离开了我的消化道。  
五彩缤纷的糊糊堆在我面前，散发着臭气。  
就在这时，一帮子我一点儿都不想看见的医护人员推着轮床跑了过来。  
“因为这个。”莎玛突然指向我：“就因为这种莫名其妙每天都在发生的事情。”  
“靠，干我毛事啊。”我呸地吐在脚边。  
“这跟‘能量场’没半毛钱关系，巴克利。”他说：“就因为你我干的是这行，所有一切这些危险就都和我们有关了。你知道别人看到停车场上睡着个什么嗑药嗑大了的废物会怎么做吗？”  
“嘿！”我不满地说，正被抬上轮床。  
“无意冒犯。”莎玛迅速冲我比了个手势。  
“人们会报警，然后离开。”他接着说：“而我们不行，我们会做这个——”  
莎玛冲狗崽展示了一下被我的呕吐物浸满的五彩缤纷的袖口。  
“抱歉，老兄。”我冲他道歉。  
“还不明白吗，巴克？有人受重伤、濒死、浑身是血，我们上；有人要跳楼、在摩天大厦上，我们上；有化学品泄露、有爆炸、有危房、有大火，我们他妈的眼睛都不眨一下就得上。”  
“所以，没错，要是我儿子随时都有失去我的风险，那我也得为他冒这个险。”  
狗崽眨巴眼睛。  
天空现在是他妈的湛蓝色了，洛杉矶好气候的天空，和狗崽睁大的眼睛一个颜色。  
“拜托了，巴克。”莎玛说：“就当为了克里斯托弗。”  
这会儿，医护人员总算把我弄到了轮床上、捆好，莎玛开始跟他们中的一个讲解情况。  
“这位，他还没说他的名字——”  
“爆炸头，唔，大家都这么叫我。”我回答。  
“行，这位爆炸头……先生，磕了很多药，我不确定具体有什么。我们刚给他灌了水好让他吐出来。他可能还需要进一步的检查和洗胃。”  
“我们？我们是洛杉矶消防局118站的，我是艾迪·迪亚兹，这个是埃文·巴克利。”  
“不，我们不是为工作来的。他来复查之前受的伤，我开车载他过来。哦对，他的主治医生是兰吉特·亚历山大。”  
我看了看莎玛、又看了看狗崽，一种感觉突然涌上我的心头。  
“你俩是一对吗？”我问。  
“不是！”他们俩同时否认道。  
“你俩应该凑一对的。”  
“闭嘴！”再一次地，他们俩异口同声地冲我吼到。  
“那我不管。”我耸耸肩：“要是我天杀的老爸问起来，我就说俩同性恋消防员救了我命。”

【注4】指莎玛·海耶克（Salma Hayek），好莱坞拉丁裔女星，后文提到的《飙风战警》也是她出演的电影。  
【注5】伊娃·朗格利亚在《绝望的主妇》里扮演的嘉比埃尔和她家的园丁约翰、一个高中生有婚外情。


	6. [一枚旧婚戒]

我一定有快两百岁了，如果对戒指而言“岁数”真算是个概念的话，又或者，该用“年份”这词更合适些？  
不管怎样，我的诞生可以追溯到战时。我最初的主子是个有利帕印第安血统的平原新住民，他在纳克里镇上的小酒馆里遇到这么个墨西哥人。是个当兵的，他棕色的头发一定有好几个礼拜没洗过了、油腻腻地平贴着头壳，但能瞧出打着卷儿；他那双眼睛也是棕的，瞧着忠厚、甚至是天真，和他的战绩丝毫不相衬。他其实是个精明家伙，一个老兵油子；  
在小酒馆阿卡迪亚，墨西哥人和我最初的主子玩儿蒙特牌，他贼得很、能言善辩，诓骗我那老主子让他觉着自己要赢，于是一股脑下了大注，三十块金币、一把鹰洋。  
老主子甚至把手上的戒指——也就是我——褪下来扔进牌注堆。  
“这么着，墨西哥小子。要你能赢的话，这个也归你。”  
“结婚戒指？”墨西哥人问。  
“没错，瞧见窗外头那女孩了吗？那是我妻子。”  
“好家伙！”墨西哥人吹了声哨：“那我只剩下这个好押了。”  
棕发小子从裤腰带上解下自己的枪套，里头是把五发的柯尔特左轮。  
“这得值八十块金币！”  
“这说的可不对，老头子。枪？顶多值六十块！但要是加上这些——”他把鹿皮枪套和一小袋子弹也扔到桌上：“——就值那么多了。”  
“但是。”墨西哥人狡黠地眨了眨他那棕色的眼睛，冲老主子那位妻子努努嘴唇：“我要赢了，你得给我一对儿戒指。”  
“我也是有老婆的人哩。”墨西哥人说。  
“成交。”  
这就是我和我另一半易主的故事。  
在这故事里，你们熟悉的地方在于：墨西哥人和他的妻子、他瓜瓞绵绵的那些后代们都拥有“迪亚兹”这个姓氏。  
那之后是个代代相传的故事，直至我们被传到了你们熟知的迪亚兹的祖母（Abuela）手上。我另一半——那枚女式戒指依然戴在她无名指上，而我，如你们所见到的，因为原主故去，已经转赠给了艾德蒙多·迪亚兹（显然祖母没那么喜欢雷蒙）。  
尽管是作为一件纪念品。  
艾迪和香农结婚时没能用上我，很大一个原因是我和艾迪手指的尺寸并不适合，过大。唔，有点儿像他们那场无疾而终的婚姻，过于沉重，而他们俩显然没成熟到可以承受那个。  
总而言之，我一大把年纪，在艾迪柜子里待得太久了，甚至开始感觉孤单。  
这也就是为啥艾迪重新把我拿出来时，我高兴地甚至从艾迪手里蹿了出去。嘿，对个老头子来说身手还不错吧？当然，如果对戒指而言“老头子”真算是个概念的话。艾迪不得不整个人爬到灰尘遍布的床底，好把我摸出来。  
他抓起张抽纸，仔仔细细给我擦干净，花费的时间长的过分，就像他在因为什么事儿迟疑。  
他冲我说：“我一定是疯了。”  
对着枚又旧又脏的破戒指喃喃自语真是件怪事，但艾迪卧室里没有别的人类，只有那些家具、电器、篮子里的脏衣服、我、还有香农的鬼魂。  
总不见得是对他扯直看不见的香农说的。  
“没错，艾迪，你是真疯了。”香农回答，也不是说艾迪就能听到。  
“发生了什么？”我忍不住问到。你们瞧，和每个年纪大了的事物一样，我与世隔绝、不晓得外边发生了啥，好不容易有机会走出去看看，却总会跟不上时代而沮丧。  
艾迪抓起我往客厅走去。  
“你自己等着看吧。”香农气呼呼地穿墙而过。  
艾迪一路攥着我走到沙发旁，那里坐着一个我还不认识的男人，但我猜测那只是自己落后于时代的征兆之一，从克里斯托弗（他长大了好多）毫无顾忌枕在陌生男人腿上的模样来看，他只是对于我来说“陌生”罢了。  
“嘿，小伙计。”艾迪蹲下来，一如既往温柔地对他儿子说：“睡觉时间啦。”  
“可是我们还没——”陌生男人满嘴的焦糖爆米花，含糊不清地抱怨，艾迪严厉地瞅了他一眼，他立即缩缩脖子，把后头的话吞了回去。  
在克里斯托弗走回他自己的房间之后，艾迪像是终于做了个决定。他把我递给那陌生男人。  
“试试这个。”  
“所以我们真要这么做了是吗？”陌生男人问，没伸手。  
“没错。”  
“这个……真的有必要嘛？”陌生男人叹了口气，终于还是把我接过去，捏着手里。  
“那不然呢？交换戒指的仪式你打算怎么办，用可乐罐拉环还是怎么的？”  
“等一下——我们还要真正举行一个‘婚礼’婚礼？我还以为只是去办公室里填个表。”  
“你还真是没结过婚，是吧你？”艾迪扑哧一声笑了出来。  
“不好笑！哥们儿！”  
“好吧，是这样的。”艾迪解释道：“我们填表，拿到结婚许可证，之后九十天内要搞定仪式的部分——这就是那些神父啊法官啊派上用场的地方了，宣誓、交换戒指、签字……那些事，然后才算搞定。”  
“还有亲吻新娘什么的。”陌生男人耸耸肩。  
“是我——”艾迪强调：“——我亲吻新娘，明白没，新娘？”  
“噢，所以你要吻我咯？”  
“我没有要吻你，老兄。”艾迪翻了个白眼：“我是说，如果非要有个新娘，那也是你，好吗？”  
“你这念头是从哪来的啊？！”  
“是我求的婚，以防你不记得的话。”  
“新娘也可以求婚的，成吗？这么说真不公平，你这想法有够‘德克萨斯’的……”  
“哦，是了，你这么说就很公平了？因为我们‘得克萨斯’特别落后？”艾迪用手比了个双引号。  
“好吧、好吧，我懂你意思了。”陌生男人节节败退，冲艾迪摆出个“我输了”的表情。  
“来吧，戒指，戴上试试。”艾迪再次要求。  
“这戒指看上去真是有些年头了，天，艾迪·迪亚兹，这该不会是你们家祖传戒指什么的吧？要是那样我可不敢收，你知道的，我这个人相当丢三落四，要是搞丢了……”  
“二手商店买的，你放心。”  
艾迪居然在这种事上撒谎了，真叫我吃惊。  
“好吧好吧。你的房子、你的规矩。”陌生男人——现在我知道他叫巴克，耸耸肩，开始试着把我套上他左手无名指。出于某种原因、恐怕是接近两百年“年份”的直觉，让我感觉我们会全然吻合。  
是的，他的无名指同我非常适合，每一吋都很完美。


	7. [一枚新婚戒]

如果你和我很像，是一件由从飒拉、鹰牌、盖璞或者城市旅行者店里出售的戒指，最不可能在你身上发生的事就是成为某些人生命中最重要的仪式的一部分。  
当我说人生中最重要的仪式，我指的是婚礼。  
是的，如果你也是这些快时尚品牌每年推出的五千件饰品之一，那么你跟我一样，几乎绝无可能有此殊荣。  
到今天为止我已经被上架了一个礼拜，暂且无人光顾，似乎所有消费者都在等待季中和季末的两场大放价。一如既往。  
事实是我长得还算不错，外观设计参考了玳萌珠宝一款白金镶嵌单钻的经典男戒，当然啦，我的材质是没那么值钱的银和莫桑石。  
人造代用品。他们说。  
没人想要人造代用品作为婚姻的见证，除非他们认为婚姻不重要，可是认为婚姻不重要的人压根不会为自己的婚戒找代用品，他们都不会去买婚戒，甚至，他们很可能选择不结婚。  
所以到底什么人非要结婚又认为婚姻不重要呢？  
答案是，眼前这个男人。  
他把我从货架取下来，戴在手指上。是他左手的无名指，真是见鬼。  
“如何？”他问另一个男人：“像一对吗？”  
他把手伸到另一个男人手边，把我和那男人无名指上的戒指比对了一下。  
“你说我俩吗？”另一个男人用种故作轻松地语气说：“哦，你说戒指。还行，不仔细看的话还挺像那么回事的。”  
趁还离得近，我冲那男人无名指上的戒指打了个招呼。  
“嗨。”我说到。  
老戒指高傲地——如果对戒指而言“高傲”真算是个概念的话，他高傲地看了我一眼。  
“嗯。”他回应。  
“就这个吧，没必要挑挑拣拣了。”那个男人这么说。  
后来我知道他叫艾迪·迪亚兹，而勉勉强强算是老戒指主人的叫埃文·巴克利。  
当时当下，我尚不知将被带去一场婚礼，最不可能在我身上发生的事竟然发生了，谁说世上没有奇迹。而高傲的老戒指也还不晓得，他会跟我困在一起很久。


	8. [一张一百刀]

我躺在罗伯特·韦德·纳什的钱夹子里已经有段时间了。在他的信用卡前面，在那张返校舞会时雅典娜、梅、哈利和他的合影后面。  
好像是全世界都不爱用现金了，纸币丧失了尊严，信用卡鸠占鹊巢、洋洋自得。  
就在今天一大早，鲍比那张由美国运通签发的深蓝色背景、白色字体的信用卡还在因为付了早饭钱而大肆冲我夸耀自己。诸位，伟大的美利坚完蛋了，不，这一整个建立在信用之上的世界都完蛋了。无法阅读艰深晦涩的借贷法律条款的中产阶级，被一一拖进银行百分之十八利率的大阴谋里而不自知，反而被无息分期的小把戏骗的团团转。  
所以说，在此，我要感谢艾迪·迪亚兹，是他把我从此等境地里解救出来。  
没错，在钱夹子里待得过于久，我甚至熟知鲍比消防站的同事们，这事放在过去根本没可能。  
“真是很奇怪。”鲍比狐疑地说，与此同时他把我从钱夹子里掏了出来，递给艾迪。  
在离开运通老伙计前，我冲他骂：“干你的，资本家阴谋。”如果、我是说如果，我有手的话，那我铁定冲他竖起中指。  
“怎么说？”艾迪听上去突然很紧张。  
“跟我借钱这事儿。”鲍比说：“通常只有巴克才会这么干。”  
“放心，队长，明天就还你。”艾迪舒了口气，似乎刚才突然让他紧张的并不是这：“不是啥经济危机，就是忘取现金了。你知道，我们这群人里会带这么多现金在身边的，就你了。”  
“谢谢你委婉地指出我年纪大了这事，迪亚兹。”鲍比说：“不过你要这么多现金干嘛？”  
“就……反正有点用途。”艾迪搪塞道。  
天知道他要用我干什么，我也不在乎就是了，只要他用用我，拜托。  
我被艾迪揣进裤兜。今天他似乎拿克里斯托弗做借口请了几个小时假，家长参观日，他这么对鲍比解释，但出了消防站的大门，他一个左拐——那根本不是去他儿子学校的方向。  
艾迪去了埃文·巴克利家里把他接上。  
而我？我被一路带到洛杉矶郡事务办公室，交给“十一号收银柜台女王”。  
她把一张十美元的找零和一张书有“结婚许可申请费”的收据交还给艾迪，对他说：“拿好这收据去刚才的办公室领取许可证，然后带着许可去二楼、电梯左边的教堂。”  
这就是我的用途。


	9. [一件蓝西装]

距离我被巴克视为“不祥之兆”并套上防尘袋塞进他衣橱的最深处已经过去挺久了。  
你们看，埃文·巴克利是个非常、非常、非常迷信的人。  
我不得不用上三个“非常”来形容这人迷信的程度。  
虽然他不是那种“每周要按时去教堂祷告”或“床头柜里永远放着圣经”的信徒，但他毋庸置疑是坚持认为某些不可名状存在的信徒。  
巴克是保罗·福塞尔写书批判的那种典型的、恶俗的神秘主义者。  
他相信有鬼魂，很显然，这只是最基本的；他相信月圆之夜生物会受到潮汐的影响；他相信因果报应；他相信亚特兰蒂斯真的存在；他相信美军在中东的部署早在十六世纪时就已经被诺查丹玛斯预言了；他相信灵媒、塔罗牌和水晶球占卜；以及，他相信，尼斯湖水怪、北美雪人都是真的。  
克里斯托弗在七岁时候都已经不再相信那个了。  
所以，从他穿着我在和艾比盖尔·克拉克的第一次约会上被呛得半死开始，我就被他断定是“不祥之兆”，随后被束之高阁。  
我从他旧住处的衣橱辗转到他前女友住处的衣橱，最终辗转到他如今住处的衣橱。  
阻止他把我一扔了事儿的原因，或许是出于我是他老姐在他工作之后送给他的第一件礼物，以及，我是套雨果·博斯、我贵得很。  
我是蓝色的、确切说是藏蓝（中上阶级的颜色），这你们已经是知道了。  
麦迪在买进我时笃定我能衬托出她小弟那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，没错，我做到了，为他拿下数次面试和一帮小妞，唔，要是我没记错的话，应该还有几个男人，但在那个时候巴克显然还没换另一边站队。  
他重新把我从衣柜最深处掏出来的原因，是因为他打算穿着我去结婚。他别无选择，不是我的话，就是那套黑的——丧葬专用。  
鉴于巴克有条堪比木乃伊的腿，他只穿了我的上半截。这真是个侮辱，但倒不是不能理解。  
巴克换上我，站在他浴室的镜子前——嘿，那会儿我还不知道他打扮成这样是要去结婚的，我是说，谁能想到呢？  
我只是以为他有场重大的约会要赴。  
你们看，他刮了胡子、修了眉毛；好久没剪过的头发用发胶认认真真地梳到后头，前半部分用吹风机吹出他发型师说的那种“克拉克·肯特”般的蓬松效果；他往脸上涂了点润色乳——是的，你们没有听错，润色乳、绿色，以中和他红润过头的鼻翼；他止汗剂涂得有点太多了，还用了香水。  
但他依然没法选对正确的领带。  
随后，他公寓的门响了——当我说“响了”，我并不是指什么人摁响了门铃——不管那是谁，显然有巴克公寓的钥匙、或者知道他的钥匙放在门框的横梁上，那人就直接就这么走了进来。  
“我在楼上！”巴克喊到。  
随着脚步人，那人推开了浴室的门：“你爬楼梯上来是要……”  
那人应该是“艾迪”，巴克有时直接喊他“迪亚兹”。我听过他的声音，但拜巴克所赐，我一直像莴苣姑娘样被关在衣橱后面，这还是我第一次见他。  
艾迪愣住了。  
“哪条领带比较好？”巴克冲他比划着：“佩斯利花纹的，还是纯黑色的？”  
要说我的意见，当然是纯黑色，但又不是说这意见就能传达给巴克。  
巴克转过来，他看见艾迪的模样，也愣住了。  
“你穿了……呃……”艾迪说：“西装。”  
“而你穿了夹克和……洛杉矶消防局的制式体恤衫。”巴克超大声嚷嚷：“你搞什么？你要穿这个去结婚吗？”  
他的声音回荡在浴室里，我看到艾迪瑟缩了一下。  
“上帝啊，巴克，你搞得像真的似的。”  
“老兄，是你说要搞像点的。你给我买了戒指！”巴克不敢相信地重复了一遍：“戒指诶！”  
艾迪比划了个“你冷静点”的手势，对他说：“好吧，你说的有道理。你看这怎么样，你西装借我一套。”  
“我只有两套西装——我身上穿的这套，还有一套葬礼专用西装。”巴克瞪着艾迪：“你休想穿葬礼西装去我们的婚礼，门儿都没有。”  
艾迪满脸“那你叫我怎么办”地冲巴克挑起半边眉毛。  
“我想可以让你挑件我的衬衫，至少不要是那件体恤衫吧，拜托。”  
艾迪耸耸肩，出去找衬衫，走前他对巴克说：“选佩斯利花纹那条领带。”  
“看起来比较基。”艾迪如此评价。  
巴克看看镜子里的自己，撇撇嘴角。艾迪是对的。  
从房间的衣橱那边，传来艾迪来回划拉衣架的声音。  
“你也没多少衬衫啊，巴克。”艾迪喊着：“我该拿哪件？”  
“呃，老实说，我也不知道？也许，白色那件？好像会比较正式，不过我的衬衫你穿可能会有点大就是了……”  
话音未落，艾迪已经换上衬衫，走进浴室。  
那件衬衫严丝合缝贴着艾迪的身体。  
“老兄，不是我错觉，你真的胖了。”巴克忧心忡忡地评价。  
艾迪冲他胸膛口就是一拳。  
“不过你看上去依然很帅。”巴克说：“美男子。”  
“你也不差。”艾迪打量着巴克、从上到下。他伸手替巴克整理了一下翻边的衣领，神情复杂：“好了，现在我们连‘蓝的’都有了。【注6】”  
“什么？”  
“没事。”艾迪回避了巴克的眼神：“证婚人怎么办？你之前说有个人选，那人怎么说？”  
“我让他直接在市政大厅跟咱们碰面。”  
“靠谱吗？你确定……不找个咱们都认识的人？”  
“那你给我个人选，一个咱们都认识的、还不会把这码事在消防站里广泛宣传的人，嗯？”  
“我懂你意思了。”  
“放心，这人应该靠谱，而且他……”巴克顿了下：“应该很理解这事。”

【注6】前述几章的内容意为呼应婚礼上应该有“Something old（祖传婚戒）, something new（新婚戒）, something borrowed（问鲍比借的钱）, something blue（巴克的西装）”的传统。


	10. [康纳，前绦虫病患者]

我！的！天！  
巴克给我发短信了。  
埃文·“巴克”·巴克利，还记得吗？前年圆月之夜从我后面“那儿”掏出条六七英尺长的绦虫、从而救了我一命的消防员？我那带着一次性蓝色乳胶手套的浑身金光闪闪的兰斯洛特骑士。  
我想是我无意识发出的尖叫声把保罗从书房引了过来。相信我，我不想的。  
“亲爱的，怎么了？我听见你在……”  
“巴克发短信来了。”  
“谁？”保罗摆出张困惑的婊子脸。  
“巴克！消防员巴克。‘性感肱二头肌蓝眼白牙小酒窝’巴克？”  
“他给你发短信？！我天，他说什么？”保罗猛地蹿上床，爬到我旁边。显然，“巴克发了短信”比“巴克发短信的对象是我”更能引起这货的兴趣。  
“看这儿，他说‘好久不见，我是巴克。你下周三中午有空吗？’”  
“你有吗？”  
“我当然没有，谁周三下午有空啊。”  
“抽空啊！你要是没空的话，我不介意请假去哦。”保罗说。  
“保罗！”这就是我男人，呸。我揍了他一巴掌，抢在他夺过我手机之前回复巴克：“当然。”  
说真的，各位，这要是你你能不回吗？  
“拜托，他超辣好吗？虽然约中午这种时间很奇怪，但他毕竟是个消防员，也许这就是那种午后贪欢之类的事……”  
“我还可以做那个吗？”我惊讶的看向保罗，他冲我翻了个巨大的白眼。  
“午饭，当然可以；上床的话，我考虑一下……要是你肯劝他加我加我一个的话，我就考虑让你去。”  
“靠，荡妇。”  
“彼此彼此，骚货。”保罗冲我耸耸肩：“哎，回了回了！所以他说什么？”  
“我看看……他说‘愿意当我的证婚人吗’，就这样。”  
我和保罗看看彼此，同时发出声叹惋。  
“就知道没有天上掉馅饼的事。”我说。  
“但……为什么要找你啊？”保罗说：“你们有那么熟吗？”  
“等等……你什么时候把电话号码给他的啊？”  
糟，保罗发现了我的小秘密——之一，但我发誓，巴克从来没跟我联系过，这是第一次。  
保罗气鼓鼓抢过我手机，回问巴克：“为什么是我？”  
对啊，为什么就是我呢？  
巴克回复：结婚对象是个“他”。  
我和保罗再度对视，欢呼起来。

消防员巴克利的一小步，同志群体热辣度提升的一大步。

巴克和我约好直接在仪式举行的地方碰面，保罗非得跟着，他宣称，说什么也得见识下巴克另一半是什么模样。  
而这，就是我们如何结识艾德蒙多·迪亚兹的。  
“所以，这位艾德蒙多……”我实在难掩愉悦：“就是你的爱人（lover）？”  
“唔。”巴克有点儿不好意思地挠着后脖：“我们之间一般不用那个词，就……‘拍档（partner）’就挺好的，对，艾迪是我拍档。”  
“没问题！伴侣（partner），传统叫法，我喜欢那样。”我说：“你这位伴侣、艾迪，恕我直言，真是太帅了！”  
“你也是，巴克。你也帅极了。”保罗说，他伸手拍了拍巴克手臂。这混蛋，我太了解他了，这小婊子正在抽空揩油、对着巴克的肌肉上下其手。  
我能说什么呢？我是金发、保罗是黑发，所以我超爱黑发美人，而他钟情金光闪闪。  
巴克上身是件蓝色的雨果·博斯西装，下身嘛，因为腿上还打着石膏（又一个英雄印章），所以穿了条裤腿被肢解的牛仔裤。好的一面是，他的屁股在那条牛仔裤里显的超紧翘；艾迪穿着普通的白衬衫。然而，相信我接下来要说的，你要是也长着迪亚兹那张拉丁裔的深邃、完美的脸蛋，穿什么破布都是美人。  
“而且你们都是消防员……”  
“而且我们都是消防员。”巴克点点头：“艾迪是，我同事，我们……呃……”  
保罗用一个手势打断了他们——  
“出生入死的战友终于爱上了彼此。”保罗说，用一种莎士比亚舞台剧会用的浮夸腔调，他总这样：“和性别无关，只是那种生死相随、永远都和彼此背靠背的感觉……”  
“那就是爱啊！”我完成了保罗的句子。  
“啊呃……对……”巴克支支吾吾说：“就你说的那样。”  
“所以我们现在可以去结婚了吗？”艾迪催促着。  
“就我们吗？”保罗问到。  
我四下环顾，没见着当年那叫鲍比的、巴克的队长，也并没看到像他们家人的人。  
“我们还没……”艾迪说，他抬起头，求助地看着巴克。  
“还没完全……呃……出柜！对，这个词。”巴克说：“家人和同事们，他们……呃……”  
“他们还没能很好的接受这个事。对，就是这样。”艾迪接着巴克的话说下去。  
噢，可怜的他们，又一对儿受世俗不公之见的爱情鸟。  
“到这儿来，巴克。”我把他拉进一个拥抱里，摸摸他的后背。我确保自己的动作很轻、很轻，可不想弄皱他的雨果·博斯：“你知道你们不需要别人的祝福也能获得幸福的，对吧？”  
“只要你们两个开心就好了，真的。经验之谈。”保罗也抱了上来，这个该死的男人！我发誓，他只是想把脑袋靠在巴克的胸肌上而已，别无其他。  
艾迪在旁边，满脸笑意。但不知为何，总觉着这笑系忍俊不禁。  
“是，我们很清楚这点。”艾迪说：“我们走吧，真是等不及要跟巴克结婚了。”  
艾迪一字一顿地说。

巴克和艾迪的婚礼简易到我和保罗想要大翻白眼的地步。  
看在上帝的份儿上，他们居然预约了该死的、屁都没有的市政附带婚礼仪式。要是知道他们搞得这么糟糕，我和保罗至少会带一束花来，一束玫瑰、百合、勿忘我为主体、由香豌豆和金鱼草点缀、被绉纱和宽缎子的蝴蝶结包裹的花束。  
想想我和保罗结婚的时候，我们结婚的教堂有这么一个可爱的室外草坪，花坛、树荫、喷泉一应俱全，树干上挂着好几十码长的乔其纱，人声合唱团演出埃顿·约翰的歌曲，还有装在施华洛世奇水晶杯里的取之不尽的雪利酒。  
尽管和这二位的朴素婚礼天差地别，但此时此刻，还是勾起了我和保罗结婚时的回忆。  
他们说我愿意、他们交换婚戒，然后主婚人宣布：“现在，你们可以亲吻彼此了”。  
我扭头看了看保罗，他眼睛里盈满了泪水。  
“我都不知道你有什么可哭的。”我低声道。  
“闭嘴，我在为世界上又少了两个火辣辣的消防员而痛哭流涕，不可以吗？”  
“噢……”我转过去亲亲保罗的额头、然后是他的嘴。  
倒是正儿八经结婚那两位一直犹犹豫豫、裹足不前。我没法责怪、更没法催促他们，考虑到他们还没“出柜”的境况，也许他们从来都没有在大庭广众下做过这种事呢？  
“哇哦，所以我们真的要做这个。”巴克压低声音：“好吧，行。我觉得我没问题，虽然我从来没这么干过——啊不是说我没亲过，我有亲过，不管是女人还是男人。我意思是，当着这么多人的面儿？你知道吗……我本来还以为咱们会找个没人的小教堂里搞定一切，毕竟，你看，洛杉矶有这么多婚礼教堂。我去，后面的人为啥都在看咱们？啊对……他们还在排队等结婚。靠，这真是……好吧，我哦剋的，这完全没问题，我要亲你了哦。等等，说真的，我是不是应该先问下你意见……”  
“巴克。”艾迪把两只手放在他肩膀上，看向他：“能不能闭会儿嘴？”  
“干嘛？为什么？不行，我一紧张就这样，你知道我的，说个不停……”  
“你不闭嘴的话，我完全无法瞄准。”  
“瞄准？什么……”  
“算了。”艾迪叹了口气，在他亲过去之前，他嘟嘟囔囔说：“随便了。”  
我和保罗开始尖叫、鼓掌。不好意思，这真是难以控制。  
艾迪的嘴唇压在巴克的嘴唇上。  
工作人员大喊：  
“下一对！”


	11. [埃文·“巴克”·巴克利]

艾迪亲了我。  
不，不大对，说是“亲”可不恰当。  
在我们徒有其表的结婚仪式上，艾迪用他的嘴碰了我的。  
那很难够得上是个亲吻，对吧？  
“亲吻”这个词，在牛津词典里最常用的定义是“用嘴唇触碰或爱抚以表达爱、情欲或者问候”——那天夜里我翻来覆去睡不着觉、满腹狐疑，最终不得不翻出手机，在谷歌搜索栏里键入“吻，牛津词典”，获得如上答案。  
但在婚礼仪式上发生的并非如上全部。半点不沾边儿，我心想。  
那触碰既不是为了爱，也不是为了干，显然，更不是为了对我说“嗨你好”。  
艾迪只是用他的嘴碰了我的。  
艾德蒙多·迪亚兹——主婚人刚宣读过的他的全名听着怪陌生——他的手在我两肩上，好把我固定住。但当他嘴巴凑上来时，其中一只手自然而然地滑到了我脖侧，他摁在那儿，用上好些力气。艾迪的手还挺凉、有湿漉漉的汗，也许这就是我为什么浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，没错，一定是这样的。  
和他的手形成鲜明对比的，是他干燥发热的嘴唇。  
现在再回想起来，我大概明白艾迪所说的“无法瞄准”是啥意思了。  
猜他没亲过、不、用嘴唇碰过比他还高的人的嘴，以至于最初一秒它并不在对的位置，而是轻轻依偎在靠向左边唇角的地方。然后艾迪动了下——我能感受到那个，是因为他散下来的卷发从我鼻尖拂过——然后它到了对的位置。然后，艾迪的嘴唇嵌进我的嘴唇间，但并不是深深推挤、陷落进去，只是那样……略微压住。  
干燥、热乎乎的，有股肉桂的味儿。好奇怪。  
别看我形容了这许多，相信我，那触碰只持续了不到一息。随后艾迪就退开了，他轻轻拍着我肩膀，用我最熟悉的那种友好的、哥们儿的方式。  
我脖子一侧尚余留艾迪手掌的触感。湿而凉，有粗粝的茧子在刮擦。  
然后，艾迪·迪亚兹就是我的丈夫了——名义上的。  
好消息是，我们没试图冠以彼此的姓氏。想想看吧，“埃文·迪亚兹”，这名字未免也太滑稽，听着像艾迪·迪亚兹的亲兄弟，而且……要真是那样的话，我还有权被称作巴克吗？  
对啊，我不禁思考起来（虽说只是件无关紧要且未曾发生的小事），要是我名字里没有了“B-U-C-K”，我还能叫巴克吗？  
这直接导致“新婚之夜”的半夜三点我才终于入睡。  
没辙！我满脑子都是“埃文·没有B-U-C-K·迪亚兹”这事儿，以及，当然了——  
艾迪碰着我嘴唇的他的嘴。

接下来几天，我都快把这事儿给忘了！直到艾迪又一次提醒了我。  
可能这家伙也不是故意的，我猜，毕竟，他有什么要故意来做这事儿的理由吗？不见得。  
事情跳回这天早些时候。  
事情跳回迪亚兹家里空无一人、只有我百无聊赖窝在沙发里，眼睛在电视机屏幕、我的手机和窗外那条叼着飞盘东跑西奔的的狗之间来回逡巡。  
那就是电视里开始播出山火蔓延的新闻的时候。  
加州每年都有大大小小数以千起计的山火，你要是也干这行的话就会晓得那有多司空见惯。  
这一起从文图拉县烧过来。看新闻上讲，火舌今晨已经舔过国道，直直窜进我们的地盘了。在电视上、由直升机俯空拍摄的画面里，我一眼就瞧见我们站的消防车。  
几乎是个下意识的行动，我噌地在沙发上坐直了，过程中不慎碰着那条不争气的伤腿，弄得自己龇牙咧嘴好一阵儿。  
看电视里情形，救援显然已经进行了有一阵儿了。我不指望摄影师冒着生命危险把镜头拉得更近、也不想他们那样，但这个距离直播出来的画面，人小的只剩一个个深色的点儿，根本分不清哪个是鲍比、哪个是亨、哪个是奇米，还有艾迪，我根本没法知道艾迪在哪、是不是还安全、能不能全身而退。  
这跟在现场的感觉完全不一样。根本两码事。  
这回受伤让我更清晰地认识到这点。  
在现场的时候你是不会琢磨这么多的，你没时间考虑那些，许多判断甚至基于经验和感觉。你肾上腺素勃发、化学物质冲击着每个器官甚至是每个细胞，你只晓得要一次次冲进火场，为了别的什么人。  
但坐在这儿束手旁观？看着昔日伙伴不要命似地往里冲，你感觉自己被落下了，不晓得他们还会不会回到你身旁。  
我并不抱希望地希望着，希望他们别那么勇敢。  
突然间好像有点理解艾丽的心情，不过，和她不同的是，我太了解这些人了，我不是担心、我根本就心知肚明他们不会退缩半分，即使会要了命。因为那是我也会做的。  
我只得心急如焚等在这儿，无能为力。  
好吧，也许我可以给这条废腿一顿暴揍，指望它奇迹般地被神秘力量治愈？  
想啥呢你？我暗骂自己。巨大的挫折感涌上来，弄得人很想吐。  
一直到傍晚时分火势才有退却，期间卡拉帮忙把克里斯托弗从学校接了回来。因为怕克里斯发现这事，我甚至不敢盯着新闻看，给他弄晚饭时也一直心不在焉，时不时就得拿出手机来瞅瞅。我给包括麦迪在内的所有人发了讯息，但没人回复。  
大家都在拯救世界，没人有空搭理我。  
那感觉像孤岛。而我最不确定的事是可以凭一己之力照顾好克里斯托弗。  
我是说……看看我这副样子？  
我俩一直等到午夜将近，克里斯不肯去睡觉。他那样敏感一个孩子，早都觉出有异样，不只因为已经超过三十小时没见过他老爸，大概也是看出了我根本没本事藏住的忧心忡忡。  
老天爷，我太差劲了！  
小伙计抱着我的脖子，眼镜在小鼻子上歪斜着，他哈欠连天地在我胸口拱了拱。  
“爸爸马上就会回来啦，巴克。”他嘟囔着：“爸爸总是会回来的。但我们需要耐心等待，因为外头有更多人比我们还需要老爸。”  
马汀老爹没说错，这孩子真是个哲学家。比我不知道强到哪里去。  
“没错。”我点点头表示赞成。而且，我也实在没别的可说了。  
艾迪在午夜时分到家，终于！  
可说来好笑，那场景居然像是童话。童话里，十二点的钟声敲响，辛德瑞拉失去了亮丽光鲜的全套防火服，灰头土脸、满脸疲惫。  
艾迪鞋都没换就朝我们猛扑过来。他一定想紧紧抱住克里斯托弗，我懂，每回这种事儿后，我也想狠狠地抱着我老姐晃荡。我总是会后悔没在事情以前抱她更久。  
但克里斯托弗还在我怀里，在我能把男孩儿放到地上以前，艾迪一把抱住了我们俩，他的脸埋进我的胸膛和克里斯的脸颊间的狭隙里。  
艾迪闻起来是我们都很熟悉的那种味道。烟、灰尘、硫化物，是燃烧的味道。这味道可不是冲几回澡就能洗掉的，要是你干的够久，久到鲍比那样，这味道甚至会成为你气味的一部分，深入骨髓、萦绕不散，仿佛功勋章。  
艾迪露在体恤衫以外的皮肤很烫、很干燥，就像身体里有把火；他的颧骨和小臂上都有灼伤，天知道在我们看不见的地方还有多少处！  
“爸爸！”克里斯抱住艾迪的脖子而艾迪亲了亲他的脸蛋。  
然后、就在那之后，在艾迪把克里斯从我怀里接过去时。  
他微微偏过头，他的嘴擦过我的脸颊。  
艾迪碰着我脸颊的他的嘴。  
突然之间，那些随机检索、本来已经忘的差不多的谷歌知识又回到了我脑海里。  
我想起来——  
“亲吻”这个词在牛津词典里的第一个例句是：脸颊上一个飞快的亲吻。  
这绝对够得上是个亲吻，我很确定。和婚礼上那个不一样。  
“谢谢你照顾他，巴克。”艾迪感激道。  
他带克里斯托弗往卧室走去，让小男孩可以准备洗漱睡觉。才走了一半儿，艾迪好像又想起什么来，他把克里斯抱回来，对他说：“你不亲亲巴克、和他说晚安吗？”  
克里斯用力点点头，搂过来亲了我。  
“晚安，巴克。”小伙计说。  
我想起来——  
“亲吻”这个词在牛津词典里的第二个例句是：去亲亲你爸爸祝他晚安。  
你们听过“一次是意外、两次是巧合、三次是规律”这说法吗？  
你们肯定听过。  
在这第二次的巧合里，我彻彻底底困惑了，因为和迪亚兹男孩们间的这种……关系。  
看，我甚至无法用一个合适的成语定义这种关系。  
就我所知，我还没和什么人经历过这种关系。  
在那之后，很快是第三次。那就好像是艾迪故意要把这样的事儿接二连三朝我掷过来，像是棒球，而艾迪要把招架不住的巴克利三振出局。  
在下个克里斯托弗不用去学校而艾迪有轮值的周六，我和我的小伙计站在大门口跟他道别。艾迪正在为克里斯托弗看上去一点都没有舍不得他而作势撅着嘴。  
“巴克都要把你抢走了是不？”艾迪说。  
“才没！”克里斯托弗咯咯地笑着，扑进他老爸怀里：“我和巴克今天要做巧克力饼干，我们是为你做的，老爸。”  
“真的吗？”艾迪说着，抬眼看向我。  
“事先声明。”我耸耸肩：“我俩都是第一次做饼干，成品可能会非常、非常不堪入目，也许还可能不堪入口，但你还是得吃，明白吗？”  
“我想这很值得冒险。”艾迪说。他微笑着，往前走了半步，是朝我。在我意识到他似乎有点太近了之前，艾迪亲了我。  
艾迪碰着我下颌线的他的嘴。  
他的鼻子压在我脸颊上，嘴唇——只有这次，它们湿润而温暖，没有引起一丁点摩擦的刺痛——贴着下颌，那儿有我长休期间早都已经放弃刮干净的胡茬。  
几乎像是个意外了，那个位置。  
但艾迪却抬起手，手掌捏住我的后脖，确保这不是个意外。不是艾迪的嘴唇撞上我的下颌。  
我想起来——  
“亲吻”这个词在牛津词典里的第三个例句是：他们站在门口亲吻。  
这不就是我们正在做的事吗？虽然这不是那种“亲吻”的亲吻，但它是个吻。拜托，我在被吻的时候一定会知道那是个吻的。  
这几乎像是……“婚姻”？  
而最古怪的地方在于，我一点不觉得这应该古怪的事儿古怪。相反，它自然地好像就该那么发生——艾迪就该在回家后和出门前吻吻我，以一种纯粹温和的、非情欲的方式。比好兄弟更亲密，又没搞得好像我俩立刻马上就得在动态意味上大睡特睡。  
这感觉、古怪的好。  
一次是意外、两次是巧合、三次是规律。这是规律。  
规律是艾迪并不介意吻我。  
规律是，艾迪并不介意用嘴唇触碰或爱抚我以表达爱、情欲或者问候。牛津词典如此宣称。  
可问题来了，这规律的起点究竟在哪儿呢？还可能更早些吗？比如……早到在我们徒有其表的婚礼仪式上？  
结婚仪式上，艾迪碰着我嘴唇的他的嘴。干燥、热乎乎的肉桂味道。  
我想起手机里存着的照片，那个时候康纳用他的手机给我俩拍的。照片上，艾迪闭着眼睛，而我没有。  
那怎么看都不像是个吻，对吧？  
好了、好了，能别再追问我为啥要把照片存下来了吗？拜托？  
我怎么会知道，我已经够困惑啦。

然而一切我在脑海里翻来覆去倒腾的困惑都比不上我眼下正看到的这个。  
艾迪刚开着车离开，克里斯托弗和我还站在门廊上。然后有这么个人——这么个贼眉鼠眼、不怀好意、带着一次性乳胶手套的家伙。  
这货正在翻我们家垃圾桶？  
对，“我们家”，你没听错。


	12. [肖恩·平克，只是个邻居]

他们站在门口亲吻。  
艾迪·迪亚兹，我那位丧偶不多久的邻居正把嘴唇印在他那位新欢脸上，就在走向路旁拉开驾驶座的车门之前、吻别他儿子克里斯托弗之后。  
我不嫉妒，真的，一、点、也、不。  
我的心理医生告诉我：肖恩，每一天，你都要对自己说话。闭上你的双眼、活动你的嘴唇，用只有你自己能听见的音量，不断地对自己说话。你说的话必须简单、随意，千万别太具有目的性，它们必须不激起你的兴奋感和意志力。只要不断地这么做，你就能从自我获得暗示，你说的话就可能投射到现实里。  
我说，好。  
最开始干这码事的目的是为了“获得迈出人生重要一步的勇气”，具体到本人而言就是“获得追求邻居单身辣爸的勇气”。  
然而邻家辣爸压根儿不领我这情。  
一切从我不断跑到隔壁借东借西的陈词滥调开始，钉锤、除草剂、吸尘器的过滤网，尚且算合情合理；然后是发胶、盐罐、扳手，拜托、谁家没有这些玩意儿？邻家辣爸要么是个圣光闪闪滥好人、要么就是脑子缺根筋，要么，就是两者兼具。  
每每想起我从邻家辣爸手中过于缓慢且自认情色接过扳手的鬼样子就好想去死一死，何况我还一边摩挲着扳手一边我能低到最低的声音对他说：  
“谢谢你的扳手，嘿，想到我家喝杯咖啡……帮把手吗？”  
呕。  
烂招、烂梗以及谐音，杀了自己算了。  
我那邻居总说，也许下次。  
嗒哒！谜底揭晓，圣光闪闪滥好人，并不是傻子。  
我对自己说，算了吧，一个人生活也挺美好的。  
我对自己说，艾迪·迪亚兹看起来对男人没啥兴趣。  
我对自己说，我不嫉妒，我真的一点也不嫉妒那哥们儿。  
结果你们也看到啦。屁用没有。  
而我天杀的心理医生会耸耸肩，他会说，反正爱弥儿·柯尔是这么讲的。  
我也许姓粉红（pink），但我现在很蓝受（blue）。

顺带一提，之所以能看见开头所述那幕，当然是因为我对艾迪·迪亚兹的时间表了若指掌，这个周六的这个点他就是该去上班。通常他先把克里斯托弗载到祖母家或等保姆过来，然后他会开车经过我家门口，这时我通常都“恰好”在草坪上伺弄花木或者修整篱笆，他会看见我，然后友好地冲我打个招呼。  
这天的迪亚兹显然心不在焉，他驾车路过我时目不斜视，一手抓着方向盘，一手摸着嘴唇。  
我对自己说，我不嫉妒。不消几日那位新欢就会滚蛋，然后一切都会回到原来模样——  
原来，艾迪会在车道上摇下车窗同我打招呼，在我去他家借这借那、借口逗留时和我闲聊，偶尔甚至会帮我修修其实根本不存在的除草机故障。  
除掉我那一丁点非分的图谋不轨，这关系还不算太差。  
我还没有自信到认为艾迪·迪亚兹会为了我这种人换边儿站队。  
但我却怎么也想不到，会是为了这么个男人。  
在这天艾迪离去后的门廊上，“这么个男人”脸上露出蠢兮兮的、困惑的神情。  
我知道他叫埃文·巴克利、老早就认识他了。  
说真的，在巴克利“登堂入室”以前，我挺喜欢他。  
过去的巴克利只是偶尔才会现身在迪亚兹家，他会带零食、给克里斯托弗的礼物和满脸傻笑，嗓门儿天大，活像个小孩儿。真的，除却五尺八的身长和满身腱子肉，巴克利和克里斯托弗内核并没什么本质区别。  
每次巴克利一来，艾迪都像松了口气，心情也显而易见惬意许多——就好像是给他儿子找来条专业安慰犬——至少我一直都这么想。  
从没想过巴克利会变成除了克里斯托弗玩伴儿以外的别的什么。  
从没想过现在这样。  
此前，我还在罪恶异常地享受艾迪没有了妻子的时光、并期望这事能步入我所向往的轨道，突然间，巴克利拖着条瘸腿上门来，然后就再没走过。  
事情急转直下。  
这家伙就这么莫名其妙入主迪亚兹宅，就像现在这样，搞得自己像是孩子他爸、是这栋房子的主人，有权站在门廊里冲什么人大喊大叫。  
“嘿！你在干嘛？这是我们家。”巴克利的声音传过来。  
他说，这是“我们家”。  
噢，棒极了。  
我对自己说，这没有真的发生。  
我对自己说，我一点都不想八卦隔壁发生了什么。  
不过，鉴于这种心理暗示屁用没有，我自然还是端好马克杯和餐盘，施施然走到门廊。  
在我门廊上有把赭石色的卡泰尔牌扶手椅、一张配套的树脂小餐桌，坐在那儿将好可以越过篱笆围墙瞧见迪亚兹家的动向。此前的周末我总会在这里拖拖拉拉吃我的早午餐、下午茶或晚饭——取决于艾迪和他儿子什么时间会在草坪上玩耍。  
于是我坐下来，看着蠢极了的巴克利拄着他蠢极了的拐杖迈着蠢极了的步伐冲到路边，用个强壮的跛腿能做到的最快的速度。  
“你为什么在翻我们的垃圾？”巴克利大声质问。  
那个穿着柑橘色细条纹衬衫、带着乳胶手套的男人从迪亚兹家门口两只巨大的垃圾桶里缓缓抬起头来，他上下打量着巴克利，然后不紧不慢地说：  
“所有权意义上来讲，这已经不能算‘你们的’垃圾了。毕竟这两只垃圾桶在街道上，所有人都可以捡。”他说，好像这事情的重点真是这个：“您明白吧？已经是公共财产了，所以才会有流浪汉以此为生却无需触犯法律。”  
“我这么说，您能理解吧？”他那种缓慢而高傲的语气确实恼人，在他对面的巴克利背朝我，但很容易感觉出来巴克利正满头冒火。  
“你是打算告诉我你在‘工作’吗？”巴克利气呼呼地冲他说。  
“我确实在工作，但拾垃圾只是个手段，先生，不是目的。不希望您误解这个。”那人耸耸肩，在巴克利深吸口气、打算继续追问下去以前，他居然反客为主问了回去。  
“您是迪亚兹先生吗？”他问。  
“什么？不——”巴克利立即噎住了。对此他摇了摇头：“我不是迪亚兹。这到底是怎么回事？你找艾迪干嘛？”  
“噢。”那人眼睛慢慢地眨了下，意味深长。紧接着他又问：“所以您也不是埃文·迪亚兹？”  
“埃文·迪亚兹？什么……我不是。”  
“啊！”  
突然地，巴克利发出恍然大悟的声音。  
我在我可爱的卡泰尔牌餐椅上坐直，端起咖啡慢悠悠嘬了一口。  
然后巴克利说：“不，我没有改姓。”  
“哦，您没有吗？”那人貌似心不在焉地重复一遍巴克利说的话，手上动作一点没停，他抓起两只易拉罐头把它们扔进封口袋里。  
“没错。”巴克利说，他深吸口气：“但我确实是艾德蒙多的丈夫。这里是我家，所以，你他妈的为啥不放下那些该死的封口袋然后好好给我讲讲你到底在这儿干嘛？”  
他、说、什、么？  
我还含在嘴里没来得及往下咽的咖啡精准分流两股，一股喷涌着返回马克杯中，另一股顺着因惊讶而大张的嘴巴倾泻而下、有如开闸放洪。  
上一回我确认的时候艾迪还有个老婆，这一回他就多了个丈夫。  
亲爱的，“空窗期”了解一下？  
巴克利可不是什么克里斯托弗的职业安慰犬，现在我算是意识到这点了。今时今日，他根本是见鬼的继父！  
什么叫做捷足先登的混账，他就是。  
艾迪的丈夫、克里斯托弗的继父、迪亚兹宅的主人之一站在他们家门口，指着他们家垃圾，冲那个外来人吹胡子瞪眼。  
不晓得打哪来的贼眉鼠眼男人再次打量巴克利，然后说：“科林·费泽，先生，财政服务部门。我是个公务员。”  
“真有趣，您为什么不改姓呢？”他保持着那种不紧不慢的恼人的腔调：“就我所知艾德蒙多先生也没冠您的姓。”  
“这好像不关你事吧？”  
“唉，要怎么说才好呢？让我想想——”边这么含糊其辞地咕哝着，那叫科林的又开始倒腾起面前两个垃圾桶：“——要是涉及犯罪的话，就关我的事儿了。”  
“犯罪？”  
“合法形式掩盖非法目的，巴克利先生，利用结婚侵占公共资源、欺诈，有很多种说法。”  
“我要看你的证件。”  
“没问题，来。”科林从包里掏出他皱皱巴巴的工作证塞给巴克利，对他说：“像我说过的，拾垃圾只是工作的一个手段。”  
“哈、哈。”巴克假笑着：“那你看出什么了吗，费泽先生？”  
“很多。但我觉得您恐怕没那个耐心听我一一道来，所以让我们直接跳到结论的部分如何？”科林说：“经验之谈，这像俩搭伙过日子的单身汉的垃圾，而不是一对合法同性恋伴侣的。”  
“看起来……你们似乎不做爱？”小个子男人语气松快，像在随口说个玩笑话：“一定有什么搞错了对吧，巴克利先生？鉴于……你们刚结婚没多久。”  
“我们……”  
巴克利看上去脸红了，他小声说了句什么，太小了，我什么都没听到。真见鬼。  
我对自己说，你不会想听的。  
我对自己说，你对艾迪和巴克利的性生活一点兴趣都没有。  
“那我真诚建议你们开始用起来。”科林·费泽说。天知道那是什么意思。  
“就现有的情况来判断，我想我们很快就会再次见面了。”在离开前，科林·费泽对巴克利说：“愿您有美好的一天，巴克利先生。以及……代我向您丈夫问好。”  
那词又出现了，“丈夫”。  
我想我再也听不下去了。我抓起马克杯和盘子回了屋子里。


	13. [香农·迪亚兹]

事情到现在这个地步，已经不是任何人可以控制的了。  
相信我，除了听信谗言想到这糟糕主意的艾迪·迪亚兹本人，能对当下情形做出这个判断的“存在”，只有我。  
艾迪对此一无所知，毕竟，我已经死了。  
也许正是这种孑然一身、宛如孤胆英雄般的处境让艾迪产生了不合时宜的勇气。他铁了心要把事情干成，什么都拦不住他  
你们听过“一个谎言需要用一百个谎言去圆”这说法吗？  
你们肯定听过。但事实是，一百个谎也未必能够圆得面面俱到，在某个节点之后，谎言只会无穷无尽罢了。  
显然可见，现在就是这个情况。  
再强调一遍，我之所以胆敢如此断言，是因为我一直在这儿。  
“这儿”指的不是这栋房子。  
“这儿”指的是一种境况，是从艾迪发现自己错过了更改受益人的时限起、到他向巴克“求婚”、到他们“结婚”、到宅子迎来调查员科林·费泽、到没人知道会朝什么方向发展的未来的整个过程。我一直在这儿。  
所以你们瞧，做个鬼魂操蛋的地方显而易见，大部分时候你只是看着、能做的有限。  
我看着一切发生，难以形容自己有多么讨厌艾迪拿的这主意，甚至可以公平地说，这心情也连累了对他言听计从的巴克利。  
这俩傻蛋。  
这些男人——不，这些幼稚、天真又冲动的傻男孩，他们是真想不通这是铤而走险吗？难以置信。还是说，他们根本就是潜意识里向往化学物质冲刷过大脑皮质层的感觉呢？  
我真心实意地开始担忧他俩最终会沦落到监狱里去。

“欺诈罪。”本该是我离婚律师的本尼·华纳如此定义到，他对艾迪和巴克这样讲：“我是说，如果你俩真是为了保险的事儿才结这个婚的话。”  
“你们不是吧？”执业十二年、有瓜达拉哈拉血统的律师如此反问。  
本尼·华纳被登喜路包裹着的手肘搁在他那张大大的、胡桃木的办公桌上，方形的下巴搁在他双手指节交叉搭成的凹槽里，他用审视的目光盯着“丈夫”和另一位“丈夫”。但本尼看不见的是，巴克的手在自己膝盖上收紧了。桌沿之下，他们俩腿挨着腿、不以为意，艾迪用膝盖轻轻碰了碰巴克的。  
“当然不是啦。”艾迪说，他故作轻松的口吻真教我生气。  
这是我记忆犹新的艾迪的一种语气。至今我都难以忘怀，在加密视讯频道的那头，艾迪也是用这样的语气说他马上动身回国，就在下周、下下周，他说，就在圣诞以前。然而并没有，他选择留在那里、在他的第二年。  
这是艾迪扯谎的口气。  
“我俩货真价实。”为了叫本尼·华纳能相信，艾迪把手伸向巴克、最终放在了巴克的大腿上。巴克干笑了两声。  
本尼·华纳终于点点头，他摁下座机的内线免提，叫助理送三杯咖啡进来，然后他说：  
“那么，让我们从头开始吧。”

所以我们从头开始。  
是因为我，他们俩才会在这儿，坐在本尼·华纳位于世纪广场酒店旁的办公室里，喝着咖啡，诉说关于科林·费泽的来访。  
我没有居功自傲。  
但确实是我从自己的遗物、《恶之花》这本书里，把夹在那儿多时的本尼·华纳律师的名片推出来，让彼时一筹莫展的他们能清清楚楚瞧见、然后拾起名片，遵照上头西文正体印刷的一串数字致电本尼·华纳。  
艾迪到家前没多久，巴克才刚把他和克里斯托弗捣鼓饼干时弄的一团糟给清理干净，那之后，他一瘸一拐晃荡到沙发跟前坐下，开始谷歌科林·费泽。  
然后他开始谷歌“假结婚是犯罪吗”，然后是“马努斯案”，然后是“欺诈罪刑期”；  
最后他开始谷歌：“同志的垃圾应该是怎样的？”  
任何一个误会巴克利先生不学无术的人都应当诚恳向他致歉，只要给予一些正确的“激励”，他轻而易举就能进行长达数小时的检索、阅读和学习。此时，他获得的“激励”是行将入狱的恐惧，为此他与谷歌热情相拥，直到艾迪到达。  
“我俩死定了是吧？”巴克忧心忡忡地问，在他向艾迪把科林·费泽这码事和盘托出后。  
艾迪手里正抓着一块巴克与克里斯托弗荣誉出品的饼干，毋论口味本应如何，在那个时刻他脸上的表情确实从轻松惬意迅速而不可逆地变换成食不下咽。在想好要怎么开口以前，艾迪一直不停地咀嚼、咀嚼，就仿佛杯底那么大的几片儿饼干真需要嚼那么久，他嚼啊嚼啊嚼啊，嘴里塞得满满的，妄想这样就可以暂且逃避对话。  
也许他只是需要更多的时间回想，事情是怎么发展到如此不受控制的地步的。  
“说真的，我不知道。”终于，艾迪艰难地完成一次吞咽，诚实地回答。  
我晓得他那个表情，他在想——为什么这么多半点水分也无的饼干没像“乐缘小酒馆【注7】”的面包那样呛死他呢？  
不过说老实话，我本以为他们会比现在这样更慌乱。  
在我想象的画面里，巴克会一窜三米高，在餐桌旁比划着向艾迪讲解一整天的网路检索成果，包括但不限于欺诈罪的构成要件、社会福利调查员的工作流程、科林·费泽大战同志婚姻的辉煌战绩、有长长一串姓名的律师黄页还有十个同性恋博主展示他们日常生活的油管频道；  
在我想象的最糟的画面里，他俩大吵一架、分崩离析，最后双双进了监牢，而克里斯托弗被亨丽埃塔和她妻子凯伦收养，只有每月中旬可以去探望他爸爸。  
够糟的吧？别责怪我，我在此毫无用武之地，显然已经急疯了。  
但出乎我意料的是，巴克没说什么，至少……没说那些我以为他会滔滔不绝倾倒而出的话。  
巴克那不合时宜的口无遮拦坏毛病好像突然间痊愈了，尽管他在马努斯案、莎拉·明尼案、还有杰克“咻咻”案里看到了和我想象中最糟的画面雷同的结局，他却把它们吞回肚里，一言不发。  
这好像是我认识巴克以来他做的最成熟的事。  
鉴于，过去艾迪总在提及他的时候用上“心直口快”、“鲁莽”、“完全不考虑后果就开始行动”、“傻瓜”之类的说法。  
艾迪在向我抱怨他时仿佛忘记了自己也曾经是那样的人，他不过是比巴克年长几岁，拥有了更多些改变的机会。是因为有了克里斯托弗，就像他说过的——是因为克里斯托弗值得拥有一个好爸爸，所以他才成为。  
也许……只是也许——是因为艾迪值得拥有一个好朋友、一个真正能帮上他的人，以及一个好“丈夫”，于是巴克就成为了前述所有。  
或多或少吧。  
婚姻真的会改变人很多，即使假的婚姻也一样。  
巴克什么都没说，他站起来，单腿朝艾迪蹦了过去，没用拐杖——也许是他觉得要把手放在艾迪肩上这事亟待执行、一秒都不能等。  
“嘿……艾迪。”巴克揉搓着艾迪的肩：“没事的，只是个调查，我相信咱们肯定有法子顺利混过去的。”  
“比如什么呢……”艾迪挫败地垂着头。  
“呃……比如，订阅这个《百老汇超新星》杂志？”巴克说，艾迪用狐疑的眼神看着他，仿佛在问你为什么会了解这种东西。  
我来回答，因为埃文·巴克利是谷歌学者。  
“比如，我们还可以买个情侣衫，也可以给克里斯托弗买个同款。”  
“比如，制造一点‘垃基（gaybage）’，哈哈，听懂这个没？‘垃基（gaybage）’……哈哈！”  
这是我有生以来加往生以来听过最烂的谐音笑话，但艾迪看起来不介意，他噗嗤笑了出来，给了巴克一拳。  
随后艾迪叹了口气，看向把手紧紧握在他肩上的巴克：“我真的很抱歉。”  
“虽然当时这么做是没办法的办法，可我现在真的很后悔把你拖进来这摊烂事里，这本该是我自己的烂事的。”  
“别说这种话，哥们儿。我可是说过‘我愿意’的，别忘了。所以……‘直至死亡将我们分开’，好吗？”  
“谢谢你，真的。”  
“别急着谢我。想想看，我现在是你的保险受益人、你的遗产继承人之一，还是克里斯托弗的法定监护人，怎样，发现没？我已经具备了一切独占克里斯的条件，现在我要做的，只是对你痛下杀手……”  
“你真的很破坏气氛。”艾迪又揍他一拳：“尻脑壳（butt-head）。”  
“对！说到这个——”巴克像是突然想起了什么：“我们还该给对方都想个昵称，这样调查员来家访的时候看上去也像真的不是吗？‘亲爱的’就很俗、而且没有个人特色，你觉得‘熊熊’怎么样？”  
“快住嘴吧你。我要吐了。”  
如果我可以——说真的，我要在这方面加把劲儿了——我要往这俩蠢货脸上各来一拳。  
我要是不出手救救这俩人的话，他们绝对会锒铛入狱的。  
那时候克里斯托弗又该怎么办呢？  
于是我找到夹着本尼·华纳名片的《恶之花》（在短诗《死后的悔恨》那页），设法把名片推出去让他俩能够看到。  
于是我们现在才能在这儿，巴克、艾迪和没人看得见的香农，坐在本尼·华纳位于世纪广场酒店旁的办公室里。  
“就业内经验而言，科林·费泽确实是个难缠的家伙。”律师本尼一上来先下好定义。  
“他就是那种一毛不拔的狡诈小人、无论是对自己还是对公家。不客气的说，任何试图享受社会福利的人都是他的潜在假想敌。费泽总是抓着调查时捕捉到的某个细节不放，随后对比夸大其词。你们听过杰克‘咻咻’案吗？”  
“没有。”艾迪这么说。  
“听过。”巴克这么说。  
同一时间。  
“什么……”艾迪转过去瞪着巴克而巴克做了个“你要我怎样”的耸肩。  
“总而言之……”本尼说：“这个案子的调查员就是科林·费泽，最后当事的双方各获刑七年，业内认为这个刑期绝对是过高的，只能说科林·费泽非常……有说服力。”  
“鉴于你们已经被盯上了，那么……我的建议是谨言慎行。”本尼·华纳说：“虽然我觉得你们不需要担心，因为你们是一对真正的、相爱的、合法的夫夫，对吧？”  
“你们是的吧？”本尼·华纳的眼睛眯了起来，又问了遍。  
“我们是。”这次回答的，是巴克。  
“有关部门的调查是随机挑选日期的，不过，为了保证有人在家，选择周末的居多。考虑到费泽已经知道巴克利先生行动不便在休养，所以工作日上门的几率也很大。”  
“就像我说的，谨言慎行，把家里弄得温馨些。”本尼这么说：“反正对促进感情也没坏处，你们说对吧？”  
艾迪含糊地嗯了一声。他低下头，轻轻咬了下嘴唇。  
这个表情说明艾迪心底有个计划。我猜。  
我真心诚意希望是个靠谱计划，毕竟事已至此、退无可退。

“今晚开始，你得搬到我房间睡。”  
看着铺开的沙发——巴克这段时间蜗居的“床”——艾迪对他说。  
“哦……行？”巴克显然没吃过味来，他叼着饼干、半心半意地挠挠头：“呃……那你打算睡哪啊？”  
艾迪扶住自己的额头。  
“我意思是——今晚开始，你得搬到我房间，然后和我睡一张床。”  
“啥？”  
“老兄，你见过刚结婚就分床睡的夫妻么？”  
“技术上来说‘夫夫’……”巴克认真纠正，好像这是什么大事儿！  
“随便什么你都得跟我睡一张床。”艾迪发出一声苦恼的呻吟：“真不敢相信我在说这种话。我居然在邀请一个男人跟我睡一张床。”  
“凡事都有第一次，兄弟。”巴克说，拜托，甚至看不出是玩笑话：“我很荣幸……”  
“都什么时候了你还有闲心开玩笑？”艾迪冲他吼着：“然后我们要去你家把你的东西再搬过来些、还得把家里布置下。在那之后我们得去趟超市，唔，也许我自己去就好了，总之需要采购些看起来比较‘基’的东西，是吧？”  
“我想想……杂志……对，杂志！上次你说的那个什么……还有碟，需要那种古老爱情片。”  
半晌，巴克才找着个插话的机会。  
“我有个更要紧的事儿想问问……”  
“嗯？”  
“你确定我俩能睡得下你那张床吗？”  
“睡不下也得硬睡。”艾迪如此宣布道：“你有别的主意吗？”  
说干就干，他俩收拾了沙发，把巴克的枕头和被子搬进艾迪房间，还有巴克非得从家里带来的一条红黑格子花纹的毯子。  
“安抚毯子，真的吗？”艾迪不敢置信地看着巴克：“认真的吗？你多大了？”  
“二十八，不太老，但没有我的毯子绝对会睡不好。”  
“我会随时提醒自己别把克里斯养成你这样子。”  
“没礼貌！”巴克大喊。  
“我以为‘婚姻’的意义就在于我俩可以跳过礼貌这个步骤了。”  
“巴克，你要去哪？”在一旁，我的可爱的、完全不清楚发生了什么的克里斯托弗担忧地问：“为什么你们把巴克睡觉的地方弄没了？”  
“呃……”巴克语塞，而艾迪回答了他：  
“因为从今天开始，巴克会睡在爸爸的房间去。”  
“所以巴克要跟老爸睡一张床？”克里斯托弗追问：“像爸爸妈妈过去那样吗？”  
“不是的！”巴克这么说。  
“差不多是那样。”艾迪这么说。  
同一时间。  
于是巴克惊恐地瞪着艾迪。  
“但又不全是。”艾迪无视了巴克，向克里斯托弗耐心地解释下去：“其实更像是你小时候做噩梦时，我跟你睡一张床那样。你还记得那个吗？”  
克里斯托弗点点头，表示理解。  
“所以巴克，你晚上做噩梦了吗？”我的天真无邪的亲亲小宝贝扭头问巴克。  
“呃……偶尔？”巴克瑟缩了下脖子。  
——才怪。巴克并没有。  
在我作为一个鬼魂无法真正“入眠”的许多个夜晚里，我在这栋房子里飘来荡去、追忆往昔，伴随我的，就是从客厅沙发上传来的他的悍然入眠的呼噜、梦话以及咯吱咯吱的磨牙声。  
相信我，一直以来，他都睡得香甜美好。而从今往后，他在这栋房子里唯一的“噩梦”也不会是真的梦，而只会是某种“存在”。  
这指的是我。  
这指的在巴克搬进艾迪房间后把他推下床的一个来气的鬼魂。  
不过，能别再追问我为什么那样做了吗？

【注7】即le Chance Bistro，巴克和艾比第一次约会那家餐馆。


	14. [香农·迪亚兹，恶灵]

好吧、好吧，我知道你们不会停止追问的。  
但“恶灵”这个称呼绝对属于言过其实。  
事实上，我从罗斯（Rose）·平克·罗德里格斯二世——邻居肖恩·平克已经死去五年的暹罗猫老小姐那儿了解到，游荡在人间的鬼魂并不会真的变成恶灵。  
小玫瑰（Rosy）用鬼魂舌头舔着她的鬼魂皮毛，如此向我解释：但鬼魂们确实会在某种程度上变得脆弱、敏感、愤怒。就还活着的人类的定义而言，甚至是变坏。  
这非是一蹴而就，而是一种进程。  
对了，也许这样解释会更好理解。  
想象一个老人吧，一个老妇人、小老头，什么都好，他或她最显著的特点是已经离死不远。他或她住在某幢杂草丛生的屋子或是某间养老机构里，每天在做的事只有等待和遗忘过去。因为无所作为又絮絮叨叨，人们通常宣称他或她已然神智不清。  
想象他或她某天想要看看那种播放动物世界的频道，却记不起来遥控器上哪个按键是换台；想象他或她独自一人，根本不晓得该问谁帮忙，于是，在他或她抓着遥控器乱按一通却依然无果时，他或她愤怒地扔掉遥控器，把手里的茶杯狠狠砸到电视上。电视就这么坏了。  
而事实是，也许只是遥控器该换电池了。  
你们会说一个孤独久了的不幸的老人是恶人吗？我猜不，所以“恶灵”这个称呼纯属偏见。  
要是遇上什么鬼魂捣乱，要是他们没想杀了你、只是无伤大雅地闹腾，就像是我把巴克掀到床下这等小事。请体谅他们，那只是说明他们在人间呆得有些过久了。  
我在这儿呆得有些过久了。  
久得我终于开始意识到埃文·巴克利身份的变化不止于律法意义，他是真的、真真正正地、不可逆转地成为这里的“主人”。  
托马斯·霍布斯说，所有的人类都具有一种普遍倾向。一种持续不断、永不停息、前仆后继，至死方休的权利欲望。  
他不完全正确。我要说的是，鬼魂亦如此。  
也不知道托马斯·霍布斯在死了之后有没有完善过自己的说法。

没有自己孩子的普伊斯特尤其喜欢两个月大的泰山，他们总在阿纳姆动物公园的户外圈养地一起玩耍。  
有一天，普伊斯特把泰山带离了往常的活动区。许是因为太喜欢泰山，普伊斯特表现出强烈的养育泰山的欲望。尽管泰山还在母乳喂养时期，但普伊斯特还是东奔西走，为泰山搞来了山毛榉果实、橡子、苹果和一些菌类。  
最终，发现孩子被“拐走”的泰山的母亲特普尔愤怒赶来，一言不发就和普伊斯特搏斗起来。此前泰山的母亲特普尔从来都很喜爱年轻的普伊斯特，他们一直相处融洽。  
普伊斯特、特普尔和泰山都是黑猩猩。【注8】  
瞧瞧，动物尚且如此。

暹罗猫小玫瑰告诉我，发现肖恩·平克总上我家来借东西是因为他喜欢上了艾迪·迪亚兹后，她大发雷霆。也就是从那时候开始，她每晚都用平克先生最贵那张阿特布鲁托牌沙发磨她的鬼魂猫猫爪子。  
“那封信”认为，是从巴克利一屁股坐到了它身上时开始的——我说：不，那也太早了；  
“老戒指”认为，是从巴克和艾迪在市政厅宣誓结婚开始的——我说：不，这又太晚了；  
一定是在这之间的某个时间。我停止不住地持续思考这事。

或许是巴克尝试烘焙时开始的。  
我不得不承认，最开始看他单腿蹦哒着在我家厨房里忙忙碌碌是个享受。你知道的吧，太长时间无事可做，就连看狗狗为了咬到自己尾巴团团转都成了无上愉悦的一件事。  
鲍比·纳什用邮件发来的食谱显示在平板电脑上，平板电脑在料理台上。  
五尺八的埃文·巴克利跛着条腿，他打鸡蛋，从箱形盒里朝外倒牛奶，切开无盐的安佳黄油，往我生前买的不锈钢大碗里撒面粉、发酵粉、香草精和少许油，预热烤箱，把装面糊的模具在桌子上磕磕排出气泡，预热烤箱，等待。  
五尺八的埃文·巴克利穿着绛紫色围裙，一边等待一百八十度的烤箱大展神威，一边问我的亲爱的宝贝儿子：嘿，小伙计，明天想吃什么？  
克里斯托弗露出一个大大的、充满期待的笑容，他说，想吃苹果派、草莓布丁、核桃肉桂卷、不是姜饼人模样的姜饼干、撒了糖霜的油炸多拿滋。  
然后巴克就会给他队长鲍比发送以三个感叹号开头的邮件：  
“紧急呼救！请给我苹果派、布丁、肉桂卷、饼干和多拿滋的食谱！家里蹲巴克敬上。”  
五尺八的埃文·巴克利一只手上戴着烤箱手套，他紧盯着烤箱里头，避免错过食谱上所说的“上部膨起到不再升高”的最佳时机。  
五尺八的埃文·巴克利还会在厨房里狼吞虎咽，把失败的成品偷偷吃掉，假装他们不存在。  
这是一系列时间点组成的某种进程。我想。  
就像特普尔和普伊斯特，也许，普伊斯特在给泰山找来山毛榉果实时，特普尔并不感到什么，相反，她大抵还在为泰山多了个长辈而欣喜；然后是橡子、苹果、饲养员给哺乳期的雌猩猩准备的煮鸡蛋，她开始感觉自己浑身不舒服；直到普伊斯特拿来了菌子，她终于爆发了。  
其实山毛榉果、橡子、苹果、煮鸡蛋和菌子并没有什么高下之分，它们就只是……食物罢了。  
除非食物本身不是重点。  
除非你生前深深爱着的雏菊小熊崽抱着为他烘培的巴克，对他说：  
“妈妈原来给我做樱桃馅饼。”  
“后来她离开家到别的地方去，我再也没吃到过。”克里斯托弗说：“圣诞节的时候，我许愿让妈妈回来，我应该也许愿让妈妈把樱桃馅饼一起带回来。”  
“真的很想吃妈妈做的樱桃馅饼。”  
“噢……”巴克把克里斯托弗抱起来，认真地对他说：“伙计，我想我可以试试看。只是……也许我做的永远都比不上你妈妈，你明白的吧？”  
“没关系。”克里斯托弗说：“你做的多拿滋是最好吃的。”  
所以，前述是一种可能的开始。  
又或许，是巴克趁艾迪睡觉时把蜜蜡脱毛纸贴在他胸口的那个玩笑后开始的。  
艾迪为此目瞪口呆。  
“我能说啥？”巴克半个脑袋从盥洗室外头探进来，满脸的贼兮兮：“这一天到晚的，我真是无聊透顶了。”  
“你哪来的这玩意儿？”艾迪他试着揭了揭脱毛纸的边缘，结果痛得龇牙咧嘴。  
“上门推销的赠品。”巴克嘿嘿地笑着，提醒艾迪：“长痛不如短痛噢。一定要快。”  
艾迪深吸口气，猛地一扯。那是一种令人难以置信的疼痛的声音。  
几天之后，艾迪半夜潜入起居室，在巴克那条好腿上用脱毛膏写下“混蛋（jerk）”两个字，巴克不得不把整条腿都剃光——用艾迪的刮胡刀，显然，并且向他故意隐瞒。  
随之而来的是无休无止的恶作剧，三天两头就得来上一回。其实那并没有什么，我不是不能接受他们还是男孩的事实。  
除非恶作剧本身不是重点。  
除非你发现只有在巴克面前，艾迪才会这样。  
他开始对巴克搞恶作剧；如果他真的非常累，那他慢跑之后就不洗澡，在巴克抱怨他很臭时把汗涔涔的背心整个摁到他头上；那些听上去有点恶心、有点缺德、有点不尊重人的玩笑话，他可以对巴克说，没关系，因为巴克并不觉得冒犯。  
如果这是艾德蒙多·迪亚兹全部、完整的自己，那我不算全都见识过。  
也许是出于滞留阿富汗、把我和克里斯托弗丢在国内那事引起的歉疚，艾迪一直都要求自己在我和克里斯托弗面前摆出老爸该是的样子。他紧绷如弦、无法放松，生怕再次辜负克里斯、以及后来回到他身边的我。  
显然，在巴克面前就没关系。  
在巴克面前，迪亚兹可以坦诚自己可能是个烂老爹、或许根本不是个好榜样。反正他知道，换巴克来也好不到哪里去，但他俩加起来就还凑合。  
所以恶作剧没关系，玩笑话也没关系，甚至那不可理喻的“撞车大赛”节目也没关系。  
他和巴克窝在沙发里、鞋都不脱也没关系，反正白天巴克有大把闲暇整理。  
他们一人抓着瓶啤酒，看七二年产的莱尼牌收割机“史前巨兽”把八六年产的米克尔牌拖拉机“忍者神龟”撞得飞出去，然后为此欢呼雀跃。轮胎、皮带和其他好些我叫不上学名的零部件四下乱飞，场面一片混乱。  
我从来都不觉得这有什么有趣，而艾迪也已经很多年没看这节目了。  
“啊！我赢啦。”巴克咚地靠在艾迪身上，拍拍他胸膛，摊出一只手掌：“给钱给钱！”  
就因为“工业钢管制造”把“乡村男孩”整个顶得翻了个儿，艾迪输给了巴克二十刀和一礼拜的洗碗任，但他依然笑得很开心。  
而这，也是一种可能的开始。

暹罗猫小玫瑰说：“别想那么多。”她正襟危坐，鬼魂猫猫尾巴晃动着。  
“简单点，做就是了。”小玫瑰说：“你已经死了，你有一切权利发泄怒火。”  
所以我那么做了。在巴克搬进艾迪房间里没多久的某个夜里。  
现在，能别再追问了吗？  
虽然我知道你们不能。  
那好吧——  
实践证明，艾迪那张床的的确确不够大。  
他们花了好几天熟悉彼此睡觉时四下伸展的肢体，试图找出个让他们俩都可以一觉睡到天亮而不被对方碰醒的方式。  
未果。  
直到我首次出手把巴克推下床时，他们依然在艾迪床上尴尬地推挤着、碰来碰去。  
“拜托，巴克，挪下腿。”艾迪眼睛闭着，含糊不清地抱怨。  
“你怎么这样不近人情？我可是伤员，你该挪挪才对。”  
“不，你挪。”艾迪推了推他。  
巴克瘸了的那条腿架在艾迪腿上，但他其实没有意识到，毕竟隔着数英寸厚的石膏板，根本什么感觉都没。他铁定是架那儿好一会了，艾迪惊醒过来像在战壕里趴了整天、腿脚酸麻。  
他们俩肩膀碰着，艾迪穿着体恤衫而巴克上身什么都没。本来，在这天气里艾迪也不乐于，可那大概过于尴尬，艾迪不得不退让一步。  
“我不要……”巴克咕哝：“我腿里有钢钉，太沉了。”  
“混球。”艾迪说着，艰难地把他腿抽出来，然后侧过身去。  
显然，巴克利就是这么个得寸进尺、鸠占鹊巢的惯犯，他甚至都没多等一秒，立即朝着艾迪蜷起来的方向伸展手臂，它沉甸甸地搭在艾迪胯骨上方。  
艾迪哼哼着，实在懒得再折腾，随他去了。  
然后，就像这样，我实在气不过，冲埃文·巴克利下了手。但他绝不是无辜的，我发誓。  
等我意识到自己做了什么时，巴克已经面朝天躺在床边的地板上了，他一下就醒了，蓝色的眼睛盯着天花板眨巴了一气儿，似乎在琢磨发生了什么。  
“呃……你刚是把我踹下来了么？”巴克冲还在床上的艾迪说。  
“什么？没……你这么沉我怎么可能……”话音未落艾迪就又睡了过去。他太累了。  
“是你吗香农？”  
迷信而恶俗的神秘主义者巴克朝着空气（一个完全错误的方向）这样问，瑟瑟发抖地。  
“是我。”我说，反正没人听得见。  
“怎么了……”艾迪再度被弄醒，这才发现巴克躺在地板上，哼哼唧唧。  
“我觉得你家闹鬼。”巴克忧心忡忡地说：“不会是香农吧？”  
“天啊。”艾迪呻吟着倒回去，把枕头摁在自个儿脑袋上，不想再搭理巴克：“你能不能别再瞎想了，快睡吧。拜托，我明早还要上班。”  
“不行！我们换边睡吧。”巴克哀求到：“肯定是因为睡了她那边，冒犯到她了！”  
“不是哦。”我说，但也没人听得见：“尽管放心巴克利，并不打算扔你第二回。”  
暂时而言——“恶灵”香农、也就是我，对自己说。

【注8】名字化用自《黑猩猩的政治》，故事有改编成分。前文霍布斯语录也摘自本书。


	15. [那栋房子]

埃文·巴克利在我肚子里点晒干的白鼠尾草——如果对房屋而言“肚子”真算是个概念的话。  
我这样说其实是为了便于你们理解。  
我当然也可以说：在我由含水量小于百分之十五的松木搭建而成、覆盖着二乘六板条和压缩硬木和防潮纸、以半英寸的胶合板和灰泥网辅以加固、内墙刚刚新增了橡树护壁板并且漆成浅石青色的箱式结构下，埃文·巴克利抓着点燃的新世纪牌白鼠尾草走来走去——但我担心如果这样说的话，就没人愿意继续往下看了。  
迷信而恶俗的神秘主义者巴克手持烟雾袅袅的白鼠尾草，虔诚地从房门进入，沿着艾迪刚刚重做过的踢脚线走顺时针。因为，新世纪牌白鼠尾草的使用说明上写：“轮回就是顺时针的，而一切伟大的力量都产生在轮回中。”  
“香农。要是你能听到的话……”巴克在胸口画了个乱七八糟的十字，很确定他弄混了圣子和圣灵的前后顺序，但不确定这会不会导致什么招致撒旦青睐的严重后果。  
“我不是故意要和艾迪结婚的。”巴克深吸一口气：“我是自愿的，但不是有意的。等等！这么说似乎讲不通……总之，我虽然睡在了你们的床上，但我发誓我没有、也从来没想过要做些什么。”  
“我不是说艾迪不好，更不是质疑你的眼光。只是想说明，我睡在艾迪那儿真的事出有因，你一定要理解我们的做法。就算这个问题很困扰你，也会很快结束的，我向你保证。”  
“所以，香农，要是你能听到的话，请不要再把我扔下床了？”巴克请求到，然后又迅速补充：“当然也不要做别的过激的事儿，拜托？”  
而这一切的始作俑者，香农·迪亚兹的鬼魂，“坐”在不再被巴克全天占据的沙发上，有一搭没一搭抚摸着罗斯·平克·罗德里格斯二世的鬼魂猫猫下巴。  
她耸耸肩：“他太反应过度了，我只是把他从床上推下去了而已。”  
她进一步解释：“就那么一次，我发誓。”  
我问：“还会有下一次吗？”  
香农·迪亚兹说：“看情况。”  
埃文·巴克利点燃新世纪牌白鼠尾草、蓝鼠尾草和雪松杖，熏过耐腐石膏墙、挡虫网、除味白沙、铝合金窗框和电镀防锈水管——为了便于你们理解——  
那些也可以说成是我的“皮肤”、“鼻毛”、“腋毛”、“眼睑”和“老二”。  
我衷心希望现在你们脑海里不要有过于具像化的情景，否则，未来每次打开水龙头时你们都极有可能产生尴尬无比的联想。  
但尴尬只是你们自己的，毕竟上述对房屋而言都不能算个概念。

作为这个故事前面大半部分载体的“那栋房子”，我本来应该享有一个隆重的大登场、我本来该像莎拉·布莱曼那样从天而降进入舞台，而不是用“有个贼眉鼠眼、不怀好意、带着一次性乳胶手套的家伙在我家房子门口翻垃圾桶”一笔带过。  
那相当于甫一出场就被众人围观“肚脐眼”，并且激烈讨论在我“肚脐眼”里有没有装着挤空的润滑剂瓶子、仿真塑胶玩具和使用过的保险套。  
我值得更好的。我值得你们认识。  
而认识一栋房子，要从名字开始。  
没错，“名字”对房屋而言是个切实的概念。  
如果你和小玫瑰打过交道，那位老小姐就会这样告诉你：在这世界上，除了猫咪之外，房屋也有三个名字。

第一个名字是普通名字，是会被印在车道前信箱上的名字。这名字取决于住在房子里的人，所以会一直更新迭代。比如我曾叫“托马斯宅”、“仁爱老年之家”和“昆西的印度大麻天堂”，实属资历尚浅——这城里有位老前辈，从一八一八诞生以来有过六十个以上普通名字，其中一个甚至是“战略军事指挥部”。  
我最近的名字是“迪亚兹宅，和巴克”，用以代替之前的“迪亚兹宅”。在科林·费泽先生的突然来访后，克里斯托弗向这个家贡献出他向日葵黄色的颜料，他和巴克一起在信箱原本的名字下补上了“和巴克”，以此佐证这孩子的挚友和他老爸正在同居的事实。

第二个名字是地址名字，是让人们能够找到抵达此处的路线的名字，比如麦迪·巴克利房子的第二个名字就是“洛杉矶布兰森大道一八三二号”。  
对于房屋、尤其是对于这个全然建立在攀比之上的城市里的房屋来讲，这个名字甚至是类似种姓制度般的存在。  
这么说吧：  
如果名字显示你的房屋位于某个拖车公园或移动板房区，那么显然，他是个首陀罗；  
如果名字里包含贝弗利山庄、马里布、圣马利诺的区号，那么他是个刹帝利；  
如果你的房屋不属于以上两种，那么他只是间普通房屋、像我一样，那么就属于吠舍。不过这里有个例外，如果名字里包含蒙特西托的区号、且你在洛杉矶核心另有房屋的话，那么你的房屋仍是个刹帝利；  
最后但不是最无关紧要的，如果你的房屋名字里包含“地标”字样和一个编号，那么，无论他身处何处，他都是个婆罗门。  
我这样说为了便于你们理解房屋的阶级制度。

第三个名字，是秘密的名字。这意味着它和猫猫们的第三个名字一样，也许你们永远都不会知晓究竟是什么。  
两个名字就足够你们认识一栋房子啦，但这不代表我不乐意偷偷告诉各位，肖恩·平克先生和小玫瑰·平克·罗德里格斯二世拥有的房子，喏，就是与我比肩而立的那一栋。  
他的第三个名字是切若琳·默丘里【注9】。

切若琳·默丘里——要是嫌麻烦，“平克家”、他的第一个名字是更简单的叫法——“切若琳”取自和《月色撩人》里那栋布鲁克林房子一模一样的红砖外墙和铸铁栏杆，“默丘里”则取自屋顶风向标上的皇冠式样。  
所以，现在你们开始明白了对吧？第三个名字才是房屋个性之所在，并且，没错，“个性”，对房屋而言是个切实的概念。  
如果你的房屋有隐藏在森林里蜿蜒的砺石车道，那他的第三个名字可能包含“盖茨比”；  
如果你的房屋在院里附赠一座青灰色砂岩喷泉，那他的第三个名字可能包含“泰丽思”；  
如果你的房屋完美对称的结构外裹着潘通粉墙，那他的第三个名字可能包含“布达佩斯”；  
而我的第三个名字包含“怀特（White）”，直截了当而且十分相称。  
但近来，我变得没那么“怀特”了。拜科林·费泽所赐，艾迪被迫对我进行了如同全美超模大赛“美容化妆大转变特辑”里那样的改造。  
巴克说：“让我们搞点垃基。”  
艾迪说：“那就干吧。”  
他们从“巴西式除毛”开始，呃……我是指，修剪前门的草坪，还有后院里长得比窗子还要高的阔叶树木。我开始理解人类女性经历的那种疼痛和下面空无一物的羞耻，但至少平克先生很开心，他再也不用通过篱笆围墙的缝隙才能看到这边儿的境况。  
然后他们把圣诞时才会用的小精灵人偶放在门廊上，它们的上衣是真正的布料，可随意穿脱。这意味着最终在那里的是两尊身着红绿相间的条纹裤袜、上身赤裸却没有雕刻乳头的雕像，还不赖吧？顺带一提，这相当于在“嘴唇”上打环。  
之后他们把窗帘换成了紫罗兰色——由康纳和保罗联袂倾情推荐——厚缎以及配套色系的合欢花图腾乔其纱帘，唔，这相当于“染发”。  
在窗框上安装三十年代复古风的红白条纹遮雨棚相当于“种植睫毛”；  
用仿教堂彩色花窗的赛璐珞贴纸覆盖玻璃相当于“涂抹衰败城市牌眼影”；  
房间里放置大批气味娘炮的熏香和蜡烛相当于“超量吞服日本进口香体糖”；  
重新粉刷车库并在卷帘门一隅摘抄艾伦·金斯堡的诗句相当于“后庭美容”；  
最后，他们又开始针对起了我的“肚脐眼”，要是你们还记得的话、那是垃圾桶。  
“不敢相信你说服我做这个。”艾迪说。  
“你以为我想这样吗？是科林·费泽不肯对此网开一面。”巴克说。  
“这真的是太恶心了。”艾迪皱着眉。  
“我懂。”巴克说：“感觉自己被玷污了。”  
然后巴克打开垃圾桶，艾迪把系好的、“用过”的杰士邦一个接一个扔进去。  
加大号的、杰士邦，赌上了两个男人的名誉。  
嘿，你们知道吗？  
在两个用纸巾吸过水分的蛋清里加一颗欣悦牌奶球，就能制造出两盎司“那个”；  
如果觉得味道不够好，也可以用柯克兰枫糖浆和淡奶油按照三比一的比例混合得到浊液；  
或者你也可以直接在“生动娱乐”【注10】网站上订购“瓶装男汁”——“绝对真实，多种口味任君选择”，广告上如此描述；  
然后你们买来杰士邦、像巴克和艾迪这样，用注射针筒把前述任一灌入其中。  
最终，嗒哒！你们得到了一些将会被扔进我“肚脐眼”里的“垃基”，它们将和彩虹色发胶罐、霍桑牌湿巾包装袋、水性润滑剂空瓶和五颜六色的橡胶抛弃品呆在一起。  
此举显然可以有效避免为了保险假结婚的夫夫违背自我意志像兔子那样终日交配。  
但我想不明白的是，巴克和艾迪为何迄今仍未做爱。

【注9】是Cherilyn·Sarkisian（雪儿）和Freddie·Mercury的结合体。后文提到的《月色撩人》是由雪儿主演的电影。  
【注10】Vivid Entertainment，成立于1984年的洛杉矶成人电影公司。


	16. [埃文·巴克利]

谢天谢地！  
看起来迪亚兹宅的闹鬼是个一次性事件。  
不管是驱灵卓有成效也好，香农大发慈悲也罢，我都对此心怀感激。  
谢天谢地！  
否则，我将被迫拨打“天使之城超自然”灵异论坛里提供的那些真假难辨的电话号码，以寻求捉鬼敢死队的帮助——或灵能人士、或巫医、或随便别的什么“专业”人士。  
来吧，尽管嘲笑我吧！我准备好了。  
尽管嘲笑埃文·巴克利，这个五尺八、去石膏体重超过一百八十磅的洛杉矶消防员兼前海豹突击队遴选种子选手吧！  
反正已经被艾迪嘲笑习惯了。  
“你尖叫起来像个女孩。”艾迪说。  
“老师说，‘像个女孩’其实是非常没礼貌的说法。”克里斯托弗矫正他爸爸说。  
而我说：“我才没有尖叫。”  
我真的没有，只是这些天有点儿一惊一乍，随时随地忧虑于鬼怪作祟。  
艾迪一点儿不信我、更不信这些，你敢相信吗？在这个男人来的地方，那儿的孩子终日听着“哭泣女人”的传说和阿兹特克神话长大，而他竟不相信这些。  
“也许是我把你踢下去的呢？”艾迪满不在乎地撇撇嘴，在克里斯不解地询问他老爸为什么要那样做时，他强调到：“我是说，也许。”  
“毕竟，自从开始分享一张床，每天晚上我都想把你踢下去。”  
“哈、哈。好笑。”我说：“那你倒是解释下，在我摔下床前、感觉到的那只冷冰冰的手……”  
“嘿！”艾迪一个箭步上前用手盖住克里斯托弗的耳朵，他埋怨地瞪我，老爸口吻全面掌管：“再说下去，你会吓着克里斯托弗的。”  
老爹艾迪在理。但还是——  
解释下，为啥在你亟需法律帮助之际，你过世妻子的离婚咨询律师的名片就能那样恰恰好好出现在你鞋尖前方？  
解释下，为啥我给克里斯托弗做的樱桃馅饼尝起来有肉豆蔻的味道，而事实上鲍比邮件发来的食谱从头到尾根本都没出现过这项佐料？  
解释下，为啥一切相安无事直到我们决定我该像个真正的丈夫那样睡在你身边，确切说是睡在香农和你共度良宵那张床上？  
“说真的，艾迪，解释下这些。”  
我知道他解释不了，唯一的解释是香农的鬼魂依然在这栋房子里照管一切。  
但我没想到的是，艾迪压根儿没打算向我解释这事。作为逃避冲突的高手，艾迪没有回答，取而代之的是，他问我问题。  
艾迪问我：“所以你到底在怕什么？”  
这还真是个好问题，真是个绝妙的转移视线的烟雾弹。艾迪就像是朝我抛出一只飞盘，而我迫不及待奔去接住，让他轻而易举地就回绝了我的超自然质问。  
艾迪·迪亚兹真是很有一手！  
所以——我到底在怕什么呢？  
香农并没打算干掉我，这是很显然的，要不然这会儿少说我也该躺在医院里；  
香农也没打算跟我们交流，我知道这个，是因为我已经按照论坛指引购买并使用了促进人鬼友好交流的通灵板，迄今无果；  
香农甚至都没打算再那么干第二回，天知道是不是新世纪牌鼠尾草或雪松杖、非加工粗盐或售价十八美元的圣水起了疗效，总之截止当时当下，我们相安无事。  
再一次地……谢天谢地！  
况且，要是香农真的一直在这、逗留不走，那我很确信她对我们啼笑皆非的虚拟婚姻和无事可做的同床共枕知根知底。  
“要是她一直在这儿的话”——光是考虑到这点就让我浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，我从餐盘里抬起头，环顾四周，仿佛真能看到点什么似的。  
青天白日的，当然什么都没有。举目可及之处皆是刚刚装饰不多久的号称具有“同志气质”的小物件儿，我盯着吊灯上垂下来的一条缀有假绣线菊的仿真绿萝，指望它能动下，哪怕只是动一下也好，至少能证明我并非空穴来风。那也没有。  
所以，我究竟有什么可担心的呢？  
这还真是难倒我了，于是我并没有回答艾迪避重就轻的提问。  
“巴克？”艾迪捕捉到我的神游，在我眼前晃了晃手：“你还好吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“听着……巴克，我不信什么‘香农还在这儿’的说法，但要是你不愿意继续，你得告诉我。”艾迪抓起新买的潘通本年度流行色系餐巾揩了揩嘴角，从桌子另一侧伸手抓住了我的前臂。他说：“我是个蠢货，所以你必须得直接了当得告诉我你不想，不管怎么样，我都会理解的，好吗？然后我们可以再想其他办法……”  
“巴克？”  
艾迪担忧地看向我。  
艾迪映在我视网膜里的他的棕色眼睛，像泡了一整夜的茶包滤出来的茶水。  
这真是个无比差劲的形容，原谅我生来就不是做文豪的料，但它们确实是那样的，浓郁然而清澄，又像是在汩汩流动……  
“什么……”我把将艾迪的双眼描述成隔夜茶的破烂比喻从脑海里甩掉：“不，你才不是蠢货。别这么说。你是高尚而智慧的圣人迪亚兹。”  
“油嘴滑舌。”艾迪笑了，他如此评价。  
然后他绕过整张桌子去冰箱那儿取牛奶。  
然后，在从克里斯托弗和我的身后经过、回他自己座位上时，艾迪的手扶在我肩头，像往常一样，随即，他自然而然低下头，依次在克里斯和我的后脑勺上各亲了一下。  
艾迪碰着我头顶发旋的他的嘴。  
几乎是下意识地，我缩起了脖子，畏惧香农或别的什么意图惩处我的神秘力量要掀起桌子上的玻璃杯、深盘、餐具或平底锅，最终让它们中的任意或全部降落在我脸上。

突然间，事情似乎开始有了一些头绪。

你们看——  
尽管神秘力量再没二次作祟，但每天晚上睡在艾迪身边仍然让我很忧心自己会被扔出去。  
每当我碰到艾迪，每当我赤裸的手臂不小心抻得太过头而搁在他的腰、胯骨或胸口上，我那脆弱的小心脏总是开始猛跳，噗通、噗通、噗通。如果不闭上嘴，我甚至疑心它会连带下面紧缩的胃部一同翻个底儿朝天；  
每当我碰到艾迪，黑暗中就似乎睁开一双巨大的眼睛——也许是香农、也许是别的什么存在。我也不知道——那双盯着我，盯着我放在熟睡的艾迪身体上某个部分的手臂；  
每当我碰到艾迪，他温暖的呼吸拂过我的脸、有时是我的后脖，取决于我是背对还是面对他。那本该是很舒适的，我知道，就像过去工作休息的间隙他因为某个笑话而冲着我的脖子哧哧喷气，拨弄着身体里某根惬意的神经。但自打遭遇灵异事件后，吐息就变成了某种警告般的窃窃私语，带着黏黏糊糊的恐惧攀附在脊背上。就像一直不断地冲我吼：“把你的手拿开，巴克利，把他们从艾迪身上拿开。”  
但是，真该死，每次、我是说每一次！当我从整夜不踏实的睡眠里挣扎起来之后，我的手总在艾迪身上，不是这儿就是那儿。它们在他的腰、胯骨或胸口搭着，皮肤和皮肤甚至因接触太久而黏住。  
有次它们甚至搂着他，仿佛肢体不属我，它们紧紧把艾迪拖向我，摆放成蜷缩在床铺正中心的严丝合缝的两把勺；我的无名指连带上面套着的模拟婚戒，被艾迪睡觉会穿的那条运动裤的带子缠得死紧，一吋外既是他鼠蹊发散的热烈的温度；  
我真是吓坏了，感觉下一秒我看不见的香农·迪亚兹的鬼魂就会突然现身出来。她力大无穷，轻松就可以把我抓起来，只是这回她不会再满足于让我滚到床下，这回，她大抵会把我扔在车道上，死死摁住我直到早上五点四十五准时到来的垃圾清运车从我身上呼啸碾过——  
这一切，都只因为我的手离艾迪身上仅存的我还没碰过的地方只有一吋。  
我的心狂跳。  
然后还有别的、不止是虚以委蛇的同床共枕。  
还有，比如说，那些似吻非吻。  
那些我说不上来是不是因为艾迪成长环境影响造就的惯性亲吻。  
像刚才那种、在后脑勺上的亲吻，通常是我坐在什么地方、而他恰好从我身后路过时发生；  
还有像门廊上那种，通常是我带克里斯托弗去送他上班时发生。仿佛我沾了克里斯托弗的光，能在男孩得到他的临别亲吻之后顺带得到我的。  
但自打鬼魂降临，这些似是而非的、用上嘴唇或不用上嘴唇的亲吻，叫我紧张。  
艾迪的嘴撤开、艾迪的手从我脸上肩上额头上拿走，那之后，我不得不一言不发。你知道吧，就怕心脏跳出嘴巴之类的事。  
我开始流汗、大量流汗，浑身是汗且紧绷得像健身超过两个小时；  
我的坏腿会又疼又酸，那很可能是因为所有的血液都在涌向下肢。这是一种生物本能，以便妖魔鬼怪现身之际我能第一时间撒腿就跑，当然，要是我还能跑的话。  
我忍受着臭汗淋漓、被亲吻的皮肤上的灼烧还有腿部的刺挠，无比担心下一秒钟香农就会让屋檐砸在我脑门上、或者招来路旁的电线将我用一种古怪的绞刑姿势处死——  
这一切，都只因为艾迪那该死的“大家族”式亲吻落在我脸上额头上或他妈的后脑勺上。  
我的心狂跳。  
我知道，人类的心脏是会因为恐惧之外的事狂跳的，但在我看来，这并不是“之外的事”。  
暂时还不是。


	17. [石膏，身外之“腿”]

要我说呀，埃文·巴克利还真是个倒霉蛋。  
当然了，能跟我捆绑度日的家伙都幸运不到哪儿去。我想说的其实是，在这一切之前巴克就已经挺倒霉的了。  
但他也不是像倒霉的维奥莱·杰索普那样，每踏上一艘远洋客轮这船就必沉无疑，甚至到了被谢绝登船的地步。  
巴克不管倒大霉还是撞大运，都是一阵一阵的。可能是老天认定了他非得要有个精彩人生吧，上苍拒绝为他均匀安排好运与厄运，致使它们总在他生命里扎堆出现、又做一休一。  
巴克在潜意识里甚至开始对此有所准备。如果有什么不好的事发生了，那就等好吧，因为在真正时来运转之前，它们会接二连三、层出不穷。  
你被压在弗雷迪炸翻了的云梯消防车下啦？那就等好吧——  
接下来你会遭遇重大手术、被女友抛弃、看不到头的恢复期、和你最好朋友进行共同犯罪、迎来科林·费泽及凶宅鬼事。一点不夸张，自他从连环炸弹案导致的“附带伤害”中幸存以来，它们没停过，更不晓得啥时候才能完。  
我想说的其实是，埃文·巴克利的一期一会的霉运重重暂且结束不了啦，虽然他正为那整件“香农闹鬼打击报复”的事不了了之而松了口气，但目前为止，他还不知道这个噩耗，否则他绝不会放松自己分毫。  
这个倒霉蛋的腿出了点儿问题。  
这个倒霉蛋的腿，裹在我肚子里已经挺长时间，眼看着要发臭了。现下，巴克正拖着他的腿、我还有我的本森兄弟拐杖老伙计，坐在一辆优步上。  
他也没辙，今天是“全员在值没人接送可怜巴克利往来医院复查”日。  
照这位优步司机横冲直撞宛如清晨就嗑嗨了的车速，巴克应该在预约时间之前就会到医院；然后他可能会在走廊上游荡一会儿，买一杯自动贩卖机里卖的那种难喝的咖啡。他们把卡布奇诺和黑咖啡的按钮标签贴反了，所以，要是巴克对此毫不知情的话，他最终会得到一杯他并不想碰的有奶精的玩意儿；那之后，他可能会去护士台那边儿转一圈，如果他们不太忙，他就留在那儿招猫逗狗一阵子、拿点哄儿童病区小孩儿的甘贝小熊、甘草棒或别的什么糖，直到兰吉特·亚历山大医生从他办公室里伸出头来找他。  
他会发现兰吉特·亚历山大医生手上拿着片子，看起来忧心仲仲。  
然后医生就会告诉巴克他的腿出了什么问题。  
我呢？我已经知道了，是巴克腿里头的钛合金棒和四颗漂亮的钴铬螺钉告诉我的。

我是钛合金棒、钴铬螺钉、膝盖上毛毡衬垫和拐杖本森兄弟的指挥官。  
我们的简报会议时间通常定在工作日下午两点半和休息日晚上九点，倘若适时巴克还在动来动去、没好好坐在沙发或椅子上，也没安静躺着，那么会议就以半小时为单位进行延期。  
先延长半小时，如果半小时后巴克依然趴在地上和克里斯托弗玩那个“幻想自己身在海里”的游水游戏（艾迪是鲨鱼，显然），那么就再延长半小时；如果那之后巴克跑到厨房忙活着给他俩做千层面和烤鸡，那么就再延长半小时；如果那之后他们仨吃饱喝足却依然抓起奇多和玉米片窝在沙发里开始打电动，那么就再延长半小时。  
最终，等巴克真正安定下来，我们就会开始举办简报会议——  
钛合金棒，请简述今日断骨连接处的愈合情况；  
钴铬螺钉，请以图表方式说明固定处自手术以来有无异动；  
毛毡衬垫，请统计截止目前石膏外部增加的克里斯托弗的手工涂鸦内容；  
本森兄弟右，请汇报巴克过去二十四个小时里的步行距离、配速及稳定度；  
本森兄弟左，鉴于巴克不太用你这半边儿拐杖……请一边呆着去；  
隔着血管、神经、肌肉及乱七八糟的组织液，钛合金棒和钴铬螺钉冲我喊话，他们说，这个倒霉蛋，可怜的、可怜的巴克利。他这条坏腿并没有如预想的进程恢复。  
石膏指挥官大惊失色——怎么回事？  
事实上，我可以运用大量专业词汇来向诸位解释，并且附上任何一位医护人员都无法拿到的实时监控结论（感谢钛合金棒和钴铬螺钉）作为例证，但是，让你们能够通俗地理解发生在巴克腿上的事却不是我的专长。  
我的专长是——  
作为骨科修复手术后的固定、牵引、伸展以及矫正的辅助工具，还有为伤患亲属提供创作用的曲面画布、也可叫弧形信纸。  
来吧，大可靠近点，仔细看看我身上的这些涂鸦。  
它们中绝大部分出自克里斯托弗之手，非常容易辨认。那男孩儿喜欢彩色，乐于把每个字母的每个笔画都用不同的颜色填满，所以那些五彩斑斓的、巨大浓艳的色块全是他的杰作；  
看那边，严格按照绷带缠绕路径的边缘，用黑色笔整整齐齐写过去的，是鲍比·纳什的留言，就“孩子，早日康复归队”之类的内容，挺没意思的；  
而早在我表面还空空如也的时候就预定了大腿前侧最显眼的区域的人，是亨。在那里，有她写得密密麻麻的医疗护理注意事项共七条；  
而同为医护组，奇米的就简单许多，在小腿外侧用加粗的红色马克笔写着的“巴克！别死！”正是他的手笔。不过他也另外在麦迪画的“瘸腿巴崽”火柴人下抄录了歌词：没能够杀死你的会让你更强大。凯莉·克拉克森；  
在最不起眼的、就连终日流连于此大搞创作的克里斯托弗都发现不了的地方，能找到艾迪的。意外地是，他居然是所有人里字最好看的；不意外地是，他在留言里大肆夹带脏字儿，控诉巴克“罪行”，内容如下：  
上完厕所不把马桶盖放回去的猪，愿你早日好转回自己窝里去。  
第六次向跛腿先生祝好，并请他做好垃圾分类（其下还有别的颜色的笔标注的“第九次”）。  
食用甜物有助愈合，但过量摄入有罹患糖尿病之风险。不管怎样，早日康复，“亲爱的”。  
显然，医生们估计更看重我的第一项专长，而其他人则更看重第二项，否则为什么他们乐此不疲、总是一逮着机会就抓起笔来往上添加呢？  
总而言之，鉴于使患者深入浅出理解到自己的境况以及传达坏消息并不在我的专长范围内，我决定把这项工作留给巴克的医生来做。  
毕竟兰吉特·亚历山大医生的十数年执业生涯都在为此做准备。

亚历山大医生把巴克腿部的片子夹在透台上，对他说：  
“你最好坐下来，巴克利先生。”  
“我没事，不需要坐下。”巴克快活地回答，嚼着护士小姐塞给他的巧克力夹心软糖。  
“我强烈建议你坐下。事实上，我还要强烈建议你减少运动量，尽可能多修养。”  
“好吧……现在你开始吓着我了。”巴克紧张起来，他被医生坚定地摁在椅子上：“怎么回事，我的腿有什么问题？是骨头有什么问题吗？还是神经？我的腿是长歪了吗？这会不会影响到我之后走路和复职啊？”  
亚历山大医生比了个手势，打断了巴克的一连串问题。  
“没有你想象的那么严重。”他说：“但你的腿确实没有按照我们预计的进程恢复。”  
“那是什么意思？”  
“看到这些吗？”亚历山大医生指着片子：“这些说明支撑物周围有发炎现象。”  
“是不正常的吗？这个发炎，我还以为异物植入都有类似的问题……”  
“不，发炎是很正常的，但一般来讲都出现在术后恢复的前期。它们至少两周前就该消退了，现在应该愈合得比片子里显示的更好才对。”  
“而且你身体素质比常人好很多，理论上应该愈合得更快才是……”  
“所以……是什么原因呢？你们查出来了吗？”巴克有些激动地打断了亚历山大医生。  
“很大可能是你的身体对第一次手术用的钛合金棒有不良反应。”医生进一步解释道：“但是也和你平时的活动情况有关。”  
“你走的多吗？”医生问。  
“我也说不上来走的算不算多。”巴克回答：“但我没怎么出过门，而且说老实话，我压根儿没感到腿有哪不舒服……”  
并非如此，我想。根据本森兄弟右的汇报，我有注意到巴克走的确实有点儿多。可他也确实就是这么个闲不住非要动换的人。  
况且我也知道，巴克太想回去工作了。他退无可退。  
不止一次，他说这份消防员的工作是他全部。他从来不是说玩笑话。  
“活动的频率和力度也有可能有影响，我的建议是，最好能再减少些运动量，然后隔上两周左右我们再看看发炎会不会……”  
“两周？”巴克的声音忽然拔高了：“还要再等两周？如果到那时情况依然没有任何好转呢？难道就一直这么等下去吗？”  
“如果那样，我们就考虑把支撑物替换掉，然后做一些自体骨骼移植。应该会减轻排异反应。”  
“不能现在就做那个替换吗？”  
“技术上来讲是可以的。但那毕竟是个手术，我们要再次麻醉你、把你剖开然后重新缝上，这里面的每一步都有风险。”  
“可你也说过我身体比常人好很多，我的风险不就也小了很多吗？”  
“巴克，我还是建议再等等。我们从今天开始给你上消炎药、减少活动，如果只是一般发炎，甚至可能不需要两周就见效了。”  
巴克咬住嘴唇，他考虑了片刻、但没多久，然后抬起头。  
“我想做手术。”巴克说。  
“你不要急着做决定，也许该和你姐姐或别的家人也商量一下。”  
“我会告诉麦迪情况，但这毕竟是我的腿、我的决定。”  
“我要做手术。”巴克坚持道。  
“我明白了。”亚历山大医生叹了口气。

巴克拖着他的腿、我还有我的本森兄弟拐杖老伙计，坐在回程的优步上，情绪跌落到了这段时间以来的谷底。  
噢……这个倒霉蛋、小可怜，在得知这个消息时甚至没人能陪在他身边。  
但事情却没有就此变好，就像我们开头所说的，它们总是层出不穷。  
你被医生宣布可能需要再开一次刀、否则可能矫健永不复？那就等好吧——  
接下来，你跛脚走下优步、穿过草坪，而穿柑橘色条纹衬衫的柯林·费泽正在门口候着你。


	18. [埃文·巴克利，“丈夫”首秀]

你们听过“狗屎砸在风扇上”这说法吗？  
你们肯定听过。  
这说法的重点在于，本就已经乱套了的状况，因为一些狗屎而陷入到彻底的混乱里去。  
万能的谷歌告诉我们，追根溯源，这说法早在三十年代就已经存在了，但它是被诺曼·梅勒写进《裸者与死者》后才首次有史可依。  
天晓得三十年代时那第一位被狗屎击中电风扇的人身上究竟发生了怎样不堪入目的画面。  
在这个故事里，我目前的处境就是旋转不止的风扇，而科林·费泽是狗屎。某种程度上来说，他是真正的、人人见而避之的、非隐喻意义上的臭狗屎。  
这坨臭狗屎站在我们家门廊上，笃信我一个钟头前刚刚得知的关于我这条伤腿的消息还不够恼人，所以决定挑这最为混乱的时刻过来横插一脚。  
看到这坨臭狗屎，我停下了给优步司机打好评的手，迅速切进短信里，找到艾迪的名字——那非常容易，鉴于，和臭狗屎狭路相逢的前五分钟我还在询问艾迪关于他们晚饭想吃什么。  
对话框里艾迪发来的最后两条消息是：  
“你今天不是去医院了吗？别做饭了，我们可以叫披萨。”  
“就职仪式时间确定了，下周。等不及了！”  
艾迪的就职仪式，这的确是个重头戏……  
但不行！暂时先别去管那个！我提醒自己，埃文·巴克利，眼下有更要紧的事儿。  
生死攸关，非同小可。  
“紧急呼救！费泽来袭，需要你。”  
在冲臭狗屎露出个绝对礼貌的微笑前，我点击发送。  
食指和中指在身后交叉，我祈祷今天洛杉矶一切顺遂，就算这依然是有洪水、地震、火灾和千千万稀奇古怪的报警市民的一天，那也拜托，请等到艾迪收讫短信后再一并爆发吧。  
此刻，我衷心自己的厄运好运怪圈别影响艾迪。  
臭狗屎科林·费泽站在门口，柑橘色条纹衬衫和他湖人队标示的小腰包好像一辈子都不会换，他同上次在我家门口掏垃圾时唯一的区别只是没有带乳胶手套。  
不过，也不好说，要是他带了呢？只不过是在我到家前就已经完成了对垃圾桶的扫荡。  
我仔细回想着在离开家去医院时，到底有没有把今天份的保险套黏液小炸弹扔进垃圾桶。  
科林·臭狗屎·费泽冲我咧出个虚伪的和善笑意，那让我想把拐杖拄到他脸上。  
“真是个好天不是吗？巴克利先生。”他说：“再确认下，你依然还是巴克利先生，对吗？”  
“还真是个怪问题。”  
“只是想知道我上次的来访有没有动摇你们保留原本姓氏的决心。”费泽耸了耸肩：“所以，依然还是巴克利先生和迪亚兹先生，对吗？”  
忽然之间，从腹部深处涌上的一种作呕感觉，窜到胃里、涌上心口，然后顶在我喉咙根挥之不去。我轻轻点了下头，却说不出话，很担心一张嘴就会吐出来。吐在摆放在门廊上的半裸圣诞小精灵塑像的脸上。  
在我找钥匙期间，科林·费泽端详着两尊欠缺乳头的圣诞小精灵。虽然那红绿色的条纹裤袜不能穿脱，但毫无疑问的是，那之下同样不可能会有小弟弟或者小妹妹。臭狗屎盯着这两尊不伦不类的玩意儿，问我：  
“这是米斯蒂·克兰曼的作品吗？”  
那他妈的是谁？  
这是不是某种“考验”？  
如果答是，那么臭狗屎接下来很可能要就这位我根本不知道是否存在的艺术家持续拷问我，确保我属于艺术品味独到的男同志群体或什么的；  
如果答否，那么臭狗屎接下来会不会就要刨根问底、势必获得这件“艺术品”的原作者姓名？以确保……唔……还是确保那些——  
说真的，这到底是一种什么样的刻板印象？  
不，不是的，这位尊敬的、手里握着我和艾迪和克里斯命脉的臭狗屎先生，我才不认识什么米斯蒂·克兰曼，我这辈子除了把妹需求从没去过任何美术馆。而这件没有乳头、小弟弟或小妹妹的矫饰主义创作来自湾区的开市客，夏季折扣品。它们圣诞节时是小精灵、万圣节时是哥布林、平日是修理工具摆放的展架，而财政服务部门臭狗屎检查员来家访时，是米斯蒂·克兰曼的大作。  
“我也不清楚，其实。”最终，我说：“是一个策展人朋友，他前年送给我们的礼物。”  
言外之意是：虽然我不懂艺术，但是我们有个做策展人的朋友，一位男性、长住在洛杉矶、有着挑选米斯蒂·克兰曼的品味。而这，就是我们的朋友圈子。  
是从这时起，我错误而自大地幻想着，在这整件家访的事上，我开始有些上道了。

臭狗屎自带鞋套，亮蓝色、在他湖人队的腰包里，而我则盛情邀他换上刚刚购入的北欧简约风格仿制小羊皮居家拖鞋，我那无处安放的殷勤在此后达到了巅峰。  
等我端着咖啡出来时，科林·费泽已经准备好开工了。  
他抓着一只大大的、信纸大小的夹式手写板，看起来像是在餐厅里等着点餐的客人。  
嗨——他环视四周，好像要说——  
你好，可以给我来杯“无事献殷勤”咖啡吗？  
你好，请问这道开胃菜的主料是根据油管频道假意制作的“垃基”吗？  
你好，我想了解下，汤里的佐料是不是你们问鲍比·纳什借来的花样滑冰传记，抱歉，因为我对伪造的同志生活痕迹有严重的过敏反应，我必须得问清楚。  
费泽抓着状似菜单的书写板开始视察，我仿佛听见他在问：  
你好，今天的特色菜是不是子虚乌有的欺诈式婚姻呢？  
事实是，那只是张表格，上面有一系列条目，每句条目的最开头都有小小的方框，你知道吧，就是可以供你一项项打勾确认的那种东西。  
真叫人吃惊。  
我不晓得是费泽根据多年经验为自己制作了这样一张勾选表，还是说政府部门真的制造这种玩意儿。  
试想一下，他们发明这种表格，以既定标准来判断一对儿新婚的同性伴侣是真的合法伴侣还是别有所图。  
他们很确信，一切都是有迹可循的。  
这表格上有约莫四十项可供检查员打勾的标准条目——  
拥有不少于三册百老汇或西区相关的杂志，且均具有翻阅痕迹。打勾；  
随机取样的抽屉里找到两管以上水性润滑剂，品牌不限，但均应在保质期内。打勾；  
全部或至少一位家庭成员能说明房屋内部装饰艺术品的作者及来历。打勾。  
如果勾选条目少于二十五项，则说明你们的同志婚姻是意图欺诈联邦政府获取利益的产物，说明你们的同志婚姻是弄虚作假，你们该去坐牢。  
试想一下这个。  
是不是不可理喻？  
连尤金·扎米亚京的《我们》至今只读了三页的本人都能感受到这份表格的敌托邦潜台词。

臭狗屎拿着他的敌托邦检查表，上面已经有两个勾。  
也许是带流苏的土耳其靠枕奏效了？或者是巴卡拉璀璨系列矩形花瓶的低劣仿品？谁知道。  
反正这些都不是真的，未来也不会常留，多半要归还或是拿回商店退货。  
这些都是捏造我和艾迪虚假婚姻生活的工具。  
“你甚至不用费心解释它们的来历。”艾迪这么说。  
“如果科林·费泽问起来，而你不晓得怎么回答，那就告诉他这是朋友送的结婚礼物。”艾迪说：“看，这就是结婚的好处。很长一段时间里，你不用为莫名其妙出现在家里的任何东西解释。只要说，是某某送的，就好了。屡试不爽。”  
我记下艾迪的忠告。在闲得无聊时，我甚至为每件我不知道如何解释的物品都编撰了适合的赠予者，以免科林·费泽提问时不慎露出马脚。  
除非科林·费泽没问这些。  
除非，不知道怎的，臭狗屎就是要搞你，他就是要挑你完全没想过怎么应付的某个物件提问。像本尼·华纳律师说的那样，揪住细枝末节不放。  
费泽就非要问你玄关桌上放的那金属的“战时安全隐患”是什么，明明它旁边就放着理论上是我老姐麦迪挑选的颇具非洲风情的暗示生殖器形状的钥匙挂钩。  
他问我：“这是什么？”  
“这”是一枚发射式榴弹，如果不是里头的火药早已清理干净了的话，光是臭狗屎用他的黑色水性笔戳它那两下就能把我俩双双炸飞。  
我照实说了，一再强调只是壳。我可不想送走费泽，又迎来什么军方人员。  
“不想跟我讲讲这背后的故事吗？”费泽问。  
我不想。而且，我很想跟他说我不想。  
我想给你讲讲本人用心创作的、关于我是怎样在艾迪生日时送给他一对杯脚套着求婚戒指的醴铎红酒杯、并手捧大丽菊向他求婚的故事。  
所以，麻烦问我那个。  
“说真的，那可不是个浪漫的故事。”我无谓地挣扎。  
“不如试试看？”  
“行吧。”我说。  
但我可没有十五秒创作罗曼蒂克爱情的本事，看在上帝的份儿上，十五秒甚至不足以我理清记忆。是的，我就有那么蠢（得可爱），于是我如实供述。  
“这是我送给艾迪的生日礼物——”而不是什么醴铎红酒杯，我想。  
“我俩刚认识的时候，挺不对付，谁也看不上谁。我觉着他根本就是个耀武扬威、自恃甚高的自来熟，而他嘛，他可能觉得我是这么个善妒的小鬼头，因为爸妈夸了别人家孩子一句就大哭大闹。”  
“听上去可不像是最终会走到这步的两个人。”  
而你听起来像臭狗屎，我看着费泽，渴望这颗榴弹在他脑门上爆炸。  
“那是因为后来还发生了很多事嘛……”  
“总之，艾迪第一天上班，有这么个家伙、一个军迷，把榴弹射到自己腿里去了，你能想象那个场景吗？股动脉裂了，血流的到处都是，而他们居然打算等军方的人来了再处理。”  
“我猜你俩里有个人拯救了全局？”  
“是艾迪，好吧，我是说……主要是他。”我说：“受之无愧的当日英雄。”  
就像是被塞进了一盘录像带，我脑海里开始重播往日种种。  
血和弹药和汗水的气味、拥挤的救护车后厢，我的手摁在查理黏糊糊的腿上，艾迪从组织里拔出来的弹药离我的脸只有一掌之遥，比起他稳定的双手，我嗵嗵直跳的心脏和紧张的表情铁定滑稽得可笑。  
我还记得听见艾迪对查理说：“想成为英雄，不一定要靠战争。”  
我还记得自己在想，太他妈有哲理了，不愧是上过战场的男人。  
怎么我就说不出这话？  
他太酷了。  
“这是那枚榴弹？”费泽问。  
“不，那枚早炸的稀巴烂了，我从网上买了这个清理干净的给艾迪当生日礼物。你知道……提醒他我们刚认识那会儿的‘好时光’……什么的。”  
我瞧见费泽心不在焉地嗯着，然后低下头去，坚定地在表上打了个叉。  
行，怪不得他。真的。  
这话一出口连我自己都说服不了。  
根本都不是够不够基的问题，单纯没人会在送别人榴弹后还跟那人结婚的、没有人！  
只有你的好哥们儿能欣然接受这种玩笑礼物并在你生日时回赠你一套气管插管工具。  
你的好哥们儿，亲，不是你男朋友、未婚夫，更不是丈夫。  
所以，为什么臭狗屎不愿意了解一下放在他左手边书柜上最显眼的地方的剪报本呢？  
为什么不让我给他讲讲封面写有“这就是爱”、从米歇尔和托马斯那里获得灵感、贴满了我和迪亚兹男孩合照的那本剪报本呢？  
虽然那是我花三天赶工出来的，理论上而言纯属作弊。  
但，麻烦问我那个，好吗？

科林·费泽当然没有。简直是白费功夫。  
转念一想，你能指望臭狗屎解释自己横在马路中央玷污你鞋底的缘由吗？你不能。  
所以你也不能指望科林·费泽解释自己跳过我们精心炮制的正装“结婚照”的缘由。  
拜托，瞧瞧那镶在作旧金铜色相框里的照片，我们仨难道不可爱吗？  
我穿着蓝色的雨果·博斯，艾迪也西装革履，和市政厅匆匆而就的婚礼全然不一样；照片里被艾迪举到肩头的克里斯托弗穿着白色的燕尾服，拎着小花篮；在我和克里斯托弗的拐杖上都缠着密密匝匝的丝带，我们三个人、拢共九条腿，一个比一个笑的高兴。  
说真的，这不可爱吗？  
但臭狗屎甚至没多看一眼，他立即转移到下个阵地。  
在我看来，他宛如在用那突出的、长疣的鼻子到处乱嗅，像豺狼寻找着心虚的痕迹。  
科林·费泽抓起一只相框，一只装着克里斯托弗画作的相框。  
画上是香农。  
再明显不过了。  
也不是说克里斯托弗已经达到了奥马尔·奥尔蒂斯精准呈现的绘画水平，不是那样，你顶多也就能看出来画上是个女人——长长的头发和裙子什么的。但是，即便香农没那么爱穿裙子，我还是一眼就知道小伙计想画的是他妈妈。  
要不然还能是谁呢？  
科林·费泽把相框转朝我，脸上带着那种无声电影时期慢动作般的露齿微笑。  
“我猜这不是你或者迪亚兹先生吧？”他问到，但又并不是个问句。  
科林·费泽在他的敌托邦检查表上打了两个叉。  
等一下！为什么针对这项会有两个条目、为什么我们得到了两个叉？  
我们不能再被叉了！  
“是克里斯托弗的妈妈……”我说着，感到自己的声音像泄了气儿。  
“噢？”科林·费泽脸上露出一个玩味的笑容：“所以迪亚兹先生还保留着他前妻的画像。”  
“告诉我，巴克利先生，你对这没意见的吗？”  
没有。但我对你确实很有意见，臭狗屎先生。  
能不能请你放过这些无关紧要的小事儿，移步阳台，然后我好向你展示晾在那儿的两大一小三件胸口印有“巴克和迪亚兹们”字样的体恤衫。  
“这也不是为了艾迪才保留下来的。”我说，这是我能想到最得体的回答：“她是克里斯托弗的妈妈，不管发生什么我们还是希望她能在克里斯托弗生命里占据一席之地……”  
“所以迪亚兹先生本人从来没有过要和她重归于好的想法，是这样吗？我是说，如果她没有意外逝世的话。”费泽说。  
——艾迪当然有、他太有了。那时候，有整整一个星期我们都在谈论这档破事；  
“就我所知他们一直没有离婚。”  
——那是因为艾迪压根儿没想和她离婚啊！他一直指望着她能回心转意，和他正儿八经组成一个家庭，为了克里斯托弗。  
“我还听说，迪亚兹先生在她去世前，曾经向她求过婚？”  
——没错，他甚至还在我的建议下去找鲍比了解过结婚场地的行情。  
好了，各位，发现问题之所在了吗？  
这场假结婚的疏漏根本不在我，它们都集中在我那该死的“丈夫”身上。  
而天杀的艾迪·迪亚兹迄今未归，在我发出求救讯息后的第四十五分钟，他仍旧把我一个人丢在这里，对付这坨臭不可闻的狗屎。  
我无言以对，但科林·费泽也不在乎我有没有作出回应，他慢悠悠地、自顾自问着上述问题，它们一个接一个，砸得我晕头转向。  
我一晕头转向就控制不了说傻话，这事儿人人都知道。  
我不晓得科林·费泽知不知道，但很显然这也是他策略的一部分。  
于是，在我支支吾吾说出“她以为自己怀孕了”这话作为费泽质疑艾迪求婚那事的回答之后，费泽的两眼亮了。  
“哦？你意思是，在她去世前，迪亚兹先生还一直在和她发生关系吗？”  
“你们那时候还没在一起吗？算起来，也没有多长时间啊？”  
我还笑着，我确信自己笑着。  
但信不信由你们，我内心已在疯狂尖叫。  
快回来救救我艾迪——我无声地呐喊——求你了！  
随后门铃还真就的响了。  
我这颗脑袋运转过载，居然想当然而认为是艾迪·帅气救火员·迪亚兹神兵天降、来拯救他的犯罪搭子于水深火热之中。我想我唯一忘了的事儿是，见鬼，艾迪肯定有钥匙啊，他哪里还需要摁门铃呢？  
我扑了过去。  
当我打开门——外面站着的当然不是艾迪。  
不过我也算认识他，那是艾迪的邻居，见过几回。他叫肖恩·平克。  
肖恩·平克的手上端着一个深盘，用锡纸裹得严严实实的。  
“呃……嗨？”肖恩·平克说，许是被我满脸的恐慌吓着了，他问到：  
“一切还好吗？”


	19. [罗斯·平克·罗德里格斯二世，死猫咪]

“要是我说——看巴克这幅样子真叫我高兴，我希望艾迪再迟些回来，这样我就能再多享受一下纯粹的愉悦——你会指责我没有同情心吗？”  
就像这样，我询问着香农·迪亚兹女士的意见。  
“当然会。你瞧，这可不是什么能随便用来逗乐的事儿……毕竟我有这么个儿子，他的未来生活与这事息息相关。”香农这么说。  
但她同样也说：“可那又有什么用呢？想必在你还活着的时候，不止一次有人禁止你把杯子推下茶几了吧，你在乎过吗？”  
“当然没有。”  
“我猜也是，小玫瑰，你毕竟是只猫咪。”  
一只死猫咪。  
严格意义上来说。但我又真知道什么叫做“严格意义”吗？  
迪亚兹家有个死姑娘，平克家有只死猫咪，她俩没死在一起，死之后倒是日日厮混在一起了。  
论死的资历我比香农·迪亚兹多了近五年，这五年间我学会的最重要的事就是，要是你死了，一定得好好死着，千万甭去搭理活着的人的事儿，比如菜鸟死姑娘香农前段日子做的那样。  
死人不死好，坏事逃不了。  
请记住这个口诀吧，我说真的，请牢牢把它记在脑海里，这将是你今后不幸流离人间、化身游魂后最重要、也是唯一重要的做鬼准则。  
我敢肯定，上一次你听过如此深刻的谏言应该还是“上帝在天堂，世界安无恙”。  
死姑娘要是早点遇着我，我一定会这样教她，那我俩也不至于要聚集在此看巴克笑话。  
当然啦，你可能会说，就算香农袖手旁观，事情也未必就不会以相同的方式进展啊？  
说得没错，但你看，这就是不确定性原理的绝妙所在，从死姑娘决定背弃往生留在这儿开始，体系中的一切都进入新的、不确定的状态。根本没人知道事情会如何进展。  
相信我吧，这只死猫咪对此颇有研究。  
我们毕竟还是埃尔温·薛定谔精挑细选植入其思想实验的物种。  
就像那样，死姑娘动了动手指头，就掀起迪亚兹宅一场飓风。“香农效应”，由我荣誉命名；  
就像那样，死猫咪和死姑娘在风眼中心，将一切尽收眼底、又丝毫不受一丁点影响。

事情跳到死姑娘走到科林·费泽身边，想趁没人注意把装着她画像的相框挪走，而我则伸出自己引以为傲的鬼魂猫猫爪子，在她纤细的手腕上用力挠下去。  
死姑娘尖叫起来。没人听得见，除了我。  
“再不做点什么的话……”她咕哝着。  
“犯不着你动手。”我高深莫测地说：“冥冥之中，自有定数。”  
我像隐居在卡玛泰姬的古一，对死姑娘耳提面命。  
我说：“来，香农，重复我们的第一准则。”  
死姑娘于是说：“死人不死好，坏事逃不了。”  
我赞许地点点头：“这就对了。”  
我当然不是古一，只是只死猫咪罢了。非得要拿我同谁类比的话，我也该是混沌的、邪恶的多玛姆。  
毕竟我阻止香农唯一的原因，只是想多花点时间看埃文·巴克利出糗。  
我喜欢那样，看巴克因为什么事急得团团转，他口不择言、声音变尖、鼻尖绷得红彤彤。  
我的喜欢和每只阳间猫都喜欢看狗咬它们自己的尾巴是同一种原理。  
巴克不太机灵、却又误打误撞展现出大智慧的模样，哈哈。  
那让死猫咪非常、非常愉快。  
事情跳回现在，跳回巴克结结实实闯了大祸，把香农死前一直和她“前不前、夫不夫”的前夫纠缠不清的事儿一股脑讲了出来，正中科林·费泽下怀。  
死猫咪也不会笑，但随便哪个爱猫人士都能看出我这会儿有多快乐。  
我躺在死姑娘大腿上，肚皮整个儿翻了过来，鬼魂猫猫尾巴缠在她的鬼魂手肘上，巴望她能像往常一样伸出鬼魂右手来挠挠我的鬼魂猫猫下巴。  
“好啦好啦。我也乐够了。”我说：“那……现在你想怎么救他呢？”  
死姑娘发着愁，她也不知道，她哪里知道。  
她只是和埃文·巴克利一样，等着铠甲骑士从天而降。  
敬请注意，当我说“铠甲骑士”，我说的是艾迪·迪亚兹，在这个情况下、或许也包含他的儿子。哈！兰斯洛特和加拉海德，只有他们能挥舞荒野之巴林的宝剑。  
我是断然不会称生前与之同住那位人类是骑士的，就算他在此情此景下误打误撞、前来救援也不会。我知道他不是，更知道他不能。  
他是我的老伙计，我第一个也是最后一个伴儿。  
他是死猫咪的老爸、挚友、男闺蜜和时不时的丈夫。  
他是巴克打开门时站在那儿的人。  
他是肖恩·平克。

现在事情不就挺清楚了吗？  
关于为啥要听只死猫咪屈尊前来讲述的个中缘由。  
因为啊，要是由肖恩·平克做叙述者，他是万万不会承认自己的到来心有不轨的。  
没错，肖恩·平克就是这么个退缩的人，不然他也不会容许前任命名我罗斯·平克·罗德里格斯二世。  
本来，他只想叫我珍的。

“一切还好吗？”平克问。  
但当他觉察到屋子里那种显而易见的混乱氛围时，他退缩了：“我来得不是时候？”  
巴克看上去不知道要怎样回答。  
我猜，一方面，他打心眼儿里不想再和科林·费泽单独呆在这屋子里，任何人、随便谁加入都好。也包括我的心有不轨的肖恩·平克；  
另一方面，他又很担心科林·费泽揪住平克问东问西，最终问出些值得他在那敌托邦检查表上划叉的愁人事儿；  
“这位是……？”来不及容巴克细想，甚至来不及容他选择，费泽走过来，上下打量着平克。  
我很确信费泽检查表上有一项是——  
与至少一位LGBT邻居交好且有每周多于两次的友好互动。打勾。  
而平克的虎纹小内裤有窄窄一道边露在裤腰外，那让一切昭然若揭。  
科林·费泽铁定要捉他做那评测标准，  
“噢……”巴克百般不情愿地转过去对费泽说：“这是肖恩·平克，我们的邻居。”  
“你知道我……”平克很吃惊，那是我熟悉非常的他吃惊的表情。我也知道，他和巴克扯直还没正儿八经说上过话。  
平克想继续问下去，巴克却飞快打断了他：  
“肖恩，这位是科林·费泽。他是公务调查员。”  
我很确定巴克说完这句，立马冲着我的肖恩挤眉弄眼，仿佛两个首次会晤的人真能默契到看彼此眼色行事似的。  
这家伙的天真和他那古怪的幽默感太有乐子了。不知道是今天第几回，我又陷入了简单快乐。  
不过，刨除巴克的这些异想天开，肖恩·平克倒确实听过科林·费泽的大名。  
按照《金赛报告》里写的，美利坚合众国的三万两千三百七十六万万人里有占比大约一成的男同志，那差不多是三千两百万人；根据洛杉矶人口占全国总人口的比例再换算，这城市里得有四十万男同志，唔，考虑到这是洛杉矶，数字也许还能再加十万；  
然后我们计算结婚比率、计算假婚比率，计算科林·费泽自二〇〇八年走马上任以来的平均案件调查量和他端掉的非法婚姻比率；  
最后我们套上著名的“同志六度分隔理论”：即，你和任意你还没有干过或被他干过的洛杉矶同志之间所间隔的人不超过六个；  
由此得出结论，平克的朋友圈里，至少有三人深受科林·费泽之害。  
至此，平克审时度势地住了嘴。他眨了眨眼睛，发出一个轻怯的、恍然大悟的声音。  
“他来干什么？”死姑娘问。  
“来嗅嗅情敌的屁股。”我这样回答：“却没想到情敌的地盘上全是臭狗屎。”  
费泽臭狗屎看了看肖恩·平克，又看了看巴克。  
“不如让这位肖恩·平克先生进来坐吧？”费泽居然反客为主，欢迎平克进屋：“倒也省得之后再去他家拜访了。”  
在另外这俩人寒暄之际，巴克再一次掏出手机。  
对话框里艾迪发来的最后一条消息是：  
“马上到，十五分钟。”  
其上小小的电子标显示，那已是半个小时以前了。

沙发上带流苏的手工羊毛“基里姆”靠垫其实是从约瑟芬娜那儿借来的。  
“克里斯托弗他们有个波西米亚主题的过夜派对，下周。”艾迪扯着谎，那之后又立刻补充：“也可能是接下来两到三周里，我们暂时还没确定。”  
于是它们在这，其中一个横在沙发扶手边、另一个则在平克背后。  
地上扔着的一叠杂志其实是按照重量付钱的二手品，巴克花了工作日整个白天在易贝上搜寻来自棕榈泉【注11】的旧货卖家。  
“你确定，这些杂志都是从三角酒店、艾黎艺术花园、圣地亚哥度假村及其周边收购的吗？”巴克再三确认，没考虑过这让他听上去像某种目标古怪的恋物癖变态。  
于是它们在这，尽管除了几本《同志时代》和《出柜》之外实无独到。正因如此，那几本被单独挑出，专门地、巧妙地扔在最上面。费泽看它们一眼，徐徐跨了过去。  
《滑稽戏》和《妈妈咪呀》其实是租来的影碟，他和艾迪和克里斯托弗都没看过；  
巴卡拉花瓶和甜品盘其实是中国城购置的仿品；  
此外还有许多，基本上能目测判断，凡是不像该在这儿的物件、就都不该在这儿。  
在一众伪装品的包围下，三个人坐在沙发上，各有心思；死姑娘在费泽身后够头去看他手上的勾选表，而我挨着平克的小腿躺下来。  
瞧瞧我们！艾迪都还没回来，这家里头就够挤的了。  
最终是费泽开门见山打破了三个人、两只鬼彼此大眼瞪小眼的局面。  
“平克先生，你认识迪亚兹先生和巴克利先生很久了吗？”  
“我从艾迪搬到这儿的时候就住在旁边了，所以，是的，我认识他挺久的。”  
“那巴克利先生呢？”  
“他……”  
肖恩·平克。我的平克犹豫了。

“他根本就没和巴克讲过几句话。打招呼？也许，但从没有过真正的对话。”  
死猫咪、我本尊，像电影开头会有的旁白那样娓娓道来。尽管观众只有我的死姑娘。  
倘若这是一部电影的开头，倘若电影的场景设定在洛杉矶一座被虚假装潢包裹、填充的白色房子里，倘若主角并非这栋房子的主人而是主人的邻居。  
那么，伴随着我的旁白，镜头将摇回这天的早些时候，开始以倒叙手法讲述主角是如何阴差阳错地闯入了这场闹剧——  
“肖恩·T·平克三十五岁了，日前单身。”  
“从六年前开始，平克先生平均每月享受三次性生活、平均每年经历两场无疾而终的恋爱，这在洛杉矶是相当普遍的数字……”  
“……除非你是个同性恋，像平克先生一样。那么这个数字已是悬在‘可悲’的边缘摇摇欲坠。”  
“于六年前结束的、平克先生历时最长的那段爱情，只给他留下一只暹罗猫和一颗破碎的心。并且，还没过一年，猫就死了——我就死了。”  
“近八个月来，平克先生一直在暗恋他的隔壁邻居，并因此受挫连连。”  
“归根结底，那都是因为他邻居是个有着稀奇的感情生活的人——搬来时还是个单亲爸爸、然后没离婚的妻子就不知从哪蹦了出来、然后她意外身亡、再然后——”  
“——平克先生的邻居火速和他同事、也是个男人结了婚。”  
“平克先生想，这个世界终于疯了。甚至没有撑到特朗普下台那天。”  
“故事发生的这天清晨，肖恩·平克先生决定趁艾迪·迪亚兹不在家时去拜访一下他那位丈夫，那位、传说中的丈夫。”  
“这是个相当突然的决定，只是出于平克先生醒来时觉得一切不可思议——”  
“这个世界上有七十六亿人——”  
镜头转向旅行者一号拍摄的地球自转短片。  
“这片领土上有三亿人——”  
镜头转向飞速播过的美利坚合众国风情剪切蒙太奇。  
“这个城市里有三千九百万人——”  
镜头转向鸟瞰的洛杉矶街景全天候延时摄影。  
我的旁白再度响起：  
“凭什么他们可以这么快找到彼此。”  
“于是，平克先生起床、洗漱，制作了一盒提拉米苏，因为那是他突然决定要登门拜访之后唯一一样能及时准备好的礼物。”  
“这就是肖恩·T·平克现在坐在这里的原因……是这样吗？”

镜头摇到平克、费泽和巴克坐成滑稽的一圈。  
镜头摇到平克回答费泽的问题：“我见过巴克利先生，但还没正式认识过。”  
“其实今天过来拜访也是为了这个，想认识下艾迪传说中的丈夫。听说你们结婚啦？”  
“传说中？听说？这话意思是……你作为邻居并看不出他俩结婚了？”费泽恶劣地问。  
平克和巴克目瞪口呆，谁都没想到费泽有本事将区区一句闲聊曲解至此。  
“我不是那个意思……”  
“我觉得他不是那个意思……”  
平克和巴克几乎同时抗议出声。  
平克和巴克，哈！  
“像不像个蹩脚绕口令，平克、巴克。”  
“嘘！”死姑娘把手罩在我脑门上，为让我安静，她终于开始替我挠起下巴。  
“没想表达其他意思，我只是过来结识一下巴克利先生。一直以来……作为邻居，艾迪帮过我很多忙，我很高兴他结婚了。仅此而已。”  
“真是这样吗？没有别的什么迹象会让你感觉他们并非结了婚吗？”费泽步步紧逼，下定决心要从平克嘴里掏出点什么来。  
“有没有什么情形让你感觉他们不那么亲密？”  
“有没有什么状况让你感觉他们其实……和你不是一类人？”费泽问：“我意思是，也许你会有这种直觉，感受到他们并不是真的喜欢男性？”  
死姑娘的手在我下巴上紧张地收紧。  
“他不会真说什么吧？”  
再一次地，我像古一那样充满智慧地对死姑娘说：“那你太不了解肖恩·平克了。”

肖恩·平克，死猫咪的老爸、挚友、男闺蜜和时不时的丈夫，死猫咪不肯称其为骑士的家伙。  
也许在自己的事上，他确确实实是个胆小的娘娘腔，但毋庸置疑，他也是那种“我们同性恋者要团结在一起”的人，光是为了这个，他也可以相当、相当勇敢。显然。  
同性恋权益斗士肖恩·平克。  
我的肖恩·平克。  
对了，我有提到过，肖恩·平克的职业是一位股票经纪人吗？  
这意味着他精通经济、法律、巧舌如簧以及充满激情地喊话。  
他瞪着科林·费泽，质问到：“你到底想知道些什么？”  
这问题我能回答：  
费泽想知道，他们有没有真正地经营生活；他想知道，他们有没有按时按点、有质有量做爱。  
费泽想知道，一个一直喜欢女人的已结婚生子的男人有没有可能爱上另一个男人。  
费泽本人是臭狗屎，但臭狗屎的差劲工作其实意义非凡。  
仔细往深里想的话，这其实是份证明爱情的工作——证明在这疯狂世界上，一切异乎寻常的、令人诧异的、荒诞可笑的结合都是假的。  
不是吗？  
所以，反过来说的话，科林·费泽的一次失败就足以证明世上仍有爱可胜过一切。  
唯一的问题就是，科林·费泽实在胜绩匪人，前述论证走到最后一步的机会宛如圣迹。  
“只是想知道我应该知道的事罢了。”  
“所以你就有权堂而皇之跑到别人家里窥私吗？”  
“就我所知，这是法律赋予我的一点、小小特权，为了更好地保护纳税人的钱。”  
“而你选择用这点特权到别人跟前冒犯他和他丈夫？真有趣，你一定是穷尽了别的一切调查办法才不得不这样做吧？”  
“如果我是你的话，我就不会跳到‘他和他丈夫’这结论，万一最终证明他们不是，平克先生……你可就无法洗脱共犯的嫌疑了。”  
“可他们就是丈夫和丈夫呀，你想要我说什么？”  
“我想要你帮我证明，他们不是什么‘两个好朋友之间互相帮忙’的情况。”  
“费泽先生，你干这行太久了，两只眼睛已经看不见真实了。你看什么都像别人在弄虚作假。你得知道，不是所有古怪的婚姻都是假的。”他说。  
“为什么你不能放过他们俩呢？”平克说。  
科林·费泽没说话，只是挑起了半边眉毛。他显然有点儿发火，鼻头上的疣变得红彤彤的，几乎呼之欲出。  
从巴克坐在他们之间、手足无措的模样来看，我猜这场争执根本不是他愿意。但他实在没有理由让替他们说话的平克就这么停下来。  
如果巴克不制止他，科林·费泽就会大发雷霆；  
如果巴克制止了他，就仿佛平克说的是假的。  
埃文·巴克利脑门儿上开始沁出汗来。看着他那副样子，死猫咪又乐开了花。  
接着说下去，我的宝贝平克，先别停下来。  
于是，肖恩·平克接着说了下去：  
“费泽先生，你倒是跟我说说看。你认识什么人会这样替他们的好朋友带孩子？我说的不是随便买点小玩具登门造访、喝杯茶、看看孩子满地闹腾就结了的那种，我说的是会花一整天、甚至一整个周末陪着孩子，带他出去玩、和他谈心聊天、陪他做小孩蠢事的那种。我问问你，你有这种朋友吗？”  
“事实上，这个朋友还得同你和你孩子一起度过几乎是每个特殊节日、每个假期、每个有着重要意义的日子；这个朋友得永远在你一转头就能看见的地方，全年无休。”  
“看在上帝的份儿上，这个朋友……”平克用双手比了个双引号的姿势：“得和你住在一起、吃在一起、睡在一起，每天和你的儿子一起送你去上班，然后你们在门廊上亲吻。这不是在假设，因为他俩——我是说——巴克和艾迪就那样做。”  
“我绝对不是什么婚姻关系专家，但我很确定，‘朋友’之间可不会做这些事。”  
巴克脸上的神情愈发丰富，待肖恩·平克语毕、深深吸了口气时，他的神情已不是简单几句话就能形容的了。  
巴克看着平克，说：“哇哦……老兄。”  
“真的，哇哦。”死姑娘重复道：“虽然你一直告诉我这位平克有点儿过于痴迷观察迪亚兹，但听他这么说出来还挺瘆人的……”  
他确实。我的肖恩·平克。但从方才他慷慨激昂陈词的模样来看，他自己可半点都没意识到。

艾迪·迪亚兹就是在这时候回来的。  
死姑娘的、巴克利的险情幻想中闪闪发光的兰斯洛特。  
真没人比这人更会挑时机了，恰好是这个难以判断比之前更好了、还是更糟了的情景里。  
“艾迪！”巴克猛然站起来，因为太用力甚至趔趄了下，他迅速让自己恢复平衡，拄着拐走向艾迪。不用真的看到他如释重负的渐深的笑容，光是从他倾身迎向艾迪的背影就知道他感觉自己终于活了、从地狱里被拉出来了。随便怎么说都好。  
“你回来了。”巴克说，甚至有点儿像在嚷嚷了。  
“我错过了什么？”艾迪向巴克敞开手臂，把他拉进一个没那么“夫夫”、却也不是特别“哥俩”的拥抱里。  
“众议院弹劾领导人……”巴克靠在艾迪颈边轻声说，居然还有闲情逸致开玩笑。  
“什么？”  
巴克和艾迪拥抱着。  
巴克没有拄拐的那只手环绕在艾迪背脊上而艾迪的一双手分别在巴克的腰和后脖上。在巴克脖子上的艾迪的手伸展着，缓缓抚摸他发线的根部、一直摸到突出的颈椎。  
“没事吧？一切还好吗？”用只有巴克和他能听见的声音，艾迪小声问。  
“你再晚一秒回来，我就死在这儿了，真的，老兄。”巴克回答。  
“算我欠你。”艾迪捏了捏他脖根。  
在这个拥抱结束时，艾迪在巴克脖子上的手滑到他的脸旁，艾迪的拇指在巴克的颧骨上摩挲两下然后他亲在巴克脸颊。  
说是脸颊吧，离嘴也未免太过近了，几乎就压在巴克的唇角边缘，如果不是巴克正苦着张脸、嘴角下垂，那么这吻也许就会变成一个真的吻……  
“最厉害的是……”我舔着爪子，对死姑娘说：“你甚至看不出艾迪到底是不是为了科林·费泽才故意这么做的。”  
“他一直是这样的吗？”我问死姑娘：“这么……‘装得像没事儿人’。”  
“没错。向来如此。”死姑娘并不欣赏地耸耸肩。  
艾迪的嘴唇在过近处停了很短时间，他退开，在巴克肩上拍了拍。  
从沙发那边，响起了科林·费泽不为所动又佯装得趣的话语：  
“别在意我们，爱情鸟儿。”

你们可以看见，巴克的脸颊鼓出小小一块，那是他在嘴里咬住了口腔内侧。这是……他感到生气或焦虑时的惯性举动；  
你们可以看见，巴克没有拄着拐杖的那只手垂在裤缝边，由手掌慢慢捏成拳头、又放松回去，因为他不得不在裤子上把掌心的汗都擦掉，免得接下来将要发生的事因为这点小错误使艾迪更加不悦；  
你们可以看见，巴克做了一次艰难的吞咽，当然，他从医院回来之后就没空喝什么，现在就着实没什么可咽。但他只是需要那么做；  
你们可以看见，巴克舔了舔嘴唇；  
你们可以看见，巴克捉住艾迪，手在艾迪肩膀上迫使他又回到退开前的距离。鉴于巴克只有一只自由的手，他是在捉回艾迪后，才用那只手捧起艾迪的下颔；  
你们可以看见，巴克的拇指在艾迪下唇短促地拂过，似乎在预告他将要实施的壮举；  
你们可以看见，巴克微微低下头，精准地用嘴唇捕捉到艾迪的。他吻他。一个真的吻，至少它像是一个。足够像了。  
“呃……”我转向死姑娘，问她：“这之前发生过？”  
“没。开天辟地头一回。”  
“说实在的，我一直不懂人类间这码事。不过，这真有必要吗？吻在脸颊上不挺好的？”  
“当然没必要。”死姑娘撇撇嘴：“他只是想要那么做而已。”  
“原来巴克想那么做的吗？”  
“何止如此，他还想让艾迪相信，他并不是因为想要那么做才真的那么做的。”  
“这太复杂了。”我宣布到。  
“人类就是这么复杂，你不懂……”  
显然，这是个她经验丰富而我屁都不懂的领域。死姑娘扳回一局。  
“你毕竟只是只猫咪。”

【注11】著名度假区、同志胜地。


	20. [埃文·巴克利]

我亲了艾迪。  
这次没什么好深究的，也没有误会。那绝对够得上是个吻。  
但隐藏其后的，驱动我这么去做的原因绝对远超你们想象的正当。这是孤注一掷的拯救之吻，没错，都是因为科林·费泽和肖恩·平克的两双眼睛聚焦于我和艾迪、反复审视，让我深深地感觉不能坐以待毙，这才决心采取了行动。  
“行动”既是吻了我好哥们儿，就……“吻”的那种吻。  
不、也还没到法式深吻那个程度，但我的舌头确实碰到了艾迪的。  
我吻他，就像是从来没吻过另一个男人。那感觉就像——我是懂得吻的，但却不懂得吻这人，任何反应都纯粹、新鲜而不可预知。  
如果我还能想起上回这样用上舌头去吻个男人是什么感觉的话，艾迪他舌尖的触感也不至于这么陌生。  
他的和我的，在相互倾压、濡湿的唇缝相遇。  
几乎是出于某种倾略性的、雄性的本能，他的舌头没有顺从蛰伏在齿列之后——他没阻止我，而是迎接，让我的和他的舌尖在中途碰上。在我们俩的嘴唇交接时，它们静静地挨着、就在那儿，温暖、舒适，恰好足够产生一丝亲密的氛围。  
尽管如此，艾迪的身体却是僵硬的。在我手下、他臂膀的肌肉突然绷得很紧，而紧贴着我的他的胸口传来有力而急速的心跳。  
太快了，并且太沉重，捶打在我的胸膛上。  
以至于在这吻结束时，我依然纳闷。  
呃，艾迪莫非是……跑回来的？

吻结束时，艾迪退开了、我们——退开了。  
在艾迪脸庞上，有个困惑不已的神情凝固了比这吻还要更长点的时间，那让我感觉自己可能、也许、大概有些逾越。  
也许不该做得这么超过？也许、即使内心觉得这是个好法子、但鉴于我们俩之间这种关系、我也不该真的实施？  
我想不明白了。  
“所以……”艾迪清清喉咙，越过我看朝另外一边：“家里怎么这么热闹？”  
他看到科林·费泽，当然，没什么好吃惊的。随后他为看到肖恩·平克怔忪了片刻。  
“肖恩？”艾迪用疑惑的语气喊出他那位——我们那位邻居的名字。  
“嗨……”肖恩·平克突然没了刚才大辩四方的气势，他冲艾迪挥了下手，另一只手紧贴裤缝。肖恩·平克冲艾迪笑着，漂白过的牙齿在唇缝里闪闪发亮；肖恩·平克用棕绿色眼睛望着艾迪，在他的瞳孔里有什么漩涡似的情绪在波动。  
哦，操。  
那眼神我太熟了——“疯狂的双眼（crazy eyes）”——你的兄弟朋友们、一些过来人，他们会警告你，约会时要避开有这种眼神的人。她、或他盯着你，就好像已经计划好从今天起你们接下来十年将要共渡的时光，就算你压根儿没打算跟她、或他耗那么久。  
那就是肖恩·平克盯着艾迪看的方式。  
噢，操。  
现在我看出来了。  
现在我算明白了，莫名其妙出现在门口的艾迪·迪亚兹无事献殷勤的邻居。口口声声谈论着“爱就是爱”的这个家伙，从头到尾都不是在替我辩护。  
一切都是关于艾迪的。  
真的！真是“一切”，毫不夸张。想想看，当时当下、此情此景里发生的所有事，有任何一件不是因艾迪而起的吗？  
“这位是财政部门的调查员，科林·费泽先生，跟你提过的。”我冲艾迪介绍，然后我转向费泽：“这是艾迪，我……呃……”  
寻找一个词吧，巴克利。我对自己说。  
寻找一个可以囊括你们俩之间同事关系、挚友关系、知己关系、虚假婚姻关系、无性的同床共枕关系和非爱的亲吻关系的词语。  
如果世界上真有这么个词语或词组的话。  
如果世界上真有这么古怪、不真实，但似乎又让人感到温暖、从胃部深处缓缓散发着雀跃与期冀的词语或词组的话……  
我反正是没找到。暂时。  
“……丈夫。”艾迪接话道，他和费泽礼貌地握过手，然后拍了拍平克的肩。  
好吧，大概“丈夫”这个词才是最适合当下语境的。  
“我听说了很多关于你的事，费泽先生。”艾迪说，他两只手交叉在胸口，满脸戒备。  
“噢？”费泽挑起半边眉毛：“我想知道，有一句是好话吗？”  
“没有。”艾迪坦诚地说，忽视了在旁边倒吸一口冷气的我。  
好吧，艾德蒙多，如果你打一开始就打算得罪他，那我做了一小时的马屁精究竟图什么呢？  
这让我有点生气。  
“不过你也不需要我们喜欢你，对不对？”  
“的确如此。”费泽点点头。  
天哪，这还是今天的头一回，费泽居然对我们中的某个人表示了认同。  
“不过我想，你们可能需要我喜欢你们，不是吗？”费泽脸上挂着一种自鸣得意的笑容。  
而艾迪毫不留情把否定的答案摁在了臭狗屎脸上。又一次。  
“当然不是。”艾迪说。显然，艾迪对得罪政府官员这种事完全没有底限，看着费泽僵在脸上的神情，艾迪继续说下去：“我们不过是需要你承认，哪怕是用一种你讨厌的、不能接受的生活方式，我们仍然生活在一起，并且将一直一起生活下去。”  
“你的喜欢或者不喜欢，并不能影响这点。”  
老天，艾迪·迪亚兹到底是什么智慧的人？  
为什么我说不出这样的话？  
他真的太酷了。  
“当然。”费泽竟然就这么被说服了，好吧，至少是某种程度上被说服。一个小小的胜利。  
“——不过，那依然建立在这一切是合法婚姻生活的基础上，不是吗？”费泽补充道。  
“当然。”艾迪耸耸肩。  
“不管你怎么说，最终做出这个判断的还是我本人，而不是你们。不是吗？”  
“你说的一点没错，那么，费泽先生，你搜罗到足够多供你判断的素材了吗？还是说，你想要我带你再看看我们家，毕竟，你知道，巴克的腿并不是那么方便。”  
“我想我已经看了足够多了，还误打误撞和你们的邻居谈了话，真是成果斐然的一天。”费泽看了看平克：“我只有最后一件事想了解下……”  
“请说。”  
“那是什么？”  
费泽用他夹式手写板指着的，是我送给艾迪作为礼物的那枚榴弹壳。什么情况？就好像费泽遗忘了我不久前刚给他讲过的故事。  
“那个啊？”艾迪笑了笑：“那是一个蠢货送的生日礼物。”  
蠢货？认真的？你有事吗？我还在这里噢。  
“一个……我们初识的纪念品。”  
“那蠢货，才刚第一天认识我就胆敢跟着我拆炸弹。你敢相信吗？我只要手稍微多动弹一下，我俩就会在救护车背后被炸成碎肉，即使这样他还是义无反顾跟着去了。”  
“说什么‘信任’？就算告诉他炸死炸不死的几率对半拆，他还是会跟去的。他就是这种人。”  
“一个很酷的蠢货。”艾迪说：“很勇敢，但挑礼物却很没有品味。喏，那就是他。”  
艾迪指着我。  
我把脸埋进了自己的手掌里。  
说真的，不浪漫、真的不浪漫。说是“感人兄弟情”都是赞美过度、挨不上边儿。  
而科林·费泽听了他妈的两回。  
我就想问问艾迪了：嗨，亲爱的，你和我、我们俩是不是直接去自首来得比较干脆？

幸运的是，科林·费泽并没有当场叫来警察完成逮捕（不确定他能不能那样做）；  
不幸的是，肖恩·平克阴差阳错出现在这里，还见证了全程。我是说，他确实有试着帮忙，虽然我不敢讲世纪大辩论到底有没有真的帮上忙，但他太不可预料、完全是计划外的人，说实在的，不管我还是艾迪，我们都不可能想到过，会和一个外人共渡“难关”；  
不过话又说回来了，技术上而言，我难道就不是外人了吗？  
“我都要死过去了，老兄……”我冲艾迪抱怨，用着以往的称呼。但那很明显不对劲，尤其是，当肖恩·平克还在一旁好奇的眼光打量着我和艾迪。  
“呃，我是说，亲爱的（love）。”  
亲爱的，这真不是个合适的称呼，但它是第一个出现在我脑海里的称呼。  
艾迪转向我、用背冲着肖恩·平克，好让我、也只让我能看见他无声的嘴形：  
“亲爱的”？认真的吗？  
这就是那个口型。  
幸运的是，肖恩·平克没再深究。  
他双手插在裤兜里，冲我和艾迪说：“我想，我应该回去了……”  
不是我真是个浑球什么的，但听说他立马想走，我真是松了口气。  
我实在太想和艾迪两个人单独呆着了，在克里斯托弗下学前跟我的“假丈夫”好好讲讲今天在这栋房子里发生的事。  
“很抱歉你得在这儿面对这些，相信我，我也不想第一次正式见面搞成这样。”我说。  
但其实，隐藏台词是，好的，你现在可以走了。立刻、马上。  
“不不，没什么大不了的。只是希望……”肖恩·平克浑身打了个颤：“……费泽不会因为我冲他吼就给你们打低分什么的……我就是，唉，他弄得我很恼火。”  
“你没事的。”我安慰到：“他要真给我们打了低分，那也指定是因为艾迪非要全方位碾压他。你听到那个没，靠，艾迪真是——我还从来没见过他这么婊里婊气。”  
“嘿！”艾迪轻轻锤了我一拳：“文明用词，我刚救了你小命（saved your ass）巴克利。”  
“我的屁股好着呢。”  
“是吗，我们走着瞧。你等好。”  
轻描淡写说完这话后，艾迪手机响了。是卡拉打来的电话，她正把克里斯从学校接回来。  
我感觉自己的眼睛眨了一眨。  
那并不是因为别的，而是我的大脑显然需要一个停顿来消化方才听见的艾迪对我说的话。  
艾迪他是在……跟我调情吗？  
真正的、有下三路暗示的调情。包含超出哥俩好范畴用词的……调情？  
说真的，他实在没必要像这样在肖恩·平克面前做足全套戏码。  
我感到血液在脸上的毛细血管里汇聚，我的颧骨酸胀、面颊发热，嘴唇间又干又黏糊。  
我想不明白了。  
“不管如何，很高兴认识你，巴克利先生。”肖恩·平克说：“不过我真的得回去了，实在没料到这趟拜访会变成这样。”  
“你急着回去是有什么事要做吗？”艾迪突然开口问到。  
“呃，其实并没有？我只是在想，在刚才那一出闹剧之后，也许你俩想要单独聊聊……”  
“留下来吧。”艾迪说，蛮不在乎地耸耸肩。  
“留着跟我们一起吃个晚饭如何？然后，也许再弄点儿你带来的甜品，如何？”  
“唔……亲爱的（Honey）？”我叫住艾迪。又一个并不那么合适的称呼。  
但我接下来说的话，还真就像是家庭主妇在不想招待她们丈夫的狐朋狗友时会说的话那样。  
“我们没有准备晚餐用的食材噢。”  
而艾迪呢？他真就像是每个想要和狐朋狗友厮混的丈夫。  
“我们可以点披萨，中餐也行，除非肖恩介意吃外卖。”艾迪提议。  
他叫他肖恩。  
他居然叫他肖恩？拜托，他们有那么熟的吗？  
“你介意吗？”艾迪问到。  
“我并不介意，说实话。”肖恩·平克深吸了一口气。他说：“而且我很乐意留下吃晚饭。”  
他当然乐意留下、他当然不介意吃些外卖食物。  
食物根本都不是重点，光艾迪·迪亚兹就够他“吃”一晚上了。

艾迪管这叫晚饭，我管这叫扯淡。  
我管这叫各自心怀鬼胎的披萨盛筵、四个人太挤的沙发聚会和全无预先征兆的无效社交。  
肖恩·平克、艾迪、克里斯托弗、我，我们四个人，严格按照这个顺序坐在沙发上，因为我们决定在吃晚饭时应该顺便观看《中央舞台》的影碟——我们的其中一件伪装品，显然。  
当平克抓起它、宣称那是他“最”喜欢的电影之一时，我和艾迪完全没法承认我俩都没看过，因为表面上来看，这张碟躺在我们家茶几上、而它看上去就是不止被看过一回。它被磨损的程度仿佛在暗示，每个周末或下雨的休息日，我和艾迪和克里斯托弗都会舒舒服服窝在这里看这部电影，一种仪式。  
说什么来着，“一个谎言需要用一百个谎言去圆”，正是如此。  
“那个是巴克喜欢的电影。”艾迪从门口拎着披萨走回来，毫不犹豫地把他的同居人，就是我，推进了火坑：“我其实还没有看过呢。”  
“认真的，你居然没有看过？那你必须得看至少一次。”平克说：“我是说，伊桑·斯蒂菲尔在电影里面跳的那段《星条旗》真的赞绝了。”  
“不是吗？”平克转向我，寻求着我的认可。  
我他妈的也没看过啊。救命。  
“哦，是，没错，相当精彩。”我敷衍着说，试着别露馅儿。  
“还有佐伊，噢，佐伊绝对秒杀全场。”  
好吧……佐伊？佐伊什么？佐伊·丹斯切尔、佐伊·索尔达娜、佐伊·达奇还是佐伊·沃纳梅克？我抓紧瞥了眼影碟封面。好吧，索尔达娜。  
好吧，所以“秒杀全场”又是啥情况？  
这根本没法靠猜的。我转过去，狠狠瞪着艾迪，用嘴型对他说：操你。  
艾迪冲我狡黠地眨了下眼。  
这混蛋。  
我说，绝对是出于报复：“是啊，秒杀，完全的。艾迪你真的应该看下这部电影。”  
我说：“替我劝劝他，肖恩。”  
好家伙，现在我也开始叫他肖恩了。  
我甚至不喜欢他。  
于是，就像那样，现在我们排排坐下，观看肖恩·平克号称“最”喜欢的电影之一。我们四个人面前放着披萨、饮料、零食和“肖恩·平克牌”提拉米苏。  
我们四个人坐着，肖恩·平克、艾迪、克里斯托弗、我，严格按照这个顺序。  
发现没？我沦落到和肖恩·平克一个座次。  
这可真是棒极了。  
比假装看过而且喜欢这部电影更难的，是不去注意肖恩·平克和艾迪。  
这事儿是这样的，一旦你发现了谁对谁有意思，他的每个动作都变得“有意思”。  
我还记得一看到奇米就疑心他盯着我老姐的胸脯猛看的那段日子，当然后来证明，他不过只是不太好意思直勾勾盯着她两眼罢了。  
肖恩·平克在我眼里就是这样的。而我——再次强调——甚至不喜欢他。  
所以看到他“有意思”那意思真的很叫我抓狂。  
肖恩·平克从艾迪手上接过披萨时多停留的那几秒钟；  
肖恩·平克对艾迪表示感谢时缓慢地眨着眼睛微笑的方式；  
肖恩·平克把重心从一条腿移到另一条腿于是靠向艾迪、他们因此挤压在一起的膝盖；  
哈啰？有事吗？  
艾迪·迪亚兹的领证丈夫在此。  
尽管，那是一场严格来说在法律上无效的婚姻，但还是，哈啰？能不能稍微给这位可怜的、还断着腿的丈夫一些尊重呢？  
而不是这样，不是在给艾迪舀完提拉米苏后动作过大地吮吸着“不慎”沾到乳酪的手指。  
拜托，肖恩·平克，这里除了我，还有个孩子呢！  
屏幕上，叫乔迪·索耶的女孩参加了一堂现代舞课，正在热火朝天地挥汗如雨。  
我半心半意地看着，不时就要瞟一眼肖恩·平克，免得他真做出些什么来。  
当我看向肖恩·平克，自然而然地，我会顺势看见艾迪。  
按一场电影的时间来计算的话，我实在是“摄入”太多艾迪了。  
“摄入”这词儿可以这么用么？算了，不重要。  
重要的是，如果只是“看”，看完也就罢了。出于某种我想不明白的原因，在视网膜全盘接收艾迪懒洋洋躺在沙发上的影像之后，那些影像竟然留下了。接下来的时间，一遍遍地、它们反复重映，几乎是按帧走马。所以……“摄入”是个相当生动而贴切的描述。  
一些影像融入血液，叫人晕晕乎乎的，而我不晓得它们什么时候才能被代谢掉。  
艾迪嘴唇被披萨上的萨拉米涂得油亮亮的影像；  
艾迪搂着克里斯托弗、不知为何缠着创可贴的手指抚摸着小男孩儿卷发的影像；  
艾迪把手伸进体恤衫里挠了挠肚子、然后就任它卷起在腰间、赤露着一线皮肤的影像。  
还有，艾迪……微微倾向肖恩·平克、好听他给他解释芭蕾扯淡小常识的影像；  
所以到底为什么肖恩·平克非要是其中的一部分呢？  
我深吸了口气，努力克制着一拳把肖恩·平克脸上的愉快笑容揍飞的冲动。  
理智上而言，我想自己确实有点疑神疑鬼，但这些都阻止不了把肖恩·平克送出门时我脸上挂着的……好吧，实际上是毫无表情。  
几乎是不苟言笑了。而那真的不是我。

“好吧，刚才那算怎么回事？”  
我忍不住问艾迪。  
艾迪刚刚把克里斯托弗送回房间去完成科学课项目，这会儿他正站在沙发跟前收拾，我坐着，又坐着，气势就矮了一头——这条该死的、没用的并且择日还得进行另一回手术的腿。  
“什么怎么回事？”  
“干嘛让肖恩·平克留下吃晚饭啊？”我边说着，边打心底希望自己听起来没那么善妒：“你也不担心被他看出点什么来。”  
“只是一起吃个饭而已，有什么大不了？”艾迪满不在乎地耸耸肩。  
有什么大不了的……有什么大不了的？  
我的这位傻哥们儿刚刚是这样说出口了吗？  
当然有。  
从那见了鬼的婚礼开始，我和他所做的一切努力都是为了要让这事儿能够妥妥当当地办成，而他居然认为冒着被发现的危险跟某个无名小卒吃顿饭、看场电影没什么大不了的？  
我很确定那是埃文·巴克利会干的事而不是艾迪·迪亚兹。  
不，连我都不会这么干。  
除非……  
“你是喜欢他吗？”我忍不住问。是时，我甚至没想好，万一得到肯定的回答该作何反应。  
“什么？！”艾迪几乎是原地蹦了起来。他抓着沙发毯，莫名奇妙地看着我：“不。老天，你是怎么想到那个的？”  
“只是……只是个想法。”  
“什么鬼想法，怎么可能？”艾迪歪着头，手掌摁在自己颈后，似乎在思考什么：“倒也不是讨厌他，我意思是……作为邻居而言。他就只是个邻居而已。”  
“呃……老兄，他可不只是个邻居，他是个特别喜欢你的邻居。”  
“哦，是吗？”  
“我可不是说他‘作为邻居’那样喜欢你哦。”在说“作为邻居”时，我用手比了个双引号的姿势。艾迪停下折毯子的手，看着我，左边的眉毛慢慢扬了起来。  
“所以呢？”艾迪问：“又不是说他真的告诉过我或者什么的……”  
“拜托，他绝对是喜欢你那种喜欢好吗？要我说，他好爱你。”  
“你都看不出来吗？”我问。  
“有意思。”艾迪咕哝着，然后低下头去捧起一叠脏盘子就往厨房走。  
“哎，你别跑啊。”我说着，抓起拐杖跟了过去：“你在说什么有意思？”  
“关于你能这么快就看出这种事的能力，我觉得有意思。”  
“拜托，那绝对是空气里的爱意好吗？怎么可能看不出来。”  
“行吧，可没觉得你是这么敏感的人，善于发现，真不错。为你高兴。”  
艾迪心不在焉地说，只有我立即捕捉了其中的重点。  
“啊哈！”我跳到艾迪跟前：“所以你看出来了，是吧？你根本就知道肖恩·平克喜欢你。”  
艾迪开始用一种烦恼的神情望着水槽里，他是在烦恼脏盘子吗？还是在烦恼我的咄咄逼人？  
不管是啥，他今天都别想逃避我的提问。  
“老天啊，巴克。”艾迪叹了口气，又接着讲：  
“明明是你提出来的这档事，我只是顺着你的话说下去了而已。我们到底是怎么把话题引向这儿的？说真的，我们不该聊聊科林·费泽在我回来以前都干了什么吗？”  
“嘿！”我不满地说：“你别想给我岔开话题。科林·费泽可以等，肖恩·平克才是要紧事。”  
“现在肖恩·平克又是要紧事啦？”艾迪像觉得好笑那样地问着：“你甚至都不喜欢他，你连他留下来吃个晚饭都要冲人家摆脸色。”  
“亲爱的，我们没有准备晚餐用的食材噢！”艾迪模仿着我先前的口气和话语：“听听你说的，这叫什么话。”  
“朋友，这叫仗义直言。”  
“仗义？”  
“我很担心你。”  
“担心我？”  
“你一点防人之心都没有。”  
“防人之心？”  
“呃……你是打算用疑问口气重复我每句话的最后一个词吗？”  
“等你什么时候不再说这些废话了我就停下。”  
“说真的，那个肖恩·平克啊，他好古怪。显然他没事就在旁边监视这里的一举一动。”我说：“你知道吗？费泽问话的时候，他甚至知道你上班之前会在门廊那儿吻我和克里斯托弗……”  
“靠，我没有吻你。”艾迪的声音提高了，他重重地把盘子往水槽里一撂，神色古怪。  
“那不叫吻。”艾迪认真地纠正道。  
过于认真了吧？  
真是奇了怪，一个潜在的变态不是问题，我的用词倒成问题了。真是本末倒置。  
我莫名其妙地看着艾迪，耸耸肩，表示那根本都不是事情的重点。  
“行，随便啦。不是重点。重点是！你都不担心这个肖恩·平克是变态什么的吗？”  
艾迪嗤笑一声。  
“这也太扯了。肖恩在这个街区住的时间比我久多了，你难道不觉得，他要真是个什么潜在变态的话，我至少会有所耳闻的吗？”  
“也许你是第一个受害者呢？”我说：“也有人是寂寞久了才有犯罪意图的，你知道的吧？”  
“受害者这种词也太言过其实了，我可没感觉被伤害了或者之类的。很确定肖恩只是个热情邻居。而且……就算是他真对我有意思，我是说，假设是那样，他可还什么都还没做呢。”  
“老天，艾迪，你是打算等到他真做出什么来吗？”  
“你这完全是无理取闹，巴克。”艾迪用毛巾擦了擦手，把它们交叉在胸口：“过去住在德克萨斯的时候，我们有很多这样的邻居。大家都对彼此家里发生的事一清二楚，那跟窥私什么的根本没半毛钱关系。也许肖恩只是那样的人呢？”  
“拜托，迪亚兹，你说的是德克萨斯，这里可是洛杉矶。你也就来了不到两年吧，你根本都不知道这儿什么样子。”  
“好吧……也许我的确是初来乍到，但我也知道洛杉矶不是哥谭，好吗？”  
艾迪朝我走过来。他的两只手捏住我肩膀，拇指在锁骨下头那个小窝里轻轻揉着。过去这个动作很能安抚到我，但现在只是让我更焦躁罢了。  
有什么不一样了。  
我只是……想不明白。  
“洛杉矶还不如哥谭呢，谁知道……”我不情不愿地嘟囔着。  
“嘿。”艾迪在肩上的手微微晃动着我。  
“说真的，你到底怎么了？”艾迪问：“这……根本就是我刚刚进队时候的那种的抓马重演。只是一顿晚饭，又不是说我就要和肖恩·平克成为好朋友什么的，真的没必要嫉妒……”  
“什么？！”我听见自己破了个音：“嫉妒？什么嫉妒？啥？我没有，我嫉妒什么啊？”  
“是啊，就是在问你啊，你嫉妒什么呢？”艾迪笑了笑，理性而言那并没有什么其他的意味，但就是怎么看怎么像在嘲笑我。  
“你还是没搞清楚重点！”我几乎是焦急地嚷嚷着：“这和我没关系！”  
“如果肖恩·平克不是什么好人呢？如果他尝试对你和克里斯托弗做什么不利的事呢？艾迪，你不能就这样随便邀请什么人来和你们一起吃晚饭、看电影。看在上帝的份儿上，你一点都不了解这个什么肖恩·平克。”  
“我至少了解他到能看出他根本害不了我的程度吧？看见肖恩那样子吗？脖子没我胳膊粗，你真心觉得，他要是想做什么的话，我会无法自保吗？”  
小提示——你应当了解的关于埃文·巴克利的一百件小事之一——他一晕头转向就控制不了自己说傻话，他会语无伦次、喘着粗气、声音尖得像个小姑娘；  
小提示——“傻话”当然也包括冒犯他人的话。  
“那要是他想对克里斯托弗做什么而你没来得及帮忙呢？”我没头没脑地质问。  
艾迪瞪大了眼睛。  
“我真不敢相信你说了这种话。”他后退了半步，把双手坚决地从我身上撤走：“你是在暗示我没法保护克里斯托弗吗？”  
“我没那么说……”我也当然不是那么想的。  
“谢谢你，但我真的不需要你来教我怎么保护我自己的儿子。”艾迪打断了我：“我更不需要你来保护我和克里斯托弗，好吗？就好像真发生了什么事你就能保护得了我们似的……”  
这回，轮到我瞪大眼睛不可置信地看着他。  
这是什么轮流冒犯对方的游戏吗？  
如果是的话，那么，抱歉，埃文·巴克利和艾迪·迪亚兹显然都极其精于此道。  
我忍不住瞥了一眼自己的腿——这条该死的、没用的并且择日还得进行另一回手术的腿。  
艾迪不是故意的、我很清楚这一点。他也不可能是故意的。  
我还没来得及告诉艾迪，我刚决定了要去做某个后果未可知的腿部开刀手术、就在不久后。  
我还没来得及告诉任何一个人。  
但明知如此却并不会让我感觉好受些。  
“哦，是哦。我确实不能。”我听见自己说，那声音似乎不属于我。  
“天呐，巴克，我不是……”艾迪发出了一声挫败的呻吟：“我不是那个意思。我是说，我们又不是真的结了婚，我不能强求有事发生的时候你就一定会在这里……”  
“你说的太对了。”我说：“事实是……我马上就不在这里了。我要回医院去了。”  
“什么……”  
“就这样吧，别说了。”我打断了他。  
在艾迪能做出任何反应以前，我离开了他家。  
尽管除了手机什么都没带，不过我琢磨着之后总归有机会在艾迪上班时间偷偷溜回来收拾。  
当时当下，我只想离艾迪和这栋房子越远越好，而我甚至没想明白是为什么。  
我知道那儿的确有些什么、而它们才刚刚出现就暂时告一段落了。  
艾迪的、被我摔在大门之后的声音听起来遥远又模糊。  
他在冲我喊：“什么叫你要回医院去了，巴克？巴克！”  
人生第一次，我连听都不想听。


	21. [罗伯特·韦德·纳什]

当我拎着大包小裹的食材与杂货走进消防站时，艾迪已经在那儿了。  
他背对着我，坐在储物柜面前的长条椅上，一动也不动。  
艾迪既没有穿着他往常锻炼时穿的衣服、也并没有换上制服。  
这是最古怪的事了，艾迪没有在做任何、任何事情。如果不是从我站定的这位置能看见艾迪的肩膀正按某种呼吸的频率一起、一伏、一起、一伏，缓慢却稳定、有如浪潮，甚至会让人误以为这里不晓得什么时候多出来一尊雕像。  
拙劣的、仿制的、等比的奥古斯特·罗丹的“思想者”，之类的。  
不过我猜，艾迪确实在“思考”什么，从他阴郁地垂着双肩的方式、他用手掌平贴于下颔然后重重地搓到额角的方式都很容易判断如是。  
逃离到这儿是他的一个习惯。  
或者该说，是“我们”的一个习惯。是艾迪、我、奇米、亨、还有巴克，我们所有人的习惯。  
没有谁的生活能够永远一帆风顺，没有谁能够永远浸淫在众生里、还一直享受着那虽然旺盛蓬勃但却纷乱混杂的市井人间的。假使“我们”中的任一个无法继续下去，我们就会逃离那些、然后到这里来。  
逃到这里来时，没人会指责你逃避。即使你自己心里很清楚一切都是托词，人们依然谅解你，因为“有更需要你的人”一直都是、也永远都会是没有道德负担的借口。  
没有人比艾迪更清楚这个。  
但这并不代表艾迪就不比任何人更需要这个。  
这，是某种港湾。在港湾里的你是拍打在岸边礁石上远涉重洋的海浪，一起、一伏、一起、一伏，礁石切碎海浪而港湾接住它。  
港湾接住你。  
要是早知道艾迪在这儿的话，也许我会呆在家里把该准备好的都准备好再过来。  
但你没法预见这种事，等我发现艾迪静静坐在那里时，已经来不及让我静静走开了。  
消防站里安静得很，你在拥有这种容易产生回声的构造的建筑里站着，甚至可以听到洛杉矶在苏醒的声音。  
你能听到，马路上车流渐密，车轮、引擎、鸣笛随着高峰堵塞的到来变得粘稠而滞涩，似近犹远地刮擦在耳膜上；说话声是更渺小的部分，在这个距离下、隔着建筑的诸多隔音构造，川行的人群仅仅有蜜蜂迁徙那么大点动静，你听着那嗡嗡作响，顶多也就只能幻想其中寥寥几个人的生活罢了。  
在那些周而复始的生命的声响里，我手上纸袋哗哗作响的杂音显得过分清晰。  
艾迪也不出意外地听见了，他最后用手掌抹了把脸、一个整理情绪的举动，然后朝我转过身。  
他看起来其实不太糟，但也没多好。说实在的，他看上去其实只是没睡够觉的、一个普通的艾迪·迪亚兹——没有更少、当然也没有更多。  
他看起来并不期待今天，也没有我想象中那么雀跃。  
可他本该是今天的主角。  
今天是艾迪·迪亚兹的转正就职仪式。

“嗨，队长。”  
艾迪冲我笑了笑。不是出于苛责，但那真是个尤其勉强的、我宁愿他没强迫自己露出的笑容。  
他从长条凳上站起来，在裤缝上蹭着一双无处安放的手。他头微微歪着，似乎在琢磨要怎么跟我解释他早得过分出现在消防站的原因，不过，他最终什么都没说出口，也许是不够时间编一个、也许真正的原因并不是一句半句能讲清楚。  
“你这么早啊？”艾迪咕哝着，又转过去捣鼓他的储物柜，就好像里面除了体恤衫、洗漱用品和几双袜子之外还有什么值得捣鼓的物件似的。  
我把怀里抱着的超市纸袋举起来展示给他看，没说话。  
仿佛是在看见里头显然超过十人份量的食材才真正意识到今天是什么大日子，艾迪恍然大悟地咋了下舌。  
“哦对，这事。”  
艾德蒙多·迪亚兹真的不对劲儿。  
我们前两天才刚把他就职仪式的日子定下来，那时我告诉他消防站有这么个晚宴派对传统，尽管摆着一副“酷哥脸”——引用自巴克的原话——艾迪还是显得挺激动。  
“得告诉克里斯托弗，还有奶奶和阿姨。”艾迪掏出手机来，一边漫不经心地问：“猜你已经告诉巴克了？”  
“还没，你要自己告诉他吗？”  
“行啊。”艾迪耸耸肩，拇指在手机上飞快的动作着。在那么做时，艾迪的嘴角咧开个微笑，让我禁不住去想，他正编辑着的那条短信究竟是发给家人的、还是发给巴克的？  
那天、在两次外勤的间隙，我俩甚至坐下来敲定了菜单——  
喏，瞧瞧，我怀里捧着的这堆从豪威超市采购的东西就是原材料。  
而艾迪却表现的兴致缺缺，像是他几乎忘了还有这么回事。  
并没有直接问他，取而代之的是，我对艾迪说：  
“要来帮我忙吗？”  
“帮你给我自己的就职仪式准备晚饭么？”艾迪冲我点点头：“当然要。”

“我们要做烘肉卷。”我对艾迪说。  
他刚帮我把剩下的杂货从后备箱拿来、堆在厨台上。我翻出两盒绞好的肉馅递给他，转头去橱柜里取白葡萄酒，等我再转回来时，艾迪依然抓着那些肉馅、一手一盒，眉头紧皱，动都没有动弹。  
艾迪欲言又止地看着我。  
“你根本不知道怎么做，是吧？”我双手交叉在胸前，问他。  
而艾迪简直是恬不知耻地点点头。  
“别用那个表情看着我。”他稍显孩子气的吐了吐舌头，那神情简直像埃文·巴克利：“你看，我有奶奶、有卡拉、还有你，还有……”  
“……还有别的什么人。”  
我猜他指的是香农，但却并不那么确定，实话是，我并不觉得艾迪对提及香农这事讳莫如深到了需要用“别的什么人”来指代的地步。  
确实有“别的什么人”。  
“你知道吧……有时候会感觉自己不用在做饭这事上多花心思。”他说。  
“所以这是你最近经常打包我做的菜带回家的原因吗？”  
“哈，发现啦？”  
“如果你没有‘偷’走那么多的话，也许不会。”我说：“你知道，有人开始抱怨了。”  
“奇米？”  
“还能有谁？”我耸耸肩：“他还以为巴克康复期间能过几天饱日子呐。”  
“你先到柜子里找个容器，比我们平时装意面的碗稍微大点儿的。”我指挥到。  
在艾迪照做时，我给他倒上一杯酒。  
“不是什么好酒。”我说：“是用来做菜的。不过聊胜于无，而且看起来……你现在真的是很需要来一杯。”  
在伸手接过酒以前，艾迪的迟疑只维持了片刻。  
“你让我喝的哦，我不会因为这惹上什么麻烦吧？”  
“队长特批，仅此一次，下不为例。”我说：“况且今天是你的大日子。”  
艾迪几乎是立刻抓起杯子来。  
“所以……你想谈谈吗？”我抓起几颗洋葱，开始把它们切成碎末。  
“想。”艾迪诚恳地表示：“但不知道怎么开口。”  
“也许可以从随便聊点无关的东西开始？”我说。  
洋葱之后是紫皮的大蒜，同样，切成碎末。菜刀在案板上均匀撞击的声音总让我感到安定，我保持着这种节奏，一切看起来都很平稳。  
“听说你得克萨斯的家人今天也会过来？”我问。  
“没错，我爸妈他们。真是迫不及待了哈。”艾迪用青少年般的、一种不情不愿的口吻说着。  
“那就说说这个吧，难搞的是老爸，还是老妈？”  
“老爸。”艾迪回答。  
“总是老爸。”我把一袋生燕麦片递给艾迪，拜托他隔着保鲜袋把它揉碎。  
“总是？”艾迪边那样做着、边问。  
“很难解释。就是……有从军背景的孩子，总和他们老爹过不去。你能明白我意思吗？”我说：“也不是真有什么科学依据，只是确实见过很多，先例。”  
很显然——  
如果你刚到年纪就迫不及待从家里逃去当兵、如果你去搞学院式摔跤、如果你决定去纽约当律师或是华尔街精英、如果你开始竞选市长，那就是你老爸的问题；  
如果你加入兄弟会并且毕业就娶了圣经研究联盟的某个女孩儿、如果你开始搞些行为艺术、如果你的梦想是在新闻界有一席之地、如果你开始傍富婆，那就是你老妈的问题。  
归纳总结，有迹可循。  
“还挺有道理的。”艾迪表示赞成地点了点头，他说：  
“反正就是那类……劝我回得克萨斯的破事，从香农的葬礼开始就没停过。我以为自己立场表明得很清楚了，看来还是不足够。我是说……老头子可没打算就这么放了我，今天转正、昨天晚上在电话里还不肯住嘴。”  
“那你怎么跟他说的？”  
“还不就是那些呗。”艾迪把碾碎的燕麦片倒进另一个大碗里、加入牛奶，按我的要求静置。那之后他暂时撑在料理台上，用其中一只手托住下巴：“我跟他说，我和克里斯已经开始在洛杉矶扎根了、我们在这儿有自己的生活、克里斯跟我在一起对他最好，就那些。全是废话，我老爸根本就心知肚明。他就是不爽自己控制不了我。”  
“嘿，你知道所有老爸都有这毛病的，对吧？”  
“谈到控制欲，我老爸真的特别严重。”  
“你也知道所有儿子都这么觉得，对吧？”  
许是被逗乐了，艾迪整个笑出声来。  
“不过有一点你说的没错，艾迪。”我说：“你们确实在这有自己的生活。你瞧，在这里，有你血缘关系的家人，还有你选择的家人。如果说这都算不上扎根的话，我不知道什么才算了。”  
一边把半盆搅散的鸡蛋递给艾迪，我一边说：“而且我很确定你还能在这里找到只属于你和克里斯托弗的人，也许就是不久之后呢？”  
“说到这个……”  
在一个突如其来的停顿里，艾迪看朝前方，他咬住自己嘴唇的方式，就像是还在考虑要不要同我分享这件事。  
“确实有这么个人。”在燕麦片被泡软前，艾迪说到。  
“哦？她是谁？”  
“她是……一个朋友。”艾迪清了清嗓子：“这个人（this one），暂时还什么都不是。”  
“你们最近才认识的？”  
“不不，我们很早就认识了。只是在香农去世之后，这个人，怎么说呢？越来越频繁地出现在我和克里斯托弗身边。正好最近，这个人又没什么事好做，所以说，差不多成天都跟我们泡在一起了。”

按照食谱：  
——首先，将新鲜的牛肉靡和猪肉靡按照四比一的比例混合，用少许粗粒胡椒和海盐调味，加入两汤匙白葡萄酒，顺时针搅拌几下——  
——这个时候，肉馅儿还是散开的，没关系。为了让他们能紧密的黏合在一起，我们加入刚才静置十分钟的燕麦和牛奶——

“克里斯托弗非常喜欢这个人，简直到了夸张的地步。我说真的，在有血缘关系的亲人以外，我还没见过我儿子这么喜欢过什么人。”  
“听上去是个好姑娘。”  
“呃，也可以那么说吧。”艾迪把搅拌好的肉馅递给我：“这个人……为了克里斯托弗的事，帮了我们很大的忙。说真的，特别大的忙，是一般朋友根本都不会考虑要帮你的那种。”  
“这难道不是说明她不仅仅只视你为朋友吗？”  
“又或者！”艾迪强调：“说明这个人特别喜欢克里斯托弗。”  
“也有这种可能不是吗？”艾迪说。  
而我甚至不明白他为什么在辩解。  
在艾迪拌好的肉馅里，我开始加进干牛至、迷迭香，还有方才切好的黄洋葱和大蒜末。  
“那邀请她出去约会啊？”  
“呃，邀请到家里算吗？”艾迪说着，他短暂地停顿了一下：  
“但又不能真算是约会，总之，这个人最近总在家里，就像我说的……”  
“哇哦。”我瞪大眼睛看着他：“冷静点，猛男（tiger），进展这么快的吗？”  
“不是你想那样。”艾迪轻轻用肩膀撞了下我的，苦笑着：“只是觉得，克里斯也想见这个人，也许在家里见面对我们仨都是好事。”

——别忘记，加入打散的鸡蛋之后才能开始搅拌。顺时针，没错，就像那样，顺势而为。看，现在肉馅应该逐渐凝固在一起了，对吗？这种状态才能保证做好的烘肉卷不会塌掉、或散开、或不成形状——  
——接下来，打开烤箱预热，在等待达到三百七十五华氏度度这段时间里，我们要来做酱汁。因为，酱汁才是这道菜真正的风味所在——

艾迪把一袋滚水去皮的番茄盛到又一个碗里，开始用汤勺碾碎它们。  
“但我开始觉得，也许问题就出在这儿。”艾迪说。  
“你什么意思？”  
“我开始觉得，这个人现在在做的所有事、帮我们的那些忙，或许都是为了克里斯？”艾迪说：“我意思是，当然，我们是朋友，甚至可以说是非常好的朋友，但这个人之所以能超越朋友范畴、不计回报的帮助我们，却不是为了我。至少我觉得不是。”  
“你觉得好姑娘对你没意思？”  
“这说起来还真是有点复杂……”艾迪苦恼地挠着额角：“最近这段儿，这个人似乎开始觉得，倘若接受我是帮助克里斯托弗的一部分的话，似乎也可以欣然为之。”  
艾迪停下手上的活，他平视前方，英俊的眉头渐渐皱成一团。  
艾迪组织着语言。  
“这感觉就好像是，我和这个人之间的这种关系，都是为了克里斯托弗。”  
“而你觉得这样很困扰。”我耸耸肩：“那就可以说你还是挺喜欢这姑娘的，对吧？”  
“多少有点，我猜。”艾迪说：“但那又是另一个问题了。”  
“到现在我还没弄明白的是，我和这个人在做的这些事，到底是为了克里斯托弗、还是为了我自己呢？”  
“那开始越来越难以分辨了。”

——在这道菜独特的酱汁里，番茄带来酸味、红糖带来甜味、伍斯特沙司带来辣味——  
——请将方才碾到半碎的番茄放进一只小锅里，切记，是小锅。大锅会过度蒸发水分，破坏酱汁口感，使它变苦。相信我，你不会想让酱汁变苦——

“你们没有两个人一起做过什么吗？我是说，约会之类。”我问，把肉馅填进长形的深盘里。  
“两个人？约会？没，从来都没有过。我们做什么都有克里斯托弗在旁边，就算只有我们俩，那也铁定是在为我儿子做些什么。”  
“要我说，你该尝试一下，做点只有两个人的事。带她来一场真正的约会。”我提议到。  
“对了，你为什么不邀请她来就职仪式呢？现在还早，给她打个电话，也许她能来得及重新安排自己的晚餐计划。”我这样说到。  
“老实说……”艾迪耸耸肩：“早就邀请过了，一直没回复。”  
“我猜是不来了。”他说。  
艾迪听起来很失望。

——现在，把酱汁均匀地刷在肉糜表面。要是喜欢，也可以在中间夹上车打芝士——  
——现在，各位，都准备好了吗？请把容器放入烤箱、放入最为适宜烘肉卷成型的热度里。三百七十五华氏度——

“好了。”我冲艾迪点点头：“暂时到此为止，烘肉卷的事就交给烤箱了，接下来我们等。”  
“只能等吗？”艾迪若有所思地嘟囔着。  
很确定他指的不是烘肉卷、羊排、烤鸡、小土豆或任何一样放进我们烤箱里的东西；  
很确定接下去的事我没什么可以帮忙的了。  
“再来点酒吗？”我问。  
艾迪心不在焉地摇摇头头，在那之后，突然间地、不知从何而来地，艾迪没头没脑地问：  
“巴克有跟你提过他会不会来吗？”  
“我以为你打算自己问他来着？”  
“忘了。”艾迪脸上浮现出一种古怪的神情：“好几天没跟他联系了。我都不确定他知不知道有这么件事。”  
“我很确定他知道。”我说，从手机里翻出巴克前一天晚上发来的短信：“看，点名要吃烤鸡，好像这是他自己的就职仪式似的。”  
“我猜他的就职仪式大概很精彩吧，照他的性子。”  
“你根本都想象不到，弄得像单身派对似的。”我开始回忆起当时的一片混乱：“很确定当时还有脱衣舞女来着……”  
“那听起来倒确实很巴克。”  
艾迪笑了起来。  
“嘿，你笑了。”我说：“你这样看上去精神多了。”  
“唔……”艾迪挺直腰板，伸展着自己：“日子还得过不是吗？”  
“没错。嘿，听着，我得打个电话给巴克，确认一下他能不能来。你能帮我看着点火吗？”  
“等等！别走。”艾迪叫住我。  
“嗯？”  
“也许……你可以打开功放，然后在这里听电话？”艾迪说着，然后补充到：“担心我把你的菜给毁了，你知道吧，我真的很不擅长这个。”  
那听上去，几乎就像是艾迪想要听巴克讲话似的。  
虽然满腹狐疑，但我还是那么做了，站在料理台后拨通电话，把它扔在台面上。  
特别有意思的是，电话那头，巴克的声音听上去也没精打采的。  
这俩人、巴克和艾迪、到底怎么回事？  
“嗨，鲍比。”  
“嘿，孩子。听着，打来是想确认下，今天你会来的吧？”  
“当然啦，就在我俩说话这会儿，我老姐正在肢解我的裤子呢。”  
“呃，那是什么意思？”  
“不，没什么。你看到就明白了。”巴克说：“就这事吗老爹？”  
站在旁边的艾迪用他的胳膊肘捅捅我，对我说：“问问巴克还有没有别的什么想吃的，或者想喝的，我可以去买。”  
“他想要啤酒之类的吗？”艾迪问。  
“巴克还在恢复期。”我立刻否决了这个提议：“我觉得他不能喝啤酒。”  
“哦……对。”艾迪悻悻地说。  
“呃……”巴克略带困惑的声音传了过来：“队长？还有人在你旁边吗？”  
“对啊，艾迪在我旁边，他在帮我准备晚饭。”我说：“我们在功放上。”  
不知出于何种理由，艾迪在旁边轻轻地咒骂了一声。  
我很确定自己听到了。  
在电话那头，有一阵短促的寂静飞快蔓延着，但很快，巴克的声音再度传来。  
“嘿，艾迪。”巴克慢吞吞地说。  
艾迪紧紧皱在一起的眉头逐渐展开，面部细小的肌肉一块接一块松弛下来，就像是个慢动作。  
“嘿，巴克。”艾迪说：“你还好吗？你是不是要去……”  
“艾迪！”巴克暂时打断他：“我们之后再聊那个。”  
“你呢，你还好吗？克里斯托弗呢？”巴克问。  
“我很好。克里斯托弗当然也很好，唔，他说很想你。”  
“替我告诉他，我会很快回去看他的，好吗？”  
“嗯。那我们……就职仪式上见？”艾迪说。  
“就职仪式上见。”  
听见巴克这么说，艾迪的脸庞亮了起来，他深吸了一口气，露出微笑来。  
就像那样。  
仅仅只是那样， 艾迪看起来就什么事都没有了。


	22. [雷蒙·迪亚兹]

想象这么个男孩，在从纽曼小学开回他家的巴士上看见一条被撞断腿的狗。  
想象他揿下“停车”按钮，一个人下了车。那是在US-54洲际高速公路上荒芜人烟的一小段，时间是傍晚七点半，夕阳西沉，与草皮稀疏、散布着风滚草和仙人掌的沙砾地面交接的远处天际线，是浓郁的紫色和橙黄。  
想象他在被撞断了腿的狗面前蹲下来，这个男孩，大概只有八、九岁，穿着蓝绿色的法兰绒格子衬衫，百分之九十聚酯纤维的校服短裤，足踝上有印颠倒了的耐克勾的白球袜和亚瑟士运动鞋。他在那条已经半死不活的狗面前蹲下来，用西班牙语问：“嘿，你还好吗？”  
狗是一条杂种狗，看不出来多大年纪，块头不小，如果站直的话，恐怕和男孩的身高差不离。  
杂种狗呜咽着。  
除了它被撞断的腿，男孩还看见它肚子那儿塌陷下去一块，当然，男孩在那个年纪还不知道那是肋骨骨折的模样，原本鼓鼓囊囊的拱形变成凹坑，曾经是骨头的地方摸起来像一包水。  
杂种狗已经死定了，只是时间问题罢了。  
想象这个男孩，把他蓝绿色的法兰绒格子衬衫脱下来，摁在杂种狗被撞断的、汩汩冒着鲜血的腿上。想象他等了能有十多分钟，仅仅只有一辆迷你小货车在这条高速公路上开过，是往埃尔帕索去的，和他家的方向相反。  
想象这个男孩，赤裸着上半身，愚蠢的条纹四角裤边缘从他愚蠢的聚酯纤维短裤里探出头。他吃力地把快有他重的、已经离死不远的杂种狗抱起来，开始往家的方向走。  
想象这个男孩，半拖半抱、带着这条杂种狗，沿着US-54 号公路一直走、一直走。他走了有一个半点，但其实离出发还没过十分钟，杂种狗就死透了。等到了下个泊车处时，总算有人发现了他，他们报了警、警察给这个男孩的爸爸——也就是我——致电，要我来接他。  
想象这个男孩看见他爸时，半裸着、浑身是血，被裹在某个警察的外套下。他握着一瓶水，棕色的眼睛很镇定，对他爸说，长官（Sir），救救他吧。  
我不得不把这个男孩最喜欢的衬衫从杂种狗的伤腿上揭下来。  
我不得不向他宣布，杂种狗早就死了。

想象这么个青年，在德州大学教务处办理退籍，又在同一周填报了征兵志愿。  
想象他把两道杠的验孕棒抓在手里，什么话都没说，他只是看向他女朋友。香农还是很瘦，小腹依旧平坦，支棱着把那里的皮肤顶起来的她的髋骨，在做爱时总硌得他疼。说老实话，在此之前他一直希望她能丰满点。  
想象这个青年小心翼翼地伸出一根手指，轻轻地放在他女朋友肚脐上，有点凉，于是她立即躲开了。当然，那也可能跟他手凉不凉没有什么关系。  
我们还没有毕业，我想把孩子打掉。香农说。  
我们不能要这个孩子，除非向家里讨钱，否则要怎么养他呢？香农说。  
我还有一大笔助学贷款要还。香农说。  
我后天中午约了妇产科医生，你能陪我去吗？香农说。然后她夺过两道杠的验孕棒，扔进了废纸篓里头。  
想象这个青年在他女朋友离开后把验孕棒拾出来、擦干净，放进抽屉。  
想象他在周末例行的家宴上宣布要去入伍，一直希望他能像他老子那样去兵营里历练历练的他老爸——也就是我——略感诧异，却也很高兴。  
想象这个青年，被破例准许和他父亲一起小酌几杯，顶着一张年轻、英俊、充满关怀的通红的脸；然后想象他进一步向整个家族解释，他的决定是放弃念书直接去当兵。  
想象这个青年，本该驾车送女友去堕胎。然而他开到她家门口、看着她走出来，穿着有碎花图案的杏子色连衣裙，然后冲她单膝跪下。  
想象他穿着抓起来就拿去付款、并不那么合身的蓝衬衫，下摆扎进短一截的他老爸的西裤，皮带有一截没穿进正确的绊带；想象他抓着那时能负担得起的最好的戒指，跪下来。  
想象他说，我知道你一直想要孩子，虽然不是现在、虽然这比我们计划的早太多，但我不想要你怨恨你自己，因为夺走本应该活下来的生命。  
想象他说，我们会想出办法的。我、会想出办法的。好吗？  
想象这个青年说，我们结婚吧。  
尽管他并没有准备好。

想象这么个男人，从楠格哈尔省的流弹区里拖回来一个国民军。  
想象这个男人，一个全副武装的美国大兵，在某幢煤渣砖建造的、被他和他战友充作掩体的小房子后，把两管注射吗啡扎进他某个战友被轰得稀碎的侧腹旁，然后试着救活他；想象他把肠子塞回去，想象他用不属于标准清创流程、但娴熟有效的手段止血。  
在离他们不远处的空旷区，沙砾被炸药和子弹轰成一堵高高的、纷飞的墙壁，有个阿富汗人躺在血泊里、一个国民军。阿富汗人已经竭尽全力朝他们爬了十几英尺，血迹在他身后拖出绵延的长痕，又一梭子弹迫击而至，命中小腿，阿富汗人终于不动弹了。  
想象这个男人，颧骨上留着血糊糊的割伤，一直割到他眼角那颗痣去；想象他卸掉一些弹药和医用物资，打算轻装上阵；想象他说，掩护我。  
你疯了吗？他战友拉住他，出去你就死定了。  
不出去那个人就死定了。想象他这么说吧，呸地一口啐在地上，全是血和沙子。  
阿富汗人抬起头，冲他们长长地抻着手。顶多是个半大小子，用夹生的英语恳求，救救我。  
想象这个男人摁着阻止他的他战友，叫他看阿富汗小子的军装样式。  
看见没？不是塔利班，是国民军。想象这个男人舔了舔干巴巴的、裂开的下唇，不耐烦地问，你到底要不要掩护我？  
那他也不是我们的人！他战友冲他喊。  
但他是个人，他这么说。然后请想象这个男人开始穿越枪林弹雨。  
想象他那时已经是一个男孩的父亲。

想象这么个永远会施以援手的圣人、退伍军人、一个父亲，最终成了消防员。  
想象他是艾德蒙多·迪亚兹、是我的儿子，想象他对我说，我选择这种生活是有原因的。

想象艾迪在我的手机镜头里，穿着洛城消防局藏蓝色的制装，胸口别有金色名牌，“消防员迪亚兹”；迪亚兹，那是我们共同拥有的姓氏。  
想象在艾迪的转正就职仪式上，在我儿子笃定自己要扎根于此的伊始。  
“看到艾迪这样，一定很为他骄傲吧？”  
当我循着这声音望过去，是他们队长站在那里、在我身后半步。  
“我是鲍比。”他自我介绍道。  
“我知道，我认识你。艾迪经常说起你。”我说：“他经常说起你们。”  
我于是看向艾迪——请想象他在离我不远的地方，眼角笑出一点皱纹，被人群包围着。显而易见地被爱着。  
“是啊，非常骄傲。”我点点头：“只是从来没真的这么跟他说过。”  
“为什么不呢？”  
“纳什先生……”  
“拜托，叫我鲍比就好。”  
“鲍比。告诉我……”我问：“你为什么做这行？”  
“最开始是因为我只会做这个。”鲍比说：“后来是为了，赎罪。至少我是这么想的。”  
无意深究，我只是继续问下去，以某种显然并不得体的方式：“所以，其实是为了你自己？”  
“抱歉。”我望着鲍比。尽管他看起来并没有被冒犯，我还是道了歉：“听着，我不是那个意思，我知道你们都是伟大的人。但我同样也知道，如果有人真的愿意为了一份工作去付出自己的生命，那一定有深层的原因。”  
“那样的话……没错，你确实可以这么说，这是为了我自己。”  
“你帮助别人，为了让自己能好受些。”我重复了一遍，又问鲍比：“还有别人也是这样的吗？”  
“当然有。”鲍比说：“但这改变不了我们在帮助别人的事实。”  
“没错，对于‘别的人’来说，动机并不重要，不是吗？即便只是什么人的什么英雄梦，也改变不了他们得益的最终结果，对吗？”  
鲍比没有说话。  
“对于‘别人’而言。但我们是他的亲人，对我们来说不是这样的。”我说。  
“‘因为有人需要’——这不是个好理由，你觉得呢，鲍比？”我问。  
“而这是艾迪的理由？你这么认为？”  
“不是认为，我是知道。这几乎是艾迪做一切事情的理由。”我说。  
想象这么个男孩，拖着死了的杂种狗步行好几十英里；  
想象这么个青年，在自己准备好做父亲前就草率求婚；  
想象这么个男人，为救个盟军的士兵被流弹打穿肩膀；  
想象艾迪·迪亚兹人生中唯一一次为了自己做的决定是重新入伍，而老天为此惩罚他，迄今他依然觉得自己在为那个“自私”的决定饱受惩罚。  
除此之外，一切，都是因为“别人”。  
就好像是，他是因为别人的需要才成为今天的自己，并且他也随时准备要变成另一个自己。  
“我是个不合格的父亲，我早该注意到的。我是说，他从小就是如此。”  
“但太晚了。到他退伍回来、决定去当消防员时，我们才真意识到这点。”我说：“需要他的人越多，我们就越容易失去他。”  
“鲍比，你问我为什么从来不告诉艾迪我为他骄傲？”  
“如果为他骄傲的代价是让他在这条路上越走越远，那我宁可他永远不会听到我那么说。”  
“我不认为缄口不言就能改变艾迪的想法，雷蒙。”鲍比说：“他已经选择了这种生活。”  
“他可以——他可以选择另一种。”我说。  
他应该选择另一种的。我想。  
我听见自己懊恼的声音从喉咙里挤出来：“也许我早就该做点什么。”  
“雷蒙，也许你会觉得我没权利说这话……但我不认为父母该做的是替他们选择。”鲍比说：“也许那些孩子只是需要你永远在那儿，即使他们做出的是错误的选择。”  
“可如果这是个会要了他命的错误选择呢？”我说：“要是他回我们身边、要是他回得克萨斯，至少在那儿我还能有办法帮上忙，万一，事情发展成不好的局面……”  
“在这里艾迪有我们。”  
“你们没办法保证他安全，这份工作决定了你们不可能保证那个。”我摇摇头，说到。我指着站在稍远处，正和我儿子讲话的埃文·巴克利。从进来起我就发现了，埃文·巴克利的被石膏裹得严严实实的腿。  
“不管是什么让那孩子伤成那样的，下一次都很有可能会是艾迪。”我这样说。  
“我们不是要向你保证艾迪不会遇上麻烦。当有人需要时、他就冲进危险——那是艾迪已经决定好了的。”鲍比说：“我们只是在向你保证，即便最坏的事情发生了，我们也绝对不可能放弃艾迪。”  
这还不够好。  
我想这么对鲍比说，但又凭什么呢？我又凭什么对一位真正关心艾迪的人苛求至此呢？  
事情已经如此了。  
“我想……雷蒙……至少也该让艾迪知道你是爱他的。”在我的沉默里，鲍比说到。在他回去切蛋糕以前，他友好地在我肩膀上拍了拍。  
尽管不情愿，但我很清楚鲍比是对的。

想象我那么做了、告诉我儿子我爱他。想象艾迪抱住我，在我肩头嘟囔，谢谢你，老爹。  
想象几乎在场所有人都那么做了，所有爱他的人，他们轮流走过来恭喜、拥抱他。  
想象埃文·巴克利，艾迪最好的朋友，拄着拐杖慢悠悠地向艾迪走过来，而艾迪站在原地，耐心地等待他挪到自己跟前。  
埃文·巴克利——他们叫他巴克——年轻的让人不敢置信的脸蛋上有种不自在的神情。  
但当他看见艾迪，那表情几乎是立刻消失了。他真心实意地微笑着，有种熟稔的、温暖的、舒适的氛围在他们之间涌动成潮。  
想象我儿子的脸放松下来，他把巴克、或许是巴克把他拉拽进一个拥抱里。  
他们各自贡献出一条结实的手臂，把彼此箍进胸膛里。  
“我真的很抱歉。”艾迪这么说。他的眼睛短暂地闭上了，当他脸颊贴在巴克的脖侧时。  
“不，该道歉的是我。”巴克说，声音因为冲着艾迪的肩窝而沉闷：“那是你和克里斯的生活，我不应该横加指责的。”  
“在那栋房子里发生的事，已经不止是我和克里斯的生活，也是你的。”艾迪说，在那之后，他又补了句：“好吧……至少是在这事儿结束以前。不管你愿意或不愿意。”  
“你在说什么傻话，我当然愿意。”  
他们俩拥抱着，我儿子和他最好的朋友——比艾迪和其他人拥抱的时间都要更长一些。  
在分开以前，艾迪抚摸着巴克的后脖，让他们俩的前额短暂地靠在一起。  
几乎没人注意到。  
“那么……你当然有权那么说。”艾迪对巴克说：“如果你这么讨厌肖恩，我是说，平克——”  
“还没到那个程度啦。”巴克有点不好意思地嘟囔着：“只是那天、费泽来的那天，什么忙都帮不上的感觉太让我沮丧了。恐怕你不知道，我还没说呢……但我真严重怀疑半路杀出来的那个肖恩·平克都比我能帮上忙……”  
“艾迪，我只是开始觉得……那件事，你该找别的人帮忙的，真的。除了我。”巴克说。  
“我只是个蠢货，什么都不懂。”巴克懊恼地说。  
“别那样觉得。”艾迪说：“在这世界上，没有谁比你更让我能完全放心地把克里斯托付出去。已经没有了。就为这个，我也不可能去找你以外的别人帮忙。”  
“你真这么觉得？”巴克不确信地问。  
“巴克，你是我最好的朋友，你是知道的吧？”艾迪的脸上露出某种柔软的神情。  
“我知道，艾迪，你也是。”  
“这也就是为什么我没法让你一个人去面对手术的事。”  
“呃……麦迪告诉你了？”  
“我问她的，就在刚刚、就职仪式开始前没多久。我猜……如果你真的要和谁说这件事的话，应该就是你老姐了。我没猜错。”  
“她不该告诉任何人的。”  
“我们也不该……你知道吧，做我们现在在做的事。”艾迪露出个笑容来，让我不禁在想什么是他们现在在做的事情：“看起来，‘能不能’在大多数时候都不是主要考量的因素。”  
“我不想让大家都来劝我什么的。”  
“老兄，我可没打算劝你。”  
“你没有吗？”  
“没有。很理解你为什么那么做。”艾迪耸耸肩：“只是希望你能顺利度过。”  
“我会没事的，只是个手术而已。”巴克说，满不在乎地耸耸肩，装得好像一点不担心。但是，就像我说的，他还太年轻了，还没完全学会如何好好掩饰自己。  
“你不能全指望麦迪帮你。我是说，她是个好姐姐、有护士经验，可她也是个姑娘。”  
“你怎么想的？”艾迪用肩膀推了推巴克，用他说玩笑话那种语气揶揄巴克：“恢复期打算让麦迪倒腾你这坨一百八十磅的死肉么？”  
“你注意措辞哦，我可是装备了武器。”巴克晃了晃手上的拐杖。  
“手术期间、恢复期间，有很多事都会用得上我的。”  
“你帮我那么大的忙，总有些什么是我能替你做的，伙计。”  
“让我帮你吧，巴克。”艾迪这么对巴克说到。  
就像那样，艾迪帮助一个人、倾其全力，然后是下一个、再一个、又一个，不会停下，最终成为他的职业、成为他生活的全部。  
或许埃文·巴克利只是另一个、或许他对艾迪来说比其他的更重要些。  
但这都改变不了艾德蒙多是怎样的人。  
没有什么巧合，像是天注定，一切从他还是那个男孩时就可初见端倪了。


	23. [默西迪丝，中老年轻型皮卡]

男人，尤其是那些喜欢女人的“大男人”，总是喜欢给自己的座驾取个女孩儿名字。  
这可不是我在胡诌，联合美洲统计学会连续三年发布的大数据如此表明。  
我猜，也许是因为男人无法忍受一提起来就让他们兴高采烈的是个“他”、也无法忍受需要去银行贷款才能终日骑乘的是个“他”、更无法忍受自己成天搓揉扳动的档位杆属于某个“他”，没错，猜他们完全不能忍受这种有辱男子气概的暗指。  
艾德蒙多显然也不例外，他给他的这辆二手轻型小货车取名“默西迪丝”【注12】。敬请注意！请务必要用西班牙语发音称呼，免得跟某些举世闻名的豪车品牌搞混。  
彼时还是他好友而非丈夫的埃文·巴克利笑得趴在车前盖上直不起腰。是第一次知道这事儿。  
要我说巴克就是有点浮夸气质，说真的，完全没必要笑得像瞧见萨尔维特斯猫被关进笼子里的崔弟，纵使他真的和崔弟有一样的眼睛。  
“你等等……”巴克尝试捕捉自己的呼吸，他上气不接下气地说：“你给你的车取名梅赛德斯，而她是一辆雪弗兰，你认真的吗？一辆叫奔驰的雪弗兰……”  
“你太逗了，艾迪。这绝对是常人不可及的幽默感。”巴克狂笑不止，那之后艾迪忍无可忍地把洗车抹布扔到了他头上。  
“是默西迪丝，你这蠢货。”艾迪用西班牙语发音纠正道。  
但其实发音真不是笑点，我想说。你们真是大错特错。  
但凡这些人能够深入汽车的世界了解一下——注意！此处非是指知名著作《变形金刚》——他们就能多少了解到，轻型皮卡、像艾迪的车这样的，绝对、一定、百分之百是男孩。真的，请相信我。  
所以，这就是我。  
一辆名字叫“默西迪丝”的雪弗兰S10轻型小货车，“他”、而不是“她”。我通体深灰、不算是常见的漆色，自出厂以来为人类服务了十几个年头，相当有年纪。  
中老年皮卡——如果对车而言“岁数”真算是个概念的话。

艾迪是在来了洛杉矶之后才在“乔的二手车卖场”里买下我，原因无他，能装、且便宜，甚至可以说便宜得有点过分，以至于艾迪一直追问老板，这车不会在别的州辗死过人吧？  
那倒也没有，也许……两三只海鸟什么的？说真的，久远的事我都已经记不清了，不好意思。有点儿像到了年纪的人类不是吗？记性差强人意，就连硬件也不复往昔：  
并非是原装的铝合金排气管锈得厉害，估计先前的哪位更换过，不是啥好零件；  
后座的窗户必须在摁了升起按钮后用手稍稍往外推那么一下，不然就没法衔接正确的卡口，而只会永远卡死在那儿；  
卤素车灯时不时就打不着，毕竟当今都用发光二极管，而艾迪为此吃过不止一张罚单；  
后座地毯上有巴掌那么大的一块叫人生疑的污渍，像是呕吐物混着血、干结之后又被擦掉的样子。再次声明，我不记得了；  
不仅如此，最近几个月连空调也坏了。一辆在加州供职的皮卡，空调坏了，听听。  
这也是巴克和艾迪坐在车里、混身是汗的原因。  
尤其是巴克。很明显，当你有一条被石膏和绷带包扎得结结实实的腿时，你的体感温度会比正常情况还要再高上个十几华氏度。  
他俩刚从医院出来，现下正朝着码头开去。  
此前，我在医院停车场的东北角，某个划线车位里静静等待，回忆着之前某一次在这里时、他们俩拯救一个爆炸头瘾君子的事。  
说起来，那好像已经是六十多程以前了。  
哦，是这样的，我们车界用“程”来计算时间，鉴于，如果按照人类的概念算，大部分时候我都闲闲无事、停在那什么都不做。和用于记录、计算、预判某辆车寿命的那词“里程”不同，“程”这个描述方式，有着几近于人性的温情。  
是记叙，而不是记录。  
六十四程前，他们在这儿的停车场救了个嗑大了的哥们儿，他傻兮兮的、非叫艾迪“莎玛”；  
四十七程前，他们坐着我开去市政办公厅，那是我第一次也是目前唯一一次看巴克穿西装。还记得那时候巴克紧张得莫名其妙，整个人小心翼翼，落座前排而不敢向后靠向座椅，全程他居然就那么直挺挺立着自己。当艾迪问他怎么这么古怪，他理所当然地告诉他，当然是怕西装外套被压得起皱啦，老兄。  
三十一程前，他们仨，巴克、艾迪和克里斯托弗一道去采购。艾迪强迫巴克留在车上，因为觉得带上这个跛子委实浪费时间。我可以抱着克里斯，我可抱不动你，艾迪这么解释，于是巴克不得不闷闷不乐地和我呆在一起，因为觉得没劲儿把我的手套箱翻了个底朝天，然后对在里面发现的艾迪的西班牙语电音专辑表示嗤之以鼻。  
时间跳回到现在、跳回这一程。  
艾迪和巴克从医院里出来、坐上车，他们开始讨论关于巴克手术的事，艾迪说了些什么关于手术方案的话、还说了些什么要和队长请假的话，但巴克却显得有些沉默。  
事实上，过于沉默了，毕竟他才是那个会在我们行程中喋喋不休、不肯停下的人。  
巴克喋喋不休说着前一天晚上和艾迪一起看的林德收割机撞车大赛；  
巴克喋喋不休说着他们在马汀老爹家尝试的新品古巴三明治；  
巴克喋喋不休说着克里斯托弗和他用白乳胶和厨房餐巾纸做的土卫二。  
你们知道埃文·巴克利和他那张嘴的。  
但他这会儿到是安静下来，一言不发。  
在艾迪挂挡倒出停车位时，他看了巴克好几回，后者心不在焉地甚至没注意他落在自己身上的眼神。在他们准备启程前，艾迪终于忍不住问了：  
“巴克，你还好吗？”  
“嗯？”巴克想是刚从他的什么幻想世界里回来那样，迷惑地望向艾迪。他不知为何咬着拇指指甲，模糊不清地问到：“你在跟我说话？”  
“拜托，这里还有第三个人吗？”艾迪哭笑不得，只好又重复了一遍：“我刚在问，你还好吗？”  
“没什么大事。”巴克说：“就是……一直没法停止想我手术的事。”  
“猜到是这样了。所以你想谈谈吗？”  
“完全不！”巴克发出一声痛苦的呻吟：“就好像刚在亚历山大医生那儿谈的还不够多似的。”  
“那……”艾迪想了想，问到：“想出去转转吗？就是，兜兜风什么的。说真的，你也真的是没太多可选项。”  
“好吧，为什么不呢？我都快在家里发霉了。”巴克点点头：“那我们先去接上克里斯托弗吗？”  
艾迪用食指摸了下鼻尖。他不自在的时候会那么做。  
“我很确定卡拉可以再多照看克里斯托弗一小时，不、也许俩小时，我一会儿就给她打电话。”艾迪声音听起来很坚决。  
“今天就我们俩。”他这么说。  
“呃……好？”巴克稍显迟疑，似乎不太确定艾迪为什么要这样做。  
短暂停顿后，巴克从座位上猛地弹了起来。  
“等等艾迪……你给我等一下！这该不会是什么‘万一我好哥们下不了手术台’的应急预案吧？什么以防不测、带我出去最后一次看看这个我拯救过的城市之类的……”  
“你不是吧？”巴克哀嚎了起来：“这可一点帮助都没有啊！”  
“你最近看太多肥皂剧了吧，老兄？”艾迪翻着白眼，从驾驶座伸手揍给巴克一拳：“就只是散散心，让你别老想着手术。不去算了，不去回家。”  
“去去去！拜托，我很想去。”巴克比了个投降的姿势，那之后，他冲艾迪眨巴着眼睛，问到：“那我可以挑歌吗？”  
“你当然、肯定完全不可以。”艾迪自得地笑着，把巴克伸向收音机的手拨开了。

所以，我们在开往圣塔莫尼卡的路上。我们汗流浃背。  
对我来说，那指的是出于高温水滴开始大量凝结在汽缸缸筒外壳。  
对他们来说，就只是汗。  
今天实在太热，是浓烈的太阳压迫洛城的又一天。这整个城市似乎都被晒愣了，人流、车流，一切的一切，都呈现出某种抗拒流动的粘滞的姿态。  
于是堵车显得尤为漫长，没错，不管是事实也好、感觉也罢，交通拥挤程度都比往日更甚。  
他们坐在车里、巴克和艾迪，把我前后座的车窗都摇开了。但那根本不顶事儿，就连灌进来的风都像刚出锅的燕麦粥，稠密而滚烫。  
于是他们猛烈地、焦躁地、各自心猿意马地淌着汗。  
巴克倾身朝向驾驶座想要试着修好空调。  
我只想对他说，老弟，问题不在你捣鼓的这些按钮上，问题实际在引擎盖里。  
巴克的那条伤腿用一种别扭的姿势架着，他倚在我手刹后的工具箱上，手臂杵在仪表盘靠近驾驶座的那侧。  
艾迪的方向。  
“老兄，你真应该换辆车了。”巴克抱怨着。  
信号灯引发的一次涌动，离合、刹车，他们的手臂如此碰上，汗浸浸的、温暖的手臂。  
在又一次静止下来的车流里，艾迪闭上眼睛，被汗水覆盖的湿漉漉的喉结上下滚动。  
“我可没那个钱，怎么？你想用共同财产给我买辆吗？”艾迪说着，不动声色地移开了手臂。他把大半个肩膀探出车窗，而巴克依然不依不饶、且毫无自觉地逼近。  
艾迪深吸了口气。  
如果我能说话，如果艾迪能听见我说的话，说真的，我向上天祈祷给我这么个机会，我一定毫不留情的嘲笑他。  
嘿你，就你，给我取名默西迪丝的男人，被你好朋友——另一个男的——这么碰了下，立即就陷入到心脏狂跳、耳鸣如潮的境地里。羞耻否？  
三十八程前，他们去接克里斯托弗的路上，忘了是他们中的谁开了个跟结婚有关的滥笑话，两个人都觉着有点恶心，因此一齐大笑了起来。但现如今他们显然已经对用这事开玩笑完全没有心理障碍了。  
如果我能说话，如果艾迪能听见我说的话，我真想问问他，嘿你，你曾经有哪怕一秒钟想过这天的到来吗？  
我不这么认为。  
话又说回来，另一个人、巴克竟然对此一无所知，他埋头在那堆按钮里，丝毫不觉得自己离艾迪实在近得过分。绝非安全距离，是这么个、倘若有谁从车窗外经过会以为这俩人在做些什么难以启齿的活计的距离。  
“啊哈，你的疏忽。结婚的时候你就应该看看我的银行账户。让我告诉你，一分钱都没有！”巴克说着，顺手拍了拍艾迪的大腿。  
他没有别的意思，我想，也许只是因为在他那个位置，大腿比肩膀要来的方便。  
艾迪浑身都绷紧了，他咬住嘴唇。  
“你他妈离我远点儿。”艾迪咬牙切齿地搡了巴克一把：“热死了。”  
巴克莫名其妙瞅了他一眼。  
有那么一滴汗，巴克的汗，甩落在艾迪手背上，他在仔裤上重重揩掉。  
接下来的路程里，艾迪一有闲暇就开始用另只手的手指摩挲着那里。  
在滞留不泄的车群里，就像每个人类会做的那样，我们车子，互相打着招呼。  
——嘿，日安。你看起来闪闪发亮，昨天洗车啦？  
——今天有什么安排，打算出城跑一跑吗？我恨死洛城的高峰期了。  
——你现在是要往多西尼广场的方向走吗？听我说，我刚刚从那边儿过来，东南边堵得不成样子！导航都是放屁。  
在我旁边的一辆大切诺基吉普友好地询问：“嘿，老兄，怎么样，今天什么计划？”  
我回答：“载这对儿爱情鸟去港口约会，祝你也有美好的一天！”

所以，我们停在港口。并不是圣塔莫尼卡那个有着摩天轮的，巨大、光鲜亮丽的旅客港口，是某个没什么人造访，如今已经废弃运营的小港口。树和灌木丛长期缺乏人工修剪的痕迹，肆意伸展着。  
所以，这里已经没有那么热了。他们也没有那么近了。  
巴克和艾迪，用尚未触碰、又绝非疏远的距离各自靠在我身上。艾迪握着啤酒，而巴克握着艾迪宣称他只配喝的宾得宝姜汁汽水，后座散落着薯片、奇多，还有软糖什么的。  
“一个问题。”巴克含糊不清地说。他继续把手伸向薯片，尽管先前吃进去的还没有咽完。  
“嗯？”  
“你是不是早都计划好了啊？”巴克盯着艾迪，眼珠子滴溜转：“我是说……这些喝的、零食，哇哦，你甚至我准备了椅子。”  
“少废话。”艾迪咕哝着：“又不是专门为你准备的。”  
“明白明白，克里斯托弗和老爸的亲子时光，对吧？”巴克比了个投降的姿势。  
“就是那样。”  
“让我瞧瞧——看来克里斯托弗最喜欢的饮料是——“鹅岛精酿印度淡色艾尔啤酒”。”  
用一种缓慢的、做作的、起伏的音调，巴克大声念着啤酒提箱上的标签内容。  
不晓得艾迪计划这事儿计划了多久，但我证明，这酒确实刚艾迪搬过来没几天。  
“我恨你。”艾迪看向港口：“你现在可以闭嘴了吗？我好后悔，想枪杀自己，信我，我一定会让你死在我前面。”  
“嘿……”  
巴克拉住艾迪，好让艾迪能离他近些。他的一只手放在艾迪上臂，轻轻捏了捏。  
“谢谢你，艾迪。”巴克说：“你真的是个很好的朋友。”  
艾迪轻轻哼着声，打趣到：“告诉我点我不知道的事吧。”  
巴克笑了下。他抓起宾得宝把瓶口对在嘴上，却一口都没朝里咽。  
“我很害怕。”巴克终于艰难地开了口。  
“害怕这个手术？”艾迪关切地看向巴克：“我也看过方案，风险并不大，没必要这么担心的。”  
“不，不是手术。手术本身没有那么恐怖，拜托，我又不是小孩子了。”  
“我担心……假如这个手术依然对我的腿没帮助，那该怎么办？”巴克说：“我是说，第一次手术他们明明说很成功，但你也看到了，直到今天检查也还是没什么改善。”  
“如果这一次，手术还是没达到它本该有的效果，如果我的腿没办法恢复到受伤前，如果我再也没法回去当消防员……天，我不敢想下去。”  
“我很害怕事情会变成那样。”巴克说，他根本无法继续直面艾迪的眼神，他率先挪开了。  
“那我们就去做第三次手术。”  
几乎没有任何犹豫的，艾迪对他说，一只手抓住他的手臂。  
艾迪的手……汗湿却不叫人讨厌。他的手好稳定。  
巴克看着艾迪，没做声。  
“我可不是说这次手术会有问题。”艾迪解释道：“只是……你知道像你这个程度的骨骼损伤，进行多次调整手术的概率几乎超过九成吗？”  
“我有个战友，被迫击炮轰起来的巨石砸断了大腿。当时近旁连个可以用作固定板的东西都没有，他撑到喀什布之后他们才开刀把碎骨都取出来，拢共做了三场；然后回国又做了两次，一次矫正，因为胫骨愈合处有严重的增生，再加上一次取支撑物的手术。就这么个人，前天还去攀岩了。”  
“所以，要是这次还不行，我们就再尝试一次，直到你痊愈为止。”艾迪耸耸肩：“要我说啊，既然是市政财产砸在你身上了，显然市政也得花钱让你活蹦乱跳回到我们身边来。”  
巴克看着艾迪。  
“你能这么说真的很有意思……”半晌，巴克扭过头去，小声嘟囔着。  
“怎么有意思？”  
“我还以为……你会跟我讲讲，要是当不成消防员的话还能去干什么，那之类的话。”巴克说：“你知道吧，因为好像大家都在用这种办法劝我。”  
“好吧，让我想想。事实上，我觉得你可以去当托儿所老师……等等，我还有个更好的主意。”艾迪猛一拍脑门：“脱衣舞男怎么样，那样的话时不时你还是可以当一下‘消防员’，对吧？”  
“操你的。”巴克被逗乐了。他抓起一个倒空的奇多袋子冲艾迪砸过去。  
“你不想那样的，所以我也不想那么告诉你。”艾迪说：“你是我们中的一员，你属于这里。”  
“你必须得回来，我可不管得抓你去做几回手术还是得我亲自操刀什么的，你必须要。只有和我们在一起，你才是巴克。”艾迪说。  
“所以说，幸好你害怕的不是手术，不然我真的不晓得要怎么劝你了。”艾迪耸耸肩。  
“那我看你劝的也没多好啊，老兄。”巴克忍俊不禁地笑着说，显然已经比开始轻松了许多：“你看看你，都开始跟我讲第三次手术这种事了。”  
“所以就说了，这种互诉衷肠的活计真心不适合我。你下次最好去找鲍比老爹。”  
“不。”巴克摇摇头：“我发誓，艾迪·迪亚兹，绝对是个智者。也许只比鲍比差那么一点而已。”  
“你说的我感觉自己好老。”  
“艾迪？”  
“嗯？”当艾迪转过头，他遇见巴克盯着他的眼睛。  
巴克蓝色的、在太阳底下透明而湿润的眼睛，看着他。  
“搞什么啊，我让你哭了吗？”艾迪摸摸鼻尖，是不自在、又一次。为了掩饰那个，他逗趣般地说着，似乎就差那么一丁点，他的拇指就会落在巴克被太阳舔舐得发热的脸颊上……  
然后艾迪停下了。  
“我考虑过了，想重新签份医疗护理委托书。”巴克说。  
“怎么了？我以为你之前指定的是麦迪。”  
“第一次手术的时候，没错。”巴克说：“这次我想让你来。”  
“怎么？你所谓的‘考虑’就是刚才的五分钟吗？这可是个很重大的决定。”  
“嗯……当然，你完全可以拒绝。”巴克摇摇手：“我知道，可能我要求的太多了，这确实是很重要的责任。我只是，如果真的倒霉到发生什么，你知道我想要什么，我可以指望那个。但我完全理解，如果你说不的话……”  
“嘿，巴克。什么都不会发生的，别瞎琢磨了。以及——”艾迪点点头：“我完全没问题。”  
“谁让我是你丈夫呢，对不？”艾迪这么说。  
“啊，都怪科林·费泽，我现在真是好恨这个词。”巴克撇着嘴，不情愿地抱怨了一句。

【注12】Mercedes，“梅赛德斯”和“默西迪丝”只是两种不同的翻译，为区别英语和西班牙语故意两种都用上。并不是正确用法。


	24. [埃文·巴克利]

这间医院的医疗护理委托书和别处的也没什么两样，都只是薄薄一张纸头而已。  
纸头系标准信纸大小，夹在手写板上，从我这里传递到兰吉特·亚历山大医生那里再传递到艾迪那里。我注意到那个手写板也是胡桃木的，和科林·费泽用来夹他那敌托邦式计分表的像得出奇，不过，要我说的话，这张纸头的吓人程度可没比那个少一丝一毫。  
在蓝色版头、印有医院名称和标识的稿纸上，用七号无衬线字体（或许还更小些）密密麻麻地印着委托代理内容和注意事项，正反两面。  
这张纸，我已经读过许多遍了。虽然不敢说倒背如流，但我确实可以数出选择性授权的特殊医疗方案示例之下、一共十二项内容，也许不完全按照顺序，但自豪的讲，我可以做到。  
即便如此——相信我的话——当你于页面下方签署自己名字之时，你依然会觉得难以置信，原来只消这样一张薄薄纸头，就能把自己的性命以某种方式交至某个人手里。  
在我本人的情况里，是交给艾迪·迪亚兹。  
在我本人的情况里，还有更加令人难以置信的，那就是：情况足够危机时，艾迪甚至不需要这张纸就能指挥医生们向我挥刀霍霍。  
嘣！认识下我合法丈夫吧。这就是他。  
在我本人的情况里，要是真有什么不幸发生在我身上、老天保佑可千万别、按加利福尼亚州的有关法律，艾迪能以第三顺位的优先权决定我的器官去向。  
这是真的。  
再签这么一张薄薄的纸不过只是让这个顺位又往前提了两位而已。  
是从什么时候起，艾迪开始变得这么重要了？  
现在似乎不是考虑这个的好时机，但我一贯如此，遐思决定自我解放，我根本控制不了它。  
它跳回到艾迪的就职仪式，他的道歉，我们碰在一处的额头；  
它跳回到我亲艾迪、艾迪亲我、我们睡在一张床，一切为了保护克里斯的愚蠢行径；  
它跳回到在马汀老爹餐车边的艳阳天、艾迪不假思索到了粗鄙的程度的婚姻缔结邀请；  
它跳回到——更久远些——艾迪说，嘿，我会照看你背后（I got your back）；  
而他现如今站在病房里，一手抓着硬板夹、一手抓着碳素笔。  
就像那样，“照看我”，象征意义的。  
“你真的确定要我这么做？”保持着持笔对准那一纸委托书的姿势，艾迪再次问。  
病房另一头站着兰吉特·亚历山大医生、他手下一位实习医生、还有就是上回手术住院期间负责照顾我的护士米丝蒂·费勒。除了我的骨科医生，另外俩人是作为见证人被请过来的，等艾迪签完字之后，他们也会在委托书上签字，以完成程序，获得法律上的有效性。  
这感觉几乎就像是又和艾迪结了一回婚。  
实习医生和护士米丝蒂是这一回的保罗和康纳，而亚历山大医生是每天要应付无数此种仪式的市政主婚人，正等着冲病区大喊：“下一个！”  
这导致我那位主治医生有点心不在焉，他手揣着白大褂口袋里，看上去像是在摆弄里头一堆加起来约莫两美元的硬币，传来丁零当啷的响儿。  
战线拉得太长了，我想，记起今早、在我手术开始前，亚历山大医生似乎还有个复诊之类。  
我赶紧冲艾迪点点头。  
就像这样，这事儿就这么成了。  
易如反掌，导致当事人对此毫无实感。我是说自己。  
亚历山大医生和他的实习生去出诊，走之前第一万次强调我的手术将在两个小时之后开始；护士米丝蒂给我拿病号服过来，她看着倒是像想多呆会的模样，不过我们才聊了没多久她就被哔哔叫的呼机喊走了。  
病房里现在只有我和艾迪。  
“别以为我不知道你在琢磨什么……”艾迪双手抱胸看着我，他小声地说。  
尽管只有我和他。  
“嗯？”我假装心不在焉地哼唧，假装没听到那种古怪的欲盖弥彰。  
“我俩在港口边的对话——”艾迪抬起胳膊，他比了个“你懂”的姿势、耸了耸肩。  
“那怎么了吗？”  
我假装听不懂。  
我假装不记得。  
我假装连接着显示器的血氧夹是这个世界上最有趣的科技用品。  
“你是不是觉得万一出了什么事——我是说万一、万一——”艾迪连着强调了两次：“我不会让他们为了救你命就废了你的腿。”  
“我是说，如果换做是麦迪，她宁愿你好好活着做个瘸子，也不会为了条腿用你的生命冒险。”  
“是因为这个吗？”艾迪问。  
当然是因为这个，要不然呢？  
我假装没有别的可能。又或者不是假装，我确确实实就是为这个。无它。  
“那你怎么想？也会为了让我活着就不管我的腿吗？”我用一种玩笑的口吻对艾迪说：“如果你会的话，老兄，我可能得把委托书讨回来撕了。不开玩笑……”  
艾迪哭笑不得地盯着我瞧，仿佛我是这世界上最不讲道理的混球。  
他坐到病床上，拍了拍床垫，示意我也坐下，坐到他身边。  
尽管百般不情愿，我还是挨着他坐下了，心烦意乱地。  
我们的腿相互紧贴，随着呼吸起伏推挤，艾迪的须后水混合着他独有的、古怪的肉桂味钻进我鼻孔里，令人惊讶的是，那奇迹般地让我整个人都安定了。  
艾迪没看着我，他说话的时候专注地对付着自己牛仔裤上一个脱线的口子。  
“你知道我在港口对你说的话，并不是那个意思吧？”  
好吧，重大误解？  
事实上我就是那么认为的。  
也许是我自作主张，把艾迪话里的逻辑往后推进了一些？  
我琢磨着，既然他知道我想要什么，那么，在不得不做出选择时，他就会替我选择想要的。  
我想要一条好腿，想要原来那个强壮、无所不能的自己；  
我想回去做我的消防员。  
如果不能那样，我还不如去死，我宁可去死——别倒吸口气，我真是这么想的。  
我还年轻啊，我远远未及那垂垂老矣的境地、会想尽一切办法延续生命的人类终有的境地。我摆脱浪掷与虚耗，好不容易才为接下来的三十年找到意义，没可能要我欣然接受这一切被夺走吧？  
话又说回来了，确实，这个逻辑能够成立的要件之一是，艾迪在那种事发生时，愿意给我我想要的。  
要件之一是，艾迪对我有求必应，凡我需索的，他来者不拒。  
可艾迪是那样的么？持疑。  
我没吭声。  
“拜托，跟我说话。”在长久的、让人不安的的沉默里，艾迪终于忍不住催促我。他把一只手放在我肩头，拇指缓缓摩挲着。  
“好吧，行。我现在知道了。”我说着，听上去铁定怨气满满：“很高兴知道，你跟别人一样，觉得我这条腿也没有那么重要。”  
“巴克，不是那样的。你先别急。”  
艾迪听上去……就像在跟克里斯托弗或者别的什么小孩说话。  
艾迪听上去甚至有点像鲍比。  
干嘛啊？我是只有八岁还是怎么？我腹诽着。  
“说真的，如果我处在你的位置，我也想要和你完全一样的东西。”艾迪说。  
“什么‘东西’？哦，你是说‘治不好我的腿还不如让我去死’吗？”我说：“你最好直接说，免得我又理解错。你知道吧，毕竟我脑子没那么灵光，通常听不出别人的言外之意。”  
“你不讲道理的时候比我儿子难搞多了。”艾迪叹了口气，然后他说“不过没错，就是那个。”  
“总之……我也会希望在那种情况出现时，有人替我选择保住腿，而不是其他。”他说。  
“所以问题在哪呢？”  
“问题在于，巴克，你不能指望我像个完美的程序，当条件触发时就去执行你想要的选项。”  
“我也是人。”艾迪说，他迟疑了一下才完成整个句子：“人都是……自私的。”  
“我也是自私的。”他看着我：“我想，或许是因为我把你看的比自己还重，所以才没法保证我一定会为你做出我自己想要的选择吧。”  
等下——他说什么——  
“你是我最好的朋友。我想让你活着。”艾迪紧接着说下去。  
我假装没有感到失落。  
在艾迪大度奉上的拥抱里，我把脸埋在他脖根，假装我的嘴唇没有碰着他的锁骨。  
“所以，基本上把麦迪换成你没啥本质改变。”我说。  
“差不多是那样吧。”艾迪点头，我们从拥抱里退开，他手仍在我肩上：“再说了，压根不会有任何事发生的，真的。等出了手术室，你就什么事都没有了。”  
“那拜托别让他们随随便便锯了我的腿，好吗？至少，不是万不得已……”  
“我保证。”艾迪笑着说：“我绝对不会让他们随随便便就锯了你腿的。”

那之后只过去四十分钟，亚历山大医生就回病房来了，而距离预定的手术时间还有一个多点。  
他走进病房时，我和艾迪正在用手机看别人偷录的怪物卡车地区联赛实况。我舒舒服服横在病床上，鞋都没脱，而艾迪坐在床沿、上身半靠着我。  
“前面两台手术都提前完成了。”亚历山大医生说：“考虑到他们平时的效率，可真是个奇迹。说我迷信也好，我感觉这是个好兆头呢。”  
“现在手术室空出来了，要是你已经准备好的话……巴克利先生，我们可以提前进行。”  
“应该说我强烈建议你同意提前手术，不然有位格里高利医生恐怕要加塞。”  
有什么不提前的理由呢？我对自己说。事实上我求之不得，巴望着这事尽早尘埃落定。  
“为什么不呢？”我耸耸肩。  
“你不用等麦迪过来吗？”艾迪问。  
“只提前了一个多小时而已，我敢说她已经在路上了。”我说：“给她发个信息好了。”  
“你确定？”  
好吧，这已经是艾迪今天第二次问我是否确定了。  
如果这是为了佐证他说的那句“我把你看的比自己还重”，他已经做到了。  
艾迪完全、彻底地证明了自己，真的。  
说这话，自然也包括进手术室之前他的小小“仪式”。  
以防你们还不知道，在完全清醒的状态下被推过医院走廊是件非常、非常蠢的事，而我竟然要经历不止一次。  
“不推还不知道，你是真的很沉。”护士米丝蒂抱怨着，当然，我知道她是说玩笑话。  
“真抱歉我是这么个强壮的男人。”我说：“要是什么时候需要我把你从火场里抱出来，可别让我听见你抱怨这个。”  
米丝蒂嗔怒地在我手臂上打了一巴掌。  
“我来吧。”艾迪微笑着，从她手上接过轮床。  
那么问题来了，这是为了帮我，还是为了帮她呢？  
“活着进去，活着出来【注13】，好吗？”艾迪狡黠地眨眨眼，然后他伸出手在我胸口画了个十字——一个小小仪式——艾迪弯下身，飞快亲在我额头上。  
“我以为你不信教。”  
“只是奶奶总做的这么个……小仪式。”艾迪说。  
“好吧，谢谢奶奶。”  
“很快就结束了，好吗？等你出来的时候，我和麦迪就在这里。”艾迪这么说到。  
“我和麦迪”——这个说法让我的胃部飘飘然起来。  
等这一切结束后，他们——我老姐、艾迪、也许还有克里斯托弗，所有人都会在这儿等着我，光是想着这个，紧张就被全然抚平了。  
在手术室里，我的麻醉师，一个小个子犹太男人，让我从十倒数。  
“等不及醒过来了。”我嘟囔着，听到有谁在我身边笑了起来。  
而麻醉师严肃地制止了那个笑声，对我说：“巴克利先生，从十数起，好吗？”  
就像电视里那样。  
于是——  
五。  
四。  
三……

“三、二、一，抬！”纳什队长这么喊着，我们把一个因为火情从三楼的窗户往外跳、结果把自己大腿钉在遮雨棚桅杆上的蠢货抬上轮床，霍华德和亨丽埃塔接手，开始检查瞳孔反应和体征。  
那时我甚至还在用名字而非绰号称呼他们。  
“好了，简单处理下伤者，让八十四站的人送去医院，你们两个得留下来待命。”鲍比快速地指挥着：“我、萨尔和菜鸟回里面去。”  
“菜鸟”指的就是我。  
要是没记错的话，这是我入职洛杉矶消防局之后第四、或者第五班外勤。  
“我”扶了下歪掉的消防头盔，像还在海豹突击队集训时那样，冲鲍比喊：“是，长官！”  
鲍比在说：“没必要声音那么大。又不是在军队。”  
萨尔大笑起来，然后被灰呛住、一阵猛咳。  
而我在看着这一切。  
我在看着“我”。  
眼睛闭上时还在手术室里，视野里是刺眼的无影灯，要开刀的伤腿被架子支成弯曲的姿势，露在蓝色的手术台布外。我那小个子犹太裔的麻醉师要我倒数，从十到一；  
眼睛睁开时已经在这里了。  
我正以一个古怪的俯瞰的视角审视回忆，几乎像在观察某个完全属于别人的故事。  
一切都很清晰。这个故事发生的顺序，建筑外墙的赭石色，起火的高温，燃烧刺鼻的气味，很容易把人带回过去的日子里，叫一切重演。  
我读到过这个，忘了在哪，是一种宏观性的、潜意识里的神游体验。类似埃本·亚历山大在他罹患细菌性脑膜炎、大脑皮层停止工作的七天里体验到的那样。  
某种“潜水钟与蝴蝶”的处境。  
让我困惑的是，为什么头一次手术时就没发生这种事呢？  
又或者，当时也发生过，只是等我醒来之后就什么都不记得了？  
一点儿头绪都没有。  
事实上，我根本无权决定自己想看什么或不想看什么，也显然无权决定自己要不要看下去。  
否则我铁定会选择些更美好的回忆，比如在沙滩当酒保时那些彻夜狂欢、饮酒作乐什么的。  
事实上，我只是“看着”罢了。一个彻头彻尾的、在我自己回忆里的旁观者。  
我看着“我”。  
我看着那个菜鸟。  
鲍比说：“菜鸟接管二层三层，我去四层，萨尔五层。挨门挨户检查，注意回火，都明白了？”  
这场火是高处烧起来的，意味着低楼层火势没那么迅猛、塌陷的危险也小很多。明显鲍比把轻松的活计分给了菜鸟——又一次，菜鸟脸上有不悦的神情。就算是新人，他也根本不觉得自己比别人要差。  
“嘿，你，小孩儿。”鲍比喊他：“别撅着个嘴，按我说的来。”  
“是，长官。”菜鸟说，他直了直腰板，就像要冲他队长敬个礼。  
“保护好你自己，然后尽可能救人，明白吗？”  
菜鸟点点头，一时间怔忪。他并不习惯从“长官”嘴里听见这些。  
譬如——保护好自己；  
譬如——照你所想，救更多的人。  
想象这么个菜鸟，过去曾在海豹突击队的青训营里呆过，他当过酒保、健身教练和两个礼拜的体育老师，现在他是个洛城的见习消防员；  
想象这么个菜鸟，又高、又壮，穿着缝有反光带的防火服和大大的阻燃胶靴，瞧上去有点蠢；  
想象菜鸟按他队长要求的那样，在起火的建筑里挨门挨户地搜索。隔着铝箔复合芳纶的防火手套，他抓着一柄斧头，在每次砍向因高温挤压变形而卡住的门锁时，菜鸟对自己数着，三、二、一，然后闪到一旁，等房间里由于趋氧喷射而出的火舌过去。  
然后有这么条狗蹿了出来，它挡在菜鸟面前。  
想象这个荒谬又十足滑稽的场景：  
在某栋六层高、熊熊燃烧的居民楼里，在长长的，空气是橙红色而墙壁已经开始变成棕褐色的走廊上，菜鸟和一条狗脸朝脸对峙，都喘着粗气。最开始的几十秒里，他们谁都没有动。  
菜鸟很快意识到它可不是条宠物狗。不、不是那样的。  
这狗过分冷静地瞪着菜鸟，开始跟随着他移动的方向移动。它哧哧喘着粗气，多处皮毛烧焦，很明显有且只有一个目标，就是不让菜鸟从它眼前过去。  
一条工作犬，显然。  
想象菜鸟似乎瞥见了什么，于是伸手去翻看了一下这狗脖子上绑的绳子，一条特殊的、可以加配导盲鞍的特殊牵引绳。所以，是的，一条工作犬，确切来说是导盲犬，拉布拉多，名牌写着它的名字，奥利。  
想象菜鸟尝试对狗说话，尽管隔着氧气面罩，尽管，科学证明狗并不是真的能听懂人说话，只是在根据人类的语气、表情、气味、体温等表征做出反应罢了，尽管如此，菜鸟还是说：“嘿，奥利，你得让开。我有活儿要干呢。”  
奥利不让开，它开始咬菜鸟的脚踝，要把他往某处拉。  
菜鸟脚上穿的阻燃胶靴应该是非常烫，他几乎能听到奥利在咬住时口腔里被烫得“呲”一声，尽管痛苦至此，奥迪还是坚持那样做了。  
菜鸟开始琢磨，为什么它在这儿？  
他很清楚这些工作犬不会随意离开他们主人的身旁，除非——  
想象这条狗、奥利，把菜鸟带到某个房间里，它的主人在那儿、因为浓烟晕过去了。而就像菜鸟猜的那样，在那之前，她该是主动松开了奥利的绊绳，兴许是想要它自己逃命去。  
它并没有。  
就像那样，当菜鸟接好辅助氧气面罩给她带上、把她抱起来后，奥利一头栽倒在地上。  
它还没死，但也快了。狗的鼻子上平均有两亿两千万个嗅觉细胞，而人平均只有五百万个，这种环境里，光是空气就能要它命。  
想象菜鸟把她带出去交给医护，然后咬咬牙又要往楼里冲，鲍比吃惊地抓住他问：“是里面还有别的人吗？”  
想象菜鸟说了个谎。鲍比问的是“人”，里面已经没有人了，里面只有条半死不活的狗，拉布拉多。在菜鸟想象里它有温和、坚定的棕色眼睛，看着菜鸟把她带出火场的时候它喘着粗气，缓缓闭起了眼睛。  
想象菜鸟冲鲍比坚决地点了点头，把面罩拉下来。  
想象菜鸟是个无出其右的、鲁莽的傻蛋，完全忘记了他带她出来时给她用了氧，两个成年人的消耗量。想象他半路觉出不对，感到自己的肺被压缩了，就像，被装在只有巴掌那么大的真空袋里，呼吸摄入的内容物已不足以撑开整个器官。菜鸟很快就晕了过去。  
想象鲍比和萨尔把菜鸟拖出来，奥利被他用防火毯严严实实裹在怀里，但已经没救了。  
想象菜鸟挨了他队长一通狠批。想象他坐在消防车后头，脸上有烫伤，他抬起头问他队长：“怎么？我不该去吗？”  
鲍比说：“我没那么说过，我只是说你得傻成什么样才会忘记补氧。你都白学了吗？”  
想象菜鸟蠢兮兮地张着嘴巴，无法反驳。就像之前说的，他并不习惯从“长官”嘴里听见这些。  
譬如——被告知，他是被允许去救一条狗的。只要他是真的可以。  
想象菜鸟垂头丧气地看着自己的脚尖。  
鲍比叹了口气，呼噜了把菜鸟的头发，然后问他：“想去看看奥利的主人吗？”  
想象菜鸟在医院见到奥利的主人、那个盲女。  
想象菜鸟说，对不起，我本来可以救他的。  
她说，你没有任何需要道歉的，在此之前，我甚至不敢奢望有人愿意做那样的事。  
盲女提出想摸摸他的脸，她说，想知道救了她的命、又愿意冒着生命危险去救奥利的人究竟长什么样。而摸摸他的脸是唯一的办法。  
想象她被菜鸟牵引着，从他高高的眉骨开始；菜鸟向她描述，在她右手无名指摸着的地方，有一串红色的胎记；想象她接着摸下去，越过菜鸟翘起来的鼻尖，到了他的脸颊上。  
她的手指尖湿润了。  
她说，我知道你已经努力了。

此前，菜鸟——我是说，我——没有如此努力过。  
至少不是像这样的。  
此前，我被所有人告知，令行禁止，做个好士兵、一个听命者。

三、二、一，一切变黑了。  
就像那样，如同一部电影的结束，在片尾亮起来之前的短短几秒里，一切都是静默的。  
在那样的静默里，我隐约听见钻头的声音，开始疑心那是不是从现实世界里传来的。  
也许他们正在钻我的腿、也许他们正在把支撑物取出来。谁知道呢？  
就像那样，突然间，周围全然静默的纯粹的黑暗里充满了水，将状似悬在半空的、并看不见自己实体的我淹没了。  
似乎是被一只大手捉住脚踝、又似乎有一个巨大的勾子在尾椎上勾了一下，我、或者说我的意识，被狠狠拖进了某处。  
一个身体、一个躯壳。  
再睁开眼睛，我又是“我”了。  
从我自己的视野里，我看见水与汩汩翻滚的气泡。最开始一段时间，不知道自己身处何处、身在何时。  
感觉很痛苦，太痛苦了。  
快要溺毙了。  
水很冷，至多只是冰点，或许还要更低些。我深知如此，是因为身体已然产生了一些低温症的症状。我试着动了动，却发现自己什么都动不了，唯一自由的指尖在摸索中感觉到了胳膊和腿上捆着的绳子。  
我恍然大悟，这是我在青训营的时候。  
想象我们在海豹突击队时，要学习一种防溺技术。教官把我们的胳膊和腿捆起来，扔进隆冬冒着寒雾的游泳池里。我们必须得像海豚那样，依靠身体的摆动游五十码、然后潜到两码深的池底把教官扔进去的狗牌叼出水面。  
出于某种原因，我的大脑认为我合该在手术过程中重新经历一次这个。  
失温、缺氧。  
这太痛苦了。  
但当我仍在那儿时，肉体的痛苦从来不是问题之所在。  
想象这么个海豹突击队青年预备营成员，三队、阿尔法排，绰号“斑点（Spotty）”，从来没掉出过集训考核的前五名。那时他自己心里清楚的很，等秋天一来，他就能当上正选队员，毋庸置疑。  
所以头一次有机会跟正选队伍外出实战的时候，他们立刻选中了他。  
“大人物（Big）”，海豹七队的指挥官，跟我们教官说，给我你们中最壮的。  
教官揶揄他：“怎么？不来个枪法准的？”  
大人物傲慢地扫视着站成一排的预备海豹：“有什么意义呢？也是带过去扛大包的，再说了，要不是有这个狗屁实习规定，我压根不想从你这儿挑些废物。”  
教官说：“幸运的是，我这儿最壮的和枪法最准的是同一个，斑点，出列！”  
想象斑点、埃文·巴克利，也就是我，恨死了这个绰号，还是反射性地站了出来。  
大人物问他，所以你在战场上会服从我所有的命令吗？  
想象斑点一嗑脚跟，大声说，是的，长官。  
想象斑点和大人物带领的海豹七队“奥德赛”小组坐在MH-60“海鹰”直升机上，唯二肯开尊口跟斑点讲话的人，只有偶尔给他下命令的大人物、还有“疣猪（Hog）”——那是因为我之前在空军开A-10【注14】，他说，而且我有这么一对大牙。这个矮瘦的非裔小个子把他厚厚的嘴唇翻起来，给斑点展示他像疣猪那样尖尖的、凸出来的牙。  
“我们要去做一件伟大的事。”疣猪说。  
“什么事？”斑点问。大人物没有跟他讲任务的细节，不是不能讲，事实上，在这个任务里，斑点有和其他正选队员一样的权限。  
大人物只是，不在乎。  
好吧，在他成为正选之前，没人在乎。  
“我们要去杀个大家伙。”疣猪说：“一个教头。”  
“你会喜欢的。是吧各位？”疣猪说，他扭头问他队友。没人搭理他。  
想象斑点笑着，他说，哇哦，老兄，那真是酷呆了。  
但实际上，斑点对此没什么感觉。

我对此没什么感觉。  
没有好的感觉、没有坏的感觉。什么都没有。  
他们告诉我，东北部的驻军在兴都库什山区打了场胜仗、在巴基斯坦和阿富汗的边境，因为我们海豹潜入基地拷贝到了计划路线图和战区分布；  
他们告诉我，诺列加在梵蒂冈大使馆投降的时候，海豹负责把他拷起来，用黑鹰直升机送到霍华德空军基地，最终由缉毒署完成了逮捕；  
他们告诉我，我们要去杀个大家伙，一个“高价值目标”。  
而说真的，很多时候我并不明白那意味着什么，我甚至不知道那怎么就能帮助到别人。

想象斑点还不是“斑点”、还是个得被迫了解历史的小破孩，他总是问自己，“正义事业”行动【注15】凭什么叫这个名字呢？  
想象斑点扛着奥德赛小组的一部分军需，走在队伍的中后部。他很兴奋，但没有那么紧张，似乎他天生适合做这种危险的、肾上腺素激增的工作。  
想象他们在当地国民军的配合下，迅速突入楠格哈尔省某个小村庄的临时基地里。活干的很利索，他们冲进去吸引火力，疣猪在远处制高点趴着，只用一部温彻斯特麦格农狙击步枪、两发子弹就要了“高价值目标”的命。  
然后，想象他们准备撤退的路上，一支协助他们突击的国民军小队把他们拦下来请求帮助，说他们的家人遭到挟持，均被关在临时基地里。他们想要他们协助救援，趁着这里一片混乱把家人救出来。  
其中有个阿富汗人，一个半大小子，夹生的英语。  
想象这个半大小子抓着斑点，斑点费了好大力气才听懂他说，他姐姐还在里头。  
请救救她，拜托。半大小子说。  
斑点也有老姐。  
想象斑点看向大人物和疣猪、和别的他甚至不晓得名字的奥德赛小分队成员。斑点知道他们不应该，但他更知道他们完全可以。  
仿佛是知道他想要讲什么，疣猪冲他摇摇头，使了个眼色。  
“不是我们的任务。”大人物坚决地说，下达了撤退的命令。他特别看了一眼斑点，对他说：“你说会服从命令，证明给我看。”  
想象斑点说，是的，长官！他弄了些弹药给半大的阿富汗小子，不敢直视对方眼睛。他甚至没有努力争辩——这是一个海豹该做的，他说服自己。显然。  
“我们有更重要的事做。更伟大的目标。”疣猪拍拍斑点，几乎是个无用的安抚：“应该会有人帮他的，我猜。”  
谁呢？  
我还记得彼时的自己这样思考着，一直到撤退的直升机前来接应。  
我并没有答案。  
想象斑点跟在大人物和疣猪后头走出基地，夜袭已然过去，外面天光大亮。  
透过“斑点”的眼睛——我的眼睛——我开始看见亮光。  
刺目的亮光，会让你除了那个之外什么都看不见。  
我听见大人物的声音。  
“还有三秒降落！”  
于是——  
三。  
二。  
一……

在那让我几乎目盲的亮光里出现了一张熟悉的脸。  
我老姐麦迪·巴克利的脸。  
“上帝啊，埃文。”就像那样，我眼睁睁看着一串眼泪从我姐眼睛里滚落下来、不受控制地，它们落在我脸颊上，弄得我很痒。  
我试着说点什么，但喉咙像吞下整张砂纸。我努力吞咽着，让发黏的有点恶心的唾沫能顺着嗓子淌下去。  
“楠格哈尔……”  
这是我手术结束、麻醉消退后说的第一句话。

【注13】消防员在进火场前经常对彼此说的话。【注14】A-10攻击机，外号疣猪（Warthog），简称Hog  
【注15】1989年发生的美国入侵巴拿马并逮捕其政府首脑诺列加的行动，以保护巴拿马美籍公民安全、维护条约完整和民主进程为借口，主力之一就是海豹突击队。


	25. [麦迪·巴克利]

我原本以为，埃文醒过来时说的第一句话只是句毫无意义的嘟囔。  
亚历山大医生向我们说明过，麻醉复苏时患者有很大概率如此，无需过分担心，事实上能够说话——不管说的是什么——是相当良性的反应，说明患者的呼吸、意识和肌力都恢复良好。  
亚历山大医生说，因为术中的大量失血和漫长的手术过程，埃文也许不会那么快就醒过来，他嘱咐我们耐心等待。  
“我们”是指我和迪亚兹。  
时下，我甚至不愿意直呼他的名字。  
时下，我不想和他扯上任何关系、尤其不想我弟弟再和他扯上任何关系。  
“我不想你在这儿，迪亚兹。”在他们把埃文从手术室推回来时，我把迪亚兹拦在病房门口。  
他看着我，艾迪·迪亚兹看着我、匆匆一眼，然后越过我，看向埃文。医护人员正在把埃文从轮床挪到病床上，他们忙碌地干着连接监测仪、调整吗啡泵那之类的护理事项。  
“麦迪，拜托。”他说。在短暂地同我对视后，他的眼神转回去，转到埃文那儿。  
迪亚兹棕色的、有着悲伤的神情的眼睛。  
我让自己换了个姿势拄在门框上，挡住他的目光。那其实毫无意义，这观察病房有两面都是钢化玻璃，百叶帘高悬着并未合上。  
一切是我在表明态度。  
“不。”我说，听见自己的声音噎住在喉头。  
从身后传来的监测仪滴滴的声响稳定而清晰，显示着埃文已经暂无大碍。即便是如此，险些失去我弟弟的那种恐慌感依然在我胸膛里盘旋，感觉像是漫无边际的湖水倒灌，挤压心脏、隐隐作痛。  
能感觉眼泪在眼眶里逐渐积蓄起来，而这是我最不想让迪亚兹看见的。  
“麦迪，我的天……”迪亚兹冲我伸出一只手，不知道是想要给我个拥抱、抑或是想帮我揩掉开始从眼角接连不断滚落的眼泪。我根本不在乎，我太恼火了以至于没法在乎那个。  
“不！”我往后退开一步，冲他竖起食指，勒令他不许上前。  
仅仅如此而已，几乎是我的两倍身量、并且是个男人，迪亚兹就像那样退却了。缓慢地垂下肩膀，他不再说话，但也没有要离开的意思。他就像那样站在原地，一动不动。  
“我不知道这怎么发生的，但我不想你在这儿、我不想和你说话。”我对他说：“至少暂时不。拜托，你走吧，就……走吧，迪亚兹。拜托了。”  
他并没有。  
在埃文醒过来以前，迪亚兹都坐在走廊上。  
他没有进来，尽管他有少说一百个进来看看埃文是否安好的理由。  
每次我暂时离开病房时，他都会猛地从走廊的长椅里站起来，像做错事的孩子那样看着我；每次我再回来时，都会撞见他走得近了些，依然在门外、但尽可能近。他就那么站在那里，双手抱胸，看着埃文，眼睛都不眨一下。而在那之后，他又会回到走廊的椅子里；  
周而复始。  
我还知道他给我买了咖啡，迂回着要米丝蒂护士送进来给我。  
一切都表明，迪亚兹是个……善良的人。  
我与迪亚兹绝非熟稔，对他的了解基于埃文和霍华德他们的描述。时下，他表现的正如他们的描述：不是多么能言善辩的人，但贴心、关怀，他总是用自己方式对别人好。  
而也是这样的迪亚兹，拿我弟弟的性命去冒险。  
让我怎么不疑惑？  
或许真是他俩沆瀣一气，谁又知道呢？但埃文眼下已经成了这个样子，我不忍心对他发火，只好全都怪罪到迪亚兹头上。  
我是说……谁不会呢？  
迪亚兹是我的年纪、一个父亲，他应该是埃文最好的朋友，甚至，大哥。他应该保护埃文。  
然而却是迪亚兹要求继续手术的。  
彼时我甚至不在那儿。

埃文只比顺利完成全麻手术的普通患者晚醒过来那么一点而已，医生说。谢天谢地。  
“不过，在霍华德·韩之后，这群消防员身上发生什么我都不会再感到惊讶了。”医生说。  
埃文的舌尖上滚动着一个单词，在他醒来时。  
我以为那不意味着任何事。  
亚历山大医生从他白大褂的兜里掏出小手电筒，检查了埃文的瞳孔反应。一切正常，他宣布，但也告诫我们，等麻醉药全部代谢掉之后，他们还需要对他的腿做进一步检查，以再次确定手术是完全成功的。  
埃文的眼睛渐渐聚焦。  
“嘿……”他冲我说。他的眼睛转动着，扫视着周围。  
“艾迪？”以疑惑的口吻、他轻轻说。  
我不得不走出病房把迪亚兹叫进来，尽管有诸多不情愿。  
“埃文在叫你。”我说，半侧过身体，示意他已经获得我的允许，现在可以进去了。  
说真的，自从麻烦不断的埃文·巴克利高中毕业之后，我几乎没再充当过这种保护欲过剩的婊子老姐角色了，我相当意外于自己居然一点都没有生疏。  
迪亚兹走到病床前，当看到他时，我弟弟脸上露出松弛而温和的微笑。  
“艾迪。”他又叫了一遍他的名字。  
“我在这。”迪亚兹轻声说到。他飞快地瞥了我一眼，拇指在巴克手臂上轻轻抚摸着。  
“奶奶的那个……”埃文说：“奏效了？”  
“算是吧。”艾迪似乎是被什么只有他们之间才懂的内部玩笑逗乐了，点点头说：“最终而言。”  
“发生了什么？”埃文问他，不过后头半句是冲我来的：“老姐，怎么一醒过来就看见你在哭？”  
“我死了吗？”埃文故意这么问。  
“差一点。”我回答：“感谢上帝。”  
“他们修好了你，伙计。”迪亚兹补充道：“你现在没事了。”  
“老兄，这感觉可一点都不像没事……”埃文呻吟着：“我好困。”  
“那就睡吧。”迪亚兹说：“我保证，等你醒过来时我还会在这儿的，也许还有克里斯托弗。”  
迪亚兹看了我一眼，说到：“当然还有麦迪。”  
“嘿，艾迪？”  
“嗯？”  
“楠格哈尔……”  
埃文重复了刚醒来时脱口而出的词语。我并不知道那是什么意思，只能听出是同一个发音。  
奇妙的事情是，迪亚兹却晓得埃文在说什么。尽管他看起来有些诧异，但他确实知道。  
“楠格哈尔怎么？”迪亚兹问。  
“有些事……”埃文咕哝着、声音变低。我能瞧见他眼皮越来越沉，几乎就要合起来了。  
“睡吧。”迪亚兹轻柔拍抚着埃文的手臂：“等你睡醒我们再谈。”  
埃文点了点头，用一种几乎是开玩笑的语气嘟囔：  
“你不打算握着我的手吗……”  
然后就睡过去了。  
也不知道他是对我说的，还是对迪亚兹说的。  
有些事不对劲……  
他们和彼此说话的方式，还有，迪亚兹在站直身体前伸手梳过我弟弟头发的神情。  
有些事，一些温存的、默契的、隐秘的，我到现在才获知的事。  
不过在埃文再次醒来前也许我不会知道了。  
“埃文现在还能好好的躺在这儿，是不幸中的万幸，你明白么？”我问，并没有尝试掩盖自己质问的口气。  
“我知道，麦迪。我知道。”他喃喃地重复，是在对我说、也是在对自己说。  
“我真的很抱歉。”他低声道：“对……这所有的一切。”  
“但就算一切重来，我也还是会那么做的。”  
像是下定了决心，迪亚兹直视着我，语调坚决。

重来。  
如同电子阅读器的书签那样，又或者是播放记忆、浏览回溯、定格帧。一切的一切。  
让讲述回归一切都还没有发生的时候。  
早些时候、早些时候、更早些时候。  
你假装你什么都还不知道，你假装现在已经获得的结果日前尚未存在，你假装别的选择会让一切有所变化。  
你说，要是一切重来。  
但重来并不是真的重来。  
就像获得剧透后再也不会拥有被剧透时的体验，就像被告知结果后一切决定都反而推你走向既定的结末。就像你们能想到的最俗气的关于改变过去的电影，基于哥德尔、蒂普勒、魏兰德或随便谁的时间旅行模型。  
没有重来，只有重复。  
即使埃文熟睡着，像他还是孩子的时候，嘴巴启开、右手的小拇指弯起来勾在床单上，即使这让我知道他已经没事了。  
即使如此。

几个小时前，在我按预定的请假计划准备下班时，正好是午休。最后一通电话处理得有点久，但乔许及时地切进来接过这活儿。快去吧，他用口型说，知道我必须赶往医院。  
即便如此、即便算上可能阻车耽搁的时间，我也该能及时赶到才对。  
直到发现手机上来自埃文的被我遗漏的短信。  
“手术提前了，老姐。现在。”  
“别担心，慢慢来，艾迪和我在一起，我会没事的。”  
在前往医院的某条畅通无阻的大道上，某种预言般的蜇痛在脖子后面轻微弹跳了一下。就像那样，我把车泊好在紧急停车带，拿出手机，我看到了这两条短信。  
几乎是在我读完的一刹那，那种蛰痛又涌上来。这次在我的腿上、胫骨，第一个涌入我脑海的念头、像山体滑坡那样淹没过头顶的、让我浑身冰冷的，是：“这是埃文受伤的位置”。  
吉姆和吉姆，从出生起就被分别送养到不同的寄养家庭，里尤斯家和斯普林格尔家，他们的养父母分别给他们取了相同的名字，他们又分别给自己的儿子取了相同的名字。而三十九岁以前，他们甚至没有见过彼此；  
里克和罗恩，一对异卵胞兄弟。在其中一人遭遇谋杀时，另一人毫无预兆地感受到了近四个小时的剧烈疼痛，就是他兄弟致命伤的位置、就在凶案发生的时刻；  
布兰顿和克莱格，因为布兰顿原因未明的头痛一齐到医院检查，尽管克莱格不存在任何显性症状，医生还是在他的脑中找到了一个直径超过四厘米的肿瘤。  
这些都是真的。  
这些都是科学无法解释的，就像攀覆在我后颈和胫骨上的刺痛。它们是真的。  
仿佛是为了印证如此，手机响了起来。  
“麦迪？”那是艾迪的声音，他身后吵杂，隐约听到亚历山大医生拔高的音调。  
“血栓”、“内出血”、“继续手术”、“风险”——这是我能捕捉到的几个词。  
“麦迪，你需要立刻到医院来。就现在。”  
艾迪只是这么说，然后立即挂断了电话，在忙音传来前，我听见他的声音，在和什么人争辩。  
“这不该是唯一的方案，你们可以继续手术。”  
接下来的十分钟里，我一定是闯了很多个红灯。因为在每个街口，都能感觉高处有闪光不断出现在眼前。  
闪光。  
“血栓”意味着术前用以预防的抗凝药物效果未达预期，意味着手术室必须继续稀释血液；  
闪光。  
“内出血”意味着不管他们采取了什么抗凝手段，又反向引起了副作用，意味着医生必须得在失血过多以前终止手术、填塞止血点；  
闪光。  
“继续手术”意味着在出血发生前，支撑物替换和骨移植的手术都还没能完成，最差的情况是支撑物刚刚移除、替换尚未开始，意味着必须决定是否立刻终止手术……  
闪光。  
“决策冲突”。  
闪光。  
意味着我必须做出决定。  
至少，在那个时候，我还笃信我必须要做出决定。  
事实是，在奔向手术室的路上，我已经做好决定了，要做的只是把决定告诉医生……  
然后……  
“不，这不是你能决定的。”亚历山大医生看着我，诧异于埃文居然没把这么重要的事告诉我。  
埃文，我弟弟，在今天手术前和迪亚兹签了医疗护理委托书，代替之前委托于我的那份。  
而迪亚兹决定，埃文应该冒着大失血的风险接受完整手术。  
在我到达之际，手术室已经在按照他的决定执行了。  
他们通知我这个消息时，我看到准备室里，护士正把一袋袋血浆放进压力泵里，然后传递进手术室。我很清楚，它们会以最快的速度被挤压进我弟弟的身体里，以保证他们在修复他的腿时他不会就这么死掉。  
死去。  
光是这个词悬在舌根的感觉就已经够痛苦了。胃里在翻滚，一种灼烧的、作呕的感觉奔涌着，然后是胫骨上不知存在与否的蜇痛，又来了。  
我转向亚历山大医生，艰难地开口。  
“我要看委托书。”我说，而亚历山大医生为难地看着艾迪。  
“不，你不能。”艾迪犹豫了片刻，拒绝了我。  
他竟然拒绝了我？  
“你在跟我开玩笑吗，迪亚兹？这是什么玩笑吗？”我不可置信地冲他吼着，很确定自己用了些诅咒的词儿：“我要确保你有权做这个决定！我要知道这是埃文想要的。”  
“医院已经确认过了，所有手续都没问题。”艾迪为难地说：“拜托，麦迪。这是巴克希望的，我和他聊过这个……就在他去手术之前。”  
“‘巴克希望的’？”我惊讶地瞪着他，重复了一遍他方才说给我听的话：“这就是你的说辞吗？”  
“别这样，麦迪……巴克做这一切，只是为了回到我们身边。我们都想让他回来。”  
“为了他回去？你跟我说真的吗迪亚兹？”  
“为了让他能回到你们身边，让我弟弟冒这种风险是吗？”  
“他信任你。”我质问道：“而这就是你替他做的选择。”  
迪亚兹的表情看上去几乎是痛苦的。  
他应该痛苦。  
他至少不该比现在的埃文轻松。  
“巴克利女士。”亚历山大医生站出来给我们打圆场：“你先别急，目前你弟弟的情况稳定，虽然还在进行大量输血，但手术已经继续了。你得相信我们，我们有洛城最好的外科医生。你弟弟会没事的。”  
“他最好是，你听到吗？迪亚兹。”  
“巴克会没事的，你得……”他这么说着，随后被我打断了。  
“我相信他，我只是不相信你。”  
“你知道吗？迪亚兹，我甚至从来没听你叫过他的名字。他真正的名字。”我看向他，说到：  
“就好像是——对于你，他只要是‘巴克’就足够了。”  
迪亚兹眉头攒在一处，他张了张嘴。他想说什么。  
但最终他没有。

“在手术室外时，你本来要跟我说什么？”  
就像那样，我问迪亚兹。  
似乎因为埃文的转醒，我们之间那种紧张的氛围总算有所缓和。  
“没什么。”他这样回答。而读着他脸上的神情，我知道那不是真的。  
“你不肯告诉我这个，也不肯让我看委托书。”我说，尽管已经不是先前那种怒气冲冲的腔调。我想我听起来甚至是无力的：“要我怎么相信你不会伤害我弟弟呢？”  
“他信任你。”我又强调了一次：“而你做了一个将他置于险境的决定。你们是朋友、是队友，你们应该照看彼此的背后的。”  
“我做了一个如果巴克清醒他会同意的决定……”  
“那是一个不会伤害你自己的决定。”再一次的，我又打断了他。  
“老天啊，你怎么能那么说？”艾迪看向我、直视着我的眼睛，我敢说他是切实被伤害到了。  
我没法说自己不是故意那么恶毒的，我确实是。仿佛伤害他可以减轻目之所及处埃文遭受的痛苦一样。  
我知道那不会，我也知道埃文不会希望我这样做。  
我只是……无法控制。  
这一切都太难了，从小时候开始就是如此。  
“因为我没法相信你。”我说：“从小到大，都是这样的。一个永远都在过分相信别人的埃文，和一个永远都在替他善后的我。他已经伤过心了、不止一次，他长大了，但都不是像这样，这是……我无法容忍这个，我们在讨论的是他的性命。”  
“就算你是他最好的朋友……”  
就像那样，迪亚兹打断了我。  
“我不止是他最好的朋友。”他说，他看着埃文，眼神柔和：“我想我们不仅仅是彼此最好的朋友，可能他还不知道，暂时。也可能这一切只是我的一厢情愿。”  
“但你要相信我不会伤害他，你至少应该相信这一点。”他说：“我不可能伤害他。”  
“麦迪，你问我在手术室外要跟你说什么？”  
“麦迪，我爱埃文。”他说。


	26. [米丝蒂·费勒]

爱是个复杂的词儿。  
而“爱是什么”是个从四百四十万年前就开始、至今还有七十六亿人仍在解读的问题；  
“什么是爱”则是另一个。  
所以，基本上，作为一个阶级、财富、尤其智力相当平凡的普通人，不管我对此做何解读，都会有另外几十亿人已经说过同样的话。  
所以，基本上，不管我说什么，都只是陈词滥调而已。  
所以，计划是，具体些、更具体些。  
抛弃定义和笼统的概述，直接进入结论。

人人都爱埃文·巴克利。  
这话可一点不假。

拿我自己来说吧——  
作为一个打小在康普顿生活的黑妞儿，我爹妈和大哥一直以来给我灌输的理念都是：离那些中产阶级左翼白人男孩远远的，那些相貌堂堂、热爱健身、总是冲女孩笑的轻浮白人男孩。别喜欢他们、别爱他们、别和他们结婚，如果可能的话，甚至别和他们干。  
单从外表看，埃文·巴克利很大程度上就是那种美国男孩。  
况且他是金发蓝眼，浑身腱子肉，还是个自鸣得意的城市英雄消防员。  
况且他是我护理的病人。  
从那儿开始只可能更糟。我猜。  
以防你们还不知道，偏见源于人们看待世界的眼光总是受到他们自己的限制：  
“专业清洁工眼里的世界有无穷无尽的污渍，亟待清除；  
时装模特眼里的世界充满了竞争对手，随时都会抢走自己的风头；  
失败的医科学生看不到别的，除了黑痣和肌肉筋挛等可能暗示绝症的早期症状。”【注16】  
而二十九岁七个月、从康普顿打拼上来、负责两个病区统共二十二张床的这个黑妞儿护士，她眼里的世界充满了骨子里浸满优越的白种混蛋和唧唧歪歪的病人，他们都是麻烦。  
综上所述，我的偏见是，埃文·巴克利一多半是个大麻烦。  
他是。  
然而他也特别、特别讨人喜欢。在遇到他不久后我就发现了这件事。  
那是从巴克利第一场手术结束后没多久开始的。不到四十八小时，巴克利其人已然顺利拿下兰吉特·亚历山大医生、隔壁病房那位十三岁的捣蛋鬼病友还有半数当值的护士。  
“你见过巴克了吗？”苏珊问。二十四岁，两个月前刚到这儿实习的助理护士。  
“谁？”  
“埃文·巴克利，你知道吧？那个消防员。”她这么说，把一绺头发拨到耳朵后头。她年轻的、像个桃子那样的脸蛋红扑扑的：“他在你的病区呀，你不记得了吗？”  
“我记得，我是问，他怎么了吗？”  
“他还……”苏珊“漫不经心”地说，翻看着病例薄：“还挺可爱的。”  
“这是病例薄，姑娘，不是交友简介。”  
“只是说说嘛。”  
然后接下来的值班里，我开始反复听到类似的话。  
“你见过巴克了吗？”卡米拉问。四十三岁，参与手术方案会诊的康复科大夫，她说：“挺好一个小伙儿，很有礼貌，不过术后有点焦虑，你觉得你能帮上什么忙吗？”  
“哈，当然，查床的时候我会从儿童病房给他偷个泰迪熊，行么？”我说。  
“你见过巴克了吗？”杰拉德问。十三岁，跟腱断裂住院，钟情于一切恶作剧，让所有医护都头疼不已，他说，“哟！那个哥们儿太酷了，你觉得我能去他那儿打任天堂吗？”  
“除非那个任天堂是医生批准的新治疗方案，否则，我想想哦……不。”我说。  
“你见过巴克了吗？”阿方索问。三十六岁，住院部护士长，我直属上司，他说：“他还挺……”  
“还挺可爱的，行，知道了。”我打断他：“不过别你也想参一脚好吗？人家有女朋友。”  
“取向这种事，你说不准的。”阿方索说：“讲真，我感受到了一点流动的倾向……”  
他说对了。当然，这是后话。  
总之，那时，在这个病区里，“你见过巴克没”似乎成了某种流行趋势。而但凡见过巴克的，都相当、相当喜爱他。  
简直不可思议。  
埃文·巴克利很是英俊，这我绝对得承认。女人喜欢的多情双眸和加州阳光般的微笑、男人女人都喜欢的大块儿肌肉和无限长腿，以及，放之四海而皆准的令人愉悦的傻气。  
我只是不买“完美无缺蠢萌火辣英雄白男”这种账。  
然后我听说，这货曾经有个年长于他的女友，被她“物理性”甩掉之后他等了她一整年；  
然后我听说，这货喜欢小孩儿，愿意带孩子而不是光逗他们玩儿那种喜欢。他有这么个同事艾迪，他会花很多时间陪着他的儿子克里斯托弗；  
我对自己说，没可能的，除非这家伙是什么电视剧男主角，否则绝无可能。  
附带一提，上述信息是苏珊、卡米拉、杰拉德、阿方索在巴克利头回住院期间前前后后透露给我的。他们说，你见过巴克了吗？你肯定会喜欢他的。  
我说，我替他插过尿管，我真的不需要喜欢他。  
我说，不是我有偏见。  
偏见是保险销售员看不到别的，只有你三十岁后可能罹患的重疾种类、无法达到准保户标线的房屋规划和你爸妈已缴保金那微不足道的配比；  
偏见是专业美容师看不到别的，只有你脸上的法令纹、色素沉着、闭口、角质、小棘状毛壅、眼袋和随着年龄变扁的颧脂肪垫；  
偏见是六十五岁的保守派基督徒白人男性看不到别的，只有愈来愈多“黑鬼”出现在他身边，“挤占正统公民的生存空间”；偏见是这位患者指着他分配到的黑人护士的鼻子大骂：  
“看在上帝的份儿上，给我换个护士来！我拒绝让这个——下贱胚子碰我。”  
好吧，这说的是我。  
不知道的人恐怕会以为我们还在上世纪五六十年代，而不是天杀的自由平等二十一世纪。  
我说什么来着？骨子里浸满优越的白种混蛋，同时是唧唧歪歪的病人。  
“行行好，先生。”我耐着性子劝他：“我只需要给您抽管血，然后把今天的药给你就好。保证不会多碰您一下，好吗？”  
老天，我真讨厌自己这么说。所有人都看着他在走廊上撒泼，而我说的话仿佛在向大家宣布“那样做”没关系。根本不是如此，这种冥顽不灵的老不死，就该被保安拎起来扔到大街上去、或者被拒绝治疗，血流至死。  
事实只是，我不想被投诉、更不想弄丢工作，而且从前一晚上起将近十三个小时的轮班已经把我折腾得不想继续计较，我只想搞定他然后赶紧下班，回家泡个热水澡……  
“不！你休想用你肮脏的手指碰我一下，我也不会吃被你污染过的药。”  
“我们现在没那么多人力，除非你想拖半个小时再化验然后吃药……”  
老混蛋呸地一口吐在我脚边，然后他指向我身后：  
“我看见了，凭什么他就能有个白人护士？”  
我一扭头，巴克利不晓得是从什么时候起站在那儿的。在我后头，拄着双拐。  
还不是因为苏珊非要去，我心里骂。  
“你说我吗？”巴克利伸手指着自己，一脸无辜。老混蛋点了点头。  
维持着那个无辜的表情，巴克利说：“那是因为我可爱，明白？你这个混球。”  
哇靠（Damn）！  
“你说什么？你这个……”老混蛋音调一下子拔高了，接下来，一串恶劣肮脏的词汇从他嘴里接二连三吐出来。  
“这家伙怎么受的伤啊？”巴克利挪向我，小声问到。  
“刺篱扎进腿里，勾破了血管。好像是……那种防止野生动物的栅栏。”  
“所以他有个农场什么的？”  
“也许是？你要干嘛……”  
“喂！”巴克利冲老混蛋比了个休战的手势，瞪着他：“你农场在哪片啊？”  
“什么？尔湾，又怎么样？”  
“尔湾？布特勒队长的地方，对不？帕特里克·布特勒？”  
“你……你怎么知道？你也是个消防员？”  
“这样如何，老兄……”巴克利露出个灿烂的笑：“你呢，配合下这位费勒护士，我跟布特勒队长打个招呼，来年给你的消防账单打个折扣，你瞧，眼看着旱季就要到了……”  
“觉得怎么样？”他问。  
“几折？”老混蛋的眼睛亮了，语气缓和下来，就好像巴克利立刻变成他的忘年交，俩人勾肩搭臂地往病房走去，而巴克利扭头冲我挤了挤眼睛。  
“你还能那么做吗？”事后我问巴克利：“打折的事。”  
“我可没那个本事。”巴克利耸耸肩：“我队长估计能吧？”  
“只是……为我的康复争取点时间——”他说着，咧出一个灿烂的笑容：“好在下回这事儿再发生时揍得他满地找牙。”  
“千万别。”我说：“不许给我找事儿。”  
“好的长官（madam）！！”巴克利说，行了个滑稽的军礼。  
“不过说实在的，我真觉得他合该挨顿揍。”巴克利认真地看向我：“你没事吧？”  
“要是你气不过，我保证会帮你揍他。真的，我真会去，只要你一句话。”他说，然后瞅了眼自己的腿，耸耸肩：“也许用拐杖？”  
“尽管放心，我可认识不少警察。”他顶认真地眨巴着眼睛。那副样子就像他真的在乎。好吧，说不定他是真的在乎呢？  
我再度摇摇头，把他赶回病房去。“放风结束了。”我说。  
“现在怎么样，米丝蒂？”苏珊用肩膀怼怼我：“爱上埃文·巴克利了吗？”  
好吧，也许偏见确实都是狗屎。

人人都爱埃文·巴克利。  
也包括我。

人人都爱埃文·巴克利。  
很多种类的爱。  
一切……极度亲密的、稍事疏离的，浓厚的、浅薄的，双向的、单向的，纯洁的、欲望的，寻常的、古怪的，大的、小的爱。  
你不得不惊诧于有这么多人爱他，而他也爱着这么多人。  
就像一本属于埃文·巴克利自己的《爱的教育》，或者？对，没错，一个爱之博览会。  
那么——  
诸位，我是今次的讲解员米丝蒂·费勒，准备好了吗？  
现在我们将要参观的这场爱之博览会，以埃文·“巴克”·巴克利为中心人物，陈列着，“爱”。在正式开始前，尽量把那些不屑一顾的哼笑排出身体吧，因为接下来要展出的一切也许比你想象中更加俗气。  
首先，请看向那边——  
永远审慎的亨丽埃塔，花了足足有一个半小时核查巴克第二次手术的医疗数据。病历，手术记录，实验室检查数据，扫描影像，用药清单，甚至医护履历。一切的一切。  
然后她又花了一个小时浏览第二遍。  
然后，请看向这边——  
鲍比·纳什，巴克在消防队的队长，总是在轮休日给巴克送来自己做的吃食。  
开始只是汤，然后是鸡肉沙拉三明治，紧接是螺旋意面和馅饼，随着事态升级，含大量动物蛋白的精致主食开始堂而皇之出现在病床边的移动小边桌。  
你知道吧，牛排、炖肉、甚至海陆荟萃什么的。  
当然啦，还有享之不尽的、足够分给一干医护人员的烘培品。  
即便雅典娜不止一回抱怨鲍比准备了太多红肉和甜食也无济于事。  
亚历山大以他几十年的职业生涯担保，毕生从未见过如此大张旗鼓的病号餐。  
紧接着，请跟随我到这里来——  
认识下霍华德·韩，也就是奇米，另一位本院红人，以钢筋贯通穿脑不死、术后毫无后遗症闻名，没到一年又因为腹壁刀伤入院，俨然是位常客。  
这位是巴克一等一的“损友”，比起他们队长的辛勤烹饪，他显然认为住院期间巴克最需要的是整蛊玩具、沙滩美女挂历及成捆的色情杂志。  
“我恨你。”巴克把劲爆探望礼摔到奇米脸上。  
“你不用爱我，爱杂志美妞儿就好。”奇米洋洋得意地笑着：“鉴于你已经没现实妞可以爱了。”  
“你等着……等我康复，咱们就开战。”  
“别这么冲动，搞不好我会是你未来姐夫呢？”奇米说。  
正好说到这里，那就让我们移步近旁——  
我们有巴克的老姐，麦迪·巴克利。  
毋须多言你们也知道她有多爱他，不仅仅是为了她兄弟在手术室外不顾形象、据理力争。  
巴克曾经和我分享过，她最初从事护士的缘由——因为她弟弟过去是个易怒、莽撞，总是把自己卷进各种各样争端里的小混球。每次他带着肿胀、淤青、血渍、挫伤和豁牙出现，她都要担心下一次他可能撑不到回家找她，或者下一次他受的伤她没法再处理。她决心，干脆就未雨绸缪。  
她是他的姐姐兼任母亲，他最紧密的血亲。在他们遭遇危机时，像平日里温驯而突然爆发的兽类那样，他们竭尽全力保护着彼此，肉体或是心灵。  
也正因如此，艾迪的词令在最开始并没有能够说服她。  
于是，诸位，让我们暂且忽视威尔斯医生、“时髦高跟鞋297”、泰勒·凯莉、康纳和保罗这些从电视里得知此事而担忧地出现在医院的人们，跳过稀奇古怪的人们稀奇古怪的爱意，来到最重要的区域——  
艾迪。  
艾迪爱他是不一样的。  
如果诸位仔细观察，那是包含了以上全部、却又非是前述任何。是不一样的。

艾迪说：“我爱埃文。”  
事先声明，我并不是有意要偷听他俩的谈话，只是在那个时间点上，我恰好进去给巴克补液。  
于是，在我推开门时，听见艾迪这么说。  
“你什么？”麦迪反射似地问，比起愤怒，她的表情反而更接近于吃惊和疑惑。  
她的疑惑也让我疑惑，直到那天晚些时候、和艾迪谈起这事。  
“为什么麦迪看起来就像什么都不知道？”我问艾迪，在他能够装傻充愣以前，我一气儿问完。  
“你们已经结婚了，你和巴克……”  
至少，在我作为见证人的那份医疗护理委托书上、在与委托人关系的那栏里，艾迪填上的是“丈夫”。  
“一份委托书根本不足为奇，说你爱他就更是——”我看着他：“所以说，为什么麦迪她作为巴克的姐姐看上去却这么……吃惊？”  
艾迪当然可以什么都不跟我说，直接叫我滚开。他的权利。但有些迹象告诉我，他想要找个什么人倾诉已经很久了，因为某种原因，对象却不能是他身边的人。  
艾迪看着我，有些犹豫。  
“要是你有什么顾虑的话，我不仅受医患保密原则影响，作为你们委托书的保证人，我同样随意透露其中的信息。如果你真想找什么‘安全’的人谈谈的话，我挺乐意自荐。”我耸耸肩：“除非说你更喜欢亚历山大医生那位实习生。”  
“抱歉，米丝蒂，我并不是这个意思，只不过……”  
“是也没关系。”  
“这很复杂。”艾迪说：“而且我没法跟你讲得很细。”  
我嘲笑他，出声地、真心实意地，但同样也是出于全然的善意。  
“有不复杂的感情吗？”这并不是个问句。  
“我猜麦迪根本不知道你们结婚了，对不？”我又问。  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“嘿，相信我，要是你跟我一样是在康普顿长大的，察言观色简直是必学的生存技能。”我说：“所以，我猜的怎么样？对吗？”  
“一点不错。”艾迪说：“我和巴克结婚的是……是个秘密。”  
“再猜下，这背后又有个很复杂的原因？”  
“非常复杂。”  
“所以你不让麦迪看委托书。”  
艾迪点点头，然后嘟囔着抱怨自己是个蠢货。  
“所以，基本上讲，你没征求她的同意和祝福就和她唯一的弟弟结婚了。难怪她那么生气。”我冲病房里努努嘴，时值深夜，麦迪已经在床头的椅子里睡着了。她的手仍然抻在床单上、抓住巴克的手。  
艾迪要我在这里稍等片刻，他走进房间替她盖上一条毯子，然后蹑手蹑脚溜了回来。  
“你那么说，让这事似乎变得没那么复杂了。”艾迪坐回我身旁。我们在走廊的长椅上，各自捧着一杯清淡如水的自动贩卖机贩售的咖啡，讨论人生大事。  
“麦迪显然也不知道我……”几乎羞于启齿地，艾迪比了个不晓得算什么的手势，把“我爱他”这话匆匆搪塞过去。  
“但那是真的。”我指出。  
“当然是。”艾迪说。  
然后，他有些不好意思、又确然想要知晓答案地问到：  
“能看得出来吗？”  
我点点头。  
只要别对他们之间的关系有任何先入为主的印象，别考虑可能或不可能，别囿于他们的过去而是着眼当下。我会说，是的，没错，很容易能看得出来。  
也许这就是人们总是会说局外人看得更清楚的原因。  
在此前、在当下、在以后，我都能看出，即使人人都爱埃文·巴克利，艾迪爱他依旧异于人人。  
麦迪不知道而我知道的是，在她到达医院前，艾迪和亚历山大医生起了争执。  
手术室里并不是从一开始就有两套治疗方案。出血发生时主刀医师已经准备要终止手术了，传呼亚历山大医生只是为了好让他能正式通知艾迪这件事。  
艾迪坚决不肯。  
你很少能在医院里看见这种场景，我不是说争吵，争吵是家常便饭，而是艾迪争取变更方案的方式，对巴克病历里医疗数据的熟稔和基于那个冷静提出的方案分析和质疑。我是说……尽管手术室内外从来都是争分夺秒，但能和病患家属进行这么有效率的对话实属罕闻。  
“迪亚兹先生。”亚历山大医生咬牙切齿地说：“你现在根本没有在冷静思考，你不能像这样，又做他的医疗决定代理人，又试图要做他的医生。”  
“情况是，我就是。所以面对现实吧。”艾迪说：“而且我现在很冷静。相信我，我靠这个吃饭。”  
麦迪不知道的是，艾迪不是“做出”这个选择，他为巴克争取来的。就之后的检查结果来看，所冒的一切风险都值得，不会有比那更好的结果了。  
这是你能为某个人做的最伟大的事。  
为他的生命负责。  
如果你能做到那个，照顾他也许反而不是什么难事。  
艾迪·迪亚兹绝对是个顽强的男人，要换了是别的什么人，在孩子、消防员工作和照顾病人之间反复游走，马不停蹄地从一件事奔向下一件，恐怕早就生理、心理双重崩溃了。  
“因为这家伙是个‘圣人’。”巴克这么对我说。  
“不是我这么说的，艾迪阿姨的原话。我可不会这么叫他。”他说。  
“所以你管这叫什么？”我问。  
巴克盯着前方一个点，开始专注于啃他左手的指甲。  
“我也不知道。”隔了好久，巴克没有给我任何回答，只是这么说。  
他只是七十六亿正在尝试理解这个复杂的词汇的人之一，我想，道阻且长。  
而那位圣人在三点一线间被压榨足月，终于在探视时打起了瞌睡。当然。如果不是那样的话我反而会感到奇怪。我到巴克病房给他打消炎针，瞧见艾迪垮在一把椅子里，好极了，至少他是个真实的人类，而不是什么从来都不需要休息的怪咖。  
艾迪是带着克里斯托弗直接从他学校过来的，克里斯托弗和巴克玩到差不多七点半，他们仨一起吃了晚饭，然后卡拉把孩子送回家，而艾迪留着，尽管巴克再三强调没那个必要，艾迪还是坚持等他的常规检查结束后再走。  
从检查结束到我进去病房的一刻钟里，艾迪睡着了，瘫在访客的椅子里，轻声打鼾。  
由他穿着的衣服来看，估计他去接儿子前才刚刚结束轮值，那意味着他至少有二十个小时没合眼，要遇上倒班的话恐怕还会更久。  
巴克冲我挤挤眼，比了个噤声的手势。  
给巴克打针的时候，我俩就那么看着椅子里的艾迪慢慢往下出溜，直到半个屁股滑出椅垫，然后猛地被惊醒。  
“艾迪。”巴克同情地看着他，他把自己往床的一侧挪了挪，拍了拍床垫对他说：“你睡会吧？”  
“不……我没事。”艾迪狠命揉搓了两把自己的脸：“我该回去了。”  
“拜托，你不会觉得自己这副样子真能开车吧？”巴克说：“来吧，就睡半个小时。”  
“没关系吗？”艾迪询问地看向我。  
“除非你俩打算做别的，否则我没看出问题在哪。”我说。  
“那好吧……”艾迪嘟囔着，睡眼惺忪地爬到床上，在巴克给他腾出的半边铺位里安置好自己。他侧躺着、背对巴克，用自己的手臂当枕头。  
“告诉我，要是我碰到你什么的……”艾迪对巴克说着，没两秒钟就发出了均匀的呼吸声。  
等四十五分钟后再回去查房时，艾迪还没醒来。他变成半趴着、脸转朝巴克的方向，一只手抓住巴克的病号服，不、不是抓着，而是紧紧攥着、在巴克胸口的位置。艾迪那样攥着衣服布料的样子，就好像下一秒巴克就会没了。  
兴许是为了安慰他？巴克的手臂横在他腰上，腰和胸口之间，结结实实压住。巴克又没睡、又睡着，似乎是有意不让自己彻底陷入梦乡，而当他迷迷糊糊睁着眼睛时，它们总是聚焦在艾迪身上。  
巴克把艾迪额头前的头发弄上去、又弄下来、然后又弄上去。不晓得花了多久。  
艾迪在睡梦中不知所以然地哼哼，  
他眼巴巴地看着我，声音很小地说：“再让他待会儿吧？”  
自然而然地，我任他们去了。  
我想，很多东西可以是假的，比如语言、商品或一个故事，婚姻？也许也可以是假的。  
但爱意不会是，它太复杂了以至于你根本无法造假。  
至少不能一直造假。

【注16】摘自Chuck Palahniuk《Stranger Than Fiction：True Story》


	27. [保罗，康纳的另一半]

上次见巴克的时候，他还在医院里！那时候他刚刚做完第二轮手术没多久，腿上还捆着活像电影里少年弗雷斯特·阿甘穿戴的那种古怪的支架。要我说，比起和巴克因绦虫结识的那个月圆之夜、还有后来的婚礼，他在医院里多少显得有点气鼓鼓——不难理解，考虑到在医院你甚至会失去性生活、那在万世皆苦之际依然无限量供应胺多酚的活动——这也就是为什么我们要在得知巴克拆完石膏后第一时间邀请他出来散散心。  
于是，这次见巴克已经是在某个派对上。当然，也有艾迪。康纳可不会漏掉他。  
这不是我和康纳的派对，意味着我俩可以毫无底线地挑三拣四、尽情挖苦。  
我说：我不敢相信泰勒和卡尔居然把这个派对办在他们在市里的房子里！他们在霍尔姆斯山的那栋别墅有什么问题吗？  
康纳说：对吧？我早提醒过他们。我是说……世纪城的天际线也许还不错，可怎么会比得上可以俯瞰近海的风景呢？  
我说：也许他们为了泰勒的除皱和植发手术把别墅抵押掉了。  
康纳说：或者是为了支持卡尔的类固醇账单。  
我说：你参观过这间屋子了吗——  
康纳说：——哦老天，秘鲁风格。甚至有瀑布的背景声，装腔作势。  
我说：看见墙上的挂毯了没？化纤的！简直难以置信……  
康纳说：没有食物的恶心程度难以置信。  
我说：不过这些都没关系。  
康纳说：我懂，宝贝。  
所有泰勒和卡尔的恶俗都没关系，因为巴克和艾迪也会来。  
在那天傍晚八点之后。  
我和康纳倚在二楼那扇巨大的半开式窗户旁，手里举着装满灰雁伏特加的杯子，紧盯着楼下鱼贯而入的红蓝绿女，有点像是在玩“沃里在哪里”【注17】。一个纸醉金迷的洛城版本。  
我说：找两个帅哥。  
康纳说：找两个衣着朴素、和这里格格不入的帅哥。  
我说：找法兰绒格子衬衫，快！就像天杀的直男会穿的那样。  
是在八点，自一辆灰色的雪弗兰皮卡里——当然是雪弗兰，当然是皮卡，而不是宝马超跑、兰博基尼敞篷或粉紫涂装的劳斯莱斯——巴克和艾迪走下来。而我们言中一切，局促、稍嫌笨拙，他们俩都是。以及，穿着法兰绒格子衬衫的是艾迪，下摆在裤腰外、袖子卷到肘部，在把车钥匙给泊车小弟时迟疑了一阵。  
从二楼，我和康纳瞧见巴克两只手塞在前面的裤兜里，他往后仰着，站在脚跟上，看上去是在打量这栋房子。巴克瞧着已经精神许多了，头发较之前长些，但脸刮得很干净（谢天谢地），牛仔裤、一件很紧的白色体恤衫（再次谢天谢地）。  
巴克对艾迪说了什么；  
艾迪看向巴克，眉头紧蹙，胳膊抱在胸前；  
巴克又说了什么，用左手比划着；  
艾迪咬着嘴唇，是一副思考的模样；  
巴克盯着他看；  
艾迪把他架起来的胳膊放下，向巴克伸过去；  
带着某种奇妙的、得逞了的神情，巴克用胜利者的姿态抓起艾迪的手。他们一齐往屋里走来。  
我问：“你觉得巴克刚跟他说了什么？”  
“什么？我根本没注意那个。”康纳发愁地叹了口气：“我一直止不住地在想，有没有法子能让艾迪把他那件丑绝人寰的衬衫脱掉。”  
“只要你不是在考虑把人家拐带到床上去，什么都好说。”我耸耸肩。  
以一种相较而言尚算得体的方式，在当天晚些时候，我们确实做到了。  
不过在那以前，我们只是坐在餐厅里的一张长条鸡尾酒桌边喝酒、聊天。  
我说：这是泰勒和卡尔的家，是他们的派对。  
康纳说：事实上是个筹款派对。差不多每个月都会有这么一回，就像我说的，非常热爱派对的两个人。  
我说：泰勒和卡尔是本区“同性婚姻促进协会”的主席……  
康纳说：……尽管他们二位自己的婚姻已经在危机边缘游走了。  
我说：十五分钟以前，他们还在为今晚茶歇的供应商选择拌嘴。  
康纳说：这一架确实该吵，你们尝过奶酪盘吗？我的老天，如果你需要催吐的话，请自便。  
我说：再来点香槟吗？  
实际上几乎只有我和康纳在讲话，巴克和艾迪？他们俩要么是在听着我们喋喋不休、要么是在喝东西、要么就是在拒绝无穷无尽的搭讪。  
也许你们对洛城这帮夜夜笙歌、花天酒地的家伙的开放程度缺乏直观的认识，那么这就是了、这就是最为直观的展示——不合时宜及不区别对象的搭讪寻欢——倘若不是好莱坞或赌城或部分纽约，你绝无可能抬抬眉毛就邀请已婚人士参与三人行，像打个响指那么简单。  
这里没有什么道德指摘，真的，只不过……涉及到对此毫无准备的人士时，比如巴克和艾迪，看他们的反应比什么流言、花边新闻甚至多人行本身都要有意思。有意思得多。  
流程是——  
随便有个什么人凑上来，穿着布料纤薄的上衣和紧得不能更紧的裤子、每一次变换站姿都会发出吱吱响声的裤子；服用蛋白粉、类固醇和激素让肌肉不费力气的鼓起来，在举着酒杯时造作地绷紧膀子；发色和瞳色不要紧，但皮肤必定是每周在人工日晒床里呆三回、每回至少四十五分钟镀出来的古铜色，毛孔被激光打到几乎看不见，你会思考他们要如何流汗。  
随便一个这样的人造人，看见天然人，兴奋地不得了，光是想要确认巴克的肱二头肌和肱三头肌有没有注射填充物的渴望就让他们按捺不住，更别提所有人看起来都想知道艾迪有没有垫过眉弓。  
流程是：他们凑过来、贴近、用压低的声音询问巴克或艾迪是否需要另一杯酒、巴克或艾迪举起左手向他们展示婚戒、他们耸耸肩说我们不介意三个人，最后巴克或艾迪呛在酒杯里。  
“总是这样吗？”巴克困惑地挠着后脑勺：“还以为结婚的最大作用就是避免这个呢。”  
艾迪喝下口酒，从鼻子里发出个嘲笑巴克的动静。  
“在这个世界里，确实总是这样。”康纳说。  
“不管哪个世界，都是这样。”艾迪说，仿佛是怕我们不相信，他又加了一句：“真的。”  
“等一下……那为什么你们俩就完全没被打扰啊？”巴克转向我和康纳，问到。  
我说：“怎么讲好呢……如果你身边所有人都知道你们对彼此之外的人不感兴趣的话，其实还挺容易的。”  
康纳说：“如果你身边所有人都——觉得——你们对彼此之外的人不感兴趣的话……”  
我说：“等一下，你这个‘觉得’是什么意思？”  
我说：“荡妇。”  
康纳说：“你怎么敢说，你还想睡巴克呢。”  
艾迪“哦”了一声，半边眉毛挑了起来，他扭过头看向巴克，后者如遭雷击、几乎是蹦了起来。  
“给我说说？”艾迪在吧台上向前倾斜着自己的身体，饶有兴味的样子。  
“你不会想听的！”大惊失色的可不止康纳一个人。  
一个绦虫的故事、一轮龙舌兰、一轮尼古拉斯加和一盘故事过半就再没人愿意碰的火腿之后，气氛变得活络。  
不好的一面是，康纳颜面尽失、现在怨恨地瞪着我，基本上可以肯定接下来几天我都别指望有爱可做；而好的一面是，因为那些酒、玩笑话、还有入夜后越发躁动的气氛，一切变很热，艾迪不得不解开几颗扣子。那该死丑陋的格子衫，把艾迪遮得严严实实，开始你只能从露在外面的手臂想象其中景致，现在事情变好了一些，你能直直看到他锁骨更往下一点的地方，流汗，反光，几乎有热气。  
康纳舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
我尽可能不对此大翻白眼。  
“嘿……”康纳突然间站起来，他提议到：“我们去跳舞吧！”  
“这是我的曲子！”他说。完全扯谎，他主打歌是谁人乐队的《我们这一代》，我可清楚得很。康纳转向我，冲我挤了挤眼睛。  
好吧，我想，只是跳舞而已，无伤大雅，况且于我而言又有什么坏处呢？说不定巴克也会去，也许我就可以看到他那件紧巴巴的白色体恤衫汗湿、沾上泰勒和卡尔家不知道从哪里洒下的金色粉末。  
“没错。”我附和着，拽起巴克和艾迪往起居室走，在那里，下沉式的休息区用作派对的舞池。  
“让我们跳舞吧！”我说。  
光怪陆离的射灯架在屋顶上，设备齐全，甚至还有迪斯科球。  
我说：这算什么？八十年代主题吗？  
康纳说：从卡尔穿的上世纪的古董裤子来看，还真说不好。  
在康纳号称是自己主打歌的某首品味堪忧的迷幻电子乐里，人群狂欢、人群摇摆，巴克看向舞池，很确定他看到了有个穿金色裤子的男人劈了个横叉、然后另一个男人做了一连串扭臀的下流动作。  
“别瞎说了，没可能！”巴克大惊失色：“我刚拆了石膏没几天，求求你们放过我。”  
“拜托，放松一下。”我扶着巴克的肩膀说：“只是站进去晃晃，你不会有事的，猛男。”  
“别别别，我这样挺好的，我就坐在这儿——”巴克拍了拍舞池边的低座沙发：“看你们跳舞，我觉得就很好。”  
“说真的，你该不会是不会跳舞吧？”康纳问。  
“我当然会。”巴克不服气地回答：“这种问题不是应该问艾迪吗？”  
“为什么是我？”艾迪神情古怪。  
“你看上去就是那种练搏击的类型，你知道吧？”巴克说，并不是冒犯的语气。  
“所以什么？我看上去像个硬汉，所以我不能跳舞吗？”艾迪笑了。  
“什么？”我诧异地问巴克：“你没看过他跳舞吗？”  
“我都不知道他能不能跳舞……伙计，你懂的吧，我们一般没有跳舞那种场合。”  
“我天，那你都不想看一下吗？”康纳大呼小叫着：“你们都不想看下彼此跳舞什么样子吗？”  
“我知道我很想，你们俩随便谁都行。”我说。  
“说真的，我也挺想看的。”艾迪露出一个似笑非笑的表情：“不过他确实不行，医嘱，我可不想看着他蹦断腿然后不得不打电话通知他老姐。”  
“很确定这次她会毫不留情杀了我……”艾迪说，抓起巴克就要往回走。  
巴克站住了。  
“等等。”巴克说，他的眼睛在晦暗里闪着光，他看向艾迪：“你不想去跳一首歌吗？”  
“你知道……放松下？”巴克缓慢地眨着眼睛。  
“不，我不想。”艾迪说：“走吧，我还想再喝点……”  
“除非你真的不会跳。”巴克还是没有动弹，他抓住艾迪的肘弯，把他拽近舞池的边缘。  
艾迪莫名其妙地瞪着巴克，好一会儿，才明白他意思。  
“巴克利。”艾迪哭笑不得地说：“你要干嘛？这算是什么挑衅吗？”  
“那……有用了么？”巴克窃笑着。  
“去嘛，我真的想看。”巴克捏在肩膀，把他轻轻往里推着：“我保证等我腿好了，全面回馈，怎么样？”  
艾迪哼了一声。  
但我都知道，他多半不会拒绝巴克。怎么说呢，就是知道。  
他眼神之下闪烁不定的那种东西、那种柔软而动容的东西，太熟悉了。  
“可是……说真的。”艾迪不自在地揉着后脖：“我大概已经锈了。”  
“不知道为什么，我总觉得你在故作谦虚。”巴克说。  
“我这么做可是为了救你。”艾迪边说着，边把袖子卷下去，然后他开始解开那件丑陋衬衫。  
“好的好的。”巴克忍俊不禁地说：“万分感谢。”  
就像那样，那件早该进垃圾篓的衬衫从艾迪·迪亚兹身上被剥掉了。并不是我或康纳或巴克动的手。多少有点可惜。但绝对足够。  
艾迪把衬衫照着巴克的脸扔过去。  
“别笑了，蠢货。”在走进汹涌的人潮前，他对巴克说。

场景设定在洛杉矶上城区可以远眺世纪城双塔的某栋房屋里，场景设定在这栋房屋的底楼、起居室的下沉休息区里，费大力气架在高顶上的射灯让场景看起来像是什么真正的俱乐部或酒廊，透过巨幅落地玻璃窗可以瞧见的温水游泳池进一步加剧了这种错觉；  
氛围烘托是沉浸而放松，没有什么太过火，但并不无聊，男人女人们摆动着身体；  
背景音乐是某支充满韵律感的迷幻电子乐，天杀的法语。暂时而言；  
主要人物是艾迪，脱胎换骨，重生在紧窄的黑色背心里，皮肤因为汗水亮堂堂的；  
或者不是，或者是因为他开始发光。  
在俗气房屋里举办的俗气派对上的俗气舞池里，艾迪·迪亚兹拨了下头发——放下来、不是拢到后面——然后舞动起来。  
从胸膛开始、像波浪起伏，结实的身体摇摆。起初的确有些合不上节奏，就像是他说的那样，“锈了”；但很快地，艾迪找到了感觉，不，用直觉这词才更为合衬，就像是皮囊里藏匿着的野性的生物被唤醒，在鼓点里，它开始用本能行动。  
角色缺陷是，艾迪的舞也相当俗气。  
可就像康纳会说的那样，要是你也长着迪亚兹那张拉丁裔的深邃、完美的脸蛋，那你就是被允许俗气的。如果你是艾迪·迪亚兹，你大可在洛杉矶某场同志派对里大肆跳着南海滩街头的舞步，好莱坞性感的人造男人仍然会排着队来问你和你丈夫要不要考虑三个人、四个人或更多人一起。  
角色魅力就是那个。角色魅力还是艾迪转过身来，冲我们笑了。  
有人倒吸一口凉气，我转过头，并不是康纳。居然不是康纳？  
是巴克。好吧，这倒也合情合理。  
“这真是……”他喃喃地说。  
我说：性感至极。  
康纳说：火辣迷人。  
巴克的眼睛没有移开，他说：“我是想说，这真是没想到。”  
“你该感谢我。”康纳耸耸肩，这么说到。  
“是啊。”巴克说着，他的手慢慢垂下去，还抓着他和艾迪的酒杯。于是酒从杯子里倾泻而下，像瀑布那样落到他鞋面上。  
“操。”巴克咒骂着，不得不从艾迪身上移开了视线，而身在舞池里的艾迪还以为发生了什么，于是他暂时停下来，朝我们走回来。  
康纳说：我想舔掉他身上的汗。  
我说：你给我冷静一点。  
角色魅力是，一个汗津津的、热气腾腾的艾迪穿过人群走向你，脸上带着温和的关切的神情。他被舞池的气氛浸润了，闻起来不像他自己，反而更像迷醉的派对，酒、烟草与甜蜜的香气。他抓住巴克问：“你还好吗？”  
“没事，只是酒撒了，我想……啊，我觉得好像弄到你衬衫上了……”巴克这么说着，抬起头，他们很近，巴克的呼吸把艾迪额前被汗浸湿的头发吹的飘起来。  
“别担心那个好吗，只是衬衫而已。”  
巴克的脚被浸透了，但那并不是他一动不动的理由。  
巴克重新低下头去看自己被搞得乱七八糟的鞋，脸变得红热。  
作为一个显而易见的曾经的“玩家”，巴克这副样子实在有意思得紧。  
我说：啊，新婚真好。请教……上一次你看着我还会脸红是什么时候了？  
康纳说：我不知道……呃，南北战争之前？  
我说：呵，真浪漫。  
康纳说：谁说不是呢？  
康纳走过去，在巴克背上轻轻推了下，想要把他推进舞池里，显然的低估，不痛不痒的一下，他连动都没动一下。  
不过，巴克是自己走进去的。  
剧情转折就是这个，巴克把自己挪进去，像踩着云朵，  
“又想跳了？”艾迪笑着，他夺下巴克紧紧抓在手里的、已经被弄得一塌糊涂的自己的衬衫，随便地朝后头不知哪里扔出去，他问：“你腿不痛了？”  
“就没痛过，我好得很。”巴克说：“说真的，你怎么会……”  
“敢告诉任何一个人，你就死定了，巴克利，我发誓。”  
“不会的。”巴克嘟囔着：“才不会告诉他们，否则所有人都会想看的。”  
“嗯？你说什么？”因为那音乐、那些人群的喧哗，他并不确定地询问巴克刚说了些什么。  
艾迪脸上都是汗水，脸上有种快乐、是全然放松而亲近的。他拍了拍巴克的肩膀，以一种……该怎么说呢？更像是朋友的方式把巴克带进节奏。  
主角的盟友是埃文·巴克利，通过剧情的转折加入到那曼妙的镜头里——俗气的迪斯科式的灯光下，一些英俊的脸在黑暗里隐去又浮现，气氛有种微妙的性感。  
主角和他的盟友、艾迪和巴克，并没有离得很近。  
这一切没有像我和康纳期待的那样演变成艳舞、演变成什么美好的消防员性幻想。他们仅仅是在享受一段愉快时光。所以，不太近，是个他们可以清楚看着彼此、却又没法听清彼此的距离，在这个距离下，一切几乎被他们变成某种……游戏？  
每当艾迪做出一个什么动作的时候，巴克就会模仿他，然后他们互换，艾迪模仿巴克。  
一切演变成某种娱乐项目，他们开始变蠢。一些愚蠢的，八十年代迪斯科动作，三四十年代的摇摆舞，当然还有别的，让人难以形容。  
我说：简直不堪入目。  
康纳说：就像用了顶级男优做演员的垃圾毛片，你期待了好几个星期等它上线、你付了钱、你点开准备自慰、然后你气了个半死。  
我说：这比喻很不高雅。但确实是那样。  
康纳说：至少有人玩的很开心。  
然后——剧情转折——二次转折。  
二次剧情转折是变换的音乐，在某个时刻、在某个几乎可以被预料的时刻。人们已经像这样疯狂地舞动了快两个小时，是时候换个节奏了、是时候让一切变慢。  
于是，音乐变得动人，但不是一首全然甜蜜的情歌，它是深情的、试探的，几乎有一点悲伤。强尼·马西斯的声音平缓而温柔，充斥着舞池。  
艾迪停了下来、艾迪先停下来的，然后巴克也停下来了，喘得厉害。  
他们看着对方就像还不确定要不要跳这支舞。  
“也许我们该……”艾迪移开视线，比了个离开的手势。  
巴克没说话，他朝前走了一步，打破了原本那个仅仅是为了享受愉快时光的距离。  
剧情转折是，巴克把左手搭在艾迪的后颈上，很轻、轻到摩擦匮乏，因为那些汗那些皮肤上的油脂，他的手缓缓滑下去，最终，停在艾迪背心的边缘。  
巴克攥紧它，把艾迪拉得更近。  
一切像是要从一个吻开始。几乎是。  
意外之处是巴克只是拉近艾迪，让他紧贴他胸膛。  
意外之处是他们似乎也没有跳过任何一支像这样的慢舞，所以两个人的四只手和四条腿都以古怪的姿势交缠在一起——巴克抓着他的脖颈，手臂却不贴住他，像是捏了只什么会咬人的猫伙计在手里，而艾迪的两只胳膊平放在自己身侧，悬垂，只是那样。  
他们确实在缓慢地摆动着身体，但你很难叫那个共舞。  
巴克说了什么而艾迪没有说话。  
艾迪抬起手，就像是个慢动作——除了那不是所谓电影镜头处理，他是真的很慢，直到一曲快要终结之时，他的双手才终于停在巴克腰上并稳定地安置在那处，它们环绕着巴克。  
至此，巴克像是终于想起了要怎样呼吸，他的身体因为汲取空气剧烈起伏，他放松了在对方后脖上那只手臂让它环过艾迪的肩膀。巴克的手指穿过艾迪湿漉漉的头发。  
他们实在太慢了，以至于一曲结束的是如此仓促，在本已经趋于完美的气氛里，人声消退，留下渐次转弱的琴音。  
艾迪放开在巴克腰上的手，把它们挪到巴克的胸口上将他稍微推开些。  
故事走向预测是，一个深情的吻。  
故事走向预测是，一个难舍难分、用上舌头、甜蜜的久长的性感的蓬勃的亲吻。  
巴克在艾迪脖子后面的手滑到前面来，他捧住艾迪的脸、拇指轻轻覆盖在那儿，在颧骨上，艾迪用某种难以理解的表情靠向巴克的手，又很快地将自己剥离开，似乎是不允许自己那样。似乎是一次艰难而痛苦的拆解分别。  
巴克迅速地把嘴唇靠过去。他闭着眼睛。  
再一次的剧情转折是，艾迪轻轻偏开头，巴克的嘴唇落在艾迪脸颊上。  
“哈！”艾迪的干笑在两首歌间隙显得突兀，他抬手摸了一把巴克的脸，在他肩上友善地拍抚，说：“这里好热，我得……嗯……出去透透风。”  
友善并不是个适合的词语，但这是第一个出现在我脑海中的词语。可友善本来不应该是用在这里的词语。  
我说：发生了什么？  
康纳说：我还想问你。

我说：可能是来这儿前发生了什么事？  
康纳说：你觉得有什么事能让他们在刚才那种气氛里都无法冰释前嫌。  
我说：一个巨大的婚姻谎言！  
康纳说：你不要变得像泰勒和卡尔一样恶毒好吗？  
事实是，巴克没打算让艾迪就这么匆匆跑走，只不过让艾迪逃过“一劫”的还有别的事。  
在餐厅和起居室毗邻的短廊上，巴克拦住艾迪。  
“艾迪，我……”巴克想说什么，应当是。但在他能够完成整个句子以前，从外头突然传来了巨大的喧哗，几乎所有人都被混乱的声音吸引了注意力。  
泰勒出现了，刚刚做过发际线和除皱手术的泰勒；然后是卡尔，服用了过量类固醇的卡尔。  
他们忧心忡忡地打断了派对，告诉所有人我们需要尽快离开。  
“房子外有人在抗议，一部分教区的人。”泰勒说：“他们还煽动了一些周围的居民。”  
“他们怎么能这么做？”有人提出疑问：“这可是个私人派对。”  
“他们……在‘围栏’外。”卡尔说：“只要他们一步不踏进前院，还在公共车道上，我们就什么都做不了。  
“真的很抱歉，但我们想，大家还是尽快离开最稳妥。我们不知道他们接下来还会做什么。”  
艾迪迅速和巴克对视了一眼。  
“拜托，不是现在，巴克。我们不能在这里谈这个。”艾迪恳求道，然后他转向泰勒，问他说：“需要我们去看看吗？我们认识一些警察，要是事态有变的话，或许可以帮上些忙？”  
卡尔说：这俩是谁？  
康纳说：传说中的消防员夫夫。  
我说：搞不好很快就不是了呢？  
康纳重重地赏了我一巴掌。  
在楼下、在泰勒和卡尔家门口的车道上，敬请认识特朗普就任后的又一大退步——变本加厉的保守派和教区代表。挥舞着反同志、反同婚、反正反我们的一切的标语，在每个活动或者派对现场阴魂不散。  
“拜托，各位。”艾迪喊着，冲人群比了个向后退的姿势：“这里是私人派对，不是公共集会。你们连这也要掺一脚吗？”  
反方说：这是我们的权利！”  
正方说：同性相爱也是我们的权利！  
反方说：放屁，那根本就是肮脏的政治骗局！同性恋不是天赋之权，同性恋是病。  
正方说：怎么？你们是打算靠举标语帮我们治“病”吗？  
反方说：我们要你们滚出这里，带着你们肮脏的病原体离我们远远的，上帝保佑，让你们去你们该去的地方吧。  
正方说：那是什么？天堂吗？不好意思，我们已经身处其中了。附带一提，里面没有你们。  
“好了好了，这么争吵毫无意义。在这里大张旗鼓地闹腾简直是扰民。”艾迪站在他们中间：“要我说，大家各退一步，都散了吧。”  
反方说：好啊，让那些玻璃先滚蛋。  
正方说：你们说什么？这些冥顽不灵、没有娱乐生活的糟老头子和老太婆……  
“够了！”艾迪喊着，转向抗议人群，对他们说：“你们必须先离开。”  
反方说：凭什么？  
“因为你们占着的地方是整个街区唯一足够消防车出入的通道，按照消防法不容许被堵塞，所以你们必须立刻离开，要么就去马路尽头的空地抗议。”他解释道。  
艾迪看起来似乎很清楚自己在做什么。  
“你算什么？消防员吗？”有人喊着。  
“事实上我们是。”巴克走上前站在艾迪身边，他说到：“洛杉矶消防局。好了各位，都结束了，现在听消防员迪亚兹的，散了吧。”  
“等等！”有个声音说：“我认识你，你就是那个连环爆炸案里被压在消防车底下的消防员！”  
让我们叫这位恐同者一号。  
“是是是，就是我。很高兴不用证件就证明了我们的身份，现在可以请各位让开了吗？配合一下我们的清障工作……”  
“我看过新闻，是市民帮忙抬消防车才把你从下面救出来的！”这位是恐同者二号。  
“呸！”恐同者一号把唾沫啐到巴克脚下。  
“我们交的税居然用来养你这种基佬消防员。”他说，恐同者二号在旁附和着他。  
“就不应该救你出来。”一号说。  
“你说什么？”  
发出这个质问的不是巴克，而是艾迪。  
“是我说的还不够清楚吗？就应该让他被压死在消防车底下……”  
在在场任何一个人能够反应过来之前，艾迪握起拳头挥向了一号。  
艾迪快得只剩下一个残影，拳头骨节和一号的下巴撞击，一号话没说完就被砸地闭起了嘴，他黄黄的牙齿磕住下唇，立即把皮肉撕开来。  
一号倒下去，一号开始淌血，一号爬起来，一号和二号愤怒地对视了一眼，上去与艾迪对峙。  
艾迪喘着粗气，把拳头举到胸口。  
“你再敢说一次。”艾迪说：“我连着你的脸一起打烂。”  
“你不能那样做！”有人大着胆子说：“你是个消防员。”  
“我他妈的看起来像是在执行公务么，嗯？”艾迪眯了眯眼睛。  
一号和二号朝艾迪冲过去。  
泰勒说：哇哦。  
卡尔说：哇哦。  
康纳说：哇哦。  
我说：你不打算去帮帮他吗？  
巴克说：你看他像是需要我帮忙的样子吗？  
巴克说：我有点担心现在上去他可能会连着我一起揍……  
我说：有理有据。  
一号铆足了劲儿要往艾迪鼻子上揍，艾迪轻而易举地截下、随后反折他的手臂；  
二号从后头勒住艾迪的咽喉、用拳头根部捣给艾迪眼角一拳。艾迪手肘向后，猛击他的肋骨，把二号怼得跪在一旁咳嗽；  
一号改成用腿、用膝盖对准艾迪的小肚子，艾迪抬起腿挡住，然后是一记上勾拳正中胃门；  
二号歇够了、喘匀了气儿，四下贼溜溜地打量。他瞧见放在草坪上的铁锹，他冲进去抓起它，朝着艾迪的后背狠狠挥下去。  
没人来得及反应。  
没人想到事情演变成这样。  
艾迪呻吟着跪下去，而巴克一步上前，迅速挡在艾迪身后，除了这一步再也没用上他的伤腿。他把二号拎得几乎离开地面，对他说：  
“伙计，给我瞧好了，你现在手上拿着的这玩意儿是从别人前院里拿的，我管这个叫‘盗窃’，你还用它伤了人。我劝你现在就给我滚蛋，最好带着你这些朋友一起滚，否则等警察来了让你看看他们会怎么定性。”  
“听明白了没？”巴克说，把拳头举到二号脸边上，但话是冲着车道上所有人说的。  
在那侧的人群里，似乎有几道飞速的、几不可见的闪光。  
我不能确定。我的注意力并不集中在那些抗议者身上，显然。

【注17】Where Is Wally？儿童游戏绘本，需要读者在人山人海的画面里找到穿红色条纹、带眼镜的主人公沃里。


	28. [床]

我很清楚，当你们意识到是由我来讲述接下来的故事时，你们已经不想再听废话了。  
我很清楚，没有人不想看发生在一张床上的故事。  
这是一种深厚的人类欲望的本性。  
我决定跳过那些无谓的描述，跳过我本来打算介绍的我的品牌、来历、铺陈在我身上的床品，跳过曾由我承载的那些他们什么都没有做的夜晚的故事。  
因为你们其实已经相当清楚了，不管是来自巴克、香农、这栋房子，还是别的人甚至非人，总之，故事讲到现在，早就应该跳过这些繁琐冗杂的回忆以及描述。  
你们不会错过任何重要的东西，说到底，这也不是你们的人生。  
所以，我决定直接跳到这天晚上。  
这天晚上他们回来的时候，风尘仆仆，浑身是派对的味道。  
酒、烟草和甜蜜的香气。  
艾迪怒气冲冲，而巴克也没有好到哪里。  
我是不晓得他们在为了什么事发火，但我很确定他们正在对彼此发火——门廊上传来的声音——谁重重甩上门、谁把鞋踢到墙上、谁急匆匆走向厨房打开冰箱、谁又夺过谁手上的酒。  
“别再喝了。”那是巴克的声音。  
“你到底在想什么？”他冲艾迪低吼：“你不能就这样……不能就像那样不管不顾冲上去随便揍什么人。”  
“你要我说什么，那是一群混蛋。”  
“这世界上混蛋多了去了，你要一个个揍过来吗？”  
“老兄，他们说该让你去死。你应该感谢我替你出气，我真是不明白你在这儿跟我发什么火。”  
“说了又怎么样呢？我活的好好的，你瞧，我的腿也好了。一切都很好。”巴克说着：“拜托，这一点都不像你。”  
“不像我？老天，巴克，你又知道什么？”  
他们的声音从门口开始，离我越来越近，直到艾迪走进房间试图把门关在巴克脸上。  
“你到底怎么了？”巴克挤进来，吃惊地问到。  
“不要你管。”  
“因为我吗？是因为我要吻你吗，是因为那个吗？”巴克追问着。  
“我说了，不要你管。”艾迪说，他打开门，示意巴克离开：“出去。克里斯托弗晚上在奶奶那，你去睡他房间。”  
“我们得谈谈，你知道我们必须。”巴克没打算这么离开，他后退了一步，双手抱在胸膛。  
“你不走是吗？好，那我过去睡。”艾迪看他一眼，开始自己往外走。  
“你站着别动，我说了我们必须得谈谈。”巴克把自己移动到门框，结结实实把艾迪准备离开的路给挡死了。  
“别挡道，巴克，我会揍你。”艾迪咬牙切齿地冲他说，声音几乎在喉咙深处：“我真的会。”  
“那你动手好了。”巴克丁点不退，只是盯着他：“如果你揍完我们就可以谈一谈的话，那就来吧，随便你揍，你想踹我腿也可以。”  
就像那样，艾迪骨节已经破皮青肿的手握成拳头，朝着巴克的脸就挥了过去。巴克闭起眼睛，脸皱成一团，但他没躲开，似乎下定决心要叫艾迪冲他撒气。结果艾迪的拳头半道转了向，硬生生地砸在了门板上、在巴克耳朵边边，发出了一声巨响。  
“操你的。”艾迪说。  
“好点了？”巴克继续坚持着：“所以我们现在可以谈一谈了吗？”  
“你为什么不明白？我不想谈。”  
“那你打算就这样了吗？”巴克问：“你到底什么问题啊，迪亚兹？”  
像是泄了气的球，艾迪的肩膀慢慢塌下去。  
“你。”他说。  
“你就是我的问题。”艾迪说。  
“所以别问了，就这样吧，我真的很累……”  
“因为我吻了你吗？”巴克说，试着让自己的口气没那么庄重：“拜托，我甚至没吻到。”  
“你为什么要那么做？”沉默了片刻，艾迪问到。  
“呃……似乎是个合适的时机。”  
“所以基本上，气氛到了，你可以吻——所有人——是这个意思吗？”  
“不是那样的……”  
“那是怎样的？”这会儿换成艾迪在逼问：“你为什么要那样做？你根本就不应该那样做。”  
“可如果我想那么做，问题在哪里呢？”  
“问题就在……你是‘想’那么做吗？还是你觉得到了应该那么做的时候？”  
“这真的有什么区别吗？”  
“我们没有真的结婚，巴克。”艾迪强调到：“我们也不是什么……老天啊，巴克，不是真的，我以为我们已经说清楚了。”  
“可是我真的想……”巴克的声音小下去。  
“你不想。”艾迪斩钉截铁地说：“你以为你想。”  
“老天啊，我不想让你这么以为。那不是我的本意。”艾迪发出一声挫败的呻吟。  
“你意思是我完全都是会错意？”巴克反驳道：“那不可能，我不相信。”  
“好。既然你这么说。”艾迪问：“告诉我，我是什么意思？在你要吻我的时候，我是什么意思？”  
“你……”  
“尽管说啊，巴克利。”  
巴克的肩膀垂了下去。  
“我不知道。”最后，他这么对艾迪说。  
“我猜也是。”

他们沉默了好一阵，巴克和艾迪，没有人说话，只有呼吸的声音在空气里流动。  
“让我看看你的伤。”很久之后，巴克打破了静寂。  
“不用，我没关系。我去冲个冷水澡就好。”艾迪收起咄咄逼人，他们之前几乎一如既往。  
几乎。  
等着看吧。  
“别傻了，你被人敲在背上。你得让我看看有没有什么问题，骨头、软组织什么的……要是真的很严重，我们得抓紧去医院。”巴克坚持到。  
“你才别傻了，我感觉很好，只是有点痛。”  
“拜托，让我看一下就好。我感觉很糟，毕竟是因为我你才……”  
“不全是因为你。”艾迪强调到：“我……没管住自己脾气。过去我从来不觉得这是问题……”  
巴克深深地叹了一口气。  
“让我看看吧，艾德蒙多。”他说。  
似乎是这个称呼击中了艾迪，他终于点点头，站了起来，把背心卷起来、拉过头顶。那一定是有些痛，艾迪没能完全抑制住呻吟。  
他把背心扔开，把手摁在床头，好冲巴克稍微弯起背脊。  
从巴克目睹创伤的神情来看，那伤着实不轻，但他也没立即把艾迪拽起来要他跟他去医院，所以也许不是伤筋动骨，只是些皮肉伤。没什么大不了的，对他们来讲。  
“我真的很抱歉。”巴克说。  
“我真的不懂你有什么可抱歉的。”艾迪说，然后他问巴克：“你看够了没？想去洗澡，老兄，我觉得自己已经臭了。”  
巴克用一只手轻柔地压住艾迪的肩胛，然后那只手缓缓地从艾迪的背往下滑，似乎在描绘着某个伤痕，青肿的、被钝物击打出来的伤痕。  
“巴克……”艾迪从紧紧咬住的牙关里挤出他名字。  
面朝我的艾迪的脸是一幅莫测的神情，痛苦、而又放任自己耽溺于此。他闭着眼睛，紧咬住下唇，急促的呼吸像浪潮一样在他的胸膛起伏。  
巴克的手滑到别的地方。滑到他背上，一个不再让艾迪痛苦地嘶嘶喘息的地方。  
“这又是怎么弄的？”巴克问，他的声音谨慎、轻柔，几乎有些心碎。  
我不明白，如果艾迪不想要这个，他为什么双手在我身上，纹丝不动。如果他不想要这个？  
显然他自己也闹不明白。  
艾迪回答到：“阿富汗。”  
“子弹？”  
“贯穿伤。”  
巴克的手继续移动着，停留他的脊骨边。  
“这个呢？”  
“挨揍。我老爸。”艾迪呼吸变得越来越重：“好像是皮带扣，要么就是……算了，我不记得了。”  
接下来，巴克的手去了艾迪的腰侧，一个更新鲜的伤口，烧伤。这次巴克没有问他。  
巴克知道。  
“这是……上次天然气爆炸的时候。你从屋顶爬过去，去救亚历克斯。”巴克说。  
艾迪没有说话。  
艾迪也许说不出话。  
巴克在艾迪腰侧的手滑到他身前，从后面、巴克抱住他，将他整个捞起来，让他赤裸的背脊能贴在自己衣裳完整的胸膛上。  
艾迪像是受不了那个，他挣扎着，手放在巴克交叉在他腰间的手臂上，要把巴克拨开。  
“拜托。”巴克轻轻说，他的脸埋在艾迪的颈边：“求你了，艾德蒙多，别挣扎……就这么……”  
“就一会儿……”巴克恳求到。  
艾迪的手垂了下去。他任由巴克从后面那么抱着他。  
或许比他以为自己可以承受的时间还要更久。  
“我是想要的。”巴克开口说到，嘴唇依然在他脖子边一吋皮肤上。  
“我不是‘以为’自己想，我想。天呐，艾迪，我想要。”  
巴克的嘴唇贴在艾迪的耳边。  
“我想要吻你，艾迪。在舞池里，你是那么美好，我们在一起的感觉是……那么美好。”  
“别说了，真的，别继续说下去了。”艾迪喃喃地说，不知道是在说服谁。  
巴克把艾迪转向自己，在艾迪能把拳头挥到他脸上以前，他轻推着艾迪，他们倒进我之中。  
巴克和艾迪倒进床里。  
艾迪呻吟着，不知道是因为受伤的后背在床单里摩擦还是别的什么。  
“我想要吻你，艾迪，在医院里，醒过来、看见你时，你根本不明白。我想要……我还以为自己是昏了头，他们给我的那些吗啡、止痛药，我以为……”  
“我想要吻你，艾迪。在你每次吻我的时候，而你见鬼的不肯承认那是吻。”  
“所以，是的，我不知道你是什么意思，我真的不知道。”  
“可我知道这一切很对、感觉很对，我知道我想要吻你。”  
巴克把额头抵在艾迪赤裸的胸膛上，他痛苦地喘着气。  
“太想了。”巴克嘟囔着。  
“我要吻你了。”巴克说，自下至上看着艾迪：“在我吻过你之后，我会想要更多，你明白吗？我会的，更多、更多、更多……”  
“所以，要是你不想这样，求你了，说‘不’，就……只是说一个不就好。别做那个圣人。至少别是这次。”  
在很长一段时间里，艾迪什么都没说。  
他们就那样，重叠在一起，喘着气，直至呼吸同频。  
“不……”艾迪说，而巴克的面孔几乎被失望的悲伤的神情淹没了。  
“我不是……”艾迪接着说下去，他捧着巴克的脸，把他拉近。很近、太近了。  
“不是什么圣人，对你，从来都不是。”  
“吻我。”艾迪说：“做一切你想做的。”  
“埃文。”艾迪说。  
那是艾迪第一次叫巴克的名字。


	29. [霍华德·韩]

如果你是个消防员而你女朋友是个911接线员——  
别搞错了。  
很明显我是在说我和麦迪·巴克利，而不是埃文·巴克利和艾比。这有很大区别。  
如果是那样的话，有一种共度清晨的模式是你们避免不了的。  
想象这个，你刚结束一轮晚班，早上八点才将将结束，就算是当天的洛杉矶早间交况良好，也根本没可能赶得上和她一起吃个早饭、送她出门，或者……你知道，做做晨间运动之类的；  
想象这个，然后想象三五次失败的、擦肩而过的尝试之后你们彻底放弃，你们决定，在这样的清晨不见面也实属情有可原；  
想象这个，然后想象你们在各自住处呆着，跟彼此打个电话或视讯，直到她正式投入工作。  
这就是又一个那样的清晨。  
电话那头的麦迪已经在接线中心了，正在跟我分享一则因为捅了马蜂窝而报警的趣闻，字面意义上的马蜂窝，时不时还能听见乔许在旁边补充说明的声音。  
我把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，开始寻找电视遥控器。  
说实在话，我并不是真的想看电视，但又实在有点困，为了这个电话结束之后的良好睡眠，我也不能喝咖啡，所以在安静的公寓里制造点响动似乎是个相当合理的选择。  
要么，就是我真有点大韩萨满巫师血统，祖传的预言能力，按我老妈的讲法，往上数十代。  
我听麦迪在说，那个报警的男人是如何把自己整个浸到按摩浴缸里去以躲避马蜂的袭击。  
也就是在这时候，我看见了新闻里的麦迪她老弟、有八成以上的可能还是我未来的小叔子。  
我打断了麦迪。  
“呃……麦迪，你们那儿有电视吗？”  
“有，怎么？”  
“调到第八频道，我觉得你可能想要看看这个。”我说，然后我迅速切出去给亨发了短信。  
“第八频道，现在！”  
奇闻共赏。  
我现在不需要噪音和咖啡了。当然。  
我清醒的不得了。  
整个洛杉矶都应该像我一样清醒。  
新闻的要义是新，众所周知。新闻是重大事故、自然灾害、猎奇物语和邪恶宗教崇拜。  
新闻绝对不是我又进了医院什么的，说真的，那简直就是家常便饭，但新闻绝对是钢筋插进脑门还大难不死、毫无后遗症。  
新闻是整个消防站的成员都因为嗑多了麦角二乙酰胺飘飘欲仙；  
新闻是节食减肥的男人在“查理的巧克力工厂”里跌进成吨的可可浓浆；  
新闻是这个——  
以“世纪城教区成员与同性恋群体偶发冲突”作为标题，埃文·巴克利的一张免冠近照在橙红、发着光的边框模板里，似乎旨在说明他跟这个新闻有重大干系。  
问题是……埃文·巴克利既不是教区成员、也不是同性恋，就我所知。  
等等，他不是吧？  
亨回复：我靠。  
麦迪说：这是什么？  
好吧，这可能不是她的原话，她的原话要……粗暴些。要我说麦迪那样还挺性感的，反正比泰勒·凯莉强，噢——  
泰勒·凯莉甜美的声音在背景里，当然是她。巴克利人生中最“耀眼”的时刻几乎都逃不开她，就仿佛她的存在就是为了提醒巴克他和自己幻想中深情的人文主义大英雄尚有出入，甚至，差得十万八千里。她好像就是跟他过不去，同性相斥，不是性别，指某种“性质”。  
所以，她可从来不吝于揭他短。泰勒·凯莉精于此道，比做她本职工作还要擅长。  
倒不是说这则新闻真的显出巴克利小老弟什么“短”来了……  
三十秒之后我们知道巴克被卷入了一场左右翼互搏的冲突，没什么大不了，这种事别说是在洛杉矶、在整个美利坚都频有发生；  
一分钟之后我们知道巴克其实没有“真的”参与这场冲突，巴克的名字被提到可能只是因为，你们知道的吧，这家伙最近特别有名气。他成为英雄，因为莫名其妙地打造出数十个英雄，一个彻头彻尾的英雄制造者，而现在，人造英雄们都无比关心他；  
一分半之后我们知道正儿八经动了手的人是另一位……熟人。  
新闻中开始插播一则手机拍摄的视频，很短，区区十几秒。  
很容易能看见巴克利乖巧地站在人群一侧，好整以暇、只看不动手。  
“这还不错，不是吗？”我说：“至少他还没蠢到用他那个腿上去……”  
定睛一看，上去冲锋陷阵、大杀四方的那位，确实有把好身材——身怀本消防局四月份月历先生本钱的我本人、霍华德·韩，在心底评价着。  
在短短的十几秒视频的短短几秒里，他们拍到了这位仁兄的脸。  
不过，就是几毫秒也没什么认不出来的。  
麦迪在电话那边痛苦地呻吟了起来。  
“不要又是。”她说。  
“又是什么？”我问。  
“又是艾迪。”她说。  
“所以真的是艾迪，不是我眼拙。”我说：“等一下，你说‘又是’是怎么意思。”  
“意思是……他们两个又呆在一起。”  
“这没什么好奇怪的吧？”我说：“倒是为什么他俩会出现在那种地方……”  
“我有个想法。”麦迪说，停顿片刻：“但我一点都不喜欢这个想法。”  
“说说看？”  
在麦迪开口前，是泰勒·凯莉先开口——在新闻里。  
出于某种原因，尽管她第一时间出现在现场，但他们俩还是在她抵达之前就跑的无影无踪了，否则她绝无可能放过把话筒怼到他们脸上的机会。  
取而代之的是，她随便抓了个什么人，不、不对，很大概率是她抓了五十个人问同一个问题，而最终只有一个人说出了她想要他们说的话。  
“所以，保罗先生。”她问：“您认识消防员巴克利和迪亚兹吗？”  
“当然。”他说，然后他的丈夫，应该是，他们一起凑到镜头前：“我们是他们的证婚人。”  
好啦，你们看吧，这个——我管这个叫新闻。  
爆炸新闻。  
“我是不是听到……告诉我我没听到。”我不敢置信地说：“拜托？”  
电话那头，我女朋友、闹剧主人公的老姐没回话，倒是听见乔许爆发出一阵子大笑。  
“呃，麦迪？”  
“我还在。”她说：“不过马上就不在了，我可能要去杀点什么人。”  
“尽量不要好吗宝贝。”只能这么说：“至少撑到午休，我来接你吃个午饭，如何？”

于是，再下一次走进消防站的我，是个肚子里填满了亟待分享的故事的我，一个憋了将近有二十小时的霍华德·韩。第一次这么希望自己连班。  
下意识的动作是寻找我的好搭档。  
下意识的动作是把包一把撂下，冲亨奔了过去。  
像是个那种喜剧电影里才会有的、故意为之的慢动作，我们奔向彼此，在途中相会，我们的手紧紧抓在一起。然后我们同时开口，就像这样：  
我说：昨天早上看了我要你看的新闻了吗？  
亨说：快告诉我一切！  
“他们俩来了吗？”我四下打量着。  
“巴克和艾迪？还没。不过鲍比来了，办公室里接了个电话，现在脸色铁青地上楼去了。”  
“你猜他也看到了？”  
“我不是靠猜的，你瞧……”她说：“当你给我发了短信，我立刻就给雅典娜发了短信，所以鲍比肯定也看到了。”  
“可我不觉得那是他生气的原因。”她说。  
就在这时，随着亨的话音，巴克和艾迪走进来。而还没复职的巴克本不该出现在这里。  
“我觉得我们很快就要知道鲍比在恼火什么了。”我说：“十刀赌是鲍比叫他们来的。”  
“还有别的可能吗？不会输的庄家谁要和你赌。”亨冲我翻了个白眼。  
“所有人——”在楼上，鲍比从栏杆边探出头来：“上楼来。”  
“立刻。”鲍比强调。  
我和亨对视了一眼，而刚刚走进来的巴克和艾迪对视了一眼。  
我们四个，在彼此打过招呼后突然失去了对话的能力。  
瞧瞧第八频道都对我们做了些什么，瞧瞧泰勒·凯莉对我们做了什么？  
这很不好、这很不对。  
我很确定，就算巴克和艾迪恋爱、结婚，之后再离婚、老死不相往来，我们也不能像这样。我们本该是一辈子的好朋友、自己选择的家人才对。  
我必须得打破僵局。我对自己说。  
于是，在我们四个前后走上楼梯的时候，我问：  
“所以……你们俩谁跟谁求的婚？”  
我听见走在后头的巴克和艾迪停下了，当我转过头时，他们俩，当然，还有亨，三个人都在用不敢置信的眼神瞪着我瞧。  
“干嘛？”我瞪回去：“我很好奇嘛……”  
“是他。”巴克指着艾迪。  
“是我。”艾迪指着巴克。  
他俩一起说。  
我完全无法想象那会是怎样光景。烛光晚宴？穿正装的两人？戒指？半跪？还是说……艾迪有什么超凡不俗的求婚方式？  
是听证会上这个匮乏具象的疑惑才获得解答。当然，这是后话了。  
当务之急是鲍比的召唤，不过我很确定今天并没有美食。

圆桌会议不过如此。  
雷曼兄弟的破产重组股东会议不过如此。  
国会众议员针对特朗普滥用职权的弹劾辩论不过如此。  
想来也是人手一杯提神饮料，围坐一处，负责主持的那位神情凝重严肃，面前搁着一叠材料。  
“说说吧。”主持者先开口，指向过于广泛，开始的两分钟里，被控诉人一言不发，似乎是在考虑要从哪里开始说起。  
艾迪看了巴克一眼，没指望他开口。  
不，应该说，他不乐意由巴克来开这个口。如果是巴克，这事儿一定会从不适合圆桌谈话的限制级话题开始，然后再转入正经讨论。  
没错，我能看见艾迪领口堪堪遮住的一颗——机械性紫斑——学术说法。  
恋爱痕迹——浪漫说法。  
艾迪清了清嗓子：“如果是说新闻的话……我真的很抱歉，那都是我的错。对方出言不逊，我气头上来了，一时间没有控制住……”  
“我也有错！”巴克忙不迭地说：“我应该拦着他点的，本来事情没有那么过火。”  
“而且我们根本不知道有人在拍。”巴克说：“我是说，你们能看出来的吧？这根本是有预谋而为之……”  
艾迪把手放在巴克手臂上，轻轻拍了拍好让他住嘴。  
艾迪看着鲍比，后者的神情显示出他并不觉得这多么重要。  
“我觉得队长不是在说这……”艾迪悄声道。  
“哦……”巴克把后边儿要说的话吞了回去。呵，而你还以为艾迪已经够像做错事的小孩了。  
“结婚，结婚的事。”亨在旁边小声提醒。  
“好吧。”艾迪深吸了一口气。  
“我和巴克，我们结婚了。”他说。  
巴克认真地点了点头。  
“就这样吗？”几乎是同时，我和亨齐声说：“就没别的要说了？”  
巴克再次认真地想了想，然后把手伸出来抓住艾迪的。后者看着挺不自在，显然不习惯这个，估计这辈子还没跟男人牵着手出双入对呢。但他任巴克去了。  
又什么坏处呢？  
作为论据而言。  
“那结婚戒指呢？”鲍比问到。  
“呃……家里？”巴克说，不确定地用眼神询问艾迪：“床头柜里？”  
“婚礼为什么没有邀请我们？”鲍比继续逼问：“连顿聚餐都没有？”  
他们俩没人回答。  
“更直接一点，为什么我们没有一个人知道？”鲍比说：“我很确定麦迪也不知道——”  
“——否则我就该知道了。”我解释道。  
“——那样的话就没人不知道了。”亨补充道。  
他们俩仍然没人回答。  
“现在你们俩指望我们相信这个……‘婚姻’？”鲍比双手抱在胸前，挑起他的一边眉毛：“恕我直言，可能需要更有力一点的证明。”  
“是真的。”巴克正襟危坐。  
然后，就像那样，他突然伸手把艾迪抓过来，然后吻了他，在嘴上。  
只持续了几秒钟，短的我连手机都还没来得及掏出来。  
“瞧。”巴克舔了舔嘴唇，冲我们耸耸肩，甚至有点小得意。  
“我觉得不够。”我说，转向亨：“你？”  
“一点都不接近‘足够’，说真的，你们得再努力点。”  
“我试过了，老兄，你看，没人买账嘛。”巴克对艾迪说。  
“好吧。”艾迪这么说。  
然后，就像那样，他们又重复了一次。  
不过这次换成是艾迪把手放在巴克的脖子上，把他拉近，彻彻底底吻了他。用上舌头和牙齿，气氛热烈、啧啧有声，好莱坞成人娱乐片场对他们鼓掌欢迎。  
这次时间足够了。  
够我拿出手机、打开照相、选取角度、对焦、摁下快门、检查照片、切入短讯、点击发送。  
是发给麦迪。“现场直播”，我在短讯里如此键入。  
“信了吗？”我抱着手臂靠向亨，悄悄问她。  
“你是问我信不信他俩搞上了？我当然信。拜托，这有什么好怀疑，你知道我知道，全世界都知道那是迟早的事。”她说：“如果是问我结婚的事……”  
“没可能是真的。我意思是，就算程序上是真的，那也不是婚姻，顶多叫领证，懂我意思吧？”  
“麦迪也是这么说的。”  
然后，鲍比也是这么说的——  
“够了，你们俩。”鲍比用食指关节叩着桌子：“这可什么都没证明。需要我来进行这个……爱情和婚姻的教育吗？”  
“我很确定第一条就是告诉你们，‘婚姻’代表了更重大的责任。”  
“所以，很高兴你们享受这个。但我非常确定今天剩下的时间你们有的是机会继续。”  
鲍比把一张通知推到桌子中间。  
“在听证会举行前，迪亚兹，你也被停职了。”  
“听证会？”巴克炸了毛一样地蹦了起来：“怎么会有听证会，那天晚上艾迪甚至不在当值，那是他的私人时间，我很确定你不会因为这种事被投诉。”  
“不是因为艾迪的‘搏击俱乐部’，我早说过了，和那个没关系。”鲍比说。  
“你们俩的听证会。”  
“什么？”巴克迷惑地看着鲍比，这时候艾迪已经读完了通知书。  
“听证会。”艾迪说：“为了欺诈罪的预审。”  
他把那张通知书折起来，手指捏着那道细细的折痕。  
“基本上就是科林·费泽提供一些不利证据……现在我们得去向委员会说明我们不是假结婚，在这场听证会上。”  
“不止你们。”鲍比说，把另外两张通知推到我和亨面前。  
“我们，也包括我，都要为听证会提供证词。”  
从巴克脸上的表情来看，亨、麦迪还有鲍比说的没错。  
爱情是真的，但结婚这码事，百分之百是假的。  
“艾迪，我觉得我们必须坦白……”巴克说。  
“等等。”艾迪打断了他，继续说到：  
“他们不需要知道。我们从来都没承认过我们结婚有别的非婚姻性质的目的，这样听证会上他们只用说明自己不知情就好了，不知情不是违反誓词。”  
“我觉得这样是最好的。”鲍比点点头：“我不管你们是什么目的，也不需要知道。你们唯一的错误是没有根据管理规定到人事部门做登记——而这个等下你们就给我去搞定。”  
“所以，我再正式地询问一次，迪亚兹和巴克利，你们结婚有别的目的吗？”  
“只是因为爱。”艾迪说。  
“他说的没错！”巴克煞有介事地点点头。  
在离开前，鲍比突然转头对他们说：“第八频道打电话给局长，说想要对你们做个专题采访，‘彩虹平权在行动——洛杉矶首对消防员夫夫的故事’，至少他们的企划上是这样写的，以及，是泰勒·凯莉的采访。”  
“局长已经同意了。”鲍比平静地宣布。  
巴克从喉咙里搞出一个噎住的动静。  
“为什么总是她啊？”他说。  
“鉴于目前的状况，我强烈建议你们接受这个采访。”鲍比说：“然后表现的很相爱。”  
“我觉得他们俩不会对这个有什么问题。”亨笑了笑。  
“而且……关于这点我们铁定不用说谎。”我耸耸肩：“我很确定这两只爱情鸟儿特别、特别相爱，事实上，我必须要跟大家分享一下，巴克第二次手术之后，艾迪是怎么向他老姐表白他对巴克的爱的……”  
“等等……我手术之后？”巴克问：“我怎么不知道？”  
“呃，也许因为你打着吗啡睡得像头猪？”  
“艾迪跟我姐说了什么？快——告诉我！”  
“你要是敢，奇米。”艾迪看着我：“我就告诉麦迪你们上次约会的烛光晚宴是队长做的菜，你只是加热了它们。”  
“什么？”亨打了我一巴掌：“为什么都一年了你还在用这招？”  
“抱歉了，巴克，看来你得自己问了。”  
“婚姻第一课。”我说：“谎言。”  
显然，艾迪没有隐瞒巴克太久，又或者，他只是不好意思在我们前面那么说。  
“我告诉麦迪，‘我爱埃文’。”在消防站外、艾迪的车旁，我听见他在这么对巴克说。  
“我想，也许你应该直接听我说。”艾迪说。  
我只听到这里，那之后我悄悄离开了。我想后面多半是“我爱你”、“我也爱你”的陈词滥调。  
即使如此那也应该是只属于他们的时刻。  
我真是个大好人。


	30. [录音笔，属于科林·费泽]

“请说出您的名字、职业以及和涉事人员的关系。”  
“我叫伊丽莎白·卡特，洛杉矶市政从业人员和职业规划部门咨询办的柜员，七号柜台，先生。我曾经为艾迪·迪亚兹先生提供咨询服务。”  
“迪亚兹先生咨询的内容是关于什么的？”  
“关于保险收益人变更。”  
“可以更详细地说一说吗？就像您之前告诉我的一样。”  
“好吧……迪亚兹先生没能赶上申请变换保险受益人的时限，他想知道有没有转圜余地。”  
“那么，卡特小姐，有没有这种办法呢？”  
“拜托，费泽先生，我知道你在干嘛。答案是没有，我并没有向迪亚兹先生建议依靠结婚将第一受益人变更为新婚对象，我否认曾将这种形式作为可行方案提供给迪亚兹先生。”  
“可您提到过这种方案？”  
“作为一个婚姻缔结的案例，没错，提到过。我询问迪亚兹先生，在他妻子去世后，他是否有计划将克里斯托弗——他的儿子——托付给某个人。他说，‘某个人’确实存在。仅此而已。”

“请说出您的名字、职业以及和涉事人员的关系。”  
“康纳。我是艾迪和巴克的朋友。”  
“康纳什么？还有您的职业。”  
“只是康纳。而且我的职业又和这有什么关系？”  
“您听上去很不友善。”  
“那是因为你正在试图破坏一桩好姻缘。”  
“您可以拒绝这个采访，如果这么不情愿的话。”  
“然后让你在听证会上大放厥词吗？我可不这么觉得，现在，为什么你不继续问下去呢？”  
“文书显示，您是巴克利先生和迪亚兹先生的证婚人，是这样吗？”  
“没错。”  
“所以，我假设您和巴克利先生或者迪亚兹先生相熟？”  
“巴克，没错，他之前救过我的命。呃……多少算是吧。”  
“所以你们一直有联系？您和巴克利先生。”  
“唔……不算是？”  
“那是怎么样的？我换个问法，直到他们需要一个证婚人的时候，巴克利先生才联系您的，是这样吗？容我提醒，这是一段要提交到听证会的证据录音。”  
“说实在的，我不清楚。但在那之后，我们确实成为了很好的朋友，你知道吧？到医院探望、我们还一起派对。”  
“但巴克利先生和迪亚兹先生在结婚以前，并没有在您这种……同志社交生活里，对吗？”  
“那我怎么知道，也许他们有别的同志朋友呢？”  
“那这些‘别的同志朋友’，有没有参加他们的婚礼呢？”  
“没有。”  
“请您说明一下，具体有哪些人参加了他们的婚礼呢？”  
“那是个很简单的婚礼，拜托，一个仪式婚礼。”  
“这不是我的问题。”  
“好吧，只有我和我丈夫参加了。”

“拜托，平克先生，我需要您和我谈一谈。作为迪亚兹先生和巴克利先生的邻居，您是怎么看待他们之前的婚姻关系的。”  
“想都不要想，费泽，我是不会再跟你聊这事的，我要说的早都已经说完了。为什么你还是不肯放过他们俩呢？”  
“也许是因为我觉得他们在对政府诈骗。”  
“要我说你才是诈骗，诈骗政府发放的工资，你知道吗？为什么你不去做点正事呢？离那对可怜人远点！他们爱着彼此！”

“请说出您的名字、职业以及和涉事人员的关系。”  
“米斯蒂·费勒，洛杉矶注册护士，在巴克两次住院期间，我负责照顾他。”  
“您会如何评价迪亚兹先生和巴克利先生之间的婚姻关系？”  
“你要我谈论他们之间的法律关系吗？”  
“没错。”  
“我很抱歉，根据保密原则——医患意义上或是见证人意义上——我不能谈论那个。”  
“是不能还是不想呢？”  
“你什么意思？”  
“也许您知道什么关于这场婚姻合法性的隐情？”  
“我不知道。”  
“如果我去问巴克利先生的主治医生，或者其他护士，我会得到和您相同的答案吗？”  
“我很怀疑你能得到什么不同的答案。不过，为什么你不试试换个别的问题呢？比如，如何评价他们之间的情感关系，那我也许很愿意回答你。”  
“我对巴克利先生和迪亚兹先生之间的爱情故事没兴趣，我想了解他们的婚姻。”  
“真有意思，你觉得他们之间的爱情是真的，但婚姻是假的？”  
“这也是一种可能性，不是吗？”  
“如果他们相爱，那你想怎么证明他们不是为了爱情结婚而是为了……别的？”  
“您是在暗示，有‘别的’存在吗？”  
“什么时候婚姻需要比爱情还纯粹了？”  
“您是在暗示，他们之间的婚姻不纯粹吗？”  
“拿法院指令来吧，费泽先生。噢等等……能走到法院那一步吗？我可不觉得。”

“请说出您的名字、职业以及和涉事人员的关系。”  
“老兄，一定要说自己的名字吗？”  
“那我该怎么称呼您呢？”  
“爆炸头。我是说，唔，大家都这么叫我。然后……我没有工作，至少，好几月没有了。然后……涉事人员是谁啊？”  
“埃文·巴克利和艾迪·迪亚兹。”  
“那是——谁啊？”  
“先生，我现在给您看他们的照片，您需要告诉我，您和他们两位是什么关系。”  
“噢！是他们，这是莎玛和狗崽。”  
“不好意思，什么？”  
“这是——莎玛，这是狗崽。拜托，老兄，这很明显啊。莎玛·海耶克？不是吗？”  
“好吧，那么，您和莎玛、狗崽是什么关系。”  
“老兄，他们——他们救了我的命。在我OD的时候【注18】。等……等一下，我老爸不会听到这个吧，警察会找我麻烦吗？”  
“我向您保证，这个只是用于听证会。”  
“那好吧……”  
“好的，在——莎玛和狗崽——对你实施救治的时候，他们聊了一些关于结婚的内容，现在，您能把之前告诉过我的再说一遍吗？”  
“狗崽说，他不是莎玛，他是伊娃·朗格利亚，邻家辣妻……什么的。”  
“不是说这个，关于结婚这件事……您再想一想。”  
“噢！莎玛说，要狗崽和他结婚，为了克里斯……谁的。他说他们去市政厅，填个表，结婚。还有就是，莎玛说，狗崽没有兴趣跟他睡……莎玛说，他搞定保险。”  
“只是这些吗？”  
“就这些了。”  
“很好……爆炸头先生。”  
“老兄，你还没告诉我，他俩怎么了？莎玛和狗崽。”  
“他们结婚了，现在我有理由相信他们的婚姻并不是合法的。”  
“哇，他们结婚了？真是恭喜，等等……咱们这儿同性恋不能结婚的吗？”  
“我不认为他们是同性恋，爆炸头先生。”

“请说出您的名字、职业以及和涉事人员的关系。”  
“亨丽埃塔·威尔森，女消防员，艾迪和迪亚兹的同事。”  
“威尔森女士，我知道您也是少数人群之一——”  
“少数人群？你是指女的消防员、黑人还是女同性恋，抱歉，我身上的‘少数派’因子有点多。”  
“同性恋群体，女士。我想知道的是，在你看来，巴克利先生和迪亚兹先生是同性恋吗？”  
“不是。”  
“不好意思，您是指他们并不是真的结婚吗？”  
“我没那么说，我在说他们俩不是同性恋。”  
“不好意思，我有点糊涂了。当您说‘他们不是同性恋’的时候，不是在说‘他们没有相爱’吗？”  
“我的意思是，用性别去定义爱的范畴是狭隘的。当然，这样的范畴确实存在，比如我，我喜欢同性，而你——费泽先生，从你方才的冒犯性语言看来，你也许不能接受自己喜欢同性，所以，我猜，‘彻头彻尾的异性恋’，当然，这都没有关系。但这都不能否认，人生时有意外发生，并不是所有人都能在任何时候从自己的范畴里找到爱的。”  
“很……深刻的说教，威尔森女士，但您没有回答问题，我想我要换一种问法。”  
“请问。”  
“首先，您觉得巴克利先生是同性恋吗？”  
“巴克可不是同性恋，看在上帝的份儿上，他至少也是个双性恋。虽然有时我很想大胆地猜他也许是个泛性恋。”  
“您不觉得双性恋和泛性恋这样的词语用在这个案子上颇有替巴克利先生开脱之嫌吗？”  
“我觉得这样的词语是在说明这个孩子身上的可能性，以及为什么他过的比你开心。”  
“那么，迪亚兹先生呢？他是同性恋吗？或者像您说的，双性恋？泛性恋？”  
“艾迪？不，我想他不是。他只是在人生里遇到了一些……美好的意外。”  
“在您看来，他们相爱吗？”  
“相信我，相爱是他们关系里最基础的部分，他们之间有的……还要更多。”

“请说出您的名字、职业以及和涉事人员的关系。”  
“罗伯特·韦德·纳什，消防队长，巴克利先生和迪亚兹先生的上司。”  
“我就开门见山了。”  
“您请说。”  
“巴克利先生和迪亚兹先生结婚的事，您知情吗？”  
“我现在知情了。”  
“根据洛杉矶消防局的管理办法，他们的这种情况应该汇报给队长——也就是您，然后前往人事部门进行登记，对吗？”  
“没错。就我所知，他们已经做过登记了。”  
“没错，在向贵局签发了关于听证会的调查令的当天，在那之前，您对此一无所知吗？”  
“确实。”  
“所以，对于这场婚姻，您怎么看？”  
“费泽先生，您必须更具体一些。”  
“我是指，真实性方面？您认为，他们之间，从过去到现在，有没有任何可以成立一段婚姻关系的基础，当然，我说的不止是爱。老实说，关于他们之间的‘爱’，我已经听了非常多的证词了。”  
“我认为，巴克利和迪亚兹之间的关系，远超于‘婚姻’。‘婚姻’有时可以是一个非常狭隘的词。”  
“纵使如此，我想这依然是个严肃的词，一个……让我这样说，有法律意义的词，如果不是有求于程序，也许他们完全可以选择不要结婚，也许他们可以一直维持您说的那种——远超婚姻的关系。”  
“也许，他们确实需要一件严肃至此的事，来提醒他们，他们所拥有的还要远超于此。”  
“抱歉，我没跟上。”  
“那不是一见钟情，费泽先生。最开始，他们甚至不喜欢彼此。但最难的部分不是喜欢彼此，最难的部分是，在喜欢什么人之前，首先对他有了责任。他们之间首先有了这种责任，他们决定要照看彼此的后背，要保证对方安危，巴克还决定要照顾艾迪唯一的孩子。但责任是……负担，费泽先生，不是所有人都能承受额外的负担，您在这行里做了这么久，有多少真实的婚姻建立在责任上却又最终败给了它，不需要我多说吧？而巴克和艾迪，他们在结婚之前就已经拥有那个了。但这还只是开始。”  
“哦？”  
“接下来，你要确定你们之间的爱是爱，而不是因为责任。您听过多少病人爱上医生的故事？多少被救者爱上消防员的故事？反过来亦然，弱者爱上英雄，而英雄爱上制造他们成为英雄的弱者。太多了，多得数不清，有多少人沉浸在这种不对等的虚妄里不可自拔——除非你能确定你们之间是爱，不是因为他花精力照顾你儿子、而他在你被抛弃时受伤时都在你身边。还有这个。所以，是的，我认为这远远超过了婚姻本身，甚至超过了爱。婚姻只是……一个方式，来提醒他们这一切都是真实的。”  
“婚姻是一个方式？”  
“婚姻当然是，婚姻、以及婚姻附加的一切价值，只是一个方式。婚姻从来都不是高贵的，爱和责任和承诺才是。”  
“我想您已经说得够多了，纳什队长。”

【注18】OD，over dose，吸毒过量。


	31. [丹尼尔·班克斯，市议会主席]

以上是科林·费泽提交的证据录音。部分。  
事先说明，没人真的喜欢过科林·费泽，也许除了他依靠揭发虚假婚姻事实为财政部门省下某一笔不大不小的款项时，他们会短暂地喜欢他二十五秒——从宣判到终局法槌敲响，除此之外的其他时间，没人真的喜欢他。  
就比如像这样的时候，当他提交给听证会的证据录音有足足十个小时而书面材料足够在座的这五位委员分工看一整晚时，没人喜欢他，没有一个人，毫不夸张。因此，尽管感激他对于政府部门的尽心尽力，但我们都清楚得很，自打杰克“咻咻”案他风光不再，如今一心想要搞大案子，可是大多数时候都是言过其实。  
要我说，眼下这个案子就是范例。  
这就是典型的“科林·费泽喜欢的案子”，当事人是名人、富人或者社会重要人士（消防员显然在这个范围里），包括一些影响力超群的元素，有疑点、尽管疑点并不是那么鲜明，意味着，如果费泽不对，也无伤大雅、算不得丢了颜面，如果费泽是对的，那他铁定升官晋爵、声名远播。  
而这份证据录音，也是“科林·费泽惯用的录音”，最直接的作用就是让你在听完后产生猜疑。他精于此道，屡试不爽。  
当事人席里，埃文·巴克利和艾迪·迪亚兹并排坐着。  
他们确实不像是一对儿同性恋，好吧，至少不像是我们这儿的同性恋。  
他们穿来听证会的西装，丝绒和暗纹印花——过于做作，几乎有种为了看起来更像好莱坞的人造男人才如此着装的嫌疑。不过也有另一种可能，就是他们品味恶俗如此。  
不，不可能的，巴克利先生在他们的结婚照上穿着雨果·博斯，那可不是品味不好的体现。  
可另一方面而言，他们之间的亲密却是真的。  
在听证会这一天，我已经不止一次见识到了。  
时间跳到听证会开始前，人们陆陆续续来到这儿。在大厅之外，巴克利先生和迪亚兹先生走在我前面。在走上台阶时，他们互相对视，然后摸索着握起手。当然，你也可以说这是一种作秀，但你没法说迪亚兹先生自然而然把他们牵在一起的手抬起来、然后吻在巴克利先生的手背上也是作秀。那太熟稔了，亲密而美好，只有相爱的人才可以如此。  
时间跳到听证会中、科林·费泽提交的证据录音播放完毕，在当事人席间，巴克利的手轻轻滑到迪亚兹膝盖上，安稳地摆在那里。  
根据流程，我们该听一听另一边的证词，显然。  
在他们的律师，本尼·华纳提供的一长串证人名单里，我筛选着。  
邻居——绝对的支持者；  
同事——滴水不漏；  
医生——毫无意义；  
事实上家人是最好的选择，姐姐，不；奶奶，不；阿姨，不……很显然，越来越分散的家庭居住模式让这个工作的难度增加了不少。这些人，都无法见证他们的生活。  
然后我看到了，唯一一个和他们两个都关联的，亲人。  
“克里斯托弗·迪亚兹。”我念出那个名字。  
“什么？”巴克利猛地站了起来：“不行！”  
“巴克利先生，坐下，这里是庭上。”我说到，冲他皱着眉头。  
“他们不能让克里斯做这种事，他还是孩子，不行……”  
“理论上你不能拒绝这个要求。”他们的律师说。  
“没关系。”迪亚兹说，他伸出一只手放在巴克肩膀上，爱抚——又来了，我想，将这个举动记在了脑海里。  
“为什么不让克里斯托弗决定呢？”  
两三分钟之后，他们把克里斯托弗从外面带进来，我才知道他不是个……“普通”的孩子。  
巴克利和迪亚兹迎上去，四只手臂环抱着这个怯生生的孩子。  
“听着，小伙计。”巴克利说：“如果你不愿意的话，我们可以不做这个。”  
“巴克？”孩子说：“我要做什么？”  
“他们想让你回答一些问题。”迪亚兹回答他。  
“只是回答问题吗，爸爸？”  
“没错，只是那样。”  
“我想我可以回答问题。”孩子郑重地冲他们点点头。  
迪亚兹把克里斯托弗带到证人席上安顿好，在科林·费泽接近他们时冲他露出了威胁的神情。  
“哇哦，迪亚兹先生。”费泽大惊小怪地喊着：“别这么看着我。”  
“你给我小心点。”迪亚兹说。  
“班克斯先生——”费泽看向我：“您听听！这算是个威胁吗？迪亚兹先生是在威胁我吗？”  
“快开始吧，费泽先生。”我冲他不耐烦地挥了挥手。  
“克里斯托弗。”费泽清了清喉咙：“现在我们要来谈谈你的两个爸爸，艾迪和巴克。”  
“我没有两个爸爸。”八岁的小男孩说，声音平静，仿佛一点没觉得有什么。  
旁听席上传来了一阵喧哗。  
科林·费泽以一种胜利者的姿态扫视着周围。  
“我只有一个爸爸，巴克是我的朋友。”克里斯托弗慢慢地解释到：“我和巴克是好伙计。”  
“那爸爸和巴克是什么关系呢？”  
“爸爸和巴克也是好朋友。”克里斯托弗说，但他又紧接着说，仿佛是为了让费泽自鸣得意的表情大起大落：“但爸爸和巴克结婚了。”  
“你是怎么知道的呢？”  
“我们在吃三明治，马汀老爹的三明治，然后爸爸问巴克，他问他，巴克，你会跟我结婚吗？”  
“然后，大家给他们鼓掌了。”  
从旁听席，有个亚洲面孔的男人，叫“奇米”，我记得，发出了一记恍然大悟的声音：“原来是这么个求婚法！”他旁边的黑人女性狠狠地冲他比了个噤声的手势。  
“克里斯托弗，我必须要问你，你知道结婚是什么吗？”科林·费泽追问，然后转向我，小声说：“只是确定一下，毕竟这个孩子不太……一般。”  
从巴克利和迪亚兹脸上的表情来看，下一秒费泽就会挨揍了，我很确定。  
“注意一下你说的话，费泽先生。”我不得不提醒他。  
“当然知道。”克里斯托弗说：“爸爸和巴克住在一起，他们照顾彼此，他们照顾我。”  
“克里斯，你愿意跟我们形容一下，你爸爸和巴克，他们是怎么安排睡觉的吗？”  
“睡觉？”  
“对，比如说，也许他们并不是睡在一起的？”  
“他们当然睡在一起。”克里斯托弗毫不犹豫地说：“因为巴克做噩梦。”  
“而且巴克有时候会掉下床。”克里斯托弗天真无邪地补充着。  
他老爸，艾迪·迪亚兹，噗嗤一声笑了出来，而在他旁白呢，埃文·巴克利呻吟着“上帝啊”，把脸整个埋进自己的手掌里。  
“费泽先生，我觉得我们差不多了。”他们的律师本尼·华纳说。  
“我还有最后一个问题。”费泽说。  
“克里斯托弗，接下来的这个问题，我需要你好好想想再回答。”费泽说：“你爸爸和巴克，他们平时会亲吻吗？”  
“当然啦，爸爸去上班的时候，会吻我和巴克，在门廊上。”  
“不，孩子，我是说你爸爸和巴克，他们两个。你好好想想，你爸爸亲过巴克吗？巴克亲过你爸爸吗？”  
克里斯托弗沉默了，就好像他无法回答这个问题。  
科林·费泽满意地点点头，向我表示他的询问到此为止。  
然后克里斯托弗，这个小男孩，犹豫地看着他爸爸，咬着嘴唇。  
“你还有什么想说的吗？克里斯托弗。”我不得不询问。  
“爸爸让我答应他，不会告诉巴克。”克里斯托弗这么说，继续看着他父亲。  
迪亚兹在当事人席里愣住了，回忆似乎花了好一会儿才回到他脑袋里。他开始意识到，克里斯托弗说的是什么事。  
“上帝啊……”这次换他把脸埋进了手掌里。  
“迪亚兹先生？”我提醒他。  
“没关系，克里斯托弗。”迪亚兹哭笑不得地把脸抬起来：“你可以告诉他们。”  
“我和巴克在沙发上午睡。”克里斯托弗慢慢地说：“我睁开眼睛，看见爸爸在亲巴克的嘴巴。爸爸要我别告诉巴克。”  
“那是什么时候？”巴克利震惊地看着迪亚兹。  
“迪亚兹先生，你打算解释一下为什么吗？”科林·费泽不甘心地追问。  
“呃，为了不让这家伙洋洋得意然后接下来的三个月不停地在我面前提这个事？我是说——”迪亚兹指指巴克利：“——你们看看他这个样子。”  
巴克利先生脸上带着一个无法抑制的、自鸣得意的、胜利者的微笑。  
“主席，我非常确定科林·费泽先生已经问够了。”他们的律师再次强调道。  
“我认为，今天的议程差不多——”  
“等等！”科林·费泽说：“我还想要分开提问他们俩。”  
“说真的吗？分开提问？”本尼·华纳律师不耐烦地抱着胸：“我当事人是什么犯罪嫌疑人吗？还需要你制造一些所谓的‘囚徒困境’还是怎么样？简直不可理喻。”  
“这是个传统议程，以防你不知道，华纳律师，我们总是这样做。还是说你的当事人有什么无法进行这项传统的理由呢？”  
“为什么不呢？”迪亚兹先生说，耸耸肩。  
“很确定我们会做的很好的。”巴克利先生说。

这是一个故事，但不止一个叙述者。  
这是两个叙述者讲述的一个完整的故事。  
如果这是一部电影、如果这是一部俗气的爱情电影，那么剪辑师就会用这种“完成对方句子”的方式将他们分开提问时所作出的叙述剪辑成一个完整的故事。  
如果这是一部电影、如果你手上抓着台本，这样的手法不能更简单。  
但这不是，所以当你听到两个叙述者讲出一个完整的故事，你只会觉得这不是什么“故事”，这不是什么起承转合和华丽辞藻的堆砌。  
这就是现实。  
这就是埃文·巴克利和艾德蒙多·迪亚兹的现实。

巴克说：那不是一见钟情。  
艾迪说：但最终，那确实是爱情。  
巴克说：鲍比要我们搞好关系，我对他说，也许我们到时候会特别亲密。  
艾迪说：我们确实。  
巴克说：我知道，我应该讲一讲我们第一次见面的情形。  
艾迪说：我和巴克认识的第一天就一齐上了战场，有炮弹、伤患和随时被炸死的危险。  
巴克说：而那本来还有可能更早的。  
艾迪说：在楠格哈尔，我救过一个国民军，一个阿富汗人、半大小子，他从塔利班的基地里救他姐姐出来，结果差点困在流弹区走不出来。我把他拖出来的。  
巴克说：在楠格哈尔，有个国民军，一个阿富汗人、半大小子，要我帮忙救他姐姐，我不能。  
艾迪说：我在想，不是说有海豹在执行任务吗？为什么他们不帮帮忙。  
巴克说：是艾迪救了他。当然，这是很久之后我们才知道的。  
艾迪说：我们不需要在那个时候就认识。  
巴克说：那时我还不知道未来要做什么，我总是想，我还年轻，远不到该安定下来的时候。  
艾迪说：那时我还在逃避责任。  
巴克说：如果早一些认识，也许我会和他上床，然后…就那样了。就像之前认识的很多男孩女孩那样，我并不为那个自豪。  
艾迪说：过去的我绝对不会喜欢男人。我曾经是个自私的人，一个有自己世界的人，我的世界里……说实在的，我没想过我的世界里会有这样一个男人。  
巴克说：然后我变好了，消防员这份工作、还有艾比，让我变好了。  
艾迪说：然后我变好了，克里斯托弗让我变好了，也许只是一点。  
巴克说：我想我在最好的时候遇见了艾迪。  
艾迪说：我还是一团糟，但巴克让我想变得更好。  
巴克说：艾迪，当然，还有克里斯托弗，他们变成我生命里的一部分，重要的部分。  
艾迪说：克里斯托弗让巴克变成我们生活的一部分。如果现在你再问我的话，我没办法想象没有他的日子会怎样。我是说……谁来做饭呢？  
巴克说：艾迪是个……糟糕的厨师，所以，在克里斯开始长身体前跟我结婚可能是他做过最明智的决定。真的，我不知道他怎么做到的，但他似乎就是和厨房不对盘，有一次，我们在做炖肉，本来什么都好好的，然后他只是走进来、站在冰箱前想给自己倒杯橙汁，锅就炸了，没骗你们，就像那样而已，锅盖飞了起来，砸碎了窗户，没人知道为什么。  
艾迪说：厨房恨我。  
巴克说：……但即使每天早上只能吃麦片，我还是爱他，爱他们。  
艾迪说：一件巴克不为人知的事？好吧，他其实喜欢粉红色。  
巴克说：粉红色怎么了？粉红色很衬托我的眼睛。  
艾迪说：还有，巴克私下里其实是个哭包。  
巴克说：油管上那些士兵和家人重聚的视频、那些打开圣诞礼物发现是狗狗的视频……  
艾迪说：……那些火灾里逃生的小动物的视频，你们看过吗？考拉抱着消防员的腿之类的。  
巴克说：每次看到我都会哭。  
艾迪说：他是个温柔的人。  
巴克说：我并不总是这样的，我和任何人一样，有好日子、也有坏日子，坏日子的时候我也很坏，脾气糟糕透顶。复健的时候，我发誓，那时候我绝对不是什么好相处的人，而艾迪他一直陪着我。嘿，那话怎么说的——“无论疾病还是健康”，艾迪，是那么做的。  
艾迪说：“无论顺境还是逆境”，没错，巴克都在我身边。香农……我前妻去世的时候，一切都很难，工作、家人，所有的事，有时候你只想丢下一切重担落跑，但我没有，至少不再像过去那样，不是因为我撑过去了，而是有人在我身边分担。巴克替我照顾克里斯，他陪着我。  
巴克说：那是艾迪最难的日子，但不会再有了，现在有我了。  
艾迪说：所以……巴克最难的日子里，他受伤的日子里，我哪也不会去。  
巴克说：一件艾迪不为人知的事？真的要说吗，老实讲我一定都不想分享这个。那好吧……你们知道艾迪其实很会跳舞吗？钱宁·塔图那种，真的，你们可以尽管问他。  
艾迪说：我只希望他别再叫我钱宁·塔图了。  
巴克说：艾迪最喜欢的歌？《更好的男人》，没错。  
艾迪说：《更好的男人》，罗比·威廉姆斯。  
巴克说：罗比·威廉姆斯，你们瞧，艾迪有这种……小镇男孩的音乐品味。“请赐谁人爱我，我欲栖于臂弯【注19】”，真是不错的歌词。  
艾迪说：我并不是信徒，但你们瞧，上帝把巴克赐给了我，像是歌词里那样。  
巴克说：我爱他。  
艾迪说：我爱他。

我想这已经远超“足够”了。对于婚姻而言。

【注19】歌词：Send someone to love me, I need to rest in arms.  
【注20】歌词：I will grow through this pain.


	32. [辞典]

一直以来，埃文·巴克利都在寻找一个词语，可以囊括他和艾迪之间的同事关系、竞争关系、挚友关系、知己关系、虚假婚姻关系、性与吻的关系以及更多负责的关系；  
一个词语，一个词组，可以告诉所有人他们是伙伴、是朋友、是爱人、是亲人；  
他们是上述的个别、部分或所有；  
也许词语不行，也许世界上没有如此繁复、深刻、矛盾又融汇的词语，但也许我可以用词语的组合解决这个问题。  
也许你应该翻到我的第九十七页第一列第十三行、第三百六十四页第二列第七行。  
也许你就可以找到——  
“巴克”和“艾迪”。


End file.
